


The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 148,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (1/40)  
**Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
**Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
**Rating** : M+  
**Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
**Genres** : Romance, Angst  
**Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 4203

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : I originally posted the first twenty-four chapters of this fic in 2005, but for various reasons I stopped working on it. I didn't think I'd ever finish it, but now I have decided to. It is my guess that there are going to be forty chapters. Update: THIS FIC WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE FINISHED!

* * *

_**07 June 1997** _

Severus Snape crouched down behind a large ancient stone and motioned for Draco to follow him. They had finally managed to lose the other Death Eaters, and Severus wished he and Draco could stop. Severus was winded, and needed to catch his breath, but he knew Draco was more than likely wondering why they weren't returning to the Dark Lord, and he also knew there were other Death Eaters who would soon be looking for them. It was best not to dawdle. They needed to get to their destination as quickly as possible.

The sooner the better.

He glanced at a forlorn Draco and felt a sense of sorrow for the boy, but he also felt immense relief and pride. Draco had wavered when it came to killing the Headmaster. Events had unraveled (for better and for worse) exactly as Albus and he had predicted, and Severus hoped that was a good omen and that Draco would not give him any problems when he found out their true destination.

Draco would more than likely never be able to return to Hogwarts, that much Severus knew for a fact because it was his fate as well. No matter that Severus had spent the past fifteen years proving that he could be trusted, and no matter that in his heart he knew he was a good person, in the eyes of the Ministry as well as the people of the wizarding world, Severus Snape was a murderer. The why of it mattered little.

While Severus was a murderer, Draco was not. Yes, he was many things: pompous and spoiled were the two that came to Severus's mind immediately, but a murderer, the boy was not. However, in the eyes of the Ministry, he would be branded the same as if he had sent the Killing Curse himself. Severus glanced at the somber boy and wanted to know what he was thinking. He had to be frightened beyond measure. Severus certainly was. He needed to get Draco to safety and he wasn't at all confident that he would be able to do so. Sighing, he whispered for Draco, who was a few steps ahead of him, to stop.

As Draco did as asked, Severus continued to walk until he was less than a meter away, then he hesitated only a second before roughly pulling the boy to him.

In an instant, the two were standing outside a large house. The shocked look on the boy's face made Severus smirk, but he sobered as Draco looked around and seemed to become agitated.

This was most definitely not the house Draco Malfoy had intended to visit tonight.

"Where are we, Professor?"

"In a safe place."

"But why aren't we returning to the Dark Lord? He will want to know what we did," said a smug and smiling Draco, his eyes darting all around him. For all his posturing, he looked frantic.

Severus felt his face becoming warmer, and it took all his restraint to keep himself from slapping his student. How dare Draco. "What _we_ did? I did not see you doing much of anything other than standing there like a fool, _Mr Malfoy_. It was I who cast the Killing Curse, if I recall correctly. What happened? I thought you were relishing the idea of killing Dumbledore."

Draco had no reply that would appease his Head of House, so he said nothing. He'd been assigned this one task, a task he had promised he could deliver. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to. "I don't know. I honestly can't say what happened. I tried. I wanted to do it; I just couldn't," said a shrugging Draco as he once again looked at his Head of House, knowing the man must be disappointed in him.

Severus sneered. "So you're telling me you suddenly have a conscience? Really, Draco, one would think you are going soft."

"I AM NOT GOING SOFT!" shouted an enraged Draco. "I am not even seventeen years old and I am asked to kill, not just anyone, but the Headmaster. Would you have been able to do such a thing when you were my age? I really did think I was prepared, but I wasn't." Draco turned away and began walking towards the front door. "Sorry to disappoint."

The boy couldn't be further from the truth, and that gave Severus a moment of clarity. He had succeeded in one of his endeavors. Yes, Severus had failed in so many others, but in this, he had far surpassed his hopes by keeping Draco from becoming a killer. "Do not raise your voice to me, Mr Malfoy. I am not one of the students you can bully around. You would do well to remember that. You think you disappointed me, do you? Judging by your performance back at the school, I'd say you did the opposite. I believe you and I need to talk."

The door to the house opened, allowing the two entrance, and shut behind them. Severus waved his wand to light the gas lamps along the walls as he walked down a long corridor and entered the last room on the right. Once Draco entered, Severus closed the door and put up Locking and Silencing Charms before turning to face his most intelligent and dangerous Slytherin. "We will not be returning to the Dark Lord, now or ever, Mr Malfoy."

Draco's eyes flew open and grew a few sizes. "We must return to him; he'll kill us if we don't. I haven't gone through everything that happened this year and what happened tonight only to be killed," he shouted.

Severus smiled, but it was not the smile of someone who was happy. "If you can't keep your voice down, I'll do it for you, and you won't like my methods very much, I assure you, Mr Malfoy. Now if you'll kindly remove that scowl that makes you look like Mr Potter, I'll continue," Severus added, quite enjoying the insulted look that comment elicited. "I am most serious about what I said. We will not be returning to the Dark Lord. You hesitated to kill Dumbledore; do you think your inability to follow orders will be forgiven simply because I came through and saved your arse? I could be mistaken, but if your goal tonight is to avoid being killed, your returning to the Dark Lord would surely compromise that endeavor."

"I would not be killed, and I am not a baby, Professor. I can take my punishment like a man."

Severus raised a brow. "I see. Well, then, let me ask you this then: What exactly do you think your punishment would be … if you returned because you wanted to … take it like a man."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. Did it matter what they did to him? "Lashes? A beating? I don't know. But you have lasted all these years; I am sure I would have as well."

"You stupid child! Yes, I have lasted all these years," barked out an angry Severus. How could anyone so intelligent be so completely clueless when it came to this matter? "I have been beaten, skinned, whipped, and … subjected to various other unsavory means of torture," he added in an almost whisper. He didn't wish to speak about what those other _means of torture_ had included. "But yes, I have lasted. Is this a life you would choose to lead? Because, if it is, I assure you, your overconfidence and brashness will end up getting you caught, and then you will live the life I have led." Severus watched as a red-faced Draco opened his mouth. "No, shut your mouth and listen to me. You may speak after I am finished. If you insist on returning, the least you can do is listen to what I have to say."

Draco glared, and Severus smirked again. For all of the boy's bravado and protestations otherwise, Draco Malfoy was no more capable of killing anyone than Harry Potter was. He wouldn't last a day with Voldemort's men. "I would like to see how long Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's aristocratic and beautiful son would last in an environment where adult men have sold their souls to someone else? When you have sunk as far as they have, you have nothing to lose—you have no conscious. Do you know what these men do to little boys … and girls?"

Draco's expression didn't falter. "Enlighten me, _Professor_."

"They rape you, Draco. They invade your body and do not care what damage they do. They do this often, and in groups. Sometimes they will rape you all day long—taking turns and using foreign objects." Severus stopped. It wasn't easy thinking about what had happened to him and what he had—

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Severus wished to slap the boy, but refrained. "I had an advantage: I was ugly. I hated that fact when I was a child, but I thanked Merlin when I joined the Dark Lord. Mr Malfoy, you surely must understand what I am saying. I was not someone whom people wanted to soil themselves with. I was a last resort, if you will. Oh, I was not left alone completely; my being ugly did not deem me unusable, but they did not covet me and have me as one of their _guests_. They reserved their bed-guests for the pretty boys. My dear Draco," Severus said in a menacingly low voice, "they would devour you and use your body for their own gain. Who wouldn't want to fuck you? Now, if you still find yourself longing for that acceptance the Dark Lord promised you, then run along. I'll not stop you." Crossing his arms over his chest, Severus raised a brow and waited.

Draco visibly paled but turned his head and looked towards the door as if he were about to make his escape. "Isn't that better than death? You did not do this to save me from being raped; you're not doing this for me, I am not quite that thick. So why, then?"

Well, it seemed as though Draco had some sense after all. He was correct in his assumption as to why Severus had saved him, but that was something the young Malfoy would never be told. "You're not quite that thick?" Snape said venomously. "Draco, I blew my cover and I killed the one person who gave a damn about me. I saved you from a fate far worse than death tonight. Ah, but I see by your sneer that you are not comprehending what I am saying. Why did I do it, you ask? Would you believe me if I told you Dumbledore asked me to? Yes, he did, Draco. I vowed to protect you to your mother, and I promised that I would carry out your orders if you were unable to, but you see, before I did that, I had already made a promise to the Headmaster to do whatever it took to protect you. Dumbledore was almost positive you would be asked to do what you were, and he asked me to protect you. It was he who told me to kill him if it came down to it."

Slowly, recognition seemed to dawn and Draco seemed to bristle "Wait, so does that mean you were spying for Dumbledore after all, like Aunt Bella said? Have you been a spy all along? You have been lying to me?"

How very astute the boy was when he wanted to be. "That is exactly what it means." Severus wasn't sure how Draco was taking all of this news, but at least the boy was still standing before him and not trying to Disapparate or get away. That had to count for something.

"Why did you kill him then? If you knew we were not going back to the Dark Lord, why kill Dumbledore? What did you have to gain by killing him other than to prove your loyalty to our Master?"

Now Severus was becoming exasperated. Just when the boy seemed to be coming around … "Think about it, Draco. We were not alone. Dumbledore knew it was either he die alone or all three of us die together, and he begged me to kill him, knowing he could save our lives. I guess you could say I was given my final order, and I carried it out. I do not wish to think on what I had to do, but you are standing here safe. I'd say that is something. For some reason, unbeknownst to me, the Headmaster allowed you to come to your own conclusions this year. Perhaps if he had been a bit more forceful and forced you to reveal your hand sooner, then he would still be alive and I would still be able to spy. I always did think he was too trusting, but to get back to your question, I killed him because he asked me to; it is as simple as that." Severus knew it was not anywhere near as simple as that.

"Professor, you are safer with the Dark Lord. If the Ministry finds you, you know they'll kill you. Please, let's go back. I can handle the punishments, but I can't handle it if anything happened to you."

Severus had to restrain himself from making a derogatory comment in response to such a hollow attempt at acting concerned. "Do not waste your sentiments, Malfoy; they are at best, mediocre. You and I have a job to do, and we will not rest until we have done it. I all but threw away any future I may have had tonight, and I cannot do anything about that, but you and I can make damned sure the Dark Lord doesn't have a chance against Potter." Severus smirked at the horrified look on his student's face at the mention of the Gryffindor. " Yes, I am trying to save Potter's life; you need not look constipated over that fact. I will assure that boy a life, and I will assure you have a life as well. You very nearly got yourself killed tonight. I will not have your moment of self-enlightenment be for naught. The Headmaster thought you worthy of saving; he saw potential in you, just as he once saw potential in me."

"Does that matter, Professor? I intended to kill him. Do you think anyone will ever let me forget that? I don't see what is better about life out here as opposed to a life being protected by the Dark Lord."

This was not going well and Severus was quickly losing what little patience he had. "You are young and naïve, Draco. Perhaps you would do better to return to the Dark Lord if you truly think that way." (Severus had no intention of letting the boy go anywhere). "Do you think anyone ever let me forget that I was once a follower of the Dark Lord and killed many innocent people all those many years ago? It matters little that I changed sides. My past always traveled with me no matter where I went or what I did. I have lived a very simple and practical life teaching at Hogwarts for almost sixteen years, and I am proud of what I have accomplished. Unfortunately, it was never truly my life, however, and tonight I paid the ultimate price for my freedom all those years ago. So, no, you will forever be associated with the choice you made. It will not be an easy life, but it will be a life, and, at least you have not murdered anyone. You truly have no idea what life holds for you if you return to Voldemort. Tonight I risked more than you will ever know in the endeavor to save you, so I would hope that you would listen to my words and believe me when I say serving the Dark Lord is _not_ something you want to do. I would rather have you dead then knowing you were being used by him."

Draco didn't know how to feel anymore. He had trusted that he was doing the right thing. Had he been misled? He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't stand being here, not knowing what his future held for him. Life had been so simple not even a year ago before his Aunt Bella had taken him to her Master. Now things had changed and he did not want to face such an uncertain future. He wanted his life back, no matter what he had to do to get it. "That's rich, Professor. It always comes down to what you want, does it? So, what now? We go on the run? Is this the thanks I get for risking my life? I should have known you would somehow mess this up for me. Father never did trust you, you know. He told me to watch out for you."

Severus was almost to the point of sending the ungrateful brat back to meet his punishment. "And should what your father thinks, matter? Fine example he set for you: getting himself caught and being locked up in Azkaban. Perhaps if your father knew how to practice restraint, he would not have found himself in such a situation. You would be wise to learn from his mistakes, Mr Malfoy."

A furious Draco reached for his wand, but ceased movement when Snape reached for his. "So, whose side are you on, Professor? You almost sound as if you sympathize with my father."

"Oh, I do, very much so. My loyalties lie at the feet of Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, Mr Malfoy, but that does not mean I wish your father and the other unfortunate lackeys of the Dark Lord, harm. When I joined our Master, former Master I should say, he initially gave me what I needed to be happy. Then one day he gave me an order I did not want to carry out. Grudgingly, I went to Albus Dumbledore and sought his protection."

"Potter."

"Excuse me?" said Severus, not liking how the boy had said the name. James Potter might be deserving of his name being pronounced as such, but not—

"It was because of his Mudblood mum, wasn't it? You fancied her, and the Dark Lord asked you to kill her and her family. Am I correct?"

Severus gave Draco a deadly look and raised his hand as if he were about to slap the gaunt, tired face in front of him, but he stopped himself as his hand was about to meet skin. "If I ever hear you mention that word again, I will do more than just slap you, understood?"

Draco sneered and shook his head. "This is wonderful. I think I've sold my soul to the devil, tonight. You are ruining my life. Why don't you let me go back? Hell, I'll even say you were attacked, or I can say I killed you; Merlin knows at this moment I'd like to."

"You couldn't even kill the Headmaster; do you actually think you have what it takes to kill me, Draco? Someone whom you have always looked up to? I'd rather you wait until we complete our mission, but afterwards, if you must, and if you can, I give you permission to kill me."

* * *

Severus lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he witnessed Albus's frail body falling over the side of the tower. Those blue eyes had bored into Severus's soul, had begged him to kill him, had pleaded with him to save Draco's life. Try as he did, there was nothing Severus had been able to do to persuade the old man to change his mind, and in the end Severus had done as he had been asked all those months ago. He had made two promises, and had kept both.

Promises kept should render a person happy, shouldn't they? They made Severus anything but happy. He was relieved that his student, currently sleeping, was safe and now out of the clutches of the Death Eaters, but there was little else to be pleased about.

Severus had killed Albus Dumbledore. End of story.

What was he going to do now? He had to somehow get Draco out of harm's way, and protect Harry Potter. That was the reason he was now in this predicament—his obligation to Harry Potter, the _bane of his existence_ for so long.

Albus had known it would come down to Harry killing Voldemort, but before the boy could do that, there were other things that had to be taken care of—things only Severus could do. Albus had known that no matter what happened, the two most important people, as far as bringing about the end of Voldemort was concerned, were Harry and Severus. Knowing that, he had made Severus promise him what he had.

Unfortunately, almost everyone who could now help Severus more than likely thought he had betrayed them. Severus should have resented this fact, but how could he? Who would ever believe that this had all been an elaborate plan?

There was little hope of ever regaining their trust, but that would be a help instead of a hindrance in his quest to carry out what he had to do. Severus would be opening many old wounds and it was better he was on his own to do so. He did not need anyone keeping him from his objective. Keeping Draco safe and in line would be difficult enough.

Hearing Draco cough and shift in his bed across the room, Severus lit one of the gas lamps and waited for the other to say something, but the boy didn't speak. Severus could see Draco's eyes staring at the ceiling, and from the look of them, it almost looked as if the boy had been crying, but Severus couldn't imagine a Malfoy crying, not even Draco.

"Are you going back to sleep or shall we talk?" Severus asked in, what was for him, a calm and soft voice.

Draco sniffled and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't sleep; we might as well talk." Draco turned his face away from his Head of House and used his arm to wipe his eyes, hoping Snape couldn't see what he was doing, and then he turned back so he was facing a now seated Snape.

"Draco, you may sulk all you wish and you are more than entitled to hate me forever. It matters little to me how you feel, but you were the one who chose to carry out an insane order from the Dark Lord, and you had to know you would not succeed. Did you honestly think you were going to kill Dumbledore? I knew you did not have it in you. You have no one to blame but yourself for where you currently find yourself. I have to keep you safe and I'm not exactly sure what to do about that. There are things I must do—dangerous things. You can choose to help me, or you can stay here. But before you decide, you should know that if you remain here, I will restrict your movement."

"You could just kill me, as you did Dumbledore. Then you wouldn't have to worry about me at all, would you?" Draco said haughtily.

Snape sat staring at Draco for a few seconds, then stood. Patience was not a self-replenishing virtue, and as much as he had kept telling himself to be patient, he didn't think he could do so any longer. "I did not save your arse from being killed by Death Eaters only to kill you myself."

"Why did you save me, exactly? Was it really because my mum and Professor Dumbledore made you take oaths? Or was there another reason?"

Severus turned away from Draco. "There was no other reason."

Draco swallowed and nodded to no one but himself. Snape was lying. "What would have happened if my mum and Dumbledore hadn't made you take an oath to save me?"

"You would have been killed by the Death Eaters." Severus turned around and looked sadly at Draco. "The only reason I killed Dumbledore was because he gave me a direct order to do so. In killing him, the only person who ever gave a damn about me has been taken from me. You think it takes courage to stand there and get marked and to try to carry out the Dark Lord's orders. I once thought that as well. I never really knew what courage was until I looked into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore and he pleaded with me to kill him. I can only hope you never have to face anything such as that, Draco."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath. There was a large part of him that did want to believe his professor and remain with him, but he was concerned about his parents, who had no choice where they currently were. Draco had known from the beginning that if he failed in his mission, his mother would likely pay with her life. Draco couldn't let that happen.

He had to escape somehow. "Do you not understand why I must return to him _?_ Mother will be killed, Professor. He'll kill her if he hasn't already. I have to go back. I just have to. I don't even care if he kills me. It's probably what I deserve. The only reason I am alive at this minute is because both Dumbledore and my mum made you take an oath. You don't truly care about me. No one but my parents gives a damn about me. Just let me go back to them," Draco pleaded.

"You can't ever go back, Draco. You had your chance last night, but no more. Not now."

Draco whipped out his wand and aimed it at Severus's chest. "Sectumse—"

Severus looked at Draco, and the boy eventually lowered his wand. "I would not do that if I were you, Mr Malfoy. You don't have a clue as to where you are, do you? If you injured or killed me, how do you expect you would find your mother? Stunned speechless, I see. Dear me, I tried being nice, but if you want to play mean, well, I certainly can accommodate you. It is probable your mother is already dead. You going after her would only ensure your death, as well. I think your actions have shown me more than I need to know. You will be more of a hindrance to me than a help, so there is only one option I am left with."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (2/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Character** s: Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, some violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 3835

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : This is another of those fics where I used omniscient third person, and I tended to use more than one person's POV in certain scenes. This is a style I have abandoned with my newer fics because I prefer narrowing the scope.

* * *

_**09 June 1997** _

Harry attempted to prepare himself as he stood in front of number four, Privet Drive. There were other places he disliked, and there were people he strongly loathed, some that he even hated, but there was nowhere else that filled him with as much sadness as this house, and there were no other people who disappointed him quite as wholly as the three who lived on the other side of the front door.

After a deep breath and a silent acknowledgement that he was doing as he'd been told, Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and began walking up the pavement.

As he neared the door and raised his hand to knock, his thoughts returned to a year earlier. He'd been filled with such immense hope and anticipation the day Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive to collect him.

Now, all of that hope had turned to dread.

Dumbledore was dead.

Harry was alone.

The one constant in Harry's life, the one person who the Gryffindor had depended on, was gone.

Harry knocked on the door and waited for his spiteful aunt to allow him entrance. He didn't have to wait long. His aunt peered through the window curtain, which was odd. She certainly had never done that before. She then opened the door and scowled.

"Well, get in here, boy," she said as she looked carefully to her right and left, as if she were checking to see that her neighbors weren't peering out of their windows.

Withholding comment, which wasn't at all easy, Harry did as ordered. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." He said nothing further as he approached the stairs, but he turned around when his aunt cleared her throat.

"That man who came to get you last year said you need only return once, and he did not say you needed to stay here for any length of time, so we expect you to be out in the morning, and to never return. If you have a problem with this, you may take it up with Vernon," Petunia said, and it sounded very much as if she had memorized her lines carefully.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He thought he probably should stay until his birthday, but he wanted out so very badly, and his aunt had just given him a way to do so. If he ended up dead because he left his relatives' residence before he should have, well … then he ended up dead. "The sooner I get out of this hell hole, the better."

His aunt sneered and then looked towards the sitting room … no doubt wondering where her husband was and why he hadn't come to properly put their nephew in his place. Harry almost sneered back, but caught himself before doing so. He did not have the energy or want to get involved in a heated discussion with anyone, especially his uncle. Turning away from his aunt, Harry ascended the stairs, entered the stuffy room he called home for two months each year, and slammed the door. Yes, he knew heavy footsteps would soon barrel up the stairs and a beefy fist would pound on his door. Some things never changed.

Setting down the cage and trunk, Harry sat on the bed and stared ahead at nothing in particular. In less than twelve hours he would be kicked out of the only home besides Hogwarts he had ever known. He wasn't upset about leaving; on the contrary, he was quite pleased he would soon be rid of his aunt, uncle, and cousin, but even that happy thought could not quell the emptiness Harry felt. So many things were changing. Now he would have to find somewhere else to go.

It wasn't as if had no place to go. He had plenty of choices …

There was twelve Grimmauld Place, where there was an actual house, and there was Godric's Hollow, a place Harry desperately wanted to go visit, but Harry didn't want to think about either place at the moment.

Then there was the Burrow. Harry knew he would always be welcomed there, but he also knew that Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to be busy taking care of Bill, and once he healed—as much as he was going to—everyone would be concentrating on Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding.

Harry was glad the Weasleys had something positive to look forward to, and he wanted to be a part of that happy time, but he couldn't, not with everything that had happened. He was a magnet for bad things, and the Weasleys did not need any more bad things coming their way, did they?

Harry fell back on his bed, looked up at the ceiling, and watched the shadows from the tree branches as they moved back and forth. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but then again, that feeling of impending doom had been there since he had seen Snape drawing his wand on Dumbledore.

Closing his eyes did little to relieve the images dancing around in his head. He could see everything as if it were happening in slow motion, and just as he hadn't been able to then, he couldn't do anything now; he was frozen in place, helpless to stop Snape, and helpless to help Dumbledore. Then suddenly, he'd been released, and he'd known what that meant.

Then there was the chase. Harry had wanted so badly to catch Snape and make him pay for what he had done to Dumbledore.

"No." Harry woke with a start and sat up in bed, looking around. _What am I supposed to do_?

Looking at his alarm clock, which said it was 4:45 A.M., Harry quietly got out of bed and sat at his desk to write a letter to his undeserving relatives. It was not anything he wanted to do, but it was the correct thing to do. Dumbledore would wish for Harry to be gracious, even in the presence of such ungrateful people.

Harry's hand shaking, he began writing.

> _Dear Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley —  
>  I shan't be sorry to be rid of you lot; you have never seen to my well-being. I returned here only because I was asked to by 'that man,' as you called him, Aunt Petunia, but per your request, I am leaving, never to return. I do not know where I'll go, but there is something I must do. Thank you for teaching me how cold and unfeeling the world can be, because it is those feelings that will help me accomplish what I must._
> 
> _I wonder if the three of you know how lucky you are. You have each other. Never take that for granted. I feel such animosity towards each of you, and I wish I could hate you, but I can't. I wish you well, and a long and prosperous life. That is what we all should be so fortunate to achieve. I witnessed one of these lives ending a few days ago._
> 
> _I'll end this now by saying thank you; he would want me to say that, so I have._
> 
> _Your nephew,_
> 
> _Harry Potter_

Folding the parchment, Harry placed it on the desk where it was sure to be found. He loathed that he had written the letter, and he could hear Ron taking the piss out of him for doing so, but Harry knew Dumbledore would be proud of him, and, for some reason, knowing that the man would be proud of him was important.

Gathering his trunk and Hedwig's cage, Harry glanced around the room one final time, opened the door, and then shut it quietly before descending the stairs. When he reached the front door, he turned around and gave the dark house one final look before he squared his shoulders and opened the door. He stepped out into the warm, muggy approaching dawn.

With one last look at the house which he thought of as his prison, Harry took a deep breath and began walking down the street, but he didn't get very far before someone grabbed him from behind. He tried getting away, but whoever it was, they were too strong, and Harry found himself flailing his arms about and trying to scream.

Then he lost consciousness.

When he woke, he groaned as he looked around the small, dark room he was in. Well it wasn't exactly a room. Even as he could barely see what was in front of him, he could tell where he was—it was a cupboard …

… The very one he had spent the first eleven years of his life sleeping in. Sitting up, Harry felt pressure on his head, and touched it, causing a sharp pain to jolt through his body. He could feel the wet sticky substance coating his fingers, and he knew he was hurt badly. He tried to reach for the door, but lost consciousness.

He was awoken next by his uncle dragging him out of the cupboard, and he could hear the man mumbling something about money and finally getting compensated. As befuddled as Harry's mind was with pain and confusion, he thought he understood what this was about: His uncle wanted the inheritance Dumbledore had told Harry about the previous summer.

Harry was thrown to the floor and landed on his right arm. Another pain lanced through his body, and Harry felt nauseous. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but never got a word out. He was slapped across the face.

"You thought I had forgotten about what that freak said, but I didn't. Thought we'd surprise you and get it out of you. Boy, you better tell me how to get your money, and I suggest you do it now if you value your life."

Harry remained quiet, trying to calm his racing heart as he looked at his uncle curiously. He thought remaining silent was in order.

By the look on his uncle's face, silence wasn't sitting very well with the man. His face was turning purple. Harry thought he looked rather comedic.

"You don't think I know about you, but I do, _Harry Potter_. I know you are the one everyone is depending on to save them from that freak. You wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you? How would it look? The _Chosen One_ murdered by his uncle … when all he had to do was hand over some money and he would have lived. Yes, that would not sit very well with the likes of your lot. Voldesnort, or whatever his name is, would have nothing to stop him with you out of the way. It's your choice, of course. I really don't mind killing you here and now."

Harry glared at his uncle. "I'm not telling you anything." Harry braced himself for whatever was sure to come, and he didn't have to wait long. He was jerked up into a standing position and thrown against the wall, then he heard as his uncle called Dudley in. Harry watched through hazy vision as his cousin walked into the room and began laughing at the sight of his freak of a cousin.

"Dudley, we need to train you up some more from what your Headmaster has told me, so I have found you someone to practice on."

Harry looked at Dudley, whose face was looking questioningly at his father. Was his uncle serious?

"You are serious?" Dudley asked, looking in between his father and cousin.

"Quite. Now get to it; the boy and I have a date if he wants to live. Make sure he does want to live, Dudley. Let him feel how much he can hurt."

Harry's mind began racing. His uncle had always been mean and even abusive at times, but this was so far beyond anything Harry had ever experienced, and it made him question if this was truly his uncle. Voldemort could have found out where Harry's relatives lived, and he could have put all of them under Imperius. It was farfetched, but it would make sense.

Harry looked up just in time to see a fist coming at him. Everything went dark.

* * *

Severus closed the door and wondered if he'd just made a mistake. He had a nauseous feeling that sooner or later Draco would probably find out everything. It was a scary thought, but perhaps the boy needed to know. As things stood, Draco Malfoy was as arrogant a person as Severus had ever come across, even more so than his father, Lucius, and that was saying something. Perhaps if the boy knew why everyone was so intent on saving his hide, his current course wouldn't seem quite so appealing.

That was Severus's hope.

* * *

_**17 June 1997** _

Harry woke up at the Burrow. He couldn't see anything, but there was no place that smelled like the Burrow. He could hear Mrs Weasley as she tended his injuries. "What am I doing here?" Harry tried to ask. He wasn't so sure he succeeded, but what he did know was that it had taken far too much energy to say those few words. He hurt all over.

"He's awake, Arthur," said a weary-sounding Molly Weasley. "Harry, dear, Arthur arrived just in time to save you. He said that boy was beating and kicking you. Arthur stupefied the family and brought you here. Madam Pomfrey and I have been trying to heal you."

Harry furrowed a brow, which hurt … quite a bit. He then tried to move his fingers, and the pain was almost too much for him. "How long have I been here?" He really ought not attempt to talk or move. A feeling as if he were about to be sick coursed through him. He shut his eyes, but that did little to help.

"For a week. You have been in and out of consciousness. We were afraid you had been damaged beyond repair, dear, but thank Merlin, you are awake now."

 _Yes, thank goodness for that_ , Harry thought, sarcastically. He tried sitting, but was unsurprised that he was unable to do so. Sighing, he looked angrily at where he knew Mrs Weasley must be. "He wanted my money and said he would let Dudley beat me until I gave in and took him to it. I felt like Buckbeak was standing on my chest as he was hitting me, but I knew I wasn't going to give him what he wanted, even if he killed me." Harry then coughed and couldn't stop.

"You need to calm down, dear. You have several broken ribs and severe internal bleeding. We'll have you healed up like new before long, but I daresay you won't be leaving here anytime soon."

Harry shook his head. "I have things I need to do, Mrs Weasley."

"We know, dear, but they can wait. You know what Dumbledore would say to you, so I expect you to listen to that voice."

Ouch.

Harry wasn't happy that Dumbledore had been brought into the conversation, but he nodded. "He died so I could be free to kill Voldemort. He could have saved himself, but he let Snape kill him. Why did he do it, Mrs Weasley? Why did Snape kill Professor Dumbledore? I trusted him. He hated me, but I thought he was looking out for me. What a bunch of codswallop. I was so stupid to think he could be good. I'll kill him for what he did."

"Harry, dear, I think you need to know something, although, I have a feeling you already know what I am about to tell you. Professor Snape killed the Headmaster because that is what the Headmaster asked him to do. Believe me, Professor Snape did not want to do it, but he had no choice unless he was willing to sacrifice Draco. He made a vow to protect Draco, and he fulfilled that vow."

Harry opened his eyes. He still could see very little, but he blinked, hoping it would help. Perhaps it did a bit, but not much. "Yeah, maybe so, but even if he was ordered to do it by the Headmaster, how could he go through with it? You didn't see the look of hatred in his eyes as he said those words. It was like he was possessed or something."

"How would you feel, Harry, if you were ordered to kill the one person who had faith in you? The one person who believed in you and believed that you were a good and decent person?"

"I wouldn't do it."

"Can you be so sure, dear? If you had two young men whom you were trying to protect, and if you knew one of those young men might be the only person who could end all of the horror, and if the one person who you thought of as a father figure was dying anyway, and if he pleaded with you to kill him, and if you had been given sanctuary by that same person, without which, you would certainly be dead … well, Harry, I think you need to think about these things. I think you may find that you would do just as Professor Snape did. He is not the villain here, love, and I think you know that."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and grimaced. "Well, even if he did do it on orders from Dumbledore, he is of no help now that he has gone and publicly come out on the side of the dark. Who would believe him?"

"More people than you think, Harry. Remus called a meeting the night you arrived here, and it is he who made everyone see what was truly going on. We were all ready to lynch Severus, but Remus changed our minds."

"How?"

"That can wait, love. You need your rest if you're going to get your strength back. Ron is at the shop with the twins, but he'll be back this evening, and I know you'll want to talk to him, so get your rest."

Harry knew there was no sense in arguing, but there was one thing he needed to know before he went to sleep. "Is Ginny here?"

"She is, Harry, and she only left your side shortly before you woke up. I know she'll be so very happy to see you awake."

Harry nodded and then closed his eyes, hoping against hope he would not be visited by nightmares. He felt as a kiss was placed on his forehead, then he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up and glared at the other bed as the occupant snored lightly. Draco was becoming restless. He hated being restricted to this one small room, and even more than that, he hated his only company.

The occupant of the other bed seemed to feel eyes on him, and woke up. A few seconds later, he sat up and turned towards Draco. "You know, you could stop frowning at me. I am not going anywhere, no matter how much you wish it, Draco."

"I can frown at whomever I wish to frown at. Who are you to tell me what to do? Just a good for nothing half-blood werewolf, that is what you are. How Professor Snape could ever allow you in on this is beyond me. So, tell me again, just what did you do to him?"

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes and stretched as he got out of the bed. "Not that I owe you any explanations, because I don't, but I'll tell you again, Professor Snape is the only one who can ensure that Harry can kill Voldemort. You were about to ruin his plans, so he called me to come keep you here, and he and I are the only two who know what he has to do, and how important it is. So, there you have it."

Draco shook his head. "Why should I believe you?"

Remus laughed. "I don't particularly care if you believe me or not. You can think me the vilest villain ever if you think that will help. It makes me no difference. My only aim in this is to allow Harry a clear path to vanquish Voldemort, and, to that end I'll do whatever I must."

Draco smirked. "So, what is the big secret you two share? Snape and you hated each other in school. I hardly think the two of you would be on friendly terms. There has to be a reason. He couldn't stand you in third year; I think his exact words to me and my father were: "That moon-howling being is a disgrace to all that is magical." Draco smirked when he saw that his words had hurt Lupin.

As much as that last part had hurt—he hoped Draco was lying—Remus concentrated on what the boy had said previously. Draco's perceptiveness could be bad, but it could be good. "You are quite the astute one; I'll give you that. As far as any secrets Professor Snape and I share, you'll find out if and when you need to," Remus said.

"What's your game, Lupin? Did you place Professor Snape under some spell? Is this revenge for what he did to Dumbledore?"

"I may not get on with Professor Snape, Mr Malfoy, but I'll defend him to the death if I have to, and I am certain he would say the same about me," Remus replied haughtily, but then he froze. Perhaps he had said a bit more than he should have. Draco's question had hardly necessitated such a vehement response, but how dare the boy insinuate …

Draco tried making sense of what he'd heard, but he couldn't. There was no reason Lupin and Professor Snape would be— "You and he are not involved, are you? Please tell me no," Draco said pleadingly. He couldn't imagine Professor Snape soiling his body with the likes of a Lycanthrope.

Remus shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint, but no, we are not, nor have we ever been, involved."

Draco was stumped, but he knew he had to figure this out. "Then what is it? Why do you think the two of you would be so loyal to each other?"

The truth was that Remus wanted to tell Draco. He needed Draco to trust him. He thought that telling Draco the truth would be the only way to accomplish that end. Severus, however, had vociferously objected to Draco being told. Severus had told Remus how close Draco had come to running back to Voldemort, and he was afraid the boy would try again. Remus agreed, and he knew it was risky to tell Draco anything. But wasn't it just as risky to not tell him anything?

"I almost became a Death Eater, Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (3/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, some violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 3,900

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : As much as I adore Harry, Severus, Remus, and Draco, it was another character who stole my heart while writing this fic. He will be introduced in this chapter.

* * *

Draco opened his mouth to respond to Lupin's revelation about almost becoming a Death Eater, but before he could utter a sound, Lupin turned away from him rather abruptly and looked at something in his hands. Draco couldn't see what it was, but whatever it was had Lupin flustered—his shoulders sagged and he exhaled rather dramatically. Draco moved forward to get a better view, thus was disappointed when Lupin turned back to him, his hands empty.  Draco again opened his mouth, but this time it was to ask what the other had been doing.

"You were about to say?" said a now serious looking Remus, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"What was that? You were looking at something and I want to know what it was," said a demanding Draco.

Remus nearly laughed at the look and sound of entitlement that the Malfoy boy seemed to carry with him—it was so very reminiscent of his father when he had been a student at Hogwarts.  Like Father like son … The definition of spoiled brats. Remus opened his mouth, a caustic remark waiting to be launched. Instead, he retained his calm demeanor and decided to take the high road; he had, after all, had years of practice at acting as if nothing were wrong, so he could certainly do so now, even as it took every ounce of restraint he had. "Do you, now? You are quite the pompous arse your father was in school, you know that, Mr Malfoy? He thought he was beyond all of us, and it appears you think the same."

The high road was overrated.

"You leave my father out of this, LUPIN," Draco spat out. "I merely asked what you were hiding from me. Call me presumptuous, but in my experience, curiosity has always been encouraged at Hogwarts, has it not? Oh, but of course it is okay for you, or your dear old friends to be curious, but, for me, a mere Slytherin, it is not. You all are such damned hypocrites."

Remus almost rolled his eyes—he found himself doing that quite often with Draco Malfoy—but forced himself to refrain as he made a decision to dangle some bait and see what came of it, consequences be damned.  It was time to raise the stakes a notch and see what this boy was made of.  He knew Severus would need Draco's cooperation sooner or later (whether it was wanted or not).  Thus, he determined to find out if the boy had what it took to be cooperative with _anyone._   "Draco, you will be informed of what you need to know, when you need to know it, and not a moment sooner." 

Draco smirked. "Ah, so I guess it was time for you to tell me you almost became a Death Eater. So tell me: how did the saintly Remus Lupin almost end up kissing the hem of my Master?"

 _My Master_? Remus didn't like how Draco referred to Voldemort, and he was more convinced than ever that there was no one who would be able to convince Draco that he shouldn't think so highly of the former Tom Riddle …. Well, Severus could … if he chose to, but Remus knew that Severus was exasperated with his student at the moment. And there was the fact that Severus was not here to help Draco. Remus was, however, so it was up to him to get through that thick skull of Draco's, so that when Severus did return, Draco would willingly meet his former Head of House at least halfway. "As you very well know, Draco, werewolves are not looked upon kindly. I was approached about joining Lord Voldemort by someone who thought I might find acceptance with Voldemort's other followers. A little over a year later, I made the decision to not join him _only_ because the same person who originally recruited me was killed. I knew at that point that I was in the process of making a dreadful mistake. It took the death of the person I loved to open my eyes. I have paid dearly for my decision to not become a Death Eater, but I don't regret it. Not one bit."

Draco didn't understand why Lupin was telling him this. Even Lupin, who wasn't that bright, should know that Draco had ambitions of joining the Dark Lord. Why was he telling Draco any of this? Was he truly that stupid? "But why are you telling me?"

"Because, Draco, you and I are not so different. I know you are looking for approval, but you must believe me when I say that Voldemort is not the one you want to have the approval of."

"Oh, I see how it is now," replied Draco, defensively, his voice becoming louder with each syllable uttered. "So, I should be seeking your approval, or that of Professor Snape's? You are sorely mistaken if you think I care what you think, Lupin. Perhaps I do care what Professor Snape thinks, but not enough to allow him to dictate my future for me."  He scowled and promptly received a slight grin for his efforts, which served to infuriate Draco further. Oh how he wished he had his wand, but he didn't—it was locked away until Professor Snape returned.

"I think you'll change your mind, Draco, but in any case, I just needed you to know that I am not out to get you; I am trying to help you."

"So you say. Who was it that you loved? Who kept you from joining the Dark Lord? Was it Potter's mum? It seems everyone fancied her."

As if Lily Potter would have ever followed such filth!  Was Draco mad?  But of course he hadn't known Harry's mother as Remus had.  And of course, Draco was probably doing his best to rile Remus.  It was working.  "No, of course it wasn't her. She never was fool enough to follow a lunatic … unlike others of us. When and if you need to know who I referred to, Draco, you will find out, but for now all I will say is that I hope you don't end up the same as him." 

And that was the truth.

* * *

Severus Apparated to twelve Grimmauld Place for the second time in six months, lowered the wards, and entered the drab looking house. Using only the light from the tip of his wand, and after checking the dwelling for curses, Severus ascended the stairs and entered Black's bedroom.

It had been months since anyone occupied the room, but it was still quite obvious an animal had inhabited it: The room smelled horrid, and there were feathers strewn all over. With a wave of his wand, Severus banished the smell as he had done six months earlier, then he opened the cupboard and sought out what he had come for. Finding it, he stowed it safely in his cloak, descended the stairs and residence, replaced the wards, and Disapparated.

Relieved that this particular task was now over, Severus thought back to the events of earlier in the year that had led to his returning to twelve Grimmauld Place.

_Severus entered Hogsmeade and quickly made his way to the Hog's Head, where he was immediately pushed into a back room and shoved against a wall. He leered at the other man and threw the man off him._

_"Fletcher, this better be important."_

_"I don't know, Severus. Perhaps it is, and perhaps it isn't."_

_Severus sighed heavily and put his hand in his cloak. "How much?"_

_"Oh, I'd say this is worth at least twenty Galleons."_

_Severus looked up and laughed in the drunken man's face. "Oh yes, and I am going to give you twenty Galleons. Here, take this and give me what I need, or I can always arrange it so that your sorry arse doesn't see the light of day ever again. Now which will it be?" Severus shoved five Galleons in the man's hand, and glared. "Fletcher?" Severus growled, "I'm warning you."_

_"Okay, okay, here," Mundungus said hastily as he reached into his coat, pulled out a box, and reluctantly handed it to Severus. "It's there. You can check it if you want."_

_Severus grabbed the box from the shaking hand and quickly stowed it away in the pocket of his cloak. "No need. Now get out of here before anyone sees us together." Severus watched as Mundungus left the dilapidated building through a side door, then he knocked on the door opposite. It was opened by the barman, and Severus was immediately shooed out of the establishment as well._

Coming back to the present, Severus looked around to assure himself he was not being followed, then Apparated to the Burrow. He looked around again, making certain no one was outdoors to see him arriving.  He then approached the peculiar looking—even for a wizarding family—house and knocked on the door.

This was not a visit he looked forward to. He knew Remus had tried assuring everyone what the truth was, but for all Severus knew, Remus's words could have fallen on deaf ears. Whatever the thoughts regarding him were, he was about to find out. Fortunately, most of the family was away at present, so Severus felt a bit more at ease. Not much more, but it was enough that he was here, prepared to face what he had done.

Molly Weasley opened the door and gasped at the gaunt looking person staring at her. "Hello, Severus. Please come in and have a seat while I get you something to eat," said the much too accepting Matriarch of the Weasley clan. 

Severus nodded his thanks, but wondered if she knew how fortunate she was that Severus wasn't what everyone thought he was.  Molly was far too sweet and welcoming.  Such hospitality by her mother had gotten her brothers killed many years earlier.  But Severus wasn't fool enough to believe that such behavior should be frowned upon, just as he knew that this woman was far more discerning than she appeared; she had been tested in her life on more than one occasion, and she didn't trust at all easily.  It was as though she had an inner-radar that could tell her who was good and bad.  Severus was glad he was now working for the good people and not the bad ones.

Severus stepped inside the Burrow and had a seat at the kitchen table. He didn't speak until a bowl of soup was placed before him. "Thank you, Molly."

"Eat up, and then we'll talk."

Severus nodded and returned his gaze to the bowl. The soup was gone in no time, and after a second serving, he pushed the bowl away and looked up at the smiling woman. He was not proud of his past, and he was not sure if he was going to be able to complete his current task, but Severus would make sure that whatever happened, Molly Weasley would never have to worry about her family again, and her family included Harry Potter.

"Are you ill, Severus? You look a bit peaked."

Severus ignored the question. "I heard Potter is here. What happened?"

"Yes, Harry is here, Severus. His uncle and cousin nearly killed him, and if it hadn't been for Arthur, well, I don't want to think about what might have happened."

"Is he going to be alright?" Severus asked, trying to mask the true concern in his voice. Ever since Christmas of Harry's first year, Severus hadn't had a moment of relaxation, and it was maddening. How was it that the boy was always getting himself into these situations where he almost ended up dead?

Harry Potter would be the death of Severus.

"Yes, Severus, he should be fine; it will take time, but he'll be the same as before."

Molly's face didn't look as at ease as it had earlier, but she did manage a small smile. How the woman could smile, Severus didn't know. She had almost lost a child. If anything ever happened to … No. Severus stopped that line of thought before it sent him into panic mode. "Potter's relatives were killed last night by Death Eaters.  They were after Potter," Severus added with genuine sorrow in his voice. "That boy won't ever be allowed to lead a normal life, I'm afraid."

"Oh, Severus, not his only family," Molly whispered. She had never liked those horrid people, but they had been Harry's family, and family … Molly sighed. This wasn't the time. Bill would be fine, and he was healing, just as the healers had said he would. "He did say his aunt had been acting a bit odd, as if she were afraid someone might try breaking into their house. Poor dear; I know they were awful to him, but … they were his family."

Severus raised a brow and looked around the small house and then returned his gaze to Molly. "Regrettably, yes, but you, your husband, and your children are more Harry's family than Petunia and her family ever were, Molly."

Now the small smile increased. "Yes, Severus, that we are. Arthur and I love him as if he were our own; we feel as if he is one of us. I won't let anyone hurt him. Neither will Arthur."

Severus continued to conceal how very thankful he was to know that the Weasley family would always be there for Harry. As much as the family of nine had irritated Severus over the years—and they had done so often—he knew that they were good people, and that they would always be there for Harry. He nodded and allowed the briefest of grins, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "I should speak to Potter and let him in on what is going on, Molly, but I can't risk that; not yet. I would prefer him to think me evil for as long as possible; it is safer that way. If the Dark Lord gets his hands on him, he can't give away what he doesn't know."

"Why have you come then, Severus?" asked a confused Molly. She was tired of keeping the truth from Harry. "Harry deserves to know that you are not against him in this fight."

Yes. Harry did deserve to know such a thing; in fact, he deserved to know several things, but, for now, it was best that he remain in the dark; it was the way it had to be. "I have two very big favors to ask of you and Arthur, Molly. I know your son is about to be married, and I do hate to impose on your family, but I need you to keep Harry here until it is safe for him to leave."

Molly frowned and looked questioningly at Severus, but at the same time she wanted to hug the man who looked rather lost—he was calling Harry by his name, and he was seeing to his safety. The two rather abrupt changes in Severus's demeanor seemed quite odd, but Molly wouldn't question the reasoning. It was simply one more reason for her to think … she smiled as she shook her head. She would dwell on those thoughts later. "Well, of course Harry can stay here, Severus. He is already here. Do you honestly think we would send him away? You know us better than that, Severus. What else do you need us to do? We'll do whatever we are able to."

"I need to ask you to keep watch over Draco Malfoy and allow him to stay here. I would not ask if this were not urgent, Molly. I know that Ron will be going with Fred and George to America, and I know Ginevra and Miss Granger are going to Africa, so there won't be as many people here for the next few months. Draco is in immediate danger, and he needs to be protected. He is with Remus at the moment, but Remus will not be able to stay with him when he transforms, and I have important business to attend to before this nightmare is over. I have tried to think of other alternatives, but there are none."

Molly looked at Severus and gave him a wan smile. She wished she could look a bit more happy, but Draco Malfoy … staying at the Burrow? That would entail much more than Molly thought she was capable of, but she understood just how dire the situation was, and when she thought of Harry and how fortunate he was to have people to care and look out for him, she felt badly for thinking of not doing this. Draco seemed to be on the opposite spectrum as far as being surrounded with love and support, and that hardly seemed fair. "We postponed the wedding until things settle down somewhat. Bill continues to heal and Arthur wants the kids to get away for the summer. They are all so very stressed."

Severus nodded. "Yes, this brings to mind my school days, and I don't envy these children."

Molly leaned forward in her chair and placed her hands over Severus's. "I'll talk to Arthur about Draco, but I am sure he will feel as I do. That child does not deserve what he has been given. It breaks my heart to think of that child almost killing—" Molly stopped abruptly, knowing she had said something she shouldn't. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Severus shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, which looked very un-Severus-like, but Molly supposed it was a look that fit the defeated looking man sitting in front of her.

"It's okay, Molly. I did what I had to do. You shouldn't worry about me. Concentrate on Bill."

"Nonsense, Severus. I do worry about you. Yes, you have made mistakes, but Remus made us all see why you had to do what you did. Not that I understand it all, because I don't, but you do have a staunch supporter in me, and Arthur feels the same. If you ever need to talk, you know where we'll be."

And again, Severus thanked Merlin for these people. "I best be on my way. You know how to get in touch with me."

Molly nodded. "Be careful, Severus."

Severus tried smiling, but he knew his face looked anything but happy. "I'll try."

* * *

"Harry, I can stay here, I don't have to go. I don't want to leave you like this."

Harry sat up gingerly and shook his head. "No, Ginny, you need to go. The reason you and Hermione are going to Africa is to get away from all of this. You have to go. I'll be fine." Harry wished he could beg Ginny to stay, but he wouldn't. She was excited about going, as was Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will, but I still think I should stay; you are pants when it comes to following orders." Ginny tried to glare, but failed.

Harry looked up when the door opened, and grinned at Ginny as Ron rolled his eyes and made a choking sound.

"Is it safe to come in? 'Cause I really don't need to see my sister and best friend snogging."

Ginny threw a pillow at her brother. "Oh, poor Won Won. Well, it's not my fault you are too daft to tell Hermione how you feel. You could be snogging her now instead of talking to us, you know."

"She's asleep, and Mum sent me up to tell you to get to bed as well, Gin. We're leaving early in the morning."

After Ron and Ginny said their goodbyes, Harry was left alone, and that was not such a good thing with Harry's current morose mood. He was already missing Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, as well as the twins.

Hermione and he had talked earlier, and Harry wouldn't deny that he felt a bit envious of them. They were all getting to escape for a couple months—away from all the fighting and destruction. Fred and George had asked if Harry could go with them—they'd promised to take care of him, but Mr and Mrs Weasley had adamantly dispelled any hopes that this might happen. Harry was not to leave the Burrow, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

"Are you certain you want to do this, Arthur?" Molly had known all along what her husband's answer would be, but she hadn't been prepared for how protective he already was of Draco.

"Molly, we almost lost Bill, and I have never been as terrified in my life as I was when I thought he wouldn't make it. We have seven beautiful children; we are so very fortunate. Draco needs someone to show him that he is cared for for him and not for what he almost did or did not do. So many people are out for his blood right now. If we can help in any way, I think we should—not because we have to, but because we want to."

And that was why Molly had married Arthur. "Then it is settled. I should let Severus know."

Molly contacted Severus and they arranged for Draco to arrive the following evening. Severus had strengthened the wards around the Burrow earlier, but he'd said he would add other protections if he brought Draco. Harry, of course, brought his own protections with him, so the Burrow was about to be as secure as Hogwarts.

                                                           __________________________________

Severus walked into the small room and started a fire in the grate. Both Remus and Draco were asleep. Draco looked uncomfortable as he tossed and turned, but Remus looked quite comfortable, if a little pale. It was nearing the full moon, however, so that was to be expected.

It was good that Remus seemed to be resting; he'd told Severus that his werewolf tendencies caused him to not sleep well these days; the Wolfsbane didn't seem to be working as well as it had four years earlier. Severus sighed.  There would not be many restful nights to come, he thought as he watched the other breathe evenly, fringe in his eyes.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Remus slept in, Severus thought about how far he and Remus had come since their becoming reacquainted when Remus accepted the Defence Against the Dark Arts position.  It was nothing short of a miracle that the two were now somewhat friendly.  It was far more than Severus deserved.  He carefully moved the fringe from Remus's forehead and shook his head as he caressed the man's face. None of this was fair. Albus Dumbledore should still be alive, and Remus should be allowed to be happy.

Severus also knew there was someone else who should still be alive, and that was the hardest loss of all, because he had been the first to die so Severus could live.

Remus opened his eyes and lifted a hand to wipe away the tear that was threatening to fall down Severus's face. "Don't, please. You have to be strong," he whispered, not wanting to see Severus upset, even though he knew Severus probably needed to let his feelings show. It was rare that anyone ever saw Severus Snape show emotion.

Severus nodded. "For Harry."

"Yes, but also for Regulus," Remus added. "He would want you to be strong. He didn't save your life to see you give up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (4/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, some violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 4000

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : Before DH came out, there was much debate regarding whether Harry was one or wasn't. Was or wasn't a "what?" you might ask. The answer is in this chapter. I was pleasantly pleased that when DH came out, my guess had been correct.

* * *

Wanting nothing more than to climb into bed—or the sofa—where he'd be sleeping, Severus removed his cloak and threw it over the back of the sofa as he glanced at Draco, who seemed to be dreaming fitfully. There was nothing to do for the boy—well, there was Dreamless Sleep, but Severus would not offer Draco any until it was obvious that he was unable to sleep without the aid of help. Years of depending on sleeping potions when they really weren't necessary had left Severus with the inability to sleep without the aid of such potions. It was not a fate Severus wished for Draco.

After removing his boots and cuff links, he looked over at Remus, who was currently studying the ceiling, no doubt reliving his traumatic past because of the conversation he and Severus had just had, and felt a pang of hurt as his conscience began assailing him again. As much as Severus attempted not to think about his past actions, each of them was only a nightmare away, ready to remind him that he was the reason Remus had lost two things that had meant the world to him. Now all of that hurt was about to surface again and Severus dreaded what was to come.

"You did get it, didn't you?" asked Remus.

Severus, his mind fuzzy with lack of sleep, didn't understand the question at first, but then he nodded as he glanced towards his cloak. "Yes, I have it."

"Well, instead of looking sad, as if you'd lost your best friend, I thought you'd be happy; this is what you have been wanting, am I correct?"

Yes, Remus was correct. Severus had finally gotten what he had been looking for, but Remus was very wrong about thinking Severus should be happy. Severus reached for his cloak, removed the box he'd retrieved hours earlier, and lifted it for Remus to see. Taking a deep breath, he then opened it and removed a small locket that he dangled on his finger. "Evenesco," he said, rather nonchalantly, then looked at Remus and frowned. "Happy, Remus? The locket is gone. It's easy enough with an inanimate object such as this. All it takes is a simple word and it is banished forever. You surely don't expect me to treat Harry the same, do you?"

Remus sat up in the bed and looked nervously at Severus. "But … I thought we agreed there was no way Harry could be one. He just can't be. Severus?" Remus asked, hoping for a response he knew he'd not receive.

Severus gave Remus the look he had given his students when they were not paying attention. "Since when have thoughts and assumptions become fact, Remus? No matter how much we don't want it to be, we must accept that it very well could be true. As you will be quick to remind me, I know we have no proof that Harry could have been used this way, but there is something about the way the Dark Lord addressed me at one of our meetings last year; you and I have discussed this and you know why I feel as I do. Since that night, I have had to accept the fact that the Dark Lord very well could have used Harry to imbed part of his soul. And yes, yes, I know what Dumbledore told Harry about the Horcruxes, but not all of his guesses have been correct, and I think you'd agree that if all of Dumbledore's thoughts regarding the Horcruxes had been true, that would have been quite a remarkable feat. Unlike Dumbledore, I tend to think the Dark Lord chose some of his objects with a bit more vindictiveness in mind, and thus far, that has proven to be the case. We know, without a doubt that there is at least one Horcrux remaining, but there could be two; it wouldn't surprise me if the Dark Lord used one more than the seven he mentioned to Slughorn. It would be like him to throw Slughorn off by using the number seven and then going one beyond that, and yes, he could have counted himself among the seven, but again, he would know that if he mentioned the number seven to Slughorn, that would be the number we all kept in mind. Perhaps nine is the number we need to be thinking about." This thought caused Severus to visibly shiver, for who in the world would risk such bodily harm to ensure their immortality?

Tom Riddle.

Remus shook his head, refusing to believe this could be the case. "He can't be, Severus."

Oh how Severus wanted to believe him. "Remus, pull yourself together and listen to me. You and I both know what the Dark Lord is capable of. He did it once if you recall, with yo—you know what he did, Remus, so why wouldn't he do it again?" Severus added quickly, knowing he had in all probability gone too far. Remus didn't need to be reminded about what had happened. "We both know what a little martyr Harry is. If he finds out that he could possibly be a Horcrux, there is no telling what he might do. We can't sit around in denial over what could possibly happen. We must act, and now."

"So, how do we find out? There's only one way, Severus, an—"

"The only way is to get Voldemort to tell us," Severus said, knowing that was what Remus was going to say.

Remus got out of bed and began pacing around the room. Nearing Severus, so as not to wake Draco, he threw up his hands. "You are not going back to him, and don't say you weren't planning to. I know you, Severus. We need you alive. Albus orchestrated all of this so you could be alive and able to do what needed to be done. His hands were tied; your's aren't. If anyone is going to infiltrate the ranks, I will

"Don't be stupid, Lupin, You do not have the Mark."

Remus smirked. "No, I don't, but as you reminded me a minute ago, I once had something Voldemort wanted and he took it from me. He'll not be able to refuse my request to meet with him; he'll want to know what I want. I'll get the information we need."

Severus wished to protest, but he didn't. They needed information and it would be a death sentence for him to return. "What is your plan?"

"All I will tell you is that I do not plan on endangering myself, nor will I be risking Harry's life. Trust me, Severus," Remus said, his voice thick with tiredness and emotion.

About all Severus could do was nod. After a few seconds' silence, he whispered, "I'll not ask any questions, but if at any time I feel as if your life is in danger, you can be assured I'll be doing whatever is necessary. I'll not watch you sacrificing yourself." Enough lives had been sacrificed already.

"I assure you, I have no plans to sacrifice myself, Severus. I'm only doing this to find out what we need to know regarding Harry. If we find out Harry is a Horcrux, we'll reverse the Horcrux, Severus. We'll find a way to do it."

Severus allowed a slight smile. When Remus seemed so confident, how could Severus not think that this would work? It had to work. As completely helpless as Severus felt regarding Harry and his possibly being a Horcrux, he knew that he would move heaven and earth to assure Harry a future. "Yes, we will. If it is the last thing I do, I will see that Harry lives and Lord Voldemort doesn't get what he wants out of this. I killed Regulus because that bastard forced me to. I killed Albus because that bastard forced me to. I gave my son to another man to raise because the Dark Lord—I had no choice; I had to give him a better life, but I WILL NOT kill Harry, Remus. I will not do it." By this time, Severus's breathing was ragged. He closed his eyes, knowing he needed to calm down.

Remus nodded and hoped what Severus spoke was the truth. "No one is asking you to, Severus. Not to change the subject, but I am guessing you have talked to Molly and Arthur about Draco?"

Severus reopened his eyes and nodded. "I have, and it has been arranged. We will return to the house tomorrow and then Apparate Draco to The Burrow. I'll fill you in on the details in the morning. For now, we should get some sleep."

* * *

_**18 June 1997** _

Draco walked down the long corridor looking for Lupin. The two had Apparated back to the large house Draco had been brought to the prior week by Professor Snape. Now they were waiting for Professor Snape to meet them. Draco looked in each room, wishing that he been here for the past week instead of the small cabin in the middle of nowhere that smelled like cabbage. Being confined to one room had almost sent Draco over the edge. He was accustomed to getting what he wanted. He hated taking orders from others.

Hearing his name, he walked to the room the voice was coming from and found Professor Snape and Lupin sitting in chairs by a roaring fire.

"You will be staying at the Burrow for the foreseeable future," said Severus as he looked at Draco, who was standing in the doorway, looking at the fire. He didn't look happy, and Severus had little hope that this news would change Draco's mood.

"The Burrow? What's the Burrow?" asked Draco as he walked into the room and sat in the chair across from Lupin that Professor Snape pointed to.

"It is where the Weasleys live. We need to keep you safe, and the Burrow is the best place for that, Draco. You have proven to me that you cannot be trusted."

Draco opened his mouth to protest. How could Professor Snape allow this to happen? The Weasleys? Their lot were blood traitors. Draco would rather stay with Filch or McGonagall rather than the family who seemed to breed more often than Crups. "If you're protecting me, I need to know why. You're not telling me everything, and don't say you are, because I know you're lying. I know the two of you are trying to keep me from doing something, but what is it? I can understand why you do not want me going back to the Dark Lord, but why all the secrets, and why are you both so worried about me? This goes deeper than You-Know-Who, doesn't it? I get the feeling you think I am going to end up doing the same thing as one of you did in the past. Look, I know I am petulant, hell, _I_ probably wouldn't like me if I were someone else, but no one has ever made me feel so unimportant as the two of you are doing now. You take me from place to place, saying you are protecting me, you tell me what you think I need to know, but nothing more, and you do all of this not caring that I am a person. You are treating me like a child and I resent the hell out of that. I do not want to be here, I think we all know that, but seeing as how I am stuck in this hell, you could at least let me in on what is going on."

Remus glanced at Severus, who looked as if he was about to be sick from watching his former student giving such a premiere performance, and then he shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention to Draco. He quite agreed that the boy knew how to lay it on thick, but he needed to begin meeting the boy … not quite halfway, but at least somewhat. "A bit overly dramatic, Draco, but then again, I guess I would he reacting much the same if it were me in your place." Remus's peripheral vision witnessed Severus's glare, but Remus ignored it. Perhaps Severus was accustomed to being in charge, but in this situation, Remus would take the reins. "Draco, Some things are too painful to speak about, but I can tell you that I had to watch helplessly as a friend of mine was ordered to kill the person I loved more than anything else in the world, and having to witness both men facing their fates is a memory that will never leave me. I watched as guilt and despair overtook my friend, and I'll be damned if I allow anyone else to go through what he has and is going through. Draco, Voldemort was grooming you to go down the same path as my friend did, and he came very close to succeeding. There is much to do, and there is not time to fill you in on everything, but what you do need to know now is that Professor Snape and I will die before we allow anything bad to happen to you. We are keeping you in the dark and protecting you for a reason, you must believe us."

Draco let the words sink in, and slowly he began to put the pieces together from various conversations he had overheard. To be honest, he had been putting the pieces together for a while now. Living under the same roof as Lucius Malfoy had its advantages when one wanted to know the history surrounding anything having to do with the Dark Lord. "The Dark Lord made you kill some bloke named Regulus, didn't he?" Draco said as he glanced at Professor Snape.

Severus's face went pale. He couldn't deny it. He should, but he wouldn't. "How did you know?" he asked, swallowing. He felt cold. He looked over at Remus, who was looking at the floor. "Draco, tell me how you knew this." Severus then looked back at his student, knowing the answer to his question, but wanting confirmation. Lucius had no doubt been privy to this information and had thought it prudent to allow his son the same information.

"I heard you and him," Draco said, gesturing towards Lupin, "talking last night. So, you think I am going to turn out like you?"

"It is a possibility, yes," Severus said as he replayed the conversation from the night previous in his head. He had chosen his words carefully, but perhaps he or Remus had let something slip. Or perhaps Draco was lying and had heard this from his father.

"I could never kill anyone, Professor Snape. I thought I could, but we all see how that worked out."

"Fortunately, yes, but as long as Voldemort can get his hands on you, we cannot be sure of anything. We are quite convinced he is willing to do anything to get you back in his clutches. That is one reason we are placing you where we are," said Severus.

"They can get me there as easily as they can get me anywhere else. Tell me who this Regulus bloke was." Draco knew all too well who Regulus was.

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but Remus put up his hand and spoke. "He was Sirius Black's brother. He discovered some rather important information regarding Voldemort, and was killed because of it."

Draco was about to raise the stakes, and he only hoped he wasn't about to alienate the only person who seemed to care for him. "That is not the complete truth, is it?" Draco looked at Professor Snape and stared for a few seconds. "I know about the prophecy, and I am aware that it has been misinterpreted. Potter, he's your son, isn't he, Professor? Regulus is the person whose baby was killed after the prophecy was revealed, wasn't he? Voldemort did not go after Potter because of the prophecy; his reason for going after Potter was because of your being his father. Voldemort wanted to get back at you, is that right?"

Severus stood up and frowned; he could feel his heart rate speeding up. He tried to calm himself once again. Now was not the time to lose his composure. Looking in between Draco and Remus, Severus shook his head. "Regulus did not have a son; why would you think that, Draco?"

He did not deny that Harry was his son.

Draco glared at Remus. "Do not treat me like an imbecile. I can see it written in Lupin's eyes. I am right, aren't I? I overheard the two of you last night, and I can remember overhearing my father mentioning something about this. You were Regulus's lover, weren't you?" Draco said as he pointed his finger towards Lupin. "Voldemort killed your son to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled."

Remus and Severus exchanged glances.

* * *

Harry sat at the table, his mouth hanging open, his eyes huge with disbelief. "Draco Malfoy is going to be staying here … at the Burrow."

Arthur looked at his wife, then at Harry. "Yes, he is, Harry."

To be sure, Harry wasn't happy about this … not at all, but neither was he angry, upset or anything else to be quite honest. He didn't feel one way or the other about the Slytherin. Since seeing the hesitancy in the other boy's movements when faced with killing Dumbledore, Harry had changed his views on the young Slytherin … somewhat. Moaning Myrtle had said Draco cried to her, and Harry had seen him cry. That, along with what Harry had witnessed, was more than enough information to pique Harry's curiosity. He wasn't looking forward to spending time with the boy, but their being forced to share quarters would be the perfect opportunity for Harry to find out what made Malfoy tick.

"How long will he be here?"

Molly sat in the chair across from Harry. "For as long as he needs somewhere to stay."

"Who is he with? Is he with Snape?" Harry didn't expect an answer, thus he wasn't surprised when Mr Weasley changed the subject. He knew Draco Malfoy was with Snape. Harry hoped he would be able to confront the man, although he knew the likelihood of that was slim. If Snape was indeed really working for the Order, which Harry had to admit was probably what was going on, there would be risks in allowing Harry to know that.

Harry spent the remainder of the day on the sofa. Mrs Weasley refused to allow him to do anything strenuous, and Harry was bored to tears, although his getting out of bed, or off the sofa, caused him immense discomfort. Madam Pomfrey had told him it would likely be a couple of weeks before his ribs healed enough for him to do simple tasks without having stabbing pains shooting through him, so like it or not, Harry knew that his movements were being restricted for a good reason.

Mrs Weasley had told him about his relatives being murdered earlier, and his reaction had been to do or say nothing. Now that the moment had passed, Harry guessed perhaps it had been the shock, but really, why would he have been upset? They certainly had never spared a good thought for their nephew and cousin. But, they had been his family … there was no denying that, and Harry wasn't completely heartless—he hated that they had suffered because of him, and there was no doubt that it was because of him that they had been killed. That fact made Harry nauseous. He felt such helplessness, knowing that so many others had been killed because of him.

The mounting deaths because of him were affecting Harry in a profound way. He was petrified of anything happening to the Weasleys. As the hours passed, Harry found himself becoming more and more morose and upset with the current situation. How was he supposed to deal with all of this?

Bill, who was improving more with each passing day, stopped by to see him, and he did manage to make Harry smile a few times, but when the eldest Weasley left, Harry's mood quickly dissipated once again, and he felt even more dispirited than he had earlier.

He was awakened from a restless sleep when he heard someone open the door from the kitchen that led outside. He could hear voices, and thought he heard Remus's voice, but he was too tired and sore to try to get up to see for himself. A few minutes later, he watched as the door from the kitchen to the sitting room opened to reveal a sulky looking Draco Malfoy.

Harry stared at him but said nothing.

Arthur entered the sitting room and stepped beside Draco. Looking at Harry, Ron's dad gave Harry a sharp look. "Harry, I expect you to treat Mr Malfoy with respect, and Draco," Arthur said, turning his attention to the expressionless teen, "I expect you to do the same for Mr Potter. I know the two of you have bad blood between you, but all of that stops right now. You both are about to turn seventeen and become adult wizards, so Molly and I expect you to act like it."

Harry gulped. He had never heard Mr Weasley speak so directly and forcefully, and it made him realize that this was serious, and not a joke. He nodded his head as he sat up gingerly. "Yes, sir," he said quietly.

Draco lifted his eyes to the Weasley patriarch and nodded as well. "You won't have any trouble from me, Mr Weasley. I am sorry to impose on your family. You won't know I am here."

Harry saw the sadness in the familiar eyes that had haunted him for almost the whole of the previous year, and he actually felt bad for Malfoy.

Arthur placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and looked into the pale sad eyes. "While you are here, this is your home, Draco, just as it is Harry's," Mr Weasley said as he turned and looked at Harry. "If you need anything, please ask."

"Yes, sir," was Draco's curt reply.

"I'll show you to your room, then."

Harry watched as Mr Weasley walked out of the room, followed by Malfoy, then he looked up as Mrs Weasley entered the room. "Malfoy hates me, Mrs Weasley, and he has every right to. I almost killed him."

Molly sat down beside Harry and took one of the younger hands in hers. "You didn't mean to do it, Harry, and I think Draco knows that now. I don't expect the two of you to be best mates, or even enjoy each other's company, but I do think the two of you can learn to coexist without hexing each other to death."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (5/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words** **in this chapter** : 3600

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : And the plot thickens. Prophecies are what people make them. I wanted to turn Jo's prophecy around and make it another mystery. The Horcrux is another of those objects that I wanted to play around with. Mine are not what Jo's were. I didn't much care for all of Dumbledore's guesses turning out to be correct.

* * *

_**19 June 1997** _

Draco woke up to see the sun peeking through the window, and he heard someone below, probably Mrs Weasley, preparing breakfast. Thus far, his stay at the Burrow had been uneventful, but as he had spent less than fifteen hours at the Burrow, most of it asleep, he had an idea that things wouldn't remain quiet for long. No doubt, Potter was going to give him a hard time, and really, Draco relished such; he wanted a reason to lash out at someone—at everyone. His life was so very messed up. His father was in prison, his mother was most likely being held by the Dark Lord, and now here he was, having to share quarters with Harry Potter.

But he had promised Severus and Remus, as well as Mr and Mrs Weasley that he would behave, thus he would. It would be difficult with saintly Potter so near, but Draco was determined to get through this with as little interaction with the _boy-who-lived_ as possible.

Draco made his bed, gathered his clothes, and went to the bathroom where he had a quick shower. After he dressed, he sat at the small desk in his room and thought back on the revelations he had discovered over the past couple of days. He had always suspected there was more to his former Head of House than met the eye, and he had heard information from his father and his father's friends over the past several years, but his receiving confirmation, or at least not receiving much in the way of denials, had made Draco extremely curious. He wanted to know more.

Perhaps he wouldn't mind interacting with Potter, after all, now that he knew a secret about him.

Draco grinned.

After a knock at his door, he pointed his wand at the door, unlocked and opened it, and saw a smiling Mrs Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Breakfast is ready, dear."

Draco didn't much care for the ridiculous endearment, but he bit his tongue and followed Molly Weasley downstairs and sat in the chair she pointed to. A minute or two later, he looked up when a limping Potter entered the room.

It wasn't difficult to see that Potter was in pain. Besides his obvious limp, he looked tired and much thinner than he had at Hogwarts. Draco wondered what had happened.

Mrs Weasley set out several dishes and told them to eat up, which the two boys did. Nothing but forks and spoons scraping across plates was heard for the next several minutes.

After he'd eaten, Draco glanced at Potter a few times, but the other was quite obviously avoiding him. Returning his gaze to his plate, Draco had the sudden urge to run and not stop. Everything was out of his hands now and he was beholden to the whim of others, others whom he had grown up hearing derogatory things about.

Lucius Malfoy had instilled in his son a love for all things pure, and the thing the man had not been able to understand or accept above all others was a pureblood family who seemed to thrive on not adhering to the old ways. The Weasleys were one of those families, and Draco had learned to loathe these people just as his father and mother had. Draco knew it was perhaps inappropriate to have such thoughts, but he had them. How could he not?

Draco's gaze drifted over to Potter again, but then his eyes were drawn to the wall, and he was once again reminded that he was indeed out of place here.

"Did you get enough, dear?"

Draco turned his head and stared almost glaringly at the smiling woman. She had no doubt seen what he was looking at. "Yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley. May I be excused?"

"Certainly. If you don't mind, Draco, I would very much like to talk with you this afternoon. Perhaps we can talk in the garden after lunch; it is a beautiful day and we have so few of those."

Draco felt himself starting to shake, but made himself stop. He nodded his head, then left the kitchen without looking at Potter. He returned to his room, sat beside the window, and looked down towards the garden at what appeared to be gnomes trying to get back into the garden.

Everything looked so very peaceful and happy here at the Burrow, and Draco knew it wasn't a façade. He could tell that this place was full of love—Draco wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did—his mother had certainly never treated him with such thoughtfulness and sincerity.

This woman, the mother of one of his year mates whom he could hardly stand, had welcomed him into her and her family's home and had agreed to protect him … him, the son of a known Death Eater, and the person who had tried killing Albus Dumbledore, a person Draco knew the Weasleys had thought the world of. He didn't understand why they were doing this, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was because he possibly had nowhere else to go.

* * *

"Are you feeling well, Harry?" asked a troubled Molly Weasley.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Just a bit sore. I didn't sleep very well last night."

Molly cleared away the rest of the dishes, started the washing, and sat beside the tired looking Harry. "Is this going to be how it is every time the two of you are in the same room?" Molly wasn't upset with Harry, but she was concerned. There were two very disturbed young men whom she and Arthur were responsible for, and she wanted to help them, not hurt them.

Harry looked up and shook his head. "He doesn't want to talk to me, and I don't see why I would want to talk to him. We have nothing to say to each other."

Molly sighed. Arthur had warned her that Harry and Draco wouldn't ever become friends, but Molly had so hoped. But, it hadn't even been a full day yet. She allowed a slight smile to show. She was positive that something good would come of this for the two boys. "How about you and I take a walk outside, Harry. It'll do you good to get some exercise and sun. We'll take it slow."

The two walked into the garden and Molly began telling Harry the story of how she and Arthur had become friends and eventually husband and wife. She told Harry that her parents had vehemently objected to the two seeing one another because Arthur was from a very poor family, and her parents didn't think their daughter could ever be happy.

She then told Harry how her entire life changed one day when Voldemort came calling, and how the deaths of her brothers, Gideon and Fabian, had left her family heartbroken, and how she had fallen into a deep depression.

She next told Harry that Arthur had tried cheering her up, but nothing worked, until one day Arthur's parents gave Molly a clock. It hadn't been an expensive gift, nor had it been anything extraordinary, but it had been bought with money that the Weasleys could ill-afford to use on non-necessities. They had told Molly the clock was a way for her to always know where her family was. When Molly had shown the clock to her parents, they'd realized how much of a sacrifice the Weasleys had made for their daughter, and from that day on, Arthur Weasley was one of the Prewetts.

Molly sat down and patted the space next to her on the bench. "Sit down, dear. You've done enough walking." As Harry sat, she could see the pain he was in, and it broke her heart. She was so very angry at this entire situation.

"The clock in the kitchen?" Harry said as he looked towards the house.

"Yes. That is the clock. Harry, I know my parents were wrong to think the way they did about Arthur, and my parents' reaction to Arthur's parents giving me a gift could even seem as if my parents only approved of Arthur because I was given something, but it is much more than that. I had grown up with the best of everything, and Arthur had next to nothing. What his parents gave me that day was not something I wanted—it was something I needed. It was a reassurance that no matter how tough things might become, my family was always going to be somewhere, and that clock would let me know if they were in trouble. That clock that is once again hanging on the wall in the kitchen cannot save my husband or my children from something bad happening to them, but it can tell me that I have a husband and seven beautiful children, and it can tell me that they are out there somewhere, knowing they always have a home to come back to if they need to. You are on there as well, Harry; your name appeared last night after you went to bed." She gave a small chuckle when Harry looked at her, a look of bewilderment on his face. "It's true, dear. Draco saw it this morning, and I could tell it upset him."

"I didn't know," Harry said, his voice almost breaking, but he was determined to keep it together.

"I know you didn't, dear. Harry, Draco is a product of his parents. Yes, he is responsible for his actions, and there is no excuse for some of what he has done and almost done, but I think you need to give him a chance to be someone who is not the child of a Death Eater. I am trying to get him to open up, and I think that will be much easier if you don't make it harder for him than it already is. You have told me what you witnessed that night in the tower, and you know more than anyone how it feels when people ignore you."

When she finished speaking, Harry could do little more than nod. What she said was true, but how was he supposed to change the way he felt about the boy who had tried to kill Albus Dumbledore? He shrugged his shoulders and waited for Mrs Weasley to continue, but then she abruptly stood, excused herself, walked a few meters away, and turned away from him. He couldn't tell what she was doing, but he knew she was looking at something, possibly a mirror—a mirror that had he looked into before he'd gone traipsing off to the Ministry, Sirius might still be alive. He had wondered if there were others.

A few moments later, she turned around, looking pale.

"What happened, Mrs Weasley?"

"Draco's mother was killed last night."

Harry opened his mouth but could think of nothing to say. An ice-cold feeling overtook him, and it made him think more about what Mrs Weasley had shared with him seconds earlier. No matter what Harry thought of Draco Malfoy, the boy hadn't deserved this.

"I don't know how to tell him, Harry, but I must. He deserves to know."

"So, because he didn't kill Professor Dumbledore, his mother was killed by Voldemort?" Harry said, not wanting an answer. He already knew the answer, and it was so very … wrong. The wrongness made Harry angry, so very angry.

"It appears to be so."

"That bastard … er sorry," said Harry as he looked at Mrs Weasley, although he really wasn't. "When will this all stop?"

"I don't know. Harry, I love you like you were my own son—you know that, and I know you are hurting right now in more than one way, but I think if you and Draco could somehow open up to one another, you would find out how similar you both are. You will always have Arthur and me to come to, Harry. Draco has no one, especially now."

* * *

Remus Apparated and practically ran to the house. "Severus!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

Severus casually swept into the foyer. "What is it? Nothing's happened to Harry or Draco, has it?"

"It's Narcissa. She was killed last night."

Severus leaned against the wall. He'd prepared himself for this eventuality, but the reality was … devastating. He had so hoped that for Draco's sake, the woman's life would be spared, but he'd known that wish had been for naught. "Damn the Dark Lord. I swear I should just forget about everything else and go end his sorry life right now. Bugger. How did it happen?" Severus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Before I had the chance to speak to Voldemort, he called his Inner-circle to him for a meeting, and in the middle of one of his sentences, he simply pointed his wand at Narcissa and said _Avada Kedavra_. She fell to the floor. He then continued his conversation as if he hadn't just murdered someone. I have already contacted Arthur and Molly and told them. It is doubtful word has got out yet, but it will be soon enough. That bastard will want to flaunt what he did."

Severus sighed and had to rein in his temper. "Draco is not going to react well. I hate that he is alone."

"He isn't alone, Severus, in fact, I think he is better off being where he is. There is no better place for him at the moment. Molly and Arthur will be there for him."

Oh how very much Severus hoped that was true. "I knew this would happen. I knew it. That bastard will never stop until someone ends his sorry life. I wish it could be me," he added, having a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing whom that task would ultimately fall to. "I am guessing you did not learn anything else?"

"I was able to gather some papers that were left in one of the back rooms, but I left as soon as I could after witnessing how cold-blooded that bastard is."

Severus laughed and sadly shook his head when Remus looked at him, a hurt expression on his face. "You were fortunate to be able to leave," said Severus. "It goes without saying that there are quite a few others who witnessed their Master's cruelty who wished they, too, could leave, but couldn't for fear of death. This Mark I wear binds me to that bastard in a way that nothing else does, Remus." Severus paused for a few seconds. "Each of his followers are his," he then added in a whisper.

"You left him, though, Severus. You knew the risk, and you left."

And he had … in a matter of speaking. Severus shrugged his shoulders, which was very unlike him, but now it seemed quite the appropriate response. Perhaps his students were becoming a bad influence on him. "Perhaps I was not as brave as you think, Remus. I never truly left him until a little over a week ago. Until then I played the good spy and fed him information. I gloated with him about him cornering Potter in the Ministry last year, and I stood by as that bastard almost succeeded in killing Harry. I played the faithful servant, so much so that I killed the one person who gave a rat's arse about me, all so I could keep my fucking position as one of _Voldemort's_ most faithful servants. So, don't be so quick to praise me for my bravery. Save it for those who deserve it, like Regulus. He saved both you and me and ended up paying with his life for it. If I was so brave, Remus, why did I kill Regulus Black? And if I was so brave, why is it that I gave James Potter my son to raise as his own?"

Remus had no answers. There was no response that would be adequate; there never was. This conversation had been had many times before, and each had ended the same: with both men saying nothing. He watched as Severus walked into the sitting room, and then watched as robes swept up the staircase.

Being a friend—and he used that term loosely—to Severus Snape was never easy, but it had been Remus's mission for almost four years to be a friend, and no matter how difficult it was, it was always worth it. And to be sure, it had always been difficult … from the beginning … when Regulus had been the glue that kept them together.

Before Regulus died, Remus and Severus had been friendly, if not friends.

The young Black kept the three together. After Regulus's death, Severus completely closed Remus off, or perhaps it was the other way around. Either way, they'd had no contact with one another until Remus had returned to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.

It had taken almost two years, but Remus had finally managed to break through Severus's icy walls, and the two had settled again into a tentative friendship.

When it had become apparent that Albus Dumbledore was dying, the pair had begun having regular meetings with the Headmaster, planning what was going to happen (Really, it had been the Headmaster who had planned everything; Severus and Remus's job was to nod and agree, whether they wanted to or not). Albus had made them promise him that they would see this through until the end, and Remus had known their promise was something that neither he nor Severus would break.

Their promise had cost everyone.

But it had cost no one more than Severus.

Remus waited a few minutes, then ascended the staircase and went to Severus's bedroom door and knocked. "Can we talk?"

A glaring Severus opened the door. "Talk."

Remus pushed past the other and made his way to the large bed and sat on the edge. He hated what he was about to ask, but he would do so. There were few successful avenues when it came to getting Severus Snape to talk. "After you saw what happened to my son, how could you give up your own?"

Severus slowly raised his head and his eyes met Remus's. "How could I not have, Remus? After seeing what that bastard did to you and Regulus, I knew what I had to do. There was no way I was going to let that monster have my son. Don't think for a second that I did not love him, Remus. I loved him more than I have ever loved anything else. I _love_ him more than I love anything else. _That_ is why I am doing everything I am. Can't you understand that? I can't tell him who I am, Remus."

Remus smiled at Severus. "Do you feel better now?"

Severus gave Remus a questioning look, then glared. "Damn you, Lupin."

"I love you, too, Severus," Remus said, cheekily. The conversation hadn't gone quite the way he had anticipated, but it had gone as it had needed to.

* * *

Draco walked into his room and shut the door before falling onto his bed. Mrs Weasley had just told him about his mother. Wiping his eyes, Draco forced himself to compose himself. He sat up, went over to the desk, found some ink and parchment, then sat and wrote a letter to the only person he felt he could trust.

> _Professor Snape —_
> 
> _I guess you probably know about my mother. Why? Why? It is all my fault. If I had only done what had been asked of me, she would still be alive. If you had let me return to him, she'd still be alive. Now, because of me, she is dead. Why am I being protected? Damn it, Professor, tell me the truth for once. PLEASE! I am so alone here, and I want to leave. Please come get me._
> 
> _Draco_

Folding the parchment, he called for his eagle owl, who flew through the window within a few seconds. Draco attached the parchment and sent her off.

Severus had told Draco he could write whenever he felt like it. His owl had been charmed to be invisible and untraceable.

Hearing a knock on his door, Draco wiped his eyes again. "Who is it?"

"It's Harry."

Draco was more than a little shocked, and it must have shown when he jerked open the door and almost shouted,"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about your mum."

Draco shrugged his shoulders and glared at Harry. "Thanks."

Harry fidgeted with his hands for a few seconds. "Well er, that's all I wanted to say. I'll go now."

Draco nodded and watched as Harry left, and then he watched as the Gryffindor looked back at him and gave a sad smile.

Potter knew what it was to not have a mother. He understood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (6/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 4600

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : As my mother would say to me, my brother, and sister when we were faced with a difficult problem that we needed to solve: "It's time to put your thinking cap on!" There is an abundance of information in this chapter, and some of it will be confusing, but it will make sense in the context of the fic as a whole.

* * *

A shocked and distressed Severus sat at the desk in his room poring over the many different parchments strewn haphazardly on and around his work area. These were the translations of parchments Remus had somehow managed to confiscate. Severus had Floo'd to Arthur's office and given him the parchments, and it hadn't yet been half an hour since Severus had gone to retrieve them. According to Arthur, it had taken two of the Unspeakables the whole of the past night to break the code.

As much as Severus had longed for a definitive answer regarding his son's fate, the results and implications were far worse than he could have imagined; these revelations were precisely what he had been looking for and he was thankful he had hit a gold mine with this information, but this changed everything about his and Remus's current mission. While it confirmed one of Severus's thoughts and fears about Harry, it also introduced another disturbing facet to this ongoing saga, and it made Severus sick at his stomach to think about what was to come.

He had never underestimated how evil the Dark Lord was, but now he knew without a doubt what lengths the bastard would go to in order to live forever.

But how was it that such important documents had ended up where Remus could find them? Whoever hadn't followed protocol with such valuable information, Severus thanked … and pitied. When the Dark Lord found out this information was gone, which he would, someone would die. Second chances with the Dark Lord were few and far between.

Several minutes passed as Severus continued staring at the words in front of him that he had written from at least seven different pieces of parchment, then his upset stomach protested one too many times. Fortunately, he was able to turn his head and be sick on the floor.

As had always been the case with him, once he began sicking up, he had a difficult time stopping. After cleaning up the sick on the floor, he ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach for the fourth time.

Severus wasn't sure how long he stayed in the bathroom, but when he left, he felt weak, and barely made it back to his room.

_It has begun._

Severus closed his eyes after he sat back down at the desk. He had to get through this; he had to save Harry, and he had to save …

He opened his eyes and once again began reading the evidence that made his skin crawl.

> _My final Horcrux—Harry James Potter—blood type—AB+. As if that were not enough, blood was removed from his wound. Could I really be that lucky? Lord Voldemort is supreme. A genius. Two Horcruxes from one. The vial has been stored in plain sight, and no one will ever be able to find it. I shall live forever!_
> 
> _No one would ever suspect that three of my Horcruxes were formed from humans, two of those from infants. Possibly the fools will look for bones of one of the infants, but they would never think to look for an actual person, and they most definitely would not look for him in the home of my most faithful servant._
> 
> _Final Horcrux count, including myself: 8. They are, as follows:_
> 
> _Me, diary, ring, locket, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Vial of Blood_

Severus read the words on the parchment a couple times more.

Had Dumbledore known he was a Horcrux? Severus thought he probably had.

Most assuredly, he had not known about the remaining three after him, however.

Severus brought his hand to his mouth and wasn't surprised to see it shaking badly. If he allowed himself, his entire body would soon be doing the same.

As if things were not complicated enough, now this.

At least the Dark Lord's words from the previous year made more sense now. As he had reminded Remus, it was at one of their gatherings where the Dark Lord had made comments that made Severus think Harry could be a Horcrux, but there had been other comments that hadn't made sense. Now they did.

If this information fell into the wrong hands, two lives would be in imminent danger. Unfortunately, Severus couldn't warn either of them.

He now knew there were not eight, but seven Horcruxes, and he knew what the fifth and sixth Horcruxes were, as well as the seventh, which was the vial of blood. Even as he knew where the former two were, he hadn't a clue as to where the vial of blood was. And even as he could easily get rid of the latter, once he found it, he would be damned if he did the same to the former two.

What a complete nightmare.

He needed to find out how to destroy a Horcrux without hurting its host.

Was such an endeavor possible?

Retrieving his wand from his sleeve with a trembling hand, Severus sent the parchments to a locked drawer beside his bed. He then stood to go downstairs. He dreaded facing Remus; it was unfortunate that he would have to keep this newest information to himself for now, but he would because he had a son to protect, he had another student to protect, and he had to protect Remus from himself.

Severus could only hope that Remus would forgive him this someday.

* * *

As Harry and Draco entered the kitchen, Harry was happy to see that Bill and Fleur had come for dinner. Bill's attempt to cheer Harry up the day previous hadn't worked, and Harry hadn't felt much like talking, so he would now have another chance to visit with the eldest Weasley, whom he had always got on well with. Bill was funny, yet serious; he definitely knew what he wanted out of life, and he had encouraged Harry on numerous occasions to do what he wanted to do and not what others thought he should do. He'd reminded Harry of that when they last talked, not twenty-four hours earlier.

Harry appreciated the advice and was happy that Bill was once again talking and getting out. He still had a long way to go in his recovery, but he was doing much better with each passing day.

For the first two weeks after the attack, Bill hadn't wanted to leave the Burrow, but now he was beginning to get out more and, for the past two weeks, he had been staying at the flat in London that he and Fleur had purchased the previous year.

"Hey Harry, How's it going? Feeling any better" asked Bill. "You didn't look so good yesterday."

Harry gave a noncommittal grunt as he sat in the chair across from Fleur. 'I'm okay. How about you?" Harry asked, wanting to divert the conversation from him. "I meant to ask you yesterday, but as you said, I wasn't feeling very well."

"I'm okay. Madam Pomfrey says I am healing quite nicely. I can't tell much by the look of things, but I'm feeling okay, so that's something, I guess," Bill replied, sounding a bit sad as Fleur took his hand in hers.

"You look beautiful to me, Bill, and that is all that matters," said Fleur, matter-of-factly.

Harry watched as Molly Weasley beamed at her future daughter-in-law. It was such a stark contrast from how the Weasley matriarch had felt about Fleur not even a month earlier.

Bill smiled at Fleur and kissed her, then he looked at Draco, who was looking at his plate. "I'm sorry about your mum, Draco."

Draco lifted his eyes and pierced the redhead with his gaze. "Thanks."

Bill turned his attention back to his parents. "Fleur and I are leaving tomorrow for Paris, Mum and Dad. We found out earlier today that Fleur's mum and Gabrielle are going to be there on holiday, so we thought we would go meet them."

Arthur looked pensively at his eldest child. "Do you think it safe to be traveling to France at this time? You know there has been a flurry of activity recently in France because of the increased attacks by _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. The French seem to think they are being targeted by Muggles, but if they only knew the truth, I think they would be with us and not against us." Arthur met his wife's stern-looking face, and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, kids, but I tend to get carried away when it comes to Muggle-relations. It's upsetting to know that one of our own is causing such upheaval in the Muggle world. Our very existence is being compromised."

Fleur looked at Bill, then at her future father-in-law. "Don't apologize, Mr Weasley. Bill and I know we must be careful, and we will. We promise."

"We'll be careful, Dad. We have postponed our wedding because of Voldemort, but we will not stop living our lives because of him," Bill said, not leaving any room for further arguments on the subject.

Molly looked at her husband, resigned to the inevitability that there was nothing she or her husband could do to keep their children safe at all times. Smiling at Fleur, Molly covered the younger woman's hand with hers. "We worry about our children, no matter the reason, Fleur, but both Arthur and I know the two of you will be careful. I do hope your family is doing well."

"Oh yes, they are doing very well, thank you."

The remainder of dinner was much the same: Molly and Fleur talked about family, and Arthur and Bill talked about Horace Slughorn and his recent disappearance.

Harry ate what he could, but did little more than rearrange the food on his plate. He couldn't even be interested in hearing about his former Potions master, although he knew that somehow he should be, because it would, in all probability, have something to do with him. Everything seemed to revolve around him these days.

He looked over and saw Draco looking at him, and it gave him a feeling of déjà vu. It was the same look Harry had received as Draco and Snape left the Astronomy Tower. The Slytherin sixth year had quickly glanced at the place Harry was hidden (Harry didn't know how Draco could know he was there, but he had a strange feeling that the boy had known), and he'd looked completely lost, as if the world had just ended.

Harry and Draco continued their staring match for a few seconds, then Harry turned back towards the conversations that seemed to be winding down. "May I be excused, please? I'm not feeling so good."

Molly stood, walked over to Harry, and felt his forehead. "You are running a temperature, dear. Let me get you something to take, and then I think you should try to get some sleep."

Molly hurried out of the room, but was back within a minute and gave Harry the vial as she refilled his glass with Pumpkin Juice. He downed the contents, and then handed the vial back to Mrs Weasley. "Thank you." He then stood and, after saying goodbye to Bill and Fleur, left the kitchen and headed for the stairs, but stopped in the sitting room when he noticed the _Evening Prophet_. Walking to the sofa, he picked it up and stared at the front page.

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Strikes Again?  
By: Rita Skeeter_

_The Evening Prophet has just learned that Narcissa Malfoy, wife of known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, who is currently in Azkaban, and accused Death Eater herself, was found dead this morning outside the small village of Spinner's End. It is likely the Killing Curse was used, as Mrs Malfoy's body showed no outward signs of injury. Her death brings to a total, nine people who have been probable victims of You-Know-Who, this week alone. As reported this morning, a family of three, rumored to be relatives of the famous Harry Potter, was found in much the same condition, in their Surrey home yesterday, and as was reported earlier this week, a family of five was found in Manchester three days ago, all with no visible injuries. What differentiates these murders, however, from previous deaths caused by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is the absence of the Dark Mark being visible over the crimes, which has always been a sign that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was involved. This is a minor detail, however, at least according to what Arthur Weasley told me today. He said the Ministry is actively seeking any infor—_

Harry looked up from reading the article when he saw Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, standing in the doorway, looking at him. "Do you need anything?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Is there anything about my mum in there?"

Harry nodded and handed the newspaper to him. "Yeah." Harry sat down as he watched Draco read the article, and he wondered what was going through the Slytherin's mind.

Draco read the article, set the paper down, and sat in one of the chairs across from the sofa, before taking a huge breath. "She didn't deserve to die, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "Nope, she didn't. He's a bastard who gets his thrills from killing people. I guess he'll keep doing it until I can kill him," Harry said, nonchalantly.

"Are you scared?" Draco asked.

Harry knew that Draco Malfoy was probably just as much a victim in all of this as he himself was. "Yeah, I guess I am. You know how it feels when you're given the responsibility to do something, something you don't want to do." Harry then tried to stand, not wishing to continue this conversation, but his ribs protested, and he winced in pain.

Curious was what Draco was. No one had offered up any explanations to him as to why Potter seemed ill, and Draco wanted to know why. Whatever was wrong with him, it must be serious. "What happened? I knew you'd been hurt, but your skin just turned a pasty white. You must have been hurt badly." It was evident by the expression on Potter's face that he didn't want to talk about it. He then glared and shook his head. Draco probably should have felt ashamed for asking, but he didn't. He wanted to know, and since no one else was offering any explanations …

"I'd rather not say," was Harry's reply. Perhaps later he would tell the boy, but probably not. It was none of his business.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I'll leave you alone."

* * *

"What did Molly have to say?" Remus asked as Severus entered the sitting room.

Relieved that he had indeed talked to Molly, Severus didn't feel quite as bad about his deception, but he still felt extremely uneasy. This could be an unforgivable omission, and Remus might very well hate him when he found out the truth. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Molly seems to think Harry and Draco will be perfectly fine. I hope she is correct in her assessment. I am not too worried about Harry, but the more I think about what Draco has told and asked us, the more questions I have. What I want to know is how Draco knows I am Harry's father, and why Draco thinks Voldemort killed Lily and James to get back at me? Regarding me being Harry's father, if the Dark Lord knew this, he never told me, and I would be dead if he knew—I think we can both agree on that." Severus saw Remus's expression of confusion, and sighed. "Sorry; it is a bit much to take in, I know, but for some reason Draco thinks these things, and he could only have gotten the information from his parents or Bella, and the idea of Lucius possibly knowing about Harry being my son scares me. I knew Lucius had to know about Regulus and you, but … I think perhaps I underestimated Lucius, and that scares me. We could be in for a dangerous fight." And that was a vast understatement. Severus knew that If Lucius discovered that Draco was not truly his, and that he was actually the son of Remus Lupin … the consequences could be fatal.

Remus stood and walked to the window and looked out at the stars. "I agree. Lucius is in Azkaban, but that doesn't mean Voldemort isn't trusting him to help him. With Albus gone now, Lucius could be working quietly, planning his next move. With him, anything is possible. I would feel better if we could find out what Lucius knows. Everything is such a mess, Severus, and it's still hard for me to believe that part of the reason for all of this began because Regulus and I were in love with each other. I know there are other issues involved besides Regulus and myself, but no one can deny that such an innocent act between us has turned into a nightmare for so many people."

Severus frowned and felt his guilty conscience rearing its ugly head. Remus and Regulus had been targeted all those years ago because of the life that their love for each other had created. That life had been a threat to the Dark Lord. That being the case, the Dark Lord had ordered that innocent life to be disposed of.

But that life hadn't been disposed of.

Again, Severus felt an overwhelming sense of grief and sadness. He wanted so badly to tell Remus that he had a son who was very much alive, but it wasn't the time to do so. Not yet. Remus was about to transform, which was never a good time to upset a Lycanthrope.

Severus walked over to Remus and looked out the window. Birds were flying from tree to tree as dusk was setting in. "I think it began long before then, Remus. Voldemort used your situation with Regulus to take care of his unfinished business. And, if you are going to blame yourself for the events, well then, the blame needs to rest with me, as well. The only reason Regulus began looking into the Horcruxes was because he was upset with me. He thought I cared more about the Dark Lord than I did him, and since Regulus had already begun doubting the Dark Lord's true intentions, he wanted to destroy him so he could try and save me. I should have told him I had already decided to begin spying, but of course, I didn't. He continued looking for them, began seeing you, and eventually found what he was looking for. By that time, he was carrying your baby, and unfortunately the Dark Lord found out about both, took your baby, and had me kill Regulus as my punishment for not telling him Regulus was planning to leave."

Remus turned and looked at Severus, who continued to look out the window. "Regulus would have gone looking for the Horcruxes regardless of your involvement, and you know that, Severus. You know he always loved a good mystery. I'm not upset about any of it, especially his being in love with you; hell, he could have done a lot worse. If it hadn't been for you, there never would have been a _me and Regulus_. I thank Merlin that Regulus fell for you. The two of you took care of me—the new recruit—and I fell in love with Regulus. Because of that, as well as me seeing firsthand how ruthless the Dark Lord was, I decided not to join. You know more than anyone how close I came to getting marked. Regulus and you saved my life, Severus."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again, feeling the inevitable headache approach as he looked up at his much too tired-looking friend. Remus was becoming increasingly more maudlin, but Severus couldn't blame him. "Saving you from that bastard was the best thing I ever did."

Remus smiled and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "I'd have to disagree with you on that one. I think you becoming involved with Lily was the best thing you ever did. I've never seen you as happy as you were when the two of you were together."

Severus closed his eyes and his mind was immediately flooded with images of him and Lily. The two of them had been happy—or as happy as people could be who were living a secret lie.

Lily had married James Potter, but it had been an arranged marriage, and she had broken her vows within a month of her nuptials. When Lily found out she was pregnant with Severus's child, Severus had been thrilled. He'd always wanted a son or daughter, and now that was going to happen. But, as all things for Severus usually did, this happiness was short-lived.

Around the same time Severus found out he was going to be a father, Regulus found the Horcruxes, and unfortunately, Voldemort had found out about Regulus finding them. As punishment, he had taken the younger Black's unborn baby, saying he was going to kill it, before ordering Severus to kill Regulus. Severus had regrettably carried out his orders, and it was at this point that he had known he had to get out as soon as possible. He couldn't put off what he and Albus Dumbledore had talked about months earlier, any longer.

Knowing this would be dangerous since he had to approach Voldemort and act as if he wanted to spy on Dumbledore, Severus came to the only conclusion he could: He would not put Lily or their son in danger. His having to play the role of a spy was not going to be a pleasant job, and it could even possibly be deadly.

Severus had gone to Lily and told her that he couldn't see her anymore. He hadn't lied to her; he told her exactly what his reasoning was, and he asked her to allow James to raise their child. Lily had cried and begged Severus to reconsider, but he wouldn't, and Lily had tearfully agreed.

To Severus's knowledge, James never found out about Harry's true parentage.

Severus smiled wistfully as the memories faded. As difficult as it was to think about that time in his life, he always felt such peace when he remembered her. Lily had been such a bright soul. "The day I left Lily and our unborn son, I knew I was doing what was best for them, but I have never forgiven myself for abandoning them. I know I had to do it, and I did it for what I thought were sound reasons, as you continue to remind me, but I still abandoned them, and I do not think my son will ever be able to forgive me. Why would he?"

"Because you loved him, Severus. It's not as if you wanted to leave him. Harry is smart, Severus. He has a temper, as does his father, but when it comes down to it, he'll know that you did what you had to do."

If it were only that simple. Again, Severus wished he were as optimistic as Remus. "Yes, and look where my decision got him. Just my luck, James found out about Regulus and the Horcruxes. If it weren't for bad luck, you and I wouldn't have any at all, I guess. What a pair we are, Lupin. We both seem to have lived the same lives, albeit in different ways. You have been an outcast because of your Lycanthropy, and I have been an outcast because of my being a Death Eater. Fate seems to have a fickle way of throwing us together again. Lily must be happy about that. She always said you and I would make a smart-looking couple."

Remus couldn't help laughing, and welcomed the slight change of subject. "She what? Lily Evans was trying to set you up with me?"

Severus shook his head. "Oh Good Merlin, Remus, no. She said you would be good for me because you would teach me how to be patient and nice. She was trying to be funny … or at least I think she was," Severus said, abashed. He wouldn't dare acknowledge that perhaps he had agreed with Lily's assessment. All these years later, things hadn't changed so much that Severus didn't see what was in front of him.

Remus gave a halfhearted smile and made a decision. Severus had given him the opening he had been waiting for. "I can see your hurt and I just want to make it go away." Then he chided himself for being so lame. What a way to broach a relationship with Severus. Remus had probably lost Severus before he had got him.

Severus froze. Was Remus doing what Severus had refused to do? To cover up his shock and nervousness, he thought about making a snide remark, but he knew doing so would be highly inappropriate because, regardless of what Remus was doing, and regardless of how badly he was doing it, he was opening up, something he rarely did. Because of this, Severus decided it was time to play nice. He turned around and walked to the sofa where he sat, and motioned for Remus to join him.

Once Remus was seated, Severus looked at Remus. "And what about your hurt, Remus? Do you want me to make it go away?"

"I think perhaps I do, Severus," was Remus's response, his eyes darting around, but settling onto Severus's face.

Severus couldn't understand. How could Remus want him? To be honest, Severus never had understood why Remus allowed Severus into his life at all. It made absolutely no sense. "I killed Regulus. Doesn't that upset you? You tell me you want to help me get over my hurt, and I want to scream. How can you want me? I fucking killed Regulus."

Remus shook his head emphatically. "You had no choice, Severus. You—"

"Life is all about choices, Remus, I had a choice. I could have chosen not to do as I was told."

"Yes, you could have chosen not to kill Regulus, and he and I could have been happy. Is that what you want me to say? Do you think it is going to help me to think about what could have been? Hell, Severus, when you killed Regulus, you might as well have killed me, too. Even though I knew you didn't have a choice, I still hated you, but that hatred left me long ago, and those feelings were almost immediately replaced by ones of understanding. You would have been killed had you not killed Regulus, and who am I to say one life is more valuable than another? You did have a choice, yes. You could have refused and been killed. Don't go there, Severus. What happened, happened, and no one can change it."

* * *

I didn't use a French accent for Fleur, and won't, mainly because it takes up too much time to try and get it right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (7/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 5700

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : Remus Lupin was one of my favorite characters until DH. Now I have a far different view of him, but when I began this fic (two years before DH came out), it was my intention to flesh out a character I enjoyed reading immensely. I wanted to show that while he was a follower for most of his life, he could make decisions for himself and take charge when the situation called for him to do so. In this fic, as in canon, he seems to take a back seat to other characters, but unlike canon, in this fic he seems to be the glue that holds everything together. It is often the case that the one who means the most to a situation never receives acknowledgment—the title of this fic is evidence of that.

* * *

Severus closed his eyes and allowed the hot water to run through his hair and over his body, hoping to get a bit of relief from the increasing pain. Ever since he'd been sick after reading about Remus being Draco's father, his body had progressively begun aching more, and Severus wondered how long he had until … he died? He couldn't get around without help? Both. While this development was unsurprising, it was disheartening. Severus had much to do, and didn't have time to be ill, but the Headmaster had managed well enough, so Severus guessed he would as well. And, Severus hadn't had as much direct contact with the heart of the Horcrux as Albus had when he'd placed the ring on his finger.

Only time would tell whether or not Severus's decision to banish the locket would cost him his life.

Regardless, being one step closer to ending the reign of the Dark Lord had been worth it.

When he turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower, Severus reached for a towel, but a noise from his bedroom distracted him—familiar tapping—an owl. Foregoing the towel, a naked Severus, dripping water all over the cold floor, all but flew out of the bathroom, across the hall, and into his room as fear began welling up in his chest. No one knew where he was, or they shouldn't. His parents' estate was unplottable, and it was under Fidelius …

Not that Fidelius meant anything.

At one time, Severus would have said Fidelius would protect anyone. Unfortunately, he'd found out in a rather cruel manner that sometimes, no matter how careful you tried to be, it wasn't enough. It was a lesson Severus would never forget.

James and Lily Potter had paid with their lives because they'd tried to be clever and do what they thought was smart. Their decision had been fatal to them, and Severus's son had almost died.

Nothing was fail-proof.

Still, Severus's secret-keeper was someone who would never be able to give out the coordinates of the Manor. But what if …

Draco's familiar owl fluttered before the window, anxiously tapping the window with its light brown beak. Severus moved dripping fringe from his eyes, his hands trembling as he opened the window and silently cursed the blasted owl for almost giving him a heart attack.

He was too old for this.

After listening to the owl screech for a few seconds more as he attempted to regain his bearings, Severus retrieved the parchment, ruffled the owl's head, and sent her on her way, but dread began to build again as he sat on the bed and read the parchment that had obviously been tampered with.

So much for Severus's sanity.

As if he didn't have enough trouble keeping Harry safe, now he had Draco Malfoy to keep out of harm's way, and neither boy seemed in any hurry to make Severus's life any easier.

Severus had told Draco it would be safe to write him, and he'd even charmed his student's owl so she would be untraceable and invisible, but now he regretted his decision. Anyone well-versed in the Dark Arts could have intercepted the letter. What had he been thinking? Well, he hadn't been—that was the problem.

In his defence, Draco had asked him if Harry was his son. After such a question, how could Severus have been expected to make any wise decisions? But, still, that was no excuse. Severus's lapse in judgment had most likely jeopardized Draco's life.

What a fine mess.

As much as he dreaded doing so, Severus knew that he now had little choice. He would have to tell Remus about Draco being his son. Circumstances being what they were, Severus knew what the right thing to do was. He would simply have to implore Remus to keep this quiet. There were lives at stake, and Severus knew that Remus would understand that, but, still, finding out that his son was very much alive, well, Severus knew such news would come as a major shock to Remus, who was about to have his dreaded monthly meeting with the full moon. This was not a time to upset Remus.

Unfortunately, Severus had no choice. If he wanted any future with Remus Lupin, he'd have to do this.

Severus threw the letter onto the bed and returned to the bathroom where he dried himself off and donned a pair of silk black boxers and a dressing gown. After tying his hair at the nape of his neck, he retrieved the letter, opened the drawer, and removed the parchment with the information Arthur's men had translated, then made his way downstairs and found Remus sitting in the kitchen, looking out the window as if he hadn't a care in the world.

That was about to change.

Many things were about to change.

"We've got trouble, Remus."

Remus's peaceful disposition evaporated as he turned around and looked pensively at Severus. "What happened?"

"I think Draco's hiding place has been discovered."

"How could that be possible, Severus? Between Harry's protections and the ones you put on the Burrow, there is no way Draco can be harmed."

That was probably true, but Severus knew they couldn't take the chance. "That stupid owl of his that you insisted we charm has more than likely flown into someone else's hands. I should have known it was a bad idea," said an agitated Severus, not wanting to accept all the blame.

But, he would.

"Well, you could have said no; you do know that, yes? If I recall correctly, Severus, I asked if you thought it was safe, and you said yes."

Yes, and that had not been one of his finer moments, to be sure. Severus sneered; he really hated it when he messed up so completely. "You should have realized what could have happened, Remus. You knew I was upset because Draco asked me about being Harry's father. I wasn't thinking clearly." Severus threw up his hands and shook his head as he turned from Remus. This was bloody fucking brilliant.

There wasn't much Remus could say. Arguing with Severus was fruitless, and doing such would get them nowhere. "He could take shelter at Headquarters."

If only Draco could take refuge there, that would be ideal. Unfortunately, it was no longer an option. "If Albus were still alive, Remus, I'd say yes, but we haven't obtained a new secret keeper, and we do not yet know how Albus's death has affected the Fidelius. I am uncomfortable with the idea of placing Draco there."

Remus hadn't given much thought to headquarters, but he did agree that that probably wasn't the best idea he'd had. He considered a few other places, but quickly disregarded each for one reason or another. "What makes you so sure he was located?"

Turning back towards Remus, Severus handed him the parchment the owl had delivered. "There are two sets of marks on the parchment; they could only be from being held by the owl. The only way that could possibly have happened is if someone else removed the letter, read it, then reattached it and sent it on its way."

"Not necessarily, Severus. Perhaps Draco retrieved the letter and added something further, then gave it back to the owl."

No. Severus shook his head. Possibly someone who hadn't been raised in the environment he or Draco had would do such a thing, but when one was paranoid most of the time, they learned what not to do, and how to look for signs of tampering. "You might have considered becoming a Death Eater all those many years ago, but you do not know the ways of the Dark Lord's followers, Remus; we are forever on the lookout for danger. Let me assure you that Draco would not have retrieved the owl."

"Hmm, well just because the letter was intercepted doesn't mean whoever did so knows where Draco is," Remus said, hoping it would ease some of the tension he could sense.

Severus gave Remus a scathing look. "And you are willing to take that chance, are you? Merlin, Remus, get your head out of your arse and think about it. Draco may as well have said where he was in the letter—the information he did give was damning enough."

Remus's eyes scanned the letter again. "Yes, it seems he blew your cover to bits."

Severus roughly grabbed the parchment. "Thank you for that oh so urgent bulletin. I didn't notice," he spat out.

"So, I'll go get him and bring him back here, then. It'll be fine, Severus."

If only it were that simple. Things were a long way from being _fine_. "Do you remember the sheafs of parchments you retrieved? The ones I took to the Ministry?"

"Did they find anything?" asked a now animated Remus. He knew that something must have been discovered. Severus wouldn't have asked the question otherwise.

"You could say that," said an extremely pensive Severus. "Here, you need to read this." Severus handed Remus the parchment and watched as he read it, waiting for the expected explosion, tirade, whatever. If the roles were reversed, Severus knew he would come unglued to find out he had a son who was in danger. He waited for Remus's outburst.

It never came. Remus read what was written, set down the letter on the table, and then returned his gaze out the window. "No one can find out, Severus. Draco and Harry'll be killed," said an obviously upset Remus, but his voice remained calm and even. It took every bit of restraint he had to do so, but what else could he do? An outburst would not do anyone any good, and Remus knew he needed to be rational about this.

About the only thing Severus could do was nod. He was relieved that this was Remus's reaction, but at the same time, he felt immense sadness for his friend. He wanted to say something, but there really wasn't anything he could say, was there? Leave it to Remus to react as if he had just been told he'd failed a test. Severus knew he'd be screaming and raising hell. But Remus was not him, was he? "I think it best that you do go get him tomorrow and bring him back here, Remus. Harry will be safe at the Weasleys, but we cannot be sure about Draco. As you said, he is most likely safer at the Burrow than just about anywhere else, but If he got it in his head to leave the Burrow, it could end badly." Severus watched Remus's expression; it was unreadable, but Severus knew more than anyone how it felt to have a son who needed protecting. He stepped forward and intended to place his hand on Remus's shoulder, but stopped himself.

"He hates me, Severus."

Truths were often worse than lies. Yes, there was no denying that Draco Malfoy hated, or at least strongly disliked, Remus Lupin. When one was raised believing a certain way of life, changing that view wouldn't be easy.

All Severus need do was look at his and Harry's probable relationship to see what the relationship between Remus and Draco could be like. "He doesn't know you, Remus. He knows what his father has told him about people such as yourself, but he has no idea who _you_ are. Draco is many things, but stupid is not among them. Give his some credit. If it is safe for him to ever be told the truth, I think you'll find yourself pleasantly surprised." Severus certainly hoped what he said was the truth.

Remus let out a small laugh. "I could say the same about you and Harry."

"I do—" Severus stopped mid-word as his head exploded. It was as if every headache he had ever had and every Cruciatus he had ever been under had combined to cause this pain. He grasped onto the counter and bowed his head. He was sure he was about to be sick.

Remus turned around when he heard Severus gasp. "Severus?"

"I'm fine. Just feel a bit tired." Severus could say no more. He was angry that Remus was seeing him like this. Severus had hoped to keep his condition a secret for as long as possible.

"You're not telling me the truth, Severus. What is it? I can see it in your eyes."

"I am hiding nothing from you," Severus managed to get out, but even to his ears, his words sounded weak and slurred.

"Yes you are, and I want to know what it is. Damn it, Severus. Is there something wrong?" Not that Remus needed to ask. He knew. He had known that night in the cabin that this would happen. He had hoped to be proved wrong.

Severus turned on his heel and returned upstairs to his room. He slammed the door, sat on his bed, and stared at the wall, but when the pain became too much, he had to lie down.

* * *

Harry shut the door to his room and wished his ribs would quit hurting. He had pains in other places as well, but those aches had begun to heal, and were now bearable. His ribs, not so much, but he knew it would be a long time before they healed. He could only hope that the pain would begin to lessen with the passing days.

The evening prior, Madam Pomfrey had owled him a new potion to reduce the swelling, pain, and high temperature he had been running since he'd arrived, and she'd also given him another salve for his chest and other areas that were particularly sore. It stank worse than Bubotuber puss, but Harry couldn't deny that it worked.

Mrs Weasley had given him the potion at dinner, and Harry had intended to ask Bill to help him reapply the salve before he went to bed, but he had forgotten to ask, and now that Harry was in his room, the only thing he wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

Closing his eyes, Harry fervently hoped that a few hours of not moving would be enough to ease the nagging ache that his ribs were causing him, but he knew he was asking for trouble by not forcing himself to apply the salve immediately.

He slowly climbed into bed, not bothering to pull back the covers, and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep to overtake him.

Sometime later—no more than half an hour had elapsed, but that had been enough time for Harry to fall into a sound sleep—a loud noise jolted him into a sitting position, then he heard footsteps hurriedly pass by his room. Disoriented, Harry stood, but groaned when his ribs alerted him to the fact that sleep had not abated the pain. He mumbled something about needing sleep as he found his dressing gown and threw it on. He retrieved the candle from his bedside table and opened his door to see Mrs Weasley standing at the entrance of the room Malfoy was staying in, her hands over her mouth, looking frightened.

Unsure what he should do, Harry walked to where Mrs Weasley stood and peered inside the room to see Draco sitting on the bed, his head lowered. Fleur was sitting beside him, rubbing his back. She turned and looked at Harry, but then she returned her attention to Draco.

"What happened?" Harry asked Mrs Weasley.

"I don't know. He hasn't said. Fleur was passing by his room when she heard the window slam shut. He seems better now, but whatever happened shook him up quite a bit."

As Mrs Weasley and he continued to talk, Harry watched Draco lift his head and roughly wipe away a tear from his cheek.

"Are you going to be okay, dear?" Molly asked a trembling Draco.

He turned his head towards Mrs Weasley and nodded, but it didn't look like he would be okay. "I am sorry to have disturbed everyone."

"Nonsense, dear. Obviously, something has you upset. Just so you know, I am here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley. Actually, if it's okay, I'd like to talk to Potter … if that's okay with him, that is," Draco amended, looking at Harry, confident the other would not be able to resist finding out what had happened to his enemy.

"Yeah, sure," muttered Harry, nonplussed.

Molly waited for Fleur to join her, and then the two women exited the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Draco cleared his throat as he stood and walked to the door. He closed it, then turned back towards Harry. "I wrote Professor Snape a letter after I found out my mum had been killed. I used my Eagle Owl that he charmed invisible and untraceable for me, but somehow it ended up in hands other than Professor Snape's."

"Whose hands?" Harry asked, a feeling of dread creeping up on him. This wasn't at all good, especially since it meant he would probably have to go somewhere else now, as would Draco.

Draco stared straight ahead. "I don't know. They didn't say."

Harry took a shallow breath and winced as his ribs gave another particularly jarring reminder of why he was at the Burrow in the first place. "What did it say?" This was none of Harry's business, but Draco had asked to speak to him, so perhaps he wanted him to read what had been written.

Draco lifted his hand, which was balled into a fist, and opened it, allowing a piece of parchment to fall out of his hand and onto the floor. "Read it," he then said with no emotion.

Harry bent over and retrieved the parchment.

> _Dear Mr Malfoy —_
> 
> _You are in danger. I do not dare tell you why, but you are in grave danger. Professor Snape cannot help you. I feel responsible for all of this, and because of this I feel I must tell you there is a way to save yourself. Do not trust just anyone, boy._ _**Choose** _ _wisely. He alone can save you, and in doing so, you can save him as well._

Harry scrunched up his eyes and read it again, hoping it might make more sense, but it didn't. The only possible clue that gave any useful information was that the word 'choose' had been emphasized. "This doesn't make any sense. Do you know who the _he_ is?"

Draco shook his head. "I haven't a clue."

Harry handed the parchment back to Draco and sat down, wincing as his ribs shifted again. "Well, he is wrong. You can trust the Weasleys, and you can trust me."

Draco looked up and gave Harry a questioning look. "You? Why would I want to trust you?"

"I didn't say you had to, Malfoy, I just said you could; there is a difference."

"What if I should trust you? What if that letter is talking about you?" Draco asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry took the letter again and tried to see how in the world Draco had come up with the idea that the other person the letter mentioned could be him. After studying it for a couple of minutes, he let out a huge breath when he realized what had probably caught Draco's attention. _Choose wisely_ , it said. Harry frowned as he looked at Draco.

"You are the _Chosen One_ , Potter; that much I know. It sounds a bit odd to me, but perhaps that is what _choose wisely_ means. I don't understand how _you_ could help me, though."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that's what it means. Why would someone tell you I could help you? I can't exactly do much of anything as long as I'm stuck here, can I? Maybe whoever sent that letter will send another with more helpful information, but at the moment I think you should be more concerned with the fact that your letter was confiscated. Did it have any damaging information in it?"

"I guess it depends on who reads it. If it was the Dark Lord, then I'd have to say that it was damaging. Who knows, maybe it was him, and he is trying to set a trap for me."

"Well, whoever sent it ought to have given you clearer clues if they expected you to follow them. I don't trust Snape, and I probably never will, but I guess since he seems to be the one you are in contact with, you should let him know what happened. Me and you being in danger is one thing, but I won't put any of the Weasleys in harm's way."

Draco pierced Harry with his grey eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "And just how do you propose I do that? Professor Snape didn't exactly leave me his forwarding address, and we both saw how it worked out when I sent my owl to him."

"Tell Mr or Mrs Wesley you need to talk to Snape. I think they have a way of communicating with him." Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to tell Malfoy about the mirrors. He wasn't even sure that was how everyone was communicating, but he thought it was.

Harry turned and left the room without another word. He wondered who had sent the letter to Malfoy. He then entered his room, but found that he was no longer tired. He was, however, in tremendous pain. He retrieved the vial on his desk, removed his dressing gown, sat on his bed, and opened the salve. It wasn't as easy for him to reach all of the places he needed the salve to reach, but he did as best he could, and it didn't take long to apply the cool gel-like substance to the areas where he was experiencing the most pain. Almost immediately, relief flooded through him as the severe cramping sensations subsided to a dull manageable throb.

Lying back on his pillow, Harry rested his hands behind his head and pondered everything that had happened recently, including the mysterious way everyone seemed to be acting. Draco Malfoy was the biggest mystery of all, and Harry was finding himself more and more drawn into the Slytherin's world.

He laughed out loud, thinking how Hermione would react; she would undoubtedly say Harry was obsessed with Draco, just as she had alluded the same when Harry had been tracking Malfoy's every move at Hogwarts. That was far from the truth, Harry knew, but there was no doubt he had found a way to spend his time now. He may be confined to the Burrow, but as long as he and Malfoy were together, he knew there was a vast amount to be learned from his enemy of not so long ago. Draco wasn't quite on the trustworthy list as of yet, and Harry wasn't sure if he even liked the boy, but he knew there must be something undiscovered that would click in to place and explain Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Remus knocked on Severus's door.

"Come in."

"Thank you." Remus entered the dark room and looked at the forlorn looking man sitting on the bed. It was difficult to tell, because much of Severus was only visible in the moonlight, but Remus thought he looked ill. "What is wrong with you, Severus? Is it the same as what happened to Dumbledore when he came into close contact with the Horcrux in the ring?"

Severus wouldn't deny it. "It seems to be."

A stunned Remus sat heavily on the bed next to Severus and turned to look at him. "Perhaps there's a cure. You'll get better." Remus had to believe this. Severus had to get better. If anything happened to him … Remus lifted his hand and touched Severus's face, but then withdrew it just as quickly.

Always the optimist. Severus envied Remus. How could one person be so positive when their life had been dark and one trial after another? It was beyond Severus, and it was something for Severus to ponder at a future time. For now, Severus wanted to know why Remus had withdrawn his hand. It had been obvious what he had been about to do. Such knowledge gave Severus pause, but not enough for him to want this moment to stop. Normally, Severus liked to be in control of all aspects of his life, but in this situation, with Remus, Severus didn't want to be the one to make the first move. Remus deserved someone so much better than him. "Perhaps you are correct and I will improve, but I am not putting my faith in a cure, Remus. I have lived too hard a life and have done too many bad things to expect a cure."

"But you nee—"

Remus talked far too much. Fortunately, Severus knew just the thing to shut him up.

So much for not wanting to make the first move.

"You talk too much, Lupin," Severus said as he moved closer to the musky smelling soon-to-be-werewolf. "I guess I need to shut you up." Severus didn't give Remus a chance to respond before he leaned in and kissed the motionless Remus, then he pulled back and stared, waiting for Remus to ask what was going on.

Remus grinned, leaned in, and captured Severus's lips, and when his request for entrance was granted, he wrapped his arms around the slightly bigger Severus and pulled them closer together as he tasted the mint Severus must have been sucking on earlier.

Severus's long and lean body guided Remus's tense body back towards the head of the bed and began grinding into Remus. Their erections begged to be released, and Remus felt as if he were not going to last much longer. He opened his eyes and lifted Severus's head. "You really want this? You're not doing this for me, are you?"

"No, Lupin, I am doing it for me. If I don't, I think my friend might explode," said a frustrated Severus. "To answer your question, yes, I really want this. I really want you. Now shut up. If I wanted to talk, we'd have tea."

Remus didn't have to be told twice. He watched as Severus found his wand and banished their clothes, and he soon found himself squirming underneath the lithe body of his soon to be lover. He could do little more than moan as Severus worshiped his body. He couldn't even be disappointed that Severus was ignoring his engorged cock.

Severus lifted himself from Remus and pointed his wand at Remus's entrance to ensure this would be a safe coupling, then he retrieved a vial of lubricant. Liberally coating his fingers, he turned Remus onto his side and then lowered himself beside Remus and began kissing him tenderly and reverently. His kisses were enthusiastically returned, and when he breeched Remus's entrance, Remus moaned and began making the neediest noises Severus had heard in almost eighteen years. Such noises made the formerly bitter person known as Severus Snape realize that he had possibly finally found a small measure of happiness. Lily was gone, and his son was out of reach it seemed, but Merlin had deemed him worthy of someone's love.

He only hoped he'd not been given this gift only to have it taken away because of illness … illness that was again rearing its ugly head. Severus felt nauseous. He willed the dizziness to go away as he continued to stretch his vocal Remus, and he knew it didn't matter how he felt physically, because emotionally he felt as strong as he had in a long while, and that would be all that mattered this night. A genuine grin made its way to Severus's face as he inserted another finger. He would go as far as he could, and he would enjoy every second of it.

He wanted to take his time preparing Remus; he was enjoying this new sensation immensely.

Lily hadn't wanted to try anal sex; she'd been more than happy to engage in the more traditional vaginal sex, an undertaking Severus had never been disappointed by; in fact, he had quite enjoyed having vaginal sex with his son's mother. Severus had thought there could never be a more erotic and enjoyable feeling as when Lily and he made love.

This new sensation was going to be quite different, but Severus had an idea that it would be just as enjoyable and satisfying.

There would never be another like Lily.

But Severus also knew that there would never be another like Remus.

Adding a third finger, Severus found Remus's prostate and chuckled when Remus screamed out. Deciding Remus's anal cavity could not possibly be stretched any further, Severus poured out the remainder of the lubricant and coated his leaking cock, foreskin and all. Throwing the now empty vial onto the floor, along with his wand, Severus raised himself and told Remus to roll onto his back and lift his legs, which he did. Severus retrieved a pillow and placed it underneath Remus's hips, placed the well-toned legs over his shoulders, and placed himself at Remus's well-lubed entrance. "Are you ready?" By Merlin, Remus had better be ready. Severus felt sure he wouldn't last long.

"I'm ready." Brownish-amber eyes darted back and forth between Severus's eyes and Severus's cock, which was about to be buried in him. His breathing sped up and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be immersed in the feelings Severus was causing.

Severus began lowering himself, determined not to hurt the man who he was about to penetrate. He took his time easing into Remus, wanting to savor the warmth of being taken inch by inch into the welcoming arse. After what seemed like minutes, he had gone as far as he could. Stopping all movement, he looked down at the serene body that was glistening in the moonlight. "Open your eyes, Remus. I don't want you to miss anything, and I want you to know it is me, Severus Snape that is inside you. I am well aware that I'm not Regulus Black, and I'll never be able to measure up to Regulus in any area, but I want you to know that I am trying to give you the best that I can."

Remus opened his eyes and saw the sincerity in Severus's eyes and face. He understood what Severus was saying and knew how much it had taken for the other to say it. "You can move now, Severus Snape, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

Severus slowly pulled out and eased back in, not wanting to hurt Remus. After doing this three times, he heard Remus chuckle. "What?" asked an agitated Severus. He didn't think his lovemaking was anything to laugh about. Lily had always praised him for his work in bed.

"I'm not going to break, Severus. I want you to claim me as if you mean it. I want to feel you slamming into me and I want you to make me come from your thrusts alone."

Severus knew his face must look quite wild; if Remus wanted it hard, Severus would give him hard. He lifted out completely, waited a few seconds until Remus was about to protest, then honed in on the prize, and he didn't have to wait long for it. If not for the fact that he was pinning Remus down with his body, the slim figure would be twisting and turning every which way. His moans were the food that fed Severus, and they beckoned him again and again. Severus sped up his movements.

That was a mistake.

As suddenly as it had done minutes earlier, the sickness began to creep up on Severus again. He closed his eyes as he pulled out of Remus, and he took a few deep breaths.

The feeling abated, but left Severus rather lethargic. Nevertheless, he continued his unrelenting pounding into Remus's arse as if nothing had happened, and he soon felt himself tensing. He was almost unable to control himself, but he managed to hold his orgasm until he felt Remus's penis coating his stomach. Only then did Severus allow himself to release and fill Remus with three years' worth of pent up want and need.

After both he and Remus had recovered somewhat, Severus rested his arms on the bed on either side of Remus's face and kissed him quite passionately as he lifted out of the sheen-covered and moaning Remus Lupin. Breaking the kiss, Severus, now on his knees, straddled Remus, pulled the smaller man up to meet him, and the two resumed kissing until Severus pulled away out of breath. "Damn, I envy youth."

Remus opened his eyes and looked at Severus. "I don't. I rather enjoy what it takes to get there quite a bit, and youth seems to get you there too soon."

Severus couldn't disagree with that. He had thoroughly enjoyed the 'getting there' with Remus. "You'll stay, won't you," Severus asked, remembering this was his room, and not Remus's.

"Until you make me leave, Severus."

A few minutes later, Remus lightly snoring, Severus whispered, "I do seem to have that power, don't I? Don't worry, Remus, I rather enjoy your company."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (8/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : sexual content, MPREG in later chapters, violence, adult language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 4,400

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : For those of you who may have been wondering about the timeline in this fic, my dates are a bit earlier than what they probably would have been in canon. By my calculation, Dumbledore's death occurred between 07 June – 14 June 1997. For the purposes of this fic I have Dumbledore's funeral being two days after his death, but in canon, it seems as though more time probably elapsed between the two events.

* * *

As Draco waited in the sitting room for Mrs Weasley and Professor Snape to finish their Floo chat, he looked through a wizarding journal that Mr Weasley had been poring over earlier. It was one of the academic journals that Draco's father had helped establish in the early nineties.

How fortunes had changed. In 1990, Draco's father had been in demand by the Ministry and foreign wizarding governments for his expertise in defence and tracking criminals, and now, in 1997, he was in Azkaban, with little hope of ever seeing dry land again.

Not wishing to think about how much his life had changed in seven years, Draco flipped through the journal, not paying much attention until he came across an old picture of his father, who was standing next to none other than Horace Slughorn, who looked as happy as a little fat man could look. Draco snickered, but shut the journal and sobered his face rather quickly when Mrs Weasley entered from the kitchen. Draco opened his mouth, intent on asking what Professor Snape had said, but by the look on her face, he had an idea that it wasn't going to be anything he wanted to hear. He closed his mouth and waited for Mrs Weasley to give him the bad news. It was easy to see that she was tired and frustrated, but it was nearing midnight, and the matriarch of the Weasleys was safeguarding two students whose lives were in danger. She had every right to look as she did.

"Professor Lupin will come get you tomorrow at noon, Draco. He feels that you are no longer safe here."

As he had expected. Draco tried to mask the hurt he felt at the thought of leaving. "And Pot—Harry?"

"Harry seems to provide much of his own protections, dear. He will remain at the Burrow."

Draco shrugged his shoulders and stood to go upstairs. He hadn't been here long enough to learn where everything was, but he _had_ been here long enough to know he wasn't ready to leave.

"I wish you didn't have to leave, Draco," said a smiling-in-a-sad-way Mrs Weasley.

Draco turned back towards her and again shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I wish I didn't have to leave, either, but I guess when you're me, you don't get a say in how your life is run." He then walked out of the room and up the stairs, lamenting how horribly rotten his luck was.

* * *

Harry squinted his eyes as he left the bathroom. Without his glasses, all he was able to see in the almost pitch-black hall were vague outlines and blurs. He walked slowly, careful not to bump into anything along the way back to his room, and he'd just about made it when he stubbed his toe on something. Biting his lip so as not to yell out, he hobbled into his room and sat heavily on the bed, causing his well-rested ribs to protest the harsh treatment. Not a second later he watched as a blurry Draco Malfoy walked into his room and sat beside him on the bed. Harry attempted to speak but was too gob-smacked to do so. Had Draco Malfoy really just entered his room and sat on his bed? It was almost comical, but really, it wasn't. After the events of a few hours' earlier, Harry guessed it was only fair that the boy now walked into his room. _You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours._

"Potter, you really ought to be quieter, you know. People are trying to sleep."

Harry felt around and found his glasses. After he put them on, he looked down at his throbbing toe and tried wiggling it. "So sorry to wake you from your beauty sleep, Malfoy," he deadpanned.

"You didn't wake me. I was downstairs talking to Mrs Weasley. How's the toe?" he asked, not sure why he was in Harry Potter's room, carrying on as if Potter would actually give a flip.

Draco looked and sounded upset, but whatever he was feeling was none of Harry's business, so he wiggled his toe a bit. "It's good, Malfoy, how's yours?"

"Cheeky brat. I thought you might have fallen and killed yourself; since that wouldn't be at all acceptable to your legions of fans, I decided to check on you."

What a load of Thestral dung. "I'm okay, Malfoy, and I'm not going to suddenly fall apart or die." Perhaps he oughtn't have said that last bit.

"See that you don't, Potter. And er, no offense, but you don't look okay to me. Is it your ribs again?"

Harry frowned, but seeing as how his hands were resting over his ribs, he couldn't deny it. "They stopped hurting enough so I could get some sleep, and then I had to go and hit my toe and not pay attention to what I was doing," said Harry, obviously irritated with himself.

"Maybe if you go back to sleep, they'll stop hurting."

Harry found the vial on the bedside table and picked it up. "Not likely, unless I use this again. I applied some a few hours ago, but it's already worn off." Harry was about to remove his dressing gown when he looked at Draco. "If you don't mind, Malfoy, I'd like some privacy."

Draco smirked. "Are you sure you don't need any help? I was so wanting to rub it in, you know," Draco commented with a dramatic flourish.

Truth be told, Harry could use the help. The reason the salve hadn't worked as well the last time he had applied it was because he hadn't been able to reach all of his sore spots. But having Malfoy help him with something such as this didn't seem … plausible … at all. "I bet you were," he deadpanned before he winked and motioned with his head for the other to leave.

Draco stood and walked to the door. "Wear your glasses next time, Potter. You wouldn't want to disappoint everyone and die from a freak accident caused by your own foolhardiness, would you?"

"Out." After Harry watched Malfoy leave, he removed his dressing gown, threw it on the floor, and began applying the cool salve. The pain lessened immediately, and it didn't take him long at all to fall asleep once he climbed back into bed.

He dreamed of warm pale hands ghosting over his chest, and of blond hair tickling his stomach as a warm mouth sucked his cock.

* * *

_**20 June 1997** _

Harry felt much better when he went down to breakfast the following morning. Mrs Weasley stacked pancakes on his plate and told him to eat up. It wasn't a secret that she was attempting to fatten him up. Hungrier than he'd been in a long while, he ate all he was given, and more.

Across the table sat Draco, looking morose as ever, and Harry found himself in a unique position—one that had him feeling protective of the boy whom he had all but hated not so many hours previously. It was as if their shared traumas the previous evening had bonded them—or not—but in any case, Harry did feel a certain kinship with Draco now that he hadn't felt previously. Harry didn't much care for this newfound empathy he and Draco Malfoy seemed to share. It didn't make sense, but when had anything in Harry's life made sense?

"Harry, dear, are you feeling well?"

Looking up, Harry smiled sheepishly as Mrs Weasley studied him, concern on her face. "Yes, sorry, I'm fine, really. I just have a lot on my mind."

Bill walked into the kitchen, looked at Harry carefully for a few seconds, and then grinned. "You have that same look in your eyes I had when I first realized I loved Fleur. If you don't believe me, Gin has Fleur and I on wizarding film a few nights after we met; really sickening, if you ask me," he added.

"Wha—?" Harry asked as he turned a bit too quickly towards Bill. He had to close his eyes as a sharp pain rippled down his side. When would he learn to slow it down? At this rate, his ribs would never get better.

"It's okay, Harry. If anyone has to be with my little sister, I'm glad it's you."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times; he knew his face must be several shades of red, and he had no clue how he was going to get himself out of this one. "I er … we're not … together anymore," stammered Harry. Well, technically, they were, but he and Ginny had agreed to take things slow … very slow.

"Maybe not, but once you do what you have to do, she'll be waiting for you," Bill said, the grin on his face increasing.

Harry felt eyes staring at him from around the room, and he felt as if he were on public display. Mrs Weasley was looking at him oddly, and Harry was sure she was about to question him. Harry felt helpless. Fortunately, Mr Weasley entered the kitchen, sparing Harry further discomfort.

"I think we should leave Harry and Ginny's future to them," the Weasley patriarch said as he looked around the room at everyone. "Fleur, Bill tells me you have been offered a job at Beauxbatons. Is this true? I guess this is the reason the two of you are going to France, yes?"

Harry listened to Fleur speak, and watched Mrs Weasley leave the kitchen, but then a pain shot through his side and everything went black.

Next thing Harry knew, he was being lifted from the floor, a cold flannel on his forehead. He tried lifting his head, but found it too heavy, so he rested it against the warm chest, and closed his eyes.

When he next woke, Ron's mum was sitting beside him, mopping his forehead, which felt hot. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry groaned. His ribs were aching again, and his head throbbed. He had felt fine at breakfast, and his ribs hadn't been giving him any real problems. He had thought he was getting better. "What happened?" he asked as he lifted his head to look around the room.

"I'm not sure, dear. I'd just walked into the sitting room when I heard a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen. It seems you fell out of your chair and pulled it down on top of you. You must have fainted. Draco picked you up and brought you to your room. You've been out for two hours."

So much for his getting better. Harry attempted to sit up, and with Mrs Weasley's help, he did. That he still needed help to do such menial things didn't sit well with Harry. Yes, his injuries were little more than a week old, but he had been feeling so much better the night previous. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see how sadly Ron's mum was looking at him.

He fell into a restless sleep and had wonderful dreams. A girl with long red hair featured in two of them, but then there was another one where a bloke was doing things to Harry that Harry had only read about in books. Harry had known who the girl was, but the boy … was a mystery. He was rather tall, and he had hands that were sinfully talented, but his identity eluded dream Harry.

When warm hands massaged his chest, Harry thought it felt wonderful. His dream bloke had returned, and Harry gave in to the feelings that the touches were eliciting. He arched his back and let out a low moan, but when he heard a familiar voice calling his name, he froze.

Whoever was touching him was real; they were not the same person from his dream … or was he? Harry fervently hoped not, but he couldn't be sure.

Harry slowly opened an eye and watched as Draco Malfoy, looking serious and intent, continued to apply salve to his protesting ribs. Opening the other eye, Harry had to resist the urge to smirk.

No one would ever believe this.

Harry wasn't sure he believed it.

Draco must have sensed eyes on him because he tensed and looked nervously at Harry, but his words were very matter-of-fact, as if he had every right to be doing what he was. "I heard you moaning in your sleep and it sounded as if you were in pain. I saw the vial and remembered you saying that the salve was the only thing that worked. Well," he said a few seconds later, looking increasingly perturbed that Harry hadn't said anything further, "it is helping, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry, though he sounded unsure as the reality of the situation he now found himself began to register. He was lying in bed, half-naked, and Draco Malfoy was seated on the same bed, mere inches away, rubbing salve into Harry's sore body. It was more than a bit disconcerting. "Er … I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why in the hell are you doing this, Malfoy?"

"I haven't a clue, Potter. You were in pain and I knew how to stop it." He shrugged his shoulders.

Harry didn't understand what was going on. This was surely a dream … or a nightmare; Harry wasn't sure which. He wanted those fingers to stop, yet he dreaded the moment they did. His ribs were feeling much better, but there was something else, as well, something he couldn't define, and Harry was having a difficult time processing his reactions. Looking back at Draco, Harry sensed something like worry in the other's eyes. Usually the boy wore an overly confident smirk, but now he looked upset as he continued to massage the salve-covered body before him. "What's wrong with you?" Harry asked. He didn't expect an answer, but he was curious.

"Lupin's coming to get me at noon; he says I'm in danger here, and that I'll be safer with him."

Harry sat up, scooted back in his bed, and raised his knees to his chest. His ribs protested, but not as much as they had earlier. "Lupin's not the bad guy here, Malfoy. He's trying to help you."

"But why?" Draco asked, although, he thought he understood. Perhaps Remus Lupin really was worried that the _Slytherin student who had tried to off the headmaster_ would become a Death Eater. And … he had good reason to think that. Draco was halfway there as it was. In a few more months' time, he would be fully initiated. It was his legacy. All Malfoy men were expected to follow the one who would lead them back into power (if they were not already in power), and Draco was no different. Or was he? Draco thought he was quite different.

Still, he was in too far to back out now.

"I don't know, Malfoy, but you know more than I do about what's going on."

Draco bristled at the comment. Just because he knew some of what was going on didn't mean he understood why it was that he would be safer with Lupin and Snape than with the Weasleys, especially since the full moon was nearing. "All I know is both Snape and Lupin seem intent on keeping _you_ safe. I seem to be nothing but a burden to them. I know I'm only alive because of my mother, but it's no fun being reminded of that fact every day. Snape hates me, Potter, and I don't understand it. He always treated me well and always said I was his favorite student. I was wary of his intentions during the last two terms when he said he wanted to help me, but even then, I still respected him and thought he respected me as well. Apparently, I was wrong."

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is out to get you, Malfoy. If Remus is coming to get you, he's concerned about your safety, as is Snape, and I doubt Snape hates you. He may be a bastard, and he may be a damned murderer, and I may never forgive him, and I may kill him if I get the chance, but he doesn't hate _you_ , Malfoy. I think his hate is reserved for me."

That was a fact Draco wouldn't deny … if he didn't know the truth. He was aware of how much his Head of House had always seemed to detest Harry Potter. It had obviously been an act. Draco couldn't imagine that even Snape would hate his own son. "I doubt you could kill Professor Snape, Potter. You don't have it in you. What's up with Lupin and him, anyway? I thought when they were in school, werewolf boy hated … what was it? Snivellus?"

Harry chose to ignore Malfoy's gibe that he would be unable to kill Snape, and he decided not to say anything about the uncalled for remark regarding Remus, but he, like Draco, wanted to know the answer to what was going on with Remus and Snape. Remus had never acted as if he hated Snape, but there was never any talk to indicate the two were friendly, as Draco had been intimating. "I don't know what's going on with them, but I'd like to."

"I asked Lupin if they were lovers. He said no, but they looked pretty chummy to me," was Draco's reply.

Harry almost laughed out loud. "Remus and Snape? Remus is with Tonks, Malfoy."

"I don't think so. Tonk's name never came up that I recall; the only two names I heard Snape and Lupin mention were yours and this bloke named Regulus." Draco wanted to see how Harry reacted to this news; he wanted to see if Harry knew who Regulus was.

Regulus. Harry knew he was Sirius's younger brother who had been killed by Voldemort, or so he thought. He actually had no idea how the boy had died, but everyone assumed that Voldemort had murdered him. Sirius had never mentioned anything about Snape and Regulus knowing each other, but if they were both Death Eaters, Harry had to admit to himself that it was probably inevitable they would cross paths. Nevertheless, Harry wanted to know just what Regulus had to do with Remus and Snape.

Draco interrupted Harry's musings. "I think Lupin and that bloke Regulus must have been lovers."

Harry snorted. "Why would you say that?"

"I can't explain it to you, Potter; I just have a feeling they were, and I wouldn't be surprised if Lupin and Snape were lovers as well. They were hiding something from me, I know it, and it has to do with you." Of course, Draco knew what Lupin and Snape were hiding, at least part of it, and he was taunting Harry. He wanted to get Harry as riled up as he was. He knew that a curious Harry Potter could be a dangerous thing, but he also knew that the boy wouldn't stop until he found the information he sought.

Draco grinned.

Harry frowned. If Draco was right about any of what he had said, then Harry needed to find out what Snape and Lupin knew that he didn't. "You can find out what's going on if you go with Remus, Malfoy."

"Right, like they're going to tell me anything, Potter."

"How did you find out what you just told me?"

"I acted as if I was asleep and listened as they talked."

"So you can do it again. You could find out what's going on."

"Yeah, Potter, and what's in it for me? They don't give a damn about me, and why should you? If you want to know what's going on, ask them yourself. I'm tired of doing what others tell me to do," Draco spat, his face red with anger.

Harry raised his brows and sighed loudly. "Fine, then, don't find out what's going on. I just thought you might want to know what's going on. Snape murdered for you, didn't he? Don't you want to know why in the hell he would do that? I would think you would want to know everything, but then again, what was I thinking? You don't care about anything or anyone other than yourself, do you?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "No, I guess not, Potter," he said stiffly as he stood up, threw the vial down on the bed, then left without another word.

Harry shut his eyes. He was tired of thinking about everything, and most of all, he was tired of Draco Malfoy; the Slytherin was an enigma Harry wished he could rid himself of. Harry knew what he said hadn't been fair, but really, Draco needed to understand that Remus was only trying to help.

* * *

"You look like you could use a little pudding."

Remus swallowed the rather large bite he had just put in his mouth, and smiled as he nodded. "Right you are, Molly, thank you. My appetite always seems to get like this when the full moon is near."

Molly sat across from Remus and sliced a piece of pudding for herself and studied the man seated across from her. She knew this wasn't the best time to ask what she was about to, but she was curious, and as she was protecting Harry, she thought she deserved an answer. "Remus, you know I trust you. I always have, even when you faltered and went astray for those few years. If you say Severus is good, then I believe that, but what I don't understand is why you chose to tell us what you did the night Harry was found, and not the fact that Severus is Harry's father? I think that in itself would have made us all believers."

Remus almost choked, but managed to swallow. "How did you—"

"How did I know? I always suspected that was how it was, and your words to The Order were rather curious. I have always felt that Severus was overly concerned about Harry, and what you told us was simply one more puzzle piece that I put into place."

He could have lied, but Remus decided he needed someone else on his side, and Molly Weasley was about the best person to fill that position, especially now with Severus being ill. "You haven't said anything to anyone about Harry being Severus's son, have you?" Remus had to ask. He doubted she had said anything to anyone, but he had to be sure.

"Of course not, dear. I wouldn't put Harry's life in danger for anything, but I would hope that you and Severus plan on telling him; he deserves to know, Remus."

Remus nodded and silently thanked her for not asking him about Severus. If she knew about Harry being his son, perhaps she knew about their past as well. It was rather disconcerting, but Molly Weasley was not daft, and she had at one time been a sort of mentor to Sirius and Regulus. If anyone would know about Remus's and Severus's pasts, it would be Molly. "Severus fears for what will happen to Harry if certain people find out. There are other facets to this that I can't get into at the moment, Molly, but Harry's life could be in danger. That is why we are thankful that he is here with your family."

Molly nodded. She wanted to ask what was going on, but she knew better. "I couldn't love him any more if he were my own, Remus."

"Severus knows that, Molly, and that is what is keeping him sane at this time. How is Harry? He was hurt quite badly when Arthur found him. Has he healed?"

Molly wasn't sure how to best answer. "Physically? He is healing. It will take time, but he is making progress, although he did have a relapse this morning while he was eating breakfast. It is his mental state I am most concerned about. I was hoping that perhaps Draco being here would somehow help, and in a way, it has ... I think," said a pensive Molly, thinking about what she had witnessed earlier in this very room. "I know Harry is upset about what happened with Draco being the one who was to kill Dumbledore, but I get the feeling that he is beginning to realize that Draco isn't as bad as he thought. I daresay the two of them even seem to be getting closer. They almost seem as if they—" Molly wasn't sure she wanted to acknowledge what she was thinking, mainly because it would mean she would be vocalizing her doubt that Harry would ever become her son-in-law.

"What is it? What were you going to say, Molly?"

Molly sighed. "I think those two may have more than friendly feelings towards each other. I could be wrong, but Bill is the one who brought it to my attention, and I have to say it could be true."

Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. This was the last thing he wanted to hear, but he knew that what Molly said was probably true. An ill-timed chuckle escaped Remus before he could stop it. It would figure that his son would follow in his footsteps; it seems none of the Lupins were what most people would consider normal.

"Why the chuckle?" Molly asked as she retrieved a biscuit from the tin, but she never got her answer because Draco walked into the room, looking none too pleased.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (9/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 4,600

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : Let me say here and now that I do not have a problem with men crying … even Englishmen—they might be stoic most of the time, but they are human. I do not have them being overly emotional much, or profusely, but when the scene calls for it, they will shed a tear, or two, or three.

* * *

"You and I should be going. Are your things ready to go?" Remus asked, knowing he was the last person Draco wished to see.

"No," was Draco's rather rude reply, "but it shan't take me long to get everything together; I've not been here two days. I've not had time to unpack yet."

After he left, Molly erected a Silencing Charm and cleared her throat. "Why is it that he is in such danger?"

"You know why, Molly. Someone intercepted his and Severus's correspondence."

"If that was the extent of it, Remus, he'd not be removed from this house, and we both know that. Harry's protections, coupled with the ones Severus erected, are more than adequate."

"You can't be sure of that, Molly."

Molly stood and shook her head as she pointed her finger towards the stairs. "You are playing with those boys' lives, and I don't much like it. I have not asked many questions, but my patience is running thin, Remus. Draco is safe here; he seems to be adapting well. Why in Merlin's name would you remove him from a stable environment when that is what he needs more than anything?"

And how was Remus to counter that? Everything Molly said was true … but another truth was that a parent's protection was the best there was. Severus had known that; he hadn't come out and said as much, but Remus knew that is why Severus had told him about Draco's letter being intercepted.

Unfortunately, he couldn't share this information with Molly. "Molly, you must trust me on this one. I know what I am doing. We have to be sure that no one can get to him. You know that Lord Voldemort has to be looking for Draco. I refuse to allow him to get his hands on him. I'll not go through that again." Remus closed his eyes and stood. He knew he had said too much, but it had been the truth. He would not allow his son to be treated as Regulus had been. He had watched his lover die, and he was so very fearful that the same fate awaited his son. When he reopened his eyes, Molly was looking at him, a look of sadness on her face. She had to know whom he was talking about.

"This is all related to what happened to Regulus, isn't it, dear?" Molly asked as she stood and gathered the plates and carried them to the sink.

Remus opened his mouth a few times, unsure what he should say.

"Don't deny it, Remus. You and Severus being back together—it was how it was then as well. The two of you were always together, and then Regulus died and the two of you seemed to drift apart. I thought it was for the best, of course, because I didn't trust Severus at the time. Now all these years later the two of you seem to be keeping secrets. It worries me. I seem to recall many conversations with a young Sirius Black, and they all revolved around his brother and Severus, and eventually you, Remus. Sirius was worried about his brother. He thought Severus was brainwashing him. I didn't know what was going on; I listened but didn't give much advice. Sirius felt helpless, and I don't blame him. Regulus practically cut off all ties with his brother, and for no good reason. Then he suddenly died. That was not long at all before Severus began spying. I always knew the two had to be connected in some way."

Remus shook his head and his breathing quickened. She had the right idea, but had got the wrong end of the wand, and he needed her to understand. "It's not what you think, Molly, I promise you that. Regulus loved Sirius and was trying to protect him. He got in with the wrong people and didn't want to get Sirius involved. Please believe me. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

Molly nodded. "I believe you, dear, but I am not the one who needed to know that. Sirius was so very upset by what happened. You have to know that was what made him dislike Severus as much as he did. He thought his brother cared more for Severus than for him, and he blamed Severus for Regulus's death."

Remus glanced hesitantly towards the stairs before looking back at Molly. "Molly, Regulus died because he cared for Severus and wanted him to live. So, yes, Sirius was right in a couple of his assumptions, but Regulus did love Sirius. I know he did. He loved him so much he broke all ties with him to save him. It killed him to have to do that, but he did. Regulus Black was and is the most caring man I've ever known, Molly, and that is what got him killed. And yes, all of this, everything that is happening—it is about what Regulus began over twenty years ago. I can't share all the details, but please trust me, Molly."

Molly looked pensive for a few moments, but finally nodded and half-heartedly smiled. She had rarely seen Remus this upset. "I do trust you, Remus. I just want you to know that you can trust me as well. I am one of the few people who Regulus Black confided in when he was a teenager, and even though I do not know the entire story, I am beginning to understand a few things that have been bothering me. I've remained quiet—I've not even talked to Arthur about my concerns, but now that Albus is gone, I feel a responsibility for Harry, and I refuse to allow him to be a part of anything that is going to jeopardize his life."

Remus had to say something. Harry needed to be protected and it would not do any good if his protector(s) were unaware of just what he needed to be protected from; it wasn't as if he needed to be protected from a small scrape on the knee. "Molly, Harry is a Horcrux."

While Lupin and Mrs Weasley talked downstairs, Draco packed his things. He passed Harry's room on the way to his own and noticed he was sitting by the window. Walking into the room, he cleared his throat. "You should be lying down; Mrs Weasley said you need to—"

Harry turned his head and glared at Draco. "I know what she said, Malfoy."

"Fine, just thought you would like to know I'm leaving; Lupin's here to get me. So now you don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore."

Harry rolled his eyes and growled. "You are so damned dramatic, Malfoy. Did I ever say you were bothering me?"

"Words aren't the only way of communicating, Potter. You have made it perfectly clear what you think of me. I don't know why I even bothered trying to understand you. You never want to understand me, or know why I do what I do. Oh well, c'est la vie, as they say." Draco then walked out of Harry's room and into his and shut the door.

As he sat on his bed, he noticed a parchment lying on his pillow. He picked it up and tested it for any curses, even though his using magic during the summer holidays was strictly prohibited. He was in a house filled with legal wizards so he could perform all the magic he wished to and not get caught. When he detected no charms on the parchment, he unfolded it and immediately recognized Potter's untidy scrawl.

> _Draco -_
> 
> _I should apologize. It was unfair of me to say you do not care about anyone or anything other than yourself. You didn't have to rub the salve on me. You did it because you knew I was in pain, and I scoffed at that. I'm sorry. What is it that you want from me? Why does everyone want something from me? Damn it, Malfoy, I am so tired of all of this shite. I just want to be normal, and hell, I don't even know what normal is. I guess you and I are a lot more similar than either of us thought. And of course now you are leaving._

The letter ended; no signature or salutation. Draco stood up, walked out his door, and walked into Harry's room again. "Why are you doing this to me?" Draco almost whined.

Harry turned around when he heard the other enter his room. "Why are you doing this to me, Malfoy?"

Draco and Harry stared at each other for a minute before Harry broke the spell. "You should go pack."

Draco turned and left without another word.

After he'd gathered all his belongings, he took a deep breath and gathered himself before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found both Lupin and Mrs Weasley sitting at the table, neither speaking.

"I'm ready," whispered Draco.

Molly stood and neared Draco. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs Weasley. I'll be fine. Thank you for taking me in."

"It was our pleasure, Draco. We've enjoyed having you here." Molly gave Draco an encouraging look. When he stepped forward to embrace her, she returned the gesture. She was hesitant to let go, knowing once he left her house, she couldn't protect him any longer. "Remus, you best make sure this young man stays safe."

Remus smiled. "Don't worry, Molly. He will be safe."

Draco tried smiling, but failed. He allowed himself to be led out doors to the Apparition point where he held on to Remus's arm as they prepared to Disapparate. Just as he was about to disappear, he saw Harry looking out the window, and he thought he saw a tear falling down the Gryffindor's face, but dismissed it. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. Why would Harry Potter shed tears over him?

* * *

Leaving his room, Severus slowly made his way down the stairs and sat on the sofa in the sitting room. The short trip winded him, and he struggled to catch his breath. Whatever was running through his blood was working quickly, and Severus wondered if he would last as long as Dumbledore had. He had his doubts, but he gathered himself quickly and made sure his face was the usual blank slate as soon as he heard the front door open. When Remus and Draco entered the room, Severus glanced at a glaring Draco, and sneered. "You don't have to look so happy, Draco."

Draco turned to Lupin. "I need to talk to Professor Snape … privately. Is that okay?" he asked, wondering why he was asking permission. It was ill-befitting a Malfoy to ask someone such as Lupin for permission to do anything.

Remus looked at Severus, who shrugged his shoulders. "I'll leave the two of you alone. I'll be upstairs."

After Lupin left, Draco sat down in a chair by the fire, which was roaring in the fireplace. "Why don't you like me anymore, Professor?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the face of Snape, who looked ill and tired. But that was his own fault wasn't it? He could have prevented all of this by returning to the Dark Lord … or perhaps not. Draco wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

Severus, who had been dreading this conversation, closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts; he was going to need help with this one. "Who said anything about me not liking you, Draco?"

"Professor, it's me, Draco Malfoy. Don't lie to me. There's something you're not telling me. What is it? What did I do? Please tell me!" he pleaded, and hated himself for doing so, but he needed to know why the one person he had come to depend on had seemingly abandoned him in the middle of nowhere with a half-wolf a week earlier. It had been a stupid and unwise move, and Draco resented Snape for placing his student in such danger … even if it had worked out in the end.

Severus studied Draco and sensed the sadness radiating from him. There was something vastly different about the young man now sitting before him—something that hadn't been present previous to Draco going to the Weasleys. It was as if the boy's spirit was broken. "I am not hiding anything from you, Draco, I assure you. Am I acting somewhat cold towards you? Yes, I most assuredly am. I had to blow my cover to save you. I do not regret that, but in doing so, I have greatly restricted my movement. It is not something I am happy about. You know me and know how I am. When I do not get my way, I tend to lash out. I think that is what I am doing now. It is nothing personal; you must believe me. It is what it is."

Draco didn't say anything, nor did he react to what Severus said. He simply stood up, walked out of the room, and ascended the stairs.

Remus reentered the sitting room half an hour later and saw that Severus, who was staring at the fire, hadn't moved. "Draco is settled in his room. What's wrong?"

The question should have been what _wasn't_ wrong. Severus wanted to laugh and he wanted to scream at how unfair this entire situation was. "You might want to keep an eye on him, Remus. I don't think our talk helped; in fact, I think I may have made things worse. Talk to him before you leave." Severus never once looked at Remus as he talked, and in fact, he never even blinked as his eyes focused on the flames that continued to lap against one another, growing and separating at the same time.

"I'll do that, Severus, but what has you like this? You were in fairly good spirits when I left."

Such comment necessitated eye contact. Severus turned towards Remus and shook his head, wishing he understood the man called Remus Lupin, who was always so damned optimistic. Severus thought about making a rather rude remark, but seeing as how he had buggered the man not too many hours earlier and wished to do so again in future, he decided to hold his tongue. "I am getting weaker with each passing second, and Harry deserves to know the truth about who I am, Remus. I want to tell him. Pardon me if my morose mood upsets your sensitive demeanor," he added, then wished he hadn't. Remus's brownish-amber eyes looked so very sad. Severus wanted to scream. This was all so unfair.

Remus walked over to Severus, sat on the floor in front of him, and took the pale and clammy hands in his. "It is up to you, of course. I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can't. You deserve the love of your son, especially now. No one would begrudge you telling Harry."

Severus looked as if he were in pain as he shook his head. "If only it were that simple. I can't tell him. I can't be the one who sends him to his death. If I tell him that I am his father, it will only be a matter of time before he or Miss Granger connects that fact to the reason his mother and James were murdered; then he'll go after the Dark Lord. I can't send my son to confront him, not yet. I just don't know what to do, Remus. I want to see him so badly, and I want him to know that I love him. I knew this was how things would be, and I've always known that my son would not know the truth until I had probably already died. I thought I had accepted that, but I haven't. He's my son, Remus … He's my son," whispered Severus in a steady voice as tears ran down his face.

Remus wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Do you want me to tell him? He does deserve to know, just as he deserves the chance to do what needs to be done. You have to know that, Severus. Harry is nearly an adult."

Severus shook his head as he wiped away more tears. "No. Yes, I do know that, Remus, but promise me you won't tell him." Severus waited a few seconds, but when Remus didn't respond, Severus grasped Remus's hands tighter and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Okay, Severus, I promise."

Remus knocked on the door, not knowing what he would say, but he had to say something. "Draco, may I come in? We need to talk."

"It's not locked," was the reply.

Remus entered the room to find Draco seated beside the window, looking out at the surrounding grounds, his face set in a frown, and Remus felt like wringing Severus's neck … and he would if Severus were not already ill and dying.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Severus wouldn't tell me what he said, but I gather the conversation the two of you had didn't go well."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "It was the truth, and the truth hurts, doesn't it? I knew he didn't want me here."

Remus walked to the window and turned to face Draco. Severus had secrets to keep, but there were those that needed to be shared. "He's dying, Draco."

"Professor Snape?" Draco asked as he turned from the window and faced Remus.

Remus nodded and took a seat at the desk. "Yes. He feels badly about what he said, Draco, but you must know that he is not himself."

"Is he dying because he killed Dumbledore? Did I do that to him, as well?"

Remus ran his hand over his face and asked for some guidance. "No, you had nothing to do with what ails Professor Snape. Nothing at all."

"But then … what happened?"

"Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to say, Draco. I'm only telling you because I'm going to be gone for a few days: the full moon is tonight, and then I have a few other things I need to tend to. I might be gone a week, or perhaps more. While I'm gone I need you to make sure he is okay. If you sense that he is getting worse, I need you to contact Madam Pomfrey or Molly Weasley, immediately."

Draco nodded as he looked worriedly towards the door. "You should tell Harry."

"Why would I tell Harry?"

"Lupin, please don't play coy with me. You know damned well why you should tell Harry. Snape is his father. If he is dying, shouldn't his son know that?"

Remus wasn't sure how to respond. "Ho—why would you say that?" was about the best he could do. He'd all but confirmed what Draco had said.

Draco tensed. He would have to alter the truth somewhat, but it was the truth, even if his father had not directly given this information to his son. Lupin didn't have to know that, did he? "My father. He found out. That is why he was determined to get to Harry that night at the Department of Mysteries. He wanted the prophecy, of course, but he also wanted Harry, so he could kill him and get back at Professor Snape. You saw yourself how out of control my father was. That wasn't because of the prophecy, Professor."

Remus stood and looked at Draco as he sighed. "Why would your father want to get back at Professor Snape? Didn't he trust him?"

Draco shook his head. "No. My father hated Professor Snape, and he hated his lover, Regulus, even more than he hated Professor Snape. I don't think he cared too much for you, either, but he knew that you weren't ever going to be a full Death Eater, so he didn't bother with you. Nevertheless, he swore revenge on Professor Snape and the Regulus bloke. I don't know why he did any of this—he never told me why he hated them. I'm just telling you what he told me."

His face schooled, Remus felt chills run up and down his spine. Merlin … that was a lot of information, and it was not at all what Remus had wanted to hear—but it was another reason to worry about Lucius Malfoy. Severus and Regulus had never been lovers, but apparently, Lucius had thought they were. But why would Lucius want to get revenge on Severus? And if Lucius had such feelings towards Regulus and Severus, then that could mean he sensed something regarding Draco's parentage? Probably not. Remus would have already received a visit from Malfoy Sr had that been the case. Then what? The only other thing that made any sense was if Lucius had been jealous of Severus, Regulus, or Lily, which seemed odd. Lucius and Narcissa had been together since they were children—everyone had always known they would be married … just as everyone knew James and Lily would be married …

Yet, their marriage had been an arranged marriage, just as Lucius's and Narcissa's had been.

Remus let out a breath. It was all beginning to make a bit more sense now. If Lucius _had_ been jealous, then perhaps that would explain his obsession with getting Harry. Remus needed to know how Lucius knew about Harry and Severus, though. He also wanted to know if Voldemort knew. Lucius obviously figured largely in this entire situation, but just how and why was what Remus needed to find out. "Draco, I am going to implore you to not say anything about this conversation to either Harry or Professor Snape, please. It is of the utmost importance that Harry not hear of this theory of yours, and I am warning you now, if you voice any of this in front of Severus, he is liable to do something we will all regret. So please, Draco, don't say anything."

"It's true, isn't it?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face.

"Don't ask me that again, Draco. Now, as I said, I'm going to be gone and I need—"

"I know what you need; you need not repeat yourself. I'll watch out for him and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish, and I'll contact either Madam Pomfrey or Mrs Weasley if he gets worse. Is there any way to contact you if I need to?"

Remus removed a shiny object from his pocket and handed it to Draco. "If you need me, just look into it and say my name. You will be able to contact Mrs Weasley the same way."

Draco looked at the small mirror and then looked quizzically at Lupin. "This is a dark object. How did you get it?"

Remus raised a brow. "That is none of your business, and I think you need to reevaluate what constitutes a dark object. It is only dark when used for dark purposes."

"Aunt Bella has one, but she can't use it because there isn't another mirror for someone else to use."

Remus almost smirked, but managed to stop himself. There were few people he loathed more than Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Anyone who could kill their own family as she had … The urge to shred her to bits began growing once again. A few seconds later, when Draco coughed, Remus shook his head and re-focused his mind on the task at hand. It seemed the mirrors belonged to more than just the four Blacks that Remus was aware of. "So, if I hear that _Aunt Bella_ has gone looking for the match to it, I'll know who snitched, and I assure you, you'll wish you had kept quiet." Remus didn't try to disguise the threat as anything other than what it was.

Draco glared. "As curious as I am as to what you would do to me, you don't have to worry. I still don't know what in the hell this is all about, and I don't understand why it is so important that I live. Hell, I thought for sure Professor Snape would have killed me by now. But I am tired of running and looking for something that never was there in the first place. If the Dark Lord wants me so badly, he can come get me himself. You don't have to worry about me going running after anyone, especially my Aunt Bella. The only person I give a damn about anymore is my father, and we both know he is never getting out of Azkaban, so, save your holier than thou speech. I don't need it."

Remus wasn't sure how to react. It was almost comical how Draco Malfoy was reacting, but it was far sadder than funny. How could a child be treated as Draco had been? Remus knew it unlikely Draco would ever accept that his father was not fully human. He began to shake.

Draco looked worriedly at Lupin. "Are you okay?"

No, Remus was not okay. He had just got a glimpse of what was going to happen when Draco found out about him, and it crushed him. "I'm fine. Just worried about Severus."

"I'll take care of him, Professor, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him," Draco said, his voice not as harsh now.

Remus nodded. "Thank you, Draco," he said before he left and walked downstairs. Seeing Severus looking up at him, Remus smiled and joined him on the sofa. This wasn't a good time to leave. What if something happened to Severus? What if Remus never saw him again? Remus couldn't bear to think about such a thing happening. He didn't want to contemplate a life without either Draco or Severus. Regardless of what he wanted to do or what he feared, however, he had no choice in this matter. He had to leave.

"Don't worry, Remus. He's changed, you'll see."

Remus wasn't even aware that Severus had been reading his mind. Shaking his head, he wiped at the tear that was fighting to escape. "His father is Lucius Malfoy, Severus. His father taught him to love everything pure and to look down on everything non-pure. He could never love me as he loves Lucius."

Severus shook his head as he wiped the tears from Remus's face. "Don't say that, please. I have to think he will, because if Draco can accept you as his father, I think possibly Harry can accept me as his."

Neither noticed Draco sitting in the middle of the staircase.

Remus cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "I should go."

"Don't forget your Wolfsbane," Severus said as he cupped Remus's face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. After they had to break for breath, the two hugged. "Be careful, Remus."

Remus covered Severus's hands with his, brought them to his lips, and kissed each of the fingers. "I will, Severus."

Neither noticed when Draco stood and returned to his room. Neither knew that the young man threw himself onto his bed and shed several tears for a father he couldn't have any more and for a father he wanted but knew he could never have.

He would never be told Remus was his father.

He knew the law.

If certain people found out that Remus Lupin—a Lycanthrope—had a child, both father and son would be killed, no questions asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (10/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, some violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started** : August 25, 2005

 **Words** **in this chapter** : 6750

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : I think everyone will like this chapter; it certainly was fun to write!

* * *

With Lupin gone, the large house became a somber place to be. Not that it had been boisterous and filled with happiness before he had gone, but now the silence was deafening, but Draco was thankful that at least Snape didn't seem to be getting any worse, which was a good thing, because his temper was vile enough as it was. Draco had ventured into the other's territory on two occasions, besides their inevitable meetings at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and after the second confrontation, Draco had made it his daily mission to keep far away from anywhere Snape might venture.

Doing so seemed easy enough in such a large house, but empty rooms were empty rooms, thus they didn't provide Draco with much to do. Other than reading the books found on the shelves in his room, Draco was quickly discovering that there was absolutely nothing to do. He read a few of the books, but they were old and musty, and the types of books he was accustomed to reading—books about the Dark Arts—were nowhere to be found. Boredom set in and Draco began exploring the large house, even the places he had been asked to stay away from. Snape would never know.

It was easy to see that whoever owned this house was, or had been, extremely wealthy at one time. Draco gathered from what little he had heard that this had been Severus's childhood home, but he couldn't imagine Snape having lived here. Besides, Snape's family had been poor, hadn't they?

The large house was rather run-down, and the rooms reeked of that _this room has not been opened up in ages_ smell, but hints of its former grandeur could be found around almost every corner.

While Snape spent most of his time in his room on the second floor, Draco spent all his free time on the third floor in one of the rooms he'd discovered, which was rather small. It was empty except for a couple of old portraits, of which the inhabitants, a man and a woman, always seemed to be sleeping when Draco entered, but he was almost positive that at least one of them was purposely ignoring him. Whoever the portrait of the male was, he looked familiar, but Draco couldn't place the man's face.

On his third visit to the room, he opened up the dusty drapes and tied them back so sunlight could enter the room, and the change was immediate and dramatic. The former dreary room seemed to come to life.

He sensed the presence of children, but instead of spooking him, it made Draco feel comfortable, and he adopted the room as his. He began sleeping there, even as there was no bed to sleep in—a pillow and blanket from the room Remus had told him to use—was all Draco needed. Although it remained musty-smelling for several days, and even as it was virtually empty, it was Draco's, and he felt at home. Not as at home as he would be at Malfoy Manor, or as at home as he had been made to feel during his much too brief stay at the Burrow, but he did feel as at home as he could feel in the midst of such difficult circumstances.

The portrait of the familiar looking man on the wall continued to avert his gaze, but Draco felt as if the man were protecting him, and as odd as it seemed, Draco felt comforted by the idea—so much so that he began talking to the painted man about his worries—mainly about what he'd overheard Lupin and Snape talking about before the former left.

There was no mistaking what he had said, but Draco couldn't figure it out. How could it be possible that he was Remus Lupin's son? Perhaps his professor was lying. Yes, he had to have been. Draco had seen pictures of his mother and father after his birth, holding him, and even though that had been almost seventeen years previous, there was no mistaking his face—even being six weeks premature and only 2.5 kg—it had had Malfoy written all over it.

"But why would Lupin lie about such a thing? And why would he think that I was his son?" Draco didn't know Lupin very well, but he was almost positive that had Remus Lupin had a son, there would be nothing that would stop him from getting to him. Of course, Draco knew the consequences if this were the truth and if certain people found out, but he still thought it likely that Lupin would move heaven and earth to get to his son.

Had Draco thought about it, he would have realized that Remus Lupin _had_ done whatever it took to get to his son.

"Think about it, Mr Malfoy. You have the answers; all you need to do is remember."

Draco whipped his head around and looked at the portrait, who had just spoken to him in response to a question Draco hadn't realized he'd voiced. "What do you mean, I have the answers? I know nothing."

"Ah, come on laddy. You're a Malfoy. Use that brain of yours."

Draco tried getting the portrait to tell him what he wanted to know, but the man was silent and said nothing further. Looking out the window and seeing the sun getting lower on the horizon, Draco cursed under his breath and ran downstairs for supper. It would do him no good to get on Snape's bad side, especially now that he had questions that he wanted answers to.

"Sorry. I lost track of time, Professor," Draco said as he entered the dining room.

Severus said nothing, but gestured towards the chair and watched through veiled eyes as Draco sat down and served himself. After several minutes elapsed, he broke the silence. "I see you found my great great great uncle's room. Has he chatted you up yet?"

"No, sir, he hasn't," said Draco, his face not belying the untruth he was speaking. He couldn't very well tell his professor what the old man in the portrait had told him, because Snape had no idea that his and Remus's conversation had been overheard. Besides, Draco was convinced it was all a lie anyway; Remus couldn't possibly be his father. There was no way.

Even if it was true, though, and even if he felt like sharing this information to find out if it were indeed true, Draco wouldn't say anything. Snape was not currently Draco's favorite person, but the man was ill, and Draco wouldn't do or say anything to exacerbate the situation, even though Professor Snape obviously knew as much as Lupin did.

Snape made a non-committal sound then looked at Draco pointedly. "He is quite good at helping when there is a problem. He has helped me on more than one occasion."

Draco nodded, understanding that he'd just been given permission to _chat up_ the man in the portrait for further information. "Professor, is this your ancestral home?"

Severus shook his head. "I guess that depends on who you ask. If you ask him," he said, pointing to the stairs, "he will tell you it is _my_ ancestral home, but he'll then tell you it is not my family's ancestral home. I did live here as a young child, but it seems as though some of my family have not lived up to our sir name," Severus said, looking a bit perturbed. "My mother married a Muggle. That act of defiance was akin to treason. No one wanted a Muggle soiling the grounds of Snape Manor, a fact my father ignored for the first several years of my life. But one day he took my mother and me away and decided we needed to live as he had lived."

Draco waited for Snape to continue, but his professor's mannerisms and facial expression were no longer inviting of further conversation, so Draco ate the rest of his supper in silence.

The next few days passed much the same as the previous ones had, and Draco was finding himself spending more and more time in _his_ room. The man in the portrait had yet to speak again, but the young Slytherin knew the man was watching his every move. Draco thought about what the man had said.

What did he know that he needed to remember?

Draco knew nothing about Remus Lupin, other than the fact that he was a Lycanthrope and that he had been friends with Snape, Sirius Black, and Potter's father. He did know that Lupin and Sirius's younger brother, Regulus, had been lovers and he knew they'd had a baby who'd been killed by the Dark Lord … a _baby_.

_Merlin … no, it can't be._

But Draco knew. Hadn't it been he who had brought up the idea of a baby to Lupin and Snape? They had denied it, but Draco had known it was the truth. Now he feared not only that it was was true, but that the baby had been him. It was so obvious now. Draco didn't want to believe he was Remus Lupin's son, but there was evidence to point to that being a possibility. Even if this were true, however, Draco didn't understand why it would have happened. "Why would the Dark Lord want to give Regulus Black and Remus Lupin's son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to raise? That makes absolutely no sense."

"Can you not think of one reason, my boy?"

Draco looked up and shook his head. "No, I can't. The Dark Lord knows how my father feels about non-purity, and he has to know he would hate it if he found out his son was a half werewolf."

The portrait man chuckled. "Yes, no doubt, but do not assume that you know your father as well as you think you do. His beliefs might surprise you. S _aying_ you hate someone and hating are two different things, Draco. Do you think your father would simply throw you to the wolves? Is he that much of a monster?"

Draco thought about it then shook his head. "I think he loves me," he said, with an air of uncertainty.

"Yes, that he does. I think he would do _anything_ to keep you safe."

Draco stared at the male in the portrait and was about to ask what that last comment had meant, but then the probable reason came to him. "Including doing whatever the Dark Lord asked of him in order to keep me alive," Draco said in an almost whisper.

"I see you do have a working brain. Yes. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has the ability with a few words to ensure your death. That is a powerful hold to have over someone. As long as your father is a good little follower, you are safe, but if he strays, a few words from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and you are dead."

Draco began shaking. "Do you think my father—er, Lucius—knows about me?"

There was a moment of hesitation. "No child, he doesn't, not yet. I think it is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's ace in the hole. Now you can understand why you are in such danger."

Draco wasn't so sure he believed the man. Did his father know that he was Remus Lipin's son? "Everyone else keeps saying how much danger I am in, but surely they don't know about who I really am."

"You're right, they don't know, but they are correct to think you are in danger."

Draco swallowed. "So, there is more than what you are telling me then?"

The man said no more.

Draco sat down hard on the floor and began thinking through what he had just heard. There was little doubt anymore. He was Remus Lupin's son. He could be killed with just a few words.

If that was his fate, then that could very well be the fate of Remus as well.

The implications paralyzed Draco with fear.

When Remus hadn't been his father, Draco hadn't spared much thought for the man who turned into a werewolf at the full moon, but now Draco knew that the man was his father.

The difference was like night and day.

He began breathing hard, and he could feel himself starting to panic. Standing up, he ran downstairs and found Professor Snape asleep on the sofa.

Draco didn't know what he should do. He had to find Remus and make sure he was okay, but he couldn't leave Snape alone.

_Think, Draco._

After a few tense minutes passed, Draco made his decision. He looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed. It was nearing ten o'clock. Mr and Mrs Weasley would more than likely be asleep.

Looking at Professor Snape again, and thinking about his fathers (yes, both of them), Draco knew he had no choice. He hoped that the Weasleys, as well as Snape, would understand.

What was a little white lie when lives were on the line? And it really wasn't a lie. Snape's nightmares had been rampant the night previous, and he did look pale and had lost more weight.

He was getting worse.

Perhaps not enough to warrant outside help, but Draco needed to go find Lupin, and the only way he could possibly do that would be if he took Snape to the Burrow.

He shook Snape until the man woke up, and was thankful looks couldn't kill.

"What is the meaning of this, Draco?"

"You don't look so good, Professor. I think we need to go to the Burrow so Mrs Weasley can take care of you. I don't know what to do. Tell me what we need to take."

Severus looked at Draco as if he were crazy, but said nothing. He retrieved his wand, waved it, and a trunk sat at his feet. Waving the wand a second time, Draco found his trunk at his feet. "For a Malfoy, you don't think very well, do you?"

Draco said nothing. This was too easy. Snape wasn't demanding to stay … it was as if the man wanted to go. It was as if he knew ….

* * *

_**27 June 1997** _

"I'm not an invalid, Draco. I can manage quite well on my own, thank you very much." Severus knocked on the door to the Burrow as he leered at Draco, and, within a second, the door opened and he was pulled into the house.

"Oh, Severus, I am so glad Draco brought you here. You look awful. Draco, I am glad you called ahead. I have prepared the guest room for him."

Ten minutes later found Severus asleep, Molly sitting by his side, and Draco standing outside Harry's door, wanting to knock, but unsure of the reception he would receive. Finally, he decided he couldn't wait any longer, and knocked.

"Come in."

Draco turned the knob and entered, saying nothing.

"Is Snape going to be okay?" Harry asked, as he looked at Draco with a frown on his face.

"He's okay for now. Mrs Weasley's taking care of him."

Harry nodded. "What's wrong? You don't look so good."

Normally, Draco would come back with a nasty retort, but this wasn't a normal situation, so he sat down in the desk chair and began telling Harry most everything he had heard, starting with Remus telling Snape that Draco could never accept him as his son, and ending with their arrival at the Burrow." He did leave out one important piece of information, however—he didn't tell Harry about Snape being his father. He was afraid something dire might happen if he did, so he decided to wait. And, really, such information was not his to give, was it?

Harry listened attentively and remained silent until Draco finished. "We've got to go find Remus. If Voldemort finds him first, you know what he'll do. Now that you have gone on the run, he is going to use Remus to get to you, and then he could use the both of you to get Lucius out of Azkaban. I can't say this makes any sense, because Voldemort could have disposed of Remus long ago if he had wanted to, but we've got to do something. I wish we knew what was really going on."

"You and me both," added Draco as he stood and moved a piece of hair out of his eyes as he walked towards the door. "So, it seems as though I may not be a pureblood after all. Hell, I could be half-werewolf."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Surely you're not serious, Malfoy. Remus was bitten; he wasn't born that way. You are no more a werewolf than I am."

"I'm enough werewolf to be disposed of, however."

* * *

_**30 June 1997** _

Severus walked into the kitchen and sat at the table as he watched Molly charm the bowl she had just placed on the counter to self-stir.

"How are you feeling, Severus?"

"I've been better, but I've been worse."

"Is there nothing to be done for you?"

"I'm afraid not. You saw Albus. His fate is more than likely my fate, although we cannot be sure since his reaction to the contact with the ring was so much more obvious than mine was with the locket. At least if our fates are the same, I'll be allowed to die naturally. No one needs to prove anything to anyone anymore." Severus noticed Molly didn't look very happy. "You're upset with me. That makes two of you. Draco wants nothing to do with me."

Molly sighed and shook her head. "Yet he brought you here, Severus, which brings me to the reason I am feeling uneasy. You and I both know that you would not be here unless you wanted to be here. What is going on? Draco and Harry haven't left Harry's room, except to sleep, for three days. They are planning something, and I want to know what."

Severus saw no reason to keep the truth from Molly any longer, especially since he knew she wouldn't be sharing it with anyone else. Telling her would also serve to cease her incessant worrying.

Severus erected a Silencing Charm around the room. "Molly, what Remus told you all those years ago about what I had to do that night to Regulus—that was the beginning of all of this. That night, as I sat by his side, forcing him to drink that awful liquid, I didn't think things could get any worse for any of us. I was wrong, very wrong. Voldemort found out about Regulus's discovery. He was furious, and he told Regulus that it was only a matter of time before he was killed. I was there, Molly, and you can't imagine what it was like to sit beside one of my best friends as he was told he was going to be killed."

Molly shook her head. "No, I can't."

"After Voldemort dismissed us, Regulus confided in me that he was expecting a baby." Severus paused, allowing the words to sink in. "I wasn't sure if you knew about that or not, but yes, he and Remus conceived a child together. I was happy, yet, at the same time, scared. We had both heard what Voldemort said. Regulus begged me not to tell Remus, but I need not have worried. Remus guessed on his own a few days later. At first he was furious that Regulus hadn't told him, but once he calmed down, he was happy. But he wasn't stupid, and he could sense how upset Regulus was, and didn't understand. I'm not sure how, but he finally coaxed the truth out of Regulus about what he had been doing. Remus's reaction is something I'll never forget. Remus hadn't known what exactly Regulus had been doing, and he certainly hadn't known why he was doing it. Of course, it all came out, and even as Remus assured me he didn't blame me, I know he did, and he still does. Molly, Regulus went after the Horcruxes because of me and he died because of me. A few weeks later, Voldemort performed a spell to remove the baby; he told Regulus and Remus he was going to kill it. We never questioned that, but it turns out that Voldemort never killed Regulus and Remus's child."

Molly didn't know what to say or how to react. She glanced towards the stairs in order to give herself some time to decide how to respond. It was beginning to make sense—this was why Remus had come to get Draco. "Draco. He's the child taken from Regulus."

Severus nodded. "Yes, and unfortunately, Draco overheard Remus and I talking. He shouldn't have found out the way he did, but I did need him to know what was going on, so perhaps it is best he found out. Remus is out there right now putting himself in danger. He knows how high the stakes are and would never do anything to put Draco in danger, but when the full moon is here, I think he sometimes can't control his emotions. If he's caught, Molly, Voldemort will want Draco as well, and he unfortunately has the information to hold over both Remus's and Draco's heads to force them to do what he wants. Remus is on a suicide mission, and the only person who can stop him is his son. It is a no-win situation."

"Oh, Severus," was all Molly could say. It was so much worse than she had thought.

Severus stood up, walked to the counter, and poured himself a cup of tea, then turned to face Molly. "I wanted so badly to prevent Remus from leaving, Molly, but it wasn't my place to force him to stay. Sometimes we—" Severus yawned, then grimaced as a pain shot up his back. He wanted to finish this conversation, but it would have to wait until he felt better. "Sorry, Molly. I think I'm going to go have a lie down for a bit and rest. Do you mind if we continue this later?"

"Not at all, dear. You sleep; we can talk this evening."

* * *

Harry sat at his desk looking down into the garden. He wished Ron and Ginny were at the Burrow so they could play Quidditch as they had done the previous summers. Things had been so simple then, and Harry longed for that life. He turned around when he heard a knock on the door. "You don't have to knock, Malfoy. How is Snape?"

Draco opened the door and entered Harry's room. "He doesn't look too good. So, have you come up with any more ideas?"

Harry sighed and stood. "No. Not a one. We could leave and go after Remus, but we would be risking our lives. Snape would know what we were up to and he would never let us risk our lives like that." Walking over to his bed, Harry plopped down on it and winced slightly. "Bugger."

Draco smirked. "Will you never learn?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. My ribs have healed almost completely, thank you very much. I just need to be a bit more careful, is all." Harry lifted his shirt, not paying attention to the fact that Draco was standing almost directly in front of him. Looking down at his stomach, Harry was relieved to see that his bruises that had been black and blue a few days previously were now almost healed.

"That still looks like it hurts," Draco said sympathetically.

"Nah, it's okay. Nothing I haven't experienced before. I've been through worse."

Draco's eyes met Harry's and he saw sadness. He wanted so badly to tell Potter his father was downstairs, but he couldn't, not until he knew it was safe to do so. Over the last few days, he and Potter had been talking cordially and had even played a few games of exploding snap, but both had kept their distance, emotionally. Draco nodded and turned his head to look out the window. "I wouldn't have done it, Harry. I thought I could, but I couldn't."

Harry didn't have to ask what Draco was talking about. "I know you wouldn't have. And so did Dumbledore."

"Do you think I'm weak?" Draco asked as he continued to look out the window at the birds flying over the garden.

Harry frowned. "Why would you ask me that?"

"When you saw me crying in the bathroom that day, I was … emotionally overwrought. I was terrified and didn't think I could go through with what I had been asked to do."

"No, I didn't think you were weak, Draco. If you had gone through the motions and killed Dumbledore because you were told to, even if you didn't want to, then I would think you were weak. If anyone was weak, it was me. I was the one who almost killed you with that stupid curse of Snape's. If it hadn't been for him, you might not be here right now."

"Yeah, that was a stupid thing to do, but luckily for both of us, Professor Snape was near and heard us."

"Has all the scarring gone away?"

"Most of it has. There's still some on my stomach and sides. Snape gave me some stuff to put on it before I go to bed. Hopefully it will be gone soon, but if not, at least it can't be seen by just anyone."

Harry didn't want to talk about this anymore; he didn't like being reminded of what he had almost done. "I never wanted to kill you. You may be a prat at times, but I wouldn't want to kill you." Harry didn't need to close his eyes to see Draco's body jerking around on the floor and he could hear the screams coming from Draco's mouth without trying. They were images and sounds that would never leave him.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm fine. Forget it."

Harry heard the pleading in Draco's voice and nodded. He changed the subject. "Do you miss Pansy?"

Draco laughed. "Where did that come from?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But you and she were together, weren't you? I just thought you might miss her."

Draco looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Yeah, I guess I do. It was nice having someone to talk to. It's not as if I could exactly talk to Crabbe and Goyle about much, so Pansy was the one who kept me sane. I think father expected we would marry and have lots of little Malfoys. Not a chance in hell of that happening now," Draco said with a hint of sadness. "So what about you and Ginny? Do you miss her?"

Harry missed Ginny more than he could say. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I can never be with her because she'll be in danger if we're together, so I have to stay away from her." Harry really hadn't thought much of Ginny recently and the sudden onslaught of emotions was almost enough to overwhelm him. He thought he had accepted that he and Ginny were never going to be together again, but he hadn't. "I can't be with anyone because Voldemort will use them to get to me. I wish it could be different, but that's my lot and I've got to accept it."

"Yeah, but …" Draco was about to say something about how one day Harry and Ginny could be together, after the Dark Lord was killed, but he thought better of it; Harry knew this. And Draco knew that there was a possibility the Dark Lord wouldn't be killed anytime soon. If that were the case … Draco again thanked Merlin he wasn't Harry, which was quite ironic seeing as how he had been rather jealous of the boy-who-lived for most of his life. "I'm sure she'll wait for you, but until then …" He smiled slyly as he looked at Harry and studied him. The Gryffindor wasn't half bad to look at, and he was lonely, as Draco was. It was probably a long shot, but Draco had an idea and, good or bad, he was about to put it into action. Harry Potter looked as if he could do with a bit of fun, and Draco knew just what kind of fun the other needed. "Too bad we don't fancy blokes. You and I could release some of this pent up energy if we did." Draco hoped his face reflected how serious he was. He hadn't a hope in hell or haides or anywhere else that Harry would ever agree to this, but what was done was done. Now all Draco could do was wait and hope he wasn't about to be removed from The Burrow for a second time.

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes. "Who says we have to fancy each other? Half the students at Hogwarts seem to have fuck buddies, so why not? I'm up for it if you are."

Draco couldn't believe it. Was Harry Potter seriously considering this "You're serious?"

What in the hell was Harry getting himself in to? Draco Malfoy? Was Harry serious? _In for a knut_ …"Oh yeah, Draco, I'm serious. So what if you're a bloke. I think you can do the same thing to me Ginny could, and I know I can do the same things Pansy did to you. You and me haven't had an easy year, and If us having a bit of fun can make us feel better and make our tasks that lie ahead easier, then I don't see what's wrong with it." Harry couldn't believe he had just said that. Yes, he had finally gone round the twist, but if he had to go, why not do so while experiencing a bit of sexual gratification?

To say Draco was shocked would be highly understating the fact. He was speechless. He hadn't a hope in the world that Harry would agree to this. He'd just put it out there to see how disgusted Harry's reaction would be. "So, you really want to do this—you and me? Together? Buggering each other senseless?"

"If you're game, I'm game," was Harry's response as he shrugged his shoulders. Yes, this was probably a very bad idea, but Harry didn't care. He was tired of caring. Caring hadn't got him anywhere good, thus far, had it?

"Okay. Er, did you and Ginny ever do anything?" Draco asked, still in disbelief that this was going to happen.

Harry looked at Draco and snorted. "Clarify anything."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Did you fuck her?"

"Harry shook his head. "No, but we fooled around quite a bit." He wiggled his fingers and smiled, remembering the noises Ginny had made. "What about you and Pansy?"

"She gave me a blow job, but that is about as much as we did. She wasn't the cuddling type."

Harry smiled weakly. "Ginny loved to cuddle. I miss that."

Draco sat down beside Harry, who was still lying on the bed, and smirked. "You can cuddle with me; it mightn't be the same as with _sweet little Ginny_ , but I'm sure you could teach me a few things." And yes, Draco intended to teach Harry a few things as well. This cuddling thing could work out to be quite rewarding. So long as no one outside this room ever knew that Draco did such a thing.

Harry was sure if he blinked this would all prove to be a dream. There was no way in hell Draco Malfoy would ever cuddle with him. Harry turned his head and saw the grey eyes staring down at him, and in that second he knew this wasn't a dream. It could still end up being a bad joke, but Harry reached up a hand and placed it behind Draco's head, pulled the blond down, then he lifted his head. Their lips met in a soft kiss, but Harry pulled away quickly. "Is this okay? Us kissing?"

Draco looked at Harry with a frown. "Yeah, it's fine. Why would you ask that?"

"No reason." Harry chided himself for thinking of that Muggle film he'd watched when he was much younger. Apparently Draco didn't mind kissing on the lips. Harry smiled as he once again met Draco's lips. The kiss grew deeper, and soon Harry was groaning from the weight of Draco's body draped over his. Their mouths only broke for air when necessary, and slowly their clothes began coming off. When both were finally free of their confining garments, they began rocking in earnest, seeing who could make the other scream louder. Harry had been lucid enough to place a Silencing Charm, and once that was done, both young men let loose and expelled weeks' worth of pent up energy. Draco brought Harry to orgasm first, with only minimal contact to the erect cock flapping against his chest. Next, Harry turned Draco over and told him to spread his legs. Draco complied and soon was screaming as a tongue made contact with his tiny arse hole. Minutes later, after Harry had fucked that tiny hole into a larger one, Draco shot out his seed, and Harry made Draco get on his hands and knees so he could crawl underneath and lap up the come.

As soon as he had got the last bit of come lapped up from Draco's chest and balls, he took Draco whole in his mouth, to suck any remnants from there as well, even though the flaccid cock was nowhere near hard again.

The feel of the mouth on his sensitive penis almost undid Draco. "Harry … too much."

Harry let the slippery cock fall out of his mouth and crawled out from beneath Draco. "I guess that wasn't too smart, was it? I just wanted to taste you again."

Draco shook his head. "I think we still have a few things to learn. And you don't get to taste me again until I taste you." Draco pushed the panting Harry back and then crawled up his body and kissed Harry. He broke it off a moment later and straddled Harry's waist. Looking down at the once again erect cock, Draco released a feral growl. Lifting himself to his knees, Draco carefully gathered Harry's legs and pushed them towards Harry's chest and then lifted them so Harry was sandwiched. Positioning himself at Harry's opening, Draco let Harry's legs drape over his shoulders. Then he dove in and claimed Harry's hole as his own, trying to fuck that tight hole with his tongue.

It took him a while to gain entry because he had to wet the tiny hole with his tongue and work the muscle loose, but Draco enjoyed it. Feeling Harry opening up for him made him harder. He loved the sounds Harry was making. A few minutes later, Draco felt as his hair was sprayed with Harry's come. He quickly lifted his head and enveloped the still spewing cock into his mouth. He sucked it dry, then let the thick penis slip out. He looked up at a grinning Harry and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Damn, Harry. We should have done this a long time ago."

"I agree, but it's not like the two of us would have considered such a thing before today. In fact, before today, you would have been the last person on earth I'd want to fuck. So, do you want to do the buggering or be buggered?"

"What a way to ruin the mood, loverboy," said Draco, a slight chuckle. "Looking at you when I was tongue fucking you was the hottest thing I think I've ever seen," Draco said, lust filling his eyes. "I want to bugger your arse into the bed, and just for the record, the subject of fucking you has come up before in the Slytherin common room. When Pansy gave me my first blowjob, I had a rather loud reaction, and she said she wondered if Ginny could make you screams like that. I said I bet you were a bad fuck and that I would probably be a better lover than you." Draco grinned.

Harry wasn't sure quite how to take that last comment, but he decided to let it go. "Thanks, Malfoy. That makes me feel loads better about myself. I guess it is up to you to prove how good you are in bed. I'll get my turn and we'll see how good a fuck I am."

Draco licked his lips as he looked at Harry, who didn't look too happy. "Sorry about that; I guess that wasn't exactly something I should have shared. Forget I said it and let's get back to what we were doing."

"Yeah, okay," was Harry's hurried reply. He was about to lose his nerve. Was he really going to allow Draco Malfoy to penetrate him? It seemed so very wrong when Harry knew Ginny was out there thinking about him. But she wasn't here, and Draco was. "I'm ready if you are." And Harry was. He was more than ready. He grabbed his wand from beneath his pillow, and soon a vial of clear liquid went flying into Draco's hand. "This isn't the best stuff, but it'll have to do, but not to worry—I'm so wet already; there's no way you could hurt me."

Draco groaned as he coated his fingers, then slowly entered them, one by one into Harry's hole, which was indeed quite pliable. A few minutes later, Draco slicked up his penis and slowly began entering Harry, who once again had his legs lifted. Once Draco was fully inside, Harry lowered his legs and wrapped them around Draco, adjusting their bodies and pulling the young man deeper inside.

"Are you okay?" asked a panting Draco.

Harry nodded as the perspiration ran down his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. You can move now."

The two were soon rocking into each other at a rather fast pace. Draco hit Harry's prostate every other thrust and felt himself going deeper and deeper until he was sure he would be swallowed whole.

They continued their slow dance for quite a while, neither ready to have this moment end, but inevitably Harry felt himself clenching around Draco and felt the beginnings of his orgasm. "I'm about to come, Draco," and seconds later, he did.

On Draco's next withdrawal from Harry's arse, he lowered his head and licked and slurped the precious pearly liquid before reentering Harry with much harder thrusts. Within a few more seconds, he released into Harry, spilling everything he had.

When he could breathe again, Draco slowly allowed his penis to pop out, and he crawled up Harry and lay beside him. "Wow."

Harry swallowed. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I've had an orgasm before, a few in fact, but nothing like these today. I want to do that again."

Draco smiled as he leaned over and kissed Harry. "I think that can be arranged, but for now, I'm worn out."

"Me too," Harry yawned. He had only slept about two hours since Draco and Snape arrived, and now, after this … he thought he might be able to sleep until morning.

Draco looked towards the window. "It'll be supper before long; we should try to get some sleep before then."

Harry cuddled up to Draco and wrapped his arms around the other, and felt as arms wrapped around him as well. Tucking his head into Draco's chest, Harry sighed and smiled, although he knew Draco couldn't see him. That was probably a good thing. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

Draco heard Harry's steady breathing and allowed himself to increase his hold on the smaller body. He wasn't sure what any of this meant, but he knew he'd found what he wanted. He'd thought he merely wanted a fuck buddy. Now he wasn't so sure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (11/50)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 5300

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : Oh, this chapter hurt. Really, it did, but it will all turn out fine in the end, I promise.

* * *

Harry and Draco sat across from each other at the table, occasionally glancing at the other, trying their best to look innocent. They only spoke when asked a question, and both left as soon as they had eaten. They never noticed the shared looks between Molly Weasley and Severus Snape, and therefore completely failed to realize that their attempts to look completely innocent only served to make them look anything but.

After Molly finished in the kitchen, she joined Arthur and Severus in the sitting room. Sitting beside Severus, a tense Molly felt his face.  "You are running a temperature, Severus."

Severus scoffed at this display and quickly replaced his semi-warm demeanor with his usual icy cold one.  Why couldn't he be allowed to decline without all this fuss?  "When have I not, Molly? I have accepted my condition. I wish you and Arthur would as well. You both know how I detest anyone hovering over me. I am a grown man and can take care of myself." Despite his protestations otherwise, however, Severus _did_ appreciate being fussed over; it was not anything he'd been subjected to as a child or young man, thus he secretly reveled in the attention that being taken care of brought.  He would never allow anyone to know such a thing, however; it would not do to ruin the cover he had worked so very hard to cultivate over the past several decades.  Unfortunately, his current hosts had already seen through that mask.

"You may be dying, Severus Snape, and there may be nothing anyone can do to save you, but I will do my best to try. There is a young man upstairs who is about to lose a father for the second time, and if my wanting to save him that heartache upsets you, then so be it. At least he seems to have found a measure of happiness with Draco." Molly looked over at her husband and smiled as she gave a slight shake of her head. Her and Arthur's wish for Harry and Ginny to marry looked to be disappearing. It was sad, but they knew more than anyone that love often found its partner in the oddest of places. Turning back to Severus, Molly continued. "Speaking of Harry and Draco: Do you approve? Does his choice meet your standards?" Molly asked, her voice becoming louder with each word, her kindly expression of a second earlier now replaced with a frown.

Severus was a bit startled by the sudden accusatory tone, and he knew his face reflected the hurt he felt. Molly had been stern with him before, but this level of animosity was new … and he didn't understand where it was coming from. Looking at Arthur, who was looking apologetically at him, Severus shook his head and sighed. "You know the answer to that question, Molly. Draco Malfoy is as intelligent a person as I have ever encountered, and I could not have chosen a better person for my son if I had tried. I think the two of them deserve to be _happy_ , and I am being truthful when I say I am sorry Harry does not love your daughter the way you want him to. Ginevra is a lovely young woman, and I do recall how happy they seemed. My son has known such limited happiness in his life and the brief time he spent with your daughter was indeed a happy time for him. If he has found happiness again, I will not dare scoff at his choice: Draco, Ginevra, or whomever. And yes, I have rather abused my use of the word happiness, but when one has been raised without such ..." Severus left the remainder of his thought unsaid.

Molly opened her mouth, but Arthur put up his hand and spoke instead. "Severus, I don't think my wife is upset about Harry and Draco being together. We certainly would have loved for Harry and our Ginny to have ended married, with two or three children, but I think we've both known for a while now that Harry and Draco have had feelings for each other.  I think Molly is worried that you may not have approved of Draco for certain _other_ reasons.  Yes, he was one of your students, whom you still think highly of, but with this latest revelation, well, it does raise questions, yes?  It is one thing to have him as a student.  Quite another to have him as a er … potential son-in-law."

And just what was Severus supposed to say to that? How could they think …?  Did they think those things?  Certainly not.  So then why would they think he would?

Then again, why wouldn't Arthur and Molly think such a thing? This was what Severus Snape had achieved in his thirty-eight years: He had made being prejudiced a focal point of his life. He hadn't meant to do so, and he had begun to change his harsh and flawed beliefs, but no matter how much he wanted to change, or how much he did change, there was little he could do to reverse the perception others had of him.

Of course people would think he would have issues with his son becoming involved with a Lycanthrope's child.

Feeling rather deflated, both physically and emotionally, Severus stood and walked to the door, head lowered. When he reached it, he lifted his head. "I love Remus, and I don't care what others think of him or his son. If my son is happy with Draco, then I am happy for them both." He then left the room and closed the door behind him.

He could spend each day for the remainder of his life atoning for the wrongs he had done and believed, and it wouldn't be nearly enough.

Actions had a way of speaking long after the cause had made the effect.

Hearing footsteps, Severus looked up and almost gasped when he met green eyes. _Wonderful. Just want I needed—to run into my son, who loathes the very ground I walk on._

The two had shared meals together, but not once had either spoken to the other or even made eye contact.

Severus couldn't face his son, knowing how much hurt he had caused him, and Harry, while trying to accept the fact that Snape had killed Dumbledore not because he was a Death Eater, but because he had been asked to do so by the Headmaster, still felt a great deal of hatred for the man who had treated him so venomously for years.

Harry swallowed as he stared at Snape. He knew this was childish—their continued standoff—but there was nothing to say. Brushing past the noticeably paler man, Harry continued into the sitting room.

Severus listened only briefly as Harry spoke to Molly and Arthur, then he walked to his room, where Draco was waiting for him, looking quite stern, just like a Malfoy. Not wishing to hear what the whiny boy had to say, he opened his mouth to order Draco out of his room, but instead, he sighed rather heartily. "Go on and have your say, Draco, then take your leave. I've things to do which do not include you."

"You should talk to him, Professor. I know you can't tell him what you want to, but you need to talk to him."

Several responses went through Severus's mind. He so wanted to reply with a harsh retort, but decided it best he refrain from such at the moment. "I am a bit surprised you haven't already told him about me, Draco. What is stopping you?" Severus then gave a most decidedly fake smile before replacing it with a glare.

Draco frowned. "I was under the impression that I couldn't tell him because something bad might happen, although I can't imagine much worse than _not knowing who your father is_." Draco put a bit of emphasis on that last bit.

Severus knew Draco was also referring to Remus, but he didn't know what to say regarding that. "I can. Knowing you sent your son to his death would be far worse than his not knowing who his father is." End of story.

"Will you please tell me how it is that Remus Lupin is my father but Lucius Malfoy raised me as his? Please?" Draco practically whined.

And so there it was. Out in the open. Well, Severus couldn't say that he was surprised that Draco asked, but he wished he hadn't. He shook his head. "I can't, Draco."

"You can, you just won't. Damn it, Snape, you are going to die, and I'll never know, will I? Both of my fathers are going to be killed by the Dark Lord, and then me as well, I guess. If you can stop this, and don't, for whatever reason, I hope you can lie in your grave peacefully knowing you could have saved three lives, but chose not to." Draco knew he had possibly gone too far with that last bit, but he remained impassively resolute as he stared down his professor.

Severus was visibly shaking now and wasn't far from completely breaking down. He had managed to close himself off from Draco since the days following Dumbledore's death, but this was causing him to crumble and relive that night. He didn't want to involve Harry and Draco anymore than they already were, but did he have a right to prevent Draco from trying to help Remus? Not knowing what to do, he retrieved his wand and waved it at Draco, whose eyes were now huge.

"What did you do to me?" asked Draco as he felt his face with his hands.

"I set you free," replied Severus with little inflection in his voice. What had he just done?

"What?"

Severus allowed his cold mask to dissolve, and looked wearily at the young man in front of him. "When we arrived here I put a charm on you to make you not want to leave. That is why you have not gone after Remus," Severus said, his every word steeped in sadness for what his words to Draco would mean.

Draco's eyes went wide as realization hit him. "Why?" was all he could manage to ask, although, he most certainly knew why.

"Remus would never forgive me if anything happened to you. I couldn't allow you to potentially get yourself killed. I do not wish to see him suffer."

Draco was confused. "But you allowed me to overhear you, and don't say you didn't. You wouldn't have spoken aloud about me being Remus's son unless you wanted me to overhear. At the time I thought it was merely a coincidence, but I'm not that thick. You wanted me to know the truth, and you wanted me to come here with you. I also thought that you wanted me to go find Remus, but now you say you don't want me to, yet you've reversed whatever you did to me to keep me here. What gives?"

"Allowing you to bring me here, Draco, was about you finding the happiness and help you need. I never intended for you to go after Remus. He'll be back soon if I know him."

Draco was fuming. Why was everyone always playing with his life? It wasn't fair. "How do you know that? He may be in trouble. So you kept me from going after him, for what? For you? So you don't have to see him suffer if I die? What is it to you? You'll be dead anyway. He is my father, Snape, and if I want to go after him, don't you think I have the right to do that? Merlin. It seems as though I have no rights."

"I did what I did to protect you, Draco. If you cannot understand that, I am sorry. I have removed the charm. You are now free to go after him if you please. Now please take your leave. I am not feeling very well."  Severus walked to his bed and sat down, head bowed.

Draco softened his frown. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Severus looked pointedly at Draco and shook his head. "I wish there were, Draco. I would give anything if you could help." Severus lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, but then opened them. There was something Draco could do for him. "Draco, promise me that if I die, you won't tell Harry about me."

Draco shook his head as he felt his eyes beginning to burn. There was nothing to say to that request. How dare Snape make it. He left the room without a word, went straight to Harry's room, and entered without knocking. He roughly wiped at his eyes—there were no tears, but he felt sure they'd come if he allowed them.

Harry looked up as Draco entered, and his face immediately set into a grimace. He barreled past Draco, stomped down the stairs, and opened the door to Snape's room without knocking—the fact that he could get into Snape's room put paid to the realization how sick the man must be if he failed to place Locking Charms.

Snape was asleep, but Harry could see the tear streaks lining his professor's face. Harry wanted so badly to yell and curse at the man in the bed, but instead he turned to leave.

"Don't go."

Harry stopped and slowly turned around to see black eyes, ones that were much duller than they should be. "What did you say to him?"

"That is between the two of us."

"You are a bastard, Snape. I know you're aware of that, but do you have to be so hateful? Draco looks up to you for some unknown reason, and instead of trying to help him, you hinder him at every corner. I am trying to understand why you did what you did, and as much as I really would like to believe you are not the arse you seem to be, it's hard. You don't make it easy, Snape. I know you're dying, just as Dumbledore was. I am sorry for that. No one tells me anything, but I am guessing you're picking up where Dumbledore left off. I don't want anyone else to die, Snape, but you did this to yourself, so don't take your frustrations out on Draco. I don't want to see him hurt."

Severus closed his eyes as tightly as he could to quell the tears for a few seconds more. "Please leave."

Harry heard the desperation in Snape's voice, and saw as tears began spilling out. He didn't move. "What is it? Is there something wrong with Draco that you aren't telling me? Is he okay? He's not dying as well, is he?"

Severus couldn't stop the torrents of tears if he wanted to, but he managed to speak. "There is nothing wrong with Draco. The two of you have many years ahead of you. Now, please leave me alone."

Harry didn't want to leave, but he did.

* * *

Draco left for a week, but returned after having discovered nothing about Remus's whereabouts. The next several weeks went by without much happening. Severus continued to get worse, and Harry and Draco worried over both him and Remus. Severus constantly begged Draco not to go looking for Remus again.

Draco listened and did as Snape asked, even if it was against his better judgment.

* * *

While the two spent just about every waking moment together, Draco and Harry hadn't done anything sexually since that day they had decided to be fuck buddies. It wasn't as if they didn't want to, because they did, but it was as if Professor Snape's condition and the absence of Remus cast an ominous shadow over the Burrow, and everyone seemed morose.

A month had passed since Remus left, and Draco thought it likely he'd never see his father again. He talked to Harry, which helped, but it was difficult talking to Harry about his worries when Draco knew that Harry had a dying father in the other room.

As the days went by, Harry became more and more withdrawn. He would only talk to Draco, and when they weren't together, he would sit with Snape, but he never spoke to the man, who slept most of the time. Harry didn't understand why he felt it necessary to stay with the man, but he did, and he did so willingly. He even sponged off Snape's forehead when his temperature began to rise. Occasionally Harry would see Ron's mum crying as she watched him with Snape, and it unsettled him.

He was beginning to think he was the cause of this.

Er ... well, of course he _was_ the cause of this. It was because of him that all of this was happening.

Harry walked into Snape's room one morning in the middle part of July, and saw Molly crying.  He tensed. "Is he dead?"

Molly shook her head and handed Harry a note. It was from Draco. He had left again to go find Remus.

Harry wasn't surprised, nor was he upset. Remus was Draco's father. Lucius Malfoy had raised him and was his dad, but Remus Lupin had created Draco, and was possibly in trouble. Harry also knew that he would have done anything in his power to save his father all those many years ago if he could have.

The days continued to pass, one by one, and Harry found himself spending more and more time during each of those days with Snape, who was now almost always asleep. Harry talked to his professor about Draco, about his dad, and about his mum. A few times, Harry could have sworn Snape muttered 'Lily' in his sleep.

A week later, a few days before Harry's birthday, Draco walked into the Burrow carrying a lifeless Remus Lupin. Harry had been in with Snape, and bolted out of the room when he heard Draco's voice. The sight he saw broke his heart. Draco was crying as Arthur took Remus's body, and Molly embraced the boy in her arms.

Harry wouldn't believe his former professor was dead. Then he met the silver grey eyes of Draco, and knew Remus was still alive. "What happened?"

Molly released Draco and watched him walk over to Harry and become enveloped in caring and loving arms.

After Draco calmed down enough to talk, he looked at Harry. "It was Greyback. He attacked him; I'm guessing it was only a week or so after he left. Greyback must have taken him to the Dark Lord. I don't know how he did it, but he got away. I found him at Spinner's End, nearly dead, and you'll never guess who was taking care of him … Kreacher."

Molly called Poppy, and, within a few days, Remus had regained consciousness. Draco sat with him day and night, scared to leave his side. He wasn't sure what he was going to say when Remus woke up and began speaking, and he knew he couldn't say anything about his knowing Remus was his father, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that his father was alive.

What a difference a month made.

* * *

Draco was lying on Harry's bed, Harry cuddled up to him.  They had just had birthday cake and Harry had opened his presents, and now they were relaxing and enjoying a bit of alone time with each other.

It was such a light feeling these days in the Burrow—so very different from a week earlier. Not all was well, but everyone was relieved to have Remus back and improving a bit more with each passing day that it did help to ease the strain that an increasingly frail and ill Severus Snape was causing.

Remus now spent all of his time with Severus, who was continuing to get worse.

"Draco, if Snape dies, it'll kill Remus."

"I know."

"I don't want him to die."

Draco wrapped his arms more securely around Harry. "Neither do I."

"He knew he would die. Why would he do something that he knew would kill him?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he thought he didn't have a choice, Harry."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Draco couldn't answer, but he had thought about this and had come to the only conclusion he could. Snape would never ever leave Harry if he could help it unless he had to in order to protect his son. "You know Snape. He was Dumbledore's man through and through, just like you. He had to finish what Dumbledore started."

"He had to finish what I should have done. It's my fault, Draco," Harry said, looking towards the door and wondering how much longer Snape had.

"It is not your fault, Harry, and if you say that again, I'm leaving."

Harry tucked himself under Draco's arm and wrapped it around him. "Please don't."

"Go to sleep. You look exhausted."

Harry nodded sleepily and whispered. "Draco, I don't think this fuck buddies thing is going to work out. I don't think I fancy buggering you and then letting you go bugger someone else." Harry then grinned. "I want your cock and my arse to be together as more than fucking tools."

 _Tools?_ Now that was one Draco had never heard before, but he grinned and very much agreed with what Harry said. Still, he kept his voice and face as blank as he could. He wanted to commit, but he didn't know if he could … yet, and he didn't know if Harry really wanted him.  Perhaps he just thought he did.  Draco wasn't quite prepared to get in further than he already was, but he was falling, and falling hard.  His resolve would soon be completely gone.   "I think that could be arranged."

Harry opened one eye and noticed Draco looked a bit tense. "I want to make love to you."

Draco shook his head as he kissed Harry on the nose. "You need your rest; we have the rest of our lives for you to make love to me."

* * *

Severus opened his eyes to see Remus, Poppy, Molly, Harry, and Draco all standing around him, looking far too morose. "I know I am possibly grotesque to look at, but it is most unsettling to wake up to an image such as this. If you are going to look at me like a litter of lost puppies, you can leave now."

Remus allowed a chuckle and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's good to have you back, Severus."

Severus stared into Remus's eyes for a few moments, but said nothing. Then there was movement and everyone other than Remus left the room. Severus spelled the door locked and placed a Silencing Charm before speaking. "Did you find out anything?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing."

"What happened? You were gone a long time, Remus."

"Nothing. I'm fine." Remus said with a straight face.

Severus gave Remus one of his cold looks, and seemed to withdraw back inside of himself. "You don't know me at all, do you, Remus? If you cannot be truthful with me, then please do me the courtesy of leaving."

"I am fine, honestly, Severus. There was a bit of trouble, but I escaped and everything will be fine."

"How about we try the truth for once, Remus. That would be something, now wouldn't it? You could at least tell me what happened."

"You'll have to look yourself then. I don't know, and that's the truth, Severus. I remember very little about what I went through."

Severus was weak, but his Legilimens skills were as good as ever, and it didn't take him long to go through Remus's memories. Fortunately, nothing too bad had transpired, other than Greyback attacking him, which had been gruesome, but since Remus was already a Lycanthrope, it didn't do any further damage other than the physical wounds.

Severus saw how Remus had escaped Voldemort's clutches, and smiled as he thought of how upset this must have made the Dark Lord. When Remus reached Spinner's End, Severus was mesmerized as he watched Kreacher care for Remus.

The house-elf had been relocated to Hogwarts, so Severus was curious how he had gotten to Spinner's End. He would have to find out from Harry.

Severus left Remus's mind when he was satisfied with what he'd seen. "I am getting worse and don't think I can last much longer, Remus."

There was no reply that would be appropriate. Remus could tell by looking at Severus that the man was close to death. He didn't want to face it … this … again. He placed a hand on Severus's cheek and smiled weakly. "I don't want to lose you, but I know you're tired. Don't stay around just for me. I'll be honest with you and tell you I don't know if I can go through this again, but I don't want you worrying about me." Remus was trying to be strong, but Severus knew him better than anyone, and knew this had to be hard for him, having lost Regulus, so Remus wasn't going to hide his sadness.

"I need to ask you something, Remus."

Remus shook his head. How he hated deathbed requests. "No, you don't. Don't worry; Harry will never know about you unless it is safe to tell him."

"Why would you do this, Remus? You are the one who has begged me to tell him."

"I don't want Harry to die. It is as simple as that."

Severus smiled. "Now that our sons are together, you have a personal stake in what happens to Harry. I am glad you understand how important it is that he never finds out about me."

After placing a kiss on Severus's lips, Remus stood and turned to leave. "I don't understand how it could be right to keep this from him, but I know it is. I will make sure he knows you never hated him, however. I refuse to allow your son to think ill of you." Without another word, he left the room.

Walking up the stairs, Remus almost ran into Harry, and decided to ask a question that had been on his mind. "Have you and Professor Snape talked about what happened that night?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. Everyone keeps telling me he's really good and that I should forgive him, but I don't understand why. So he was given an order. He didn't have to go through with it, and he didn't have to treat me with such animosity. Draco seems to think Snape and my mum were involved at one time, and who knows, maybe he gave her a love potion and it went wrong. Maybe that's why he hates me so much. I can't be bothered with it, though. He's going to die, and that is atonement enough for his sins. I don't hate him anymore, if that's what you're worried about."

Remus raised a brow. "You talk a good talk, Harry, but from the tone of your voice, you are just as bitter towards him today as you were the night it happened. I think you should go talk to him; it would do the two of you good."

Harry pulled his hands through his hair and sighed as he glared at Remus. "He doesn't want to talk to me, and I don't want to talk to him."

Remus was running out of ideas. "Molly told me that you've been spending a lot of time with him, watching him as he sleeps, and she tells me you have been talking to him. Harry, you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't care. What is going on?"

"What's going on, Remus? I'll tell you what's going on: He's dying because he is carrying on where Dumbledore left off. It should be me. I was the one who should have found whatever Snape did, which I don't even know what he found, but I know he had to have found something, is that right?"

Remus couldn't lie. "Yes, he found something."

Harry shook his head. "I knew it. So he's dying because I'm being kept practically locked up from doing anything. It is my fault."

"It is not your fault, Harry, and don't let me hear you say that again."

Both Harry and Remus turned around when they heard the weak voice of Severus speaking softly.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Remus said, making a move to grab Severus before he had the chance to fall.

"I will do as I please. I am not among the dead yet, REMUS. Harry, we need to talk, and I will not take no for an answer."

Harry nodded, resigned to what was going to happen. "See you later," he said to Remus before following Snape into his room.

After Severus had gotten back into the bed and covered up, he pointed to the chair. "Sit."

Obediently, Harry sat, and hated himself for it. "Fine. What is so urgent?" Harry spat out more venomously than he'd intended.

"Harry, you can feel free to hate me for the rest of your life if you so desire; that is your prerogative, and I have no desire to change that. I have made grievous errors in judgment throughout my life, and it seems I am about to pay for all of them. There is nothing I will be able to say to make you understand my reasoning for what I have done, and all I can hope for is that you do not allow your hatred of me to blind you to a future you could have. Let your feelings go, I beg you. In a few days I am sure I will be gone and no longer able to hurt you. I can tell you have some harsh feelings towards me, and I do deserve them, but I do need you to know I never hated you."

Harry shook his head as he stared at the window absent-mindedly. "Is that supposed to make it alright? You telling me you never hated me? Okay, so you said it. I never hated you, either, Professor. I don't like you, and I don't understand you, but I have let go of my anger, or I'm trying to. Merlin knows that I've been so confused about all of this. I should hate you, and wish you to die, but I don't. I don't want you to die. I'm so sorry."

Severus sat up in bed. "Look at me, Harry." When familiar green eyes met his black ones, Severus continued. "This … me dying, is not your fault, and you must believe that. I don't know that I have the right to say anything comforting to you after all the years I treated you so harshly, but I have no choice. You deserve to be happy, Harry. Let me go, please."

Harry blinked a couple of times and allowed what his professor said to set in. It was true. He needed to let the man—and everything he had done—go. It was the only way Harry could move on with his life. "Okay."

"I mean it, Harry. Do not give me a second thought. When I am gone, let me remain dead to you. I don't want to haunt your memories."

"Yes, sir."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (12/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 5350

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : And the drama continues. I have been told I write cruel cliffhangers, and it's true. Way back when, in 2003, when fandom was young and I had a writing partner for a few fics, she and I would try to outdo each other with our cliffies. In recent years, I have strayed away from the dramatic cliffhanger—I want my fic to speak for itself. For this fic, however, I have kept many of my shocking or dramatic cliffies—as a tribute to all those wonderful early years I spent honing my craft and meeting wonderful fellow-fandomers.

* * *

"Kreacher, I need to speak to you, NOW."

In less than a second, Harry's house-elf, whom he detested, was standing before him, and it was clear that the feeling of animosity wasn't one-sided.

"Master called?" said the aged house-elf, his voice low and drawn out.

"Yes. What did you do to Professor Lupin?"

"Kreacher took care of him."

"Why?"

"Kreacher now follows orders from Master Harry Potter, but Kreacher once followed orders of his former Master, and continues to do so."

"So you are telling me you were doing what someone else asked you to do? Who?"

"Yes. Kreacher is doing what Master Regulus told me to do."

Harry wasn't very familiar with Regulus, but he was familiar with his godfather, and Harry knew how much Sirius had detested Kreacher. So, of course it would make perfect sense for Regulus and Kreacher to have got along swimmingly. "What did he ask you to do?" asked Harry, warily, wondering what the younger brother of Sirius had asked their house-elf to do.

Kreacher rose up to his full height. "He asked me to always watch out for Remus, and he asked me to help him and his family if he or they were ever in trouble," said the proud house-elf, his chest jutting out, and his mouth turned upwards in a satisfied grin.

Harry nodded. Surprisingly, his house-elf seemed to have a heart, but when he thought about it a bit more, he realized that Kreacher caring for Remus hadn't been done because of what he felt. What Kreacher had done was because his former Master had asked—or told—him to do it. House-elves were servants and did their master's bidding, no matter what the task asked was. "Was Remus hurt badly when you found him?"

"Yes. Remus could not do magic when Kreacher found him. Kreacher thinks he used magic to escape the Dark Lord."

Harry's heart began speeding up at the mention of the Dark Lord, someone whom the Blacks—at least some of them—had sympathized with. "You didn't alert the Dark Lord to Remus's whereabouts, did you?"

"Kreacher was asked not to say anything to the Dark Lord about Remus, ever."

Harry wasn't at all sure he should believe this information. Kreacher had proven he couldn't he trusted in the past. "Were you there when Draco found Professor Lupin?"

"Kreacher never left Remus Lupin's side until he heard someone at the door. Kreacher cannot be found by the wrong people. When Kreacher saw who it was, Kreacher allowed himself to be seen. When Draco Malfoy saw Remus Lupin, Kreacher could see how upset he was. Kreacher told him to take him and get him help."

"Did Remus say anything to you about what happened to him?"

"No, Master Harry Potter. He was asleep the entire time," said the bored house-elf.

"Very well. Return to Hogwarts, Kreacher."

With a pop, the house-elf was gone and Harry began walking up the stairs to go talk to Professor Snape. Remus met him at the top of the stairs, however, and asked if they could talk. Harry nodded and followed him into the sitting room, and after they sat down, Harry looked pensively at Remus, waiting to hear what the other had to say.

"I overheard you talking to Kreacher. I think I should explain."

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think you need to. It seems quite clear to me what happened. You have a guardian angel."

Remus looked up and took a deep breath. "Yes, that I do. Unfortunately, I think that number is about to increase by one."

"Yeah, Snape isn't looking so good. That's why I talked to Kreacher. Snape asked me last night why Kreacher was taking care of you. He asked if I had ordered him to."

Remus stood and looked down at Harry. "I think Professor Snape knows why Kreacher did what he did."

Harry looked away, his eyes sad. "I never thought to ask Kreacher, or Dobby, for that matter, to go find you. I should have."

"Harry, Kreacher was following an order he was given before you were born. Don't be so hard on yourself. Kreacher has never given you any indication that he would be of any help. As it is, he only followed orders." Remus laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess, but you could have died. Snape said you would be fine. If it had been left to him, you would've died." Harry bit his lip, upset at the thought.

"Professor Snape told you and Draco I would be fine because I needed you to think that. I am sure he thought I would be okay, but he and I both knew there was a possibility I wouldn't be. I didn't want either you or Draco to worry." Harry nodded. Remus was Draco's father. Of course he wouldn't want his son to worry.

* * *

"Sorry to bother you. Mrs Weasley asked me to see if either of you needed anything," said Draco as he entered the bedroom. He hoped he hadn't interrupted anything between Professors Snape and Lupin.

Remus turned his head and smiled. "Actually, Draco, Severus does need some more soup. I was just about to go get him some. Want to help me?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Sure. Professor Snape, do you need anything else? Something to drink?"

Severus tried to laugh. "Absinth sounds good about now."

Remus gave Severus a pointed look. "I think a Butter Beer is in order."

Severus outwardly cringed and shook his head. "I am dying, Remus. I think if I want Absinth, I should have it. However, a brandy will do. Thank you, Draco," Severus said with a smirk.

When Draco and Remus left the room, Severus closed his eyes—he couldn't stop the memories that came rushing in like a dam-less river if he wanted to, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to this time. Perhaps it was fitting that he relive those scenes now that he was about to die. The first that assaulted his senses was one of his saddest memories, but the need for him to revisit this one was quite strong, so Severus gave himself over to it—it was as if he was sitting in the cave next to Regulus again ... the sounds and feelings were the same.

_"Severus, I have to get that locket, no matter what, and the only thing stopping me is all of this … whatever it is. You have to make sure I drink it. If I know the Dark Lord, and I do, he will have made it vile, but I must drink it … do you understand? I MUST drink it all."_

Severus wiped a tear away as he remembered the screams that had followed. Regulus had begged him to stop, had pleaded with Severus to kill him, but Severus had been the obedient friend, mainly because he felt it was his fault Regulus was there in the first place, so he was going to do whatever Regulus asked of him.

Unfortunately, his doing whatever Regulus asked him to do had led to Regulus's death.

When the first memory ended, Severus wasn't so sure he wanted to continue, but no matter how much he attempted to prevent the next memory from surfacing, it came anyway, as if it were laughing in his face.

Shutting his eyes, Severus could feel the tears as they fell down his face.

_"What are you waiting for, Snape? You told me you wanted to do this, so do it. Regulus must be punished for trying to lead you away from me and I see no greater reward for you than to end his sorry life. He is dying—you must know that. By killing him, you are merely accelerating the inevitable, and doing him a favor that he does not deserve. If it were not for your willingness to do this, I would give him to my men to dispose of in a more fitting fashion. It is still in my power to have that happen, Snape. It is your choice. Either way, this traitor will end up dead. Now make your decision unless you wish for me to give the both of you to my men. What will it be? Death by you now? Rape by my men and then death by me,? Tell me, my faithless follower … which shall it be?"_

_"I will kill him, Master."_

_"Then KILL HIM … NOW!"_

Severus opened his eyes, but it did little to erase the memories.

Seeing himself staring straight ahead into the dark eyes of Regulus, Severus recalled himself pointing his wand at the other's chest, then very quietly saying, "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Draco turned to Remus. "Is he really going to die?"

"It seems so," was Remus's reply.

"And there is nothing to be done for him? Even to make him more comfortable?"

Remus shook his head. "I have looked and have found nothing."

"Professor, Harry and I both know Professor Snape found a Horcrux; you confirmed it. How many more are there? Harry and I can go find them, and then we can kill the Dark Lord. Maybe we can't save Professor Snape, but we can do something."

Remus didn't say anything for a few seconds. He found the brandy and poured a generous amount of it into a goblet, and watched Draco ladle soup into a bowl. He needed to answer Draco's question, as well as the ones that would certainly follow, but he hated that he would have to lie. Although, if he worded his responses just so, then it really wouldn't be a lie. Still, it wasn't the full truth. "We don't know where the other Horcruxes are."

Draco set down the hot bowl, and put the lid back on the pot before looking up. "How many are left?"

"Three, we think."

"Do you or Professor Snape know what the remaining Horcruxes are?"

Remus shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Draco would have to ask that. Well, there was nothing else for it. A lie was in order. "No. We thought we did. Once it was obvious Headmaster Dumbledore knew about them, Voldemort began giving us clues, but his clues threw us off course." Remus had tried his best to sound confident and sure of himself, but from the look on Draco's face, he hadn't succeeded.

Draco nodded, but said nothing. Something wasn't right. Remus was usually forthcoming, yet he was so obviously hiding information; his eyes and demeanor made that obvious.

* * *

After everyone else had gone to bed, Draco came into Harry's room and threw himself onto the bed, closing his eyes and sighing.

Harry could tell Draco was upset, so he decided to divert his attention from whatever was currently bothering him. Crawling up the bed, Harry began kissing Draco's neck, trying to remove the scowl from the other's face. Within a few seconds, Draco was moaning as he repositioned himself so he was flat on his back, which allowed Harry to cover him completely. "Why do you look so worried?" Harry said as he broke the kiss. It was a rather ill-advised question—what, or who, was everyone in the Burrow worried about these days?

Draco kissed Harry on the nose. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about Professor Snape and Remus. Remus loves him."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Your father has weird taste in men, Draco."

"Yeah, I won't disagree with you, but, he's happy, and that's not going to last. When Snape dies, it's going to be bad for Remus."

Harry kissed Draco to distract him from further depressing thoughts.

Draco remained almost motionless as he allowed Harry to have his way. Not usually one to allow anyone to control him—in any way—with Harry, Draco was beginning to feel as if he wanted the other to dominate him, which was an odd feeling. Malfoys were dominant … always.

Lowering his attentions, Harry lifted Draco's shirt until he could see the two dusky nipples. Claiming one, then the other, he had Draco writhing before he reached for Draco's cloth-covered erection.

Unbuttoning and unzipping Draco's shorts, Harry quickly lowered them, then grabbed the inseams of the blue pants that hid nothing, and slowly lowered them as he looked hungrily at the weeping cock jutting out at him, taunting him with promises of orgasms and enjoyable sex. Then he lifted himself and reclaimed Draco's erect nipples: one in his mouth, and the other between his fingers. He was grinding his cloth-clad erection against Draco's leaking one, and he was in Heaven—which was funny since he didn't much believe there was such a place, but, if there was … well, this was pretty much what Harry thought he would want it to be like.

Finding his wand, Harry waved it at his groin area and sighed in pleasure as his lower half became as naked as Draco's. Both of their cocks stood tall and Harry wished nothing more than to frot against Draco and undo him. He did, and at the same time, he banished the shirts from them both before he reclaimed Draco's lips in a kiss as their bodies molded against and into one another.

Just as suddenly as this had started, Harry stopped what he was doing and lifted himself a bit so he could look into the currently closed eyes of Draco. Draco looked so very peaceful, which was the exact opposite of who Draco was. There was nothing at all peaceful about Draco Malfoy. Harry knew this, because it was the same for him. "The last time we did this, Draco, we were releasing pent up energy. It was fun, and it was erotic as hell. We buggered each other or rather made love, but love wasn't what made us want to do it. I don't know if I love you … I'm not really sure how to love anyone, but I think I want to find someone to love, and why can't it be you?"

Not sure how to respond, Draco gave a slight grin. "If you keep making me feel this way, I think that can be arranged, Harry," said Draco, just before he groaned out when Harry frotted against him rather forcefully.

Harry decided he had talked enough. He continued to explore Draco's body and, after half an hour of teasing Draco, who was about to come undone, he decided to put Draco out of his misery. He had already prepared him … quite a few times, and after slicking up his own thick cock, he slowly entered Draco, not wanting to hurt him. When he began to thrust in and out of Draco's arse, Harry knew he was screaming, and, for a brief second, he panicked, thinking they had forgotten to erect Silencing Charms, but as no one was running to their room, he decided Draco must have done so.

Hearing Draco lose control made Harry's thrusts increase, and the two began a quick dance full of grunts, thrusts, heavy breathing, slapping balls, and the smell of glorious sex … oh yes … and the feel of cocks being pushed to their limits.

When both could take it no longer, they came, first Draco, then Harry. Both felt their heads spin; they felt light-headed, and within seconds, both passed out.

Regaining consciousness, Draco slowly lifted Harry off him and pushed the still unconscious boy to his side. _What in Merlin was that_?

His heart beating far faster than normal, Draco slowly sat up and closed his eyes. He felt as if he'd been drugged and hit in the stomach. He felt nauseous. He shook Harry, but he didn't move. Not able to stop himself, Draco leaned over the side of the bed and retched.

Lying back down beside Harry, Draco closed his eyes and listened to the steady rainfall hitting against the windowpane. He was so tired. If he died, death would be welcome.

Waking up sometime later to sun streaming through the window, Draco slowly sat up and groaned. He still felt sick, but not as much as he had earlier. Looking over to Harry, Draco saw green eyes looking at him.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Shaking his head, Harry looked worriedly at Draco. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We both passed out."

Harry slowly sat up. "Damn, I know your body goes through changes while having an orgasm, but this didn't happen last time. This was rough. Felt good, of course, but I don't want to ever have that reaction again."

"Yeah, same here. Do you feel sick?" Draco asked, trying to regain his bearings.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay."

"Harry, this isn't normal. Something happened. I don't know what, but I think we should tell someone."

Harry laughed. "You aren't serious, are you?"

Draco pinched his nose and winced as another pain lanced through his head. "I'm very serious, Harry. We could have died."

Harry replaced the smirk with a frown. Wasn't Draco being a bit on the dramatic side? They had fucked and passed out. End of story. "That's all I need. I can see it now. 'Boy-Who-Lived and his lover, the Boy-Who-Almost-Killed, die while copulating.'" Harry couldn't prevent a slight chuckle from escaping.

"I'm serious, Harry. We need to know if something is wrong with us."

Harry didn't like the idea of telling anyone what they had been doing; the reaction from Remus and Snape, the only two people they could tell, would be predictable. They would lecture them. But, Harry had to agree that they needed to know what had happened to them. "If you think we should tell someone, then I guess we should. We should tell Snape, but he isn't exactly in a position to help us. That leaves Remus." He watched Draco put his face in his hands. When he lifted it, Harry could see that his face was beet-red.

"'Um, dad? Well, you see? It's like this. Harry and I were fucking. When we orgasmed, we passed out.' Yes, that is a conversation I have always wanted to have with my father."

Harry resumed his former recumbent position, rolled over onto his side, and looked up at Draco. "You seem so nonchalant about Remus being your father. Isn't it weird knowing you have two of them?"

"Weird isn't quite the word I would use to describe it, but yeah, it's almost uncomfortable. I mean, I love Lucius; he may or may not love me, but he did raise me as his son. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel now. Do you think he will accept me, knowing my father is a werewolf?"

Harry leaned in for a quick, comforting kiss. "He better, or he will have one brassed off Harry Potter to deal with. He may not know how to show you love, but Draco, how can he not love you? I don't know how he could decide suddenly you are undeserving of his love because of who fathered you. As much as I despise your father, I think he'll surprise you."

"I hope so." Draco dropped his eyes. "Even if he is in Azkaban, and even after he has done so many horrible things, he is my dad and I don't want to lose him."

Harry thought he understood, but, really, he didn't. "We'll get through this, Draco. Right now it's not Lucius we should be worried about, though. Remus is who we need to be concerned about. Snape is dying, and something just happened between us that I guess Remus needs to know about. And yeah, he may be your father, but at least he doesn't know we know that. _That_ would be really mortifying."

Draco grimaced. "I don't know if it gets any more so than it already is. We reek of sex. We should at least shower first before going to see him."

Harry and Draco took an extended shower, making love twice more, with less intense results than the previous orgasms had caused. Finally, after they had washed their hair and washed each other, two extremely sated young men nervously made their way downstairs.

Harry grasped Draco's hand in his and squeezed it as they entered the sitting room. "Professor Lupin, can we talk?"

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and nodded. "The two of you look quite serious. Have a seat." He waited until both were comfortable before continuing. "What's wrong? The two of you look like you just lost your best friend."

Harry looked at Draco and sighed. "Where are Mr and Mrs Weasley?"

"They are in London until tomorrow. Ginny and Hermione are returning tomorrow evening."

Harry gulped. "Oh, that's good."

Remus laughed at the facial expression Harry made. "I guess you and Ginny are going to need to talk."

"Er, yeah, I guess so."

Remus looked at Draco. "Perhaps you'll tell me what has the two of you looking so pale." And perhaps you'll tell me why the two of you are holding hands and looking as if you just buggered each other into the bed? Remus didn't speak that last bit aloud, and he quelled the chuckle that was just beneath the surface. He recalled him and Regulus being caught one evening, and the older boy who had teased them for what they must have been doing. As wrong as what his son and Harry had been doing was, Remus knew more than anyone that this was not a situation to make fun of.

Draco took a deep breath and forged ahead. "Harry and I … well we er … we er—we "

"We buggered each other and when we orgasmed something happened and we both passed out," Harry blurted out in one continuous string of words.

Remus opened his mouth, then shut it. Trying again, he looked between Harry and Draco, and couldn't help the small grin from appearing. "Can you describe for me what happened, I mean how you felt afterwards?"

After Harry and Draco told Remus what happened and how they'd felt, Remus told them he thought he knew what happened, but he needed to do some research. He would let them know as soon as he found out anything.

All in all, the talk had gone pretty well. but just as the two, who were looking at each other with amazement that they had escaped rather unscathed, were about to leave the sitting room, Remus cleared his throat, and the boys knew—they weren't going to escape this without reprimand after all.

"I want to be sure the two of you are being safe. Are you?" asked a serious Remus.

Draco frowned and looked down, then glanced at Harry, who looked equally abashed.

Remus regarded them sternly. "If the two of you are going to have sex, you better be using protection."

"But neither of us has ever been with anyone else. We're fine," stated Draco.

Remus raised a brow. "Perhaps, but it is better to be safe, wouldn't you agree, Draco?"

Draco gulped. This wasn't someone simply looking out for his best interests. This was his father. "Yes, sir."

"Then I expect the two of you to be more responsible in future. There are many things the two of you need to be protected against which I am thinking neither of you has a clue about. Now off with you both, and think about what I said," Remus chastised.

Back in Harry's room, Harry closed the door and looked intently at Draco. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll tell you one thing, I don't ever want him angry at me."

"So, in future, we use protection," Harry said rather nonchalantly before he gave Draco a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Remus opened the door to Severus's room quietly, not wanting to wake him, but to his surprise, Severus was sitting up in bed, staring straight ahead. His face was as pale as ever, and he had lost quite a bit of weight, but he looked different to Remus now, more at peace.

Sadly, Remus mused that this was probably how most people looked soon before they died—once they accepted that they would be going to sleep and never waking up again. "How are you feeling, Severus?"

After several seconds passed, Severus slowly turned to face Remus. "Sad. Come sit, please. We need to talk."

Remus went to the chair by the bed, but Severus pointed to the space beside him, and lifted the covers so Remus could join him.

Remus was shocked at how cold Severus's skin was, but tried not to show his disquiet. He wanted to take Severus in his arms and hold him, but resisted for the moment. "Lie down, Severus. You're overdoing it." Severus didn't argue, and soon the two were lying in the bed, facing one another. Remus stared at Severus with loving eyes. He wanted to say so much, but nothing seemed appropriate. He wanted to make this easier on Severus, not harder. Severus opened his mouth, and Remus wondered what he was about to say. No doubt it had to do with death.

"Remus, something happened last night. I don't know what it was, but I think my time to go is getting near. I have fought to remain here for you and Harry, but the fight has all but left me. Last night I thought I was going to die and never see you again; it is only a matter of time before that does happen."

Remus had to stop the tears. He had to be strong. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I should never have left."

"Remus, you can't be with me every second of the day."

"Yes, I can." Remus didn't stop the tears from falling this time.

Severus raised his hand and wiped the tears away. "Why did you come in here? I know you wanted to check on me, but there is another reason, as well, am I right?" Severus asked.

Remus nodded through the new onslaught of tears, frantically wiping at them. "Sorry, it's just so hard, Severus."

"It's understandable, Remus. I won't ask you not to cry anymore."

Remus tried smiling, and a slight grin did make a brief appearance as he decided to answer Severus's question. "It seems as though our sons have discovered the wonderful world of copulating."

Severus smiled. "I cannot say I am surprised. How did you find out?"

Remus told Severus what he'd been told.

Severus was worried about this; there was something going on that he didn't understand, but he did understand enough … for now. "Well, I guess we know one thing for sure."

"What?" Remus wished he were in on this; he had absolutely no idea what Severus was talking about.

"Our sons will definitely be together forever."

"Excuse me?" said Remus, completely lost.

Severus sighed. "Draco has found his mate, Remus. If anyone tries to take Harry away from Draco, they will have to fight for their life to do so."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure that this was true; he had been bitten. He hadn't been born a werewolf. But it could be true. If Severus said so, it probably was so. "They are bonded, then, for all intents and purposes."

"That they are." A self-satisfied smile ghosted over Severus's face. He had wanted his son to have an easy life in all aspects, but seeing as how Harry had never had an easy life, why start now?

"But that doesn't explain their reactions to what happened. I've never experienced what Harry and Draco described. Have you? It sounded painful."

Severus nodded. "Yes, it does sound painful, and no, I have never experienced anything near what you have described to me. What would you say if I said I thought Harry and Draco had canceled out the Horcrux in each other?"

Remus stared ahead for a few seconds then slowly removed himself from the bed and stood up. "Do you really think it possible?"

"I don't know, but it could be. This may be grasping at things, but perhaps the moment each of them climaxed is when I began having my severe pains. I don't know what the exact connection between the three of us would be, but I do know I destroyed a Horcrux, and that is why I am dying. It is probable that all of the Horcruxes are connected."

Remus began to pace. "How do we find out?"

"There is a potion I have found that can tell if a Horcrux has been destroyed, but it takes three months to prepare."

"We don't have three months, Severus. If Harry can go kill Voldemort, then perhaps you'll get better."

Severus gave Remus a sad smile. "I am not going to get better. There is no reversing what is happening to me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I will not hold on to false hope. Not even for you, Remus."

"But what if—"

"I am not willing to risk my son's life." Snape's voice was filled with conviction.

"But—"

"But nothing, Remus. Besides, do you not recall that we still have one remaining Horcrux to find? Without it being destroyed, Voldemort is just as alive as he was when he had all of his Horcruxes." Snape sighed heavily and collapsed back onto his pillow.

Remus smiled as he removed something from his robe pocket. "I think this is what you are speaking of?" Remus lifted the small ornate crystal bottle filled with blood that had an opal set into the stopper. "Kreacher gave it to me. He said it would save my family one day."

Severus's eyes widened and he couldn't speak for quite a while. When he did, his voice was shaking. "That's it. Remus, that's it. But we still don't know if Draco and Harry remain Horcruxes or not. We need to find out before I send my son off to do our bidding for us.

Neither spoke for several seconds, but then there was a noise that sounded as if it were coming from out in the hall. "What was that?" Severus asked.

* * *

Draco gasped as Harry slid down the wall, his face pale as a unicorn. Draco couldn't speak, but he did manage to pry Harry away from the wall and pull him into the room across the hall from Professor Snape's. "Harry, talk to me."

"Snape ... no, he can't be, he can't be."

Draco didn't say anything.

"Di—Did you know?" Harry asked, breathing deeply.

Draco was afraid of revealing the truth, but he slowly nodded, knowing he had no choice.

Harry stared at him, flabbergasted. "You knew, and you didn't tell me? Why?" Harry wasn't angry, or sad, or happy. He didn't feel anything other than shock.

He had a father ... a father who was very much alive … for now.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I thought something bad might happen if you found out," Draco said, his voice wavering.

About the only thing Harry could do was nod, but after a minute or two, he shook his head, feeling completely horrible. "He's dying. I called him a bastard to his face. All holy fuck, Draco." Without another word, Harry dashed out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (13/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

**Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

**Words in this chapter** : 5700

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**A/N** : Now that Harry knows, will he accept Severus, and will Severus accept him? And how will Ginny react to Harry and Draco? The answers begin now as this first part of the fic begins to wind down. There isn't an actual dividing point in the fic that makes it two parts, but in a way, there is, because this is the pre-seventh year part, and in the not-too-distant future will be the seventh year part. So yes, soon we will be back at Hogwarts!

* * *

Fortunately, Draco was quick to react. The last thing Snape needed was for Harry to barrel into his room and begin yelling. To prevent such a confrontation, Draco grabbed Harry's left arm and attempted to pull him back. He received a glare for his efforts, but the means were worth the end. Harry turned back towards him, yanked his arm away, and frowned. Draco couldn't blame him, and he knew there was nothing he could say that would help in this situation. "You can't go barging in there, Harry."

Harry scrunched up his face. Who was Draco to tell him what he could and couldn't do? "I just overheard Snape saying he's my father, and you don't want me to go confront him? Why?"

That was a good question. Why was Draco preventing Harry from going and confronting his father? If the roles were reversed, and it was he who had been kept in the dark about Remus being his father, Draco knew he would want to confront what was happening. Hell, not too long ago, this _had_ been him: not knowing the truth about his own parentage. Harry had every right to want to know what was going on.

However, Snape was near death and didn't need to become agitated, which would very likely happen if Harry confronted him. Draco felt helpless: He knew Harry deserved to talk to Snape. "Harry, you can't blurt it out that you know. Don't you think there must be a reason you haven't been told?"

Harry stomped his foot on the ground and threw up his hands, probably looking like a chastised child, but he didn't care. "Draco, what have I been told in my pathetic life? Not a whole hell of a lot, I tell you. Of course there is a reason I haven't been told. I would've been _told_ otherwise. But I know now, so I think I deserve to know why this has been kept from me."

Draco looked at the door leading to Professor Snape's room, then looked back at Harry. "Do you think he can take it? The shock of knowing that you found out? You know how weak he is." Yes, make Harry feel guilty. Draco hated this.

The truth was that Harry didn't know if this would be too much for Snape. He just didn't know. He sat on the floor and put his face in his hands. Looking up at Draco, he shook his head. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to talk to Remus before either of us goes and does anything reckless." Draco sat down and put his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him into a half hug, smiling sadly as a head came to rest against his chest.

Harry remained there for a few moments, then pulled back. "Why would he keep this from me?"

Draco stood and brought Harry with him. "I think you know."

The two walked up the stairs to Harry's room, and after closing the door, Harry plopped down on the bed. "Voldemort. It all comes back to him. Sorry bastard. Well, I guess there's no denying it now—my mum and Snape were together. I don't understand. What about my dad?"

"Dunno," said Draco, wanting to know as well.

Harry turned over and buried his head in a pillow, then punched it with his fists. Gentle hands found their way around Harry, and soon, Draco was spooning him. Neither spoke, and, soon, they both fell into a light sleep.

Harry was awakened when he felt someone shaking him. He squinted his eyes, trying to see who it was—it definitely wasn't Draco. After his glasses were handed to him, he put them on. It was Remus, and he looked rather haggard. Harry tensed. "He's not dead, is he?"

Remus shook his head. "Professor Snape is holding his own for the time being, but that's not why I came up here. I know you and Draco overheard Severus and me talking, so I know you know that Severus is your father, but I don't think Severus knows, which is probably a good thing at the moment. I don't know if his body could take the shock of knowing you know what is going on."

"So it's all true then." Not a question. Remus merely nodded, and Harry could tell how much everything that was going on was costing Remus.

This was costing everyone.

"Where's Draco?"

"He's talking to Professor Snape."

A pang of hurt went through Harry. Why couldn't he be the one who was talking to Snape? The man was his father, after all, not Draco's. "Professor Lupin, why would he have kept this from me? I don't understand." It wasn't a complete lie. Harry thought he understood, but how could anyone keep such a secret from him? That was what hurt the most.

"You would have to ask him, Harry, but I can tell you that he has always wanted to be a father to you. It hurt him a great deal to have to conceal his true relationship."

That was rather difficult to believe. "You say that, but six years of sneers, snide remarks, and detentions seemed to say the opposite. He went out of his way to humiliate me in lessons. How could a father do that to his son?" Harry asked, knowing that the question hadn't been a fair one. There was a monster on the loose called Voldemort—he was the reason this had happened. Harry understood that and accepted it.

He just didn't much like it.

Remus cleared his throat and walked to the window. "Harry, love is a strange thing—it makes us do things we don't think we are capable of. It is powerful, more powerful then you know. Severus has led a hard life, there is no doubt about that, and he hasn't exactly endeared himself to most people, but he has been faced with unimaginable challenges. He has gone through far more than you can envision. Don't be so hard on him."

Yada Yada Yada. Yeah, yeah, yeah, Harry had heard it all before. "I know what you are getting on about, Professor; I know what he had to do to Dumbledore, and I think I realize now why he did it, but, that was a choice, one that no doubt was helped along by the Headmaster. Not allowing me to know him as my father was also a choice, but I want to know why? What happened to make him give me up?"

"Harry, again, you'd have to ask him."

"He's dying, Remus. I don't want to push him any further. Please, won't you tell me? I know you know the answers to what I'm asking."

"Harry, you really should—" Remus was interrupted when Draco walked into the room, face deathly pale. "What is wrong?"

Draco turned to Harry, body trembling. "Professor Snape wants to talk to you and me." Turning to Lupin, Draco nodded his head. "He wants you to be there as well, Professor."

Harry got out of the bed and reached for Draco's hand. He knew it was childish, and not at all something he felt comfortable doing in front of Professor Lupin, but he needed the comfort that Draco could give him, and that was all that mattered at the moment. Draco took the offered hand and the two walked down the stairs in silence, followed by Remus. Without knocking, Draco pushed the door open and entered the guest room, Harry, practically glued to his side.

Severus was sitting up in the bed, looking pale, but not as sickly as he had a few days previous. His face was impassive as it was most of the time. Draco and Harry stood by the door and Remus walked over to the side of the bed and sat in a chair before looking at Severus, who opened his mouth and then cleared his throat, which took a few tries.

"My voice is weak, so listen up Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. I will only say what I need to say once. Understood?"

Both Harry and Draco nodded.

"Professor Lupin tells me the two of you had a prodigious experience after engaging in sexual relations. Is that correct?"

Harry returned his attention to Sn—his father, and frowned, but then nodded hesitantly. He knew his face had to be beet-red. "Er, I think so." He then looked at Draco, who nodded.

Only mildly amused that his son did not know what the word _prodigious_ meant, Severus sighed. If he could ever tell his son the truth, one of his first gifts to the boy would be a dictionary, or perhaps a thesaurus … or perhaps both. "While I could go on for hours about why the two of you should refrain from such activities, I shan't, because Professor Lupin tells me that the two of you have been properly set straight. Have you?"

Draco smirked and then quickly covered it when he saw his father looking at him. "Yes, sir. We have been."

"Good And if the two of you do feel the need to act like _little bunnies_ in future, which I have a feeling you will, might I suggest that you do two things: please use a Silencing Charm—they are not at all difficult to perform, and they save you _and others_ embarrassment, and use protection. From what Remus has told me, the two of you seemed oblivious to the consequences of not protecting yourselves. If you need to be given a reason to abstain or use protection, let me tell you a short story: One of the boys who joined the Dark Lord about the time I did, died ten years ago of a STD. And he only had sex once. ONCE, boys. It only takes one time. Understood?" Severus said, his voice serious and much stronger than he had heard himself speak in a long while. He watched as Harry and Draco nodded and looked at each other, properly stricken, which was good. Lessons were often learned too belatedly to have an effect. Hopefully, this one had reached their ears and, more importantly, their groin areas, in time to save them heartache and to save their lives.

"Yes, sir," Draco said, a bit dazed. For some strange reason, hearing Professor Snape reprimand him was far worse than when his father had done so, but Draco guessed that was because Professor Snape had always looked out for his Slytherins and had, on several occasions, given his house members a strong tongue-lashing when they had strayed off course. Students might have made fun and loathed the man behind his back, but his Slytherins had needed and respected him.

"Very well, That will be all I say regarding this matter … for the moment. I reserve the right as … well, I just reserve the right to lecture the two of you if I feel it is warranted. Now, moving on to that _prodigious event,"_ Severus looked at Harry as he said this, "that happened after the two of you had your orgasms …" Severus took a deep breath. He really didn't want to tell Harry and Draco any of this, but the two deserved to know. "It would seem that the two of you were Horcruxes, and when you climaxed after making love, they clashed when joined, each destroying the other."

Neither Harry or Draco said a word for fear that there would be no further explanation.

After a shared glance with Remus, Severus went on to explain everything that had happened, mostly the truth, but not completely, leaving out information when it needed to be. Severus justified what he was telling Harry by thinking his son did not need the burden of knowing his father was such a horrible person. Severus handed them the note about Harry and Draco being a Horcrux, and watched as Harry looked up at him after reading it.

"Is the vial the only Horcrux left to destroy?" Harry asked.

"We think so. There is no way to know for certain, however. With the Dark Lord, nothing is ever certain."

Harry felt his heart rate increase. "According to this, I can go kill Voldemort," Harry said sullenly. As much as he wanted to do so, he dreaded the prospect.

Severus reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the crystal bottle. "This is what we presume is the final Horcrux."

"I should go kill him now. That is what I am supposed to do," said Harry in an almost whisper.

Severus sighed. "That is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Then why did you?" Draco asked, knowing from first-hand experience that Severus Snape never divulged information that he didn't want to.

"Because the two of you deserve the truth, and also because when you were in here, Draco, and I asked you to step out for a few minutes, I received a message from Molly. Lucius was taken from Azkaban earlier this morning, and hasn't been heard from since." Severus lifted his eyes from Draco, who was looking at Harry, then looked at Remus. "I think we know where he is, or, at least, who he is with."

Remus felt as if time had stopped. This was bad. Draco was in danger. He had to be told how serious this was. He opened his mouth and turned towards Draco. "There's something you should know, Draco. This is not at all the ideal way to do this, but there is little time for the idealistic setting. Perhaps you and I could go on a walk?"

Yes, a walk would be good, but Draco thought it best he say something now. "I know." Draco's breathing sped up and he was nervous—an odd feeling, to be sure. With Harry, he sometimes felt nervous, but not with anyone else. Now, however, he was extremely worried.

"What do you know, Draco?" Remus asked,

"I know that you are my father, and that Regulus was my other father." Draco was proud of himself. He had remained stoic and said what he had with a straight face, even as he felt like showing more emotion than he thought acceptable.

There was the slightest of nods, then Remus asked, "How long have you known?" He had to remain calm, even when he was anything but.

"I've known a while. So, do you think that Voldemort has my dad now?"

Remus nodded, and Snape spoke. "Yes. Of course he does, but what we do not know is if Lucius went willingly or not."

Did it matter? Not to Draco. "It's a trap to get me and you," Draco said quietly as he looked pensively at Remus Lupin, who now represented someone completely opposite of what Draco had thought of his third year Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Well, I am ready," Harry said, defiantly. "I'm tired of waiting. If Voldemort wants us to come to him, then I say we go. It is time we ended his life once and for all," Harry added emphatically.

Severus nodded as he looked at Remus. "I don't want any more suffering, and that bastard has inflicted far too much of that on the people I love. Harry? I am not at all happy to be telling you this, knowing you will go after the Dark Lord, but if he continues to live and wreak havoc on us all, it endangers everything I hold dear to me. You deserve the chance to end this nightmare, and I think Draco should help you."

Harry took in a shallow breath and closed his eyes briefly. Much had been revealed in the past several minutes, but there was another revelation that hadn't been spoken yet. Opening his eyes, Harry looked at Severus. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Severus looked into Harry's eyes and shook his head. "No."

Harry's heart sank as he turned to leave, but he turned around again and faced Severus as he took a deep breath. "Can you tell me why I was a Horcrux? I think I can understand why Draco was one, but what about me? Did he do it because I was the 'Chosen One?'"

"Your father, James, found out about the Horcruxes, and unfortunately, the Dark Lord knew this as well. That is why your parents were murdered. I think The Dark Lord thought it would be a safe bet to make you a Horcrux. There was a prophecy that he had thought was about you, and he knew one day you would probably be famous. What would be a better way to ensure his immortality? No one wants to kill someone who is so revered. I must say, however, my thoughts on such matters have changed over the years. I now believe that people would be only too eager to end your life if they discovered you were a Horcrux."

Among other things … Harry thought this was a good explanation, even if it had strayed from his original question, but he didn't believe it. He was sure his being a Horcrux had to do with him being Severus Snape's son.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny returned the next evening, and Harry immediately took Ginny out to the garden so they could talk.

Slowly, he unraveled the saga of him and Draco. It was painful seeing the disappointment in Ginny's eyes when his own were probably filled with excitement and relief, but he knew he had to be honest about everything. After he finished speaking, Ginny smiled sadly and hugged him, assuring him she would be okay. As far as break-ups went, this one had gone rather well, but Harry knew better than to think he hadn't hurt Ginny. He had hurt her very much and it would take her a while to get over her heartbreak.

Once they had talked about the serious matter of _Draco Malfoy and his relationship with Harry Potter_ , Harry told Ginny about everything else that had happened over the summer, only leaving out that Snape was his father. Ginny had a temper, thus she would more than likely barge in and confront Snape, and Harry couldn't risk that.

Hermione, however, was a different story altogether. Harry told her everything, and as he had suspected, she urged him not to say anything. She felt badly for Harry, and was upset Harry had been lied to for his entire life, but she also knew this was only one lie in a list that was never ending. Harry had dealt with adversity from a young age, and Hermione knew he could face it now as well.

There was only one thing that angered Hermione, and that was Lucius's supposed kidnapping. She thought Draco's father was probably with Voldemort willingly, but she also knew that Voldemort's motives were far different then Lucius's. It incensed her to know that both Draco and Remus were also being used in such a way. She helped Draco, Remus, and Harry look for information about where Lucius might be, but the days went by with nothing of substance coming to light.

* * *

Severus continued to vacillate between life and death, but his spirits were surprisingly upbeat, especially when Hermione and he talked strategy, which they did on several occasions. It was obvious to the others how much Severus missed his mind being stimulated.

"Miss Granger, I need to tell you something, but you must promise me you will not tell Mr Potter."

Hermione was saddened by how diminished the once surly and overbearing Potion's professor looked and sounded, and she wanted to promise this, but couldn't, not completely. "Professor, Harry is one of my best friends, and I can't promise not to tell him anything."

Severus glared at her. He needed to tell her, but he wouldn't risk his son finding out. "Harry is in danger because of me, and he is going to end up getting himself killed because of me. I gave him information, and as we speak, he is out looking for Lucius Malfoy with Draco."

Hermione of course knew all of this; it was she after all who had helped place the Disillusionment charms on both Harry and Draco. Arthur had received some small bits of information, and while no one was sure if it was credible or not, Harry refused to wait and see.

"Professor Snape, what Harry and Draco are doing is a result of what Mr Weasley told and showed them. They think that if—"

"I know that Harry knows I am his father, Miss Granger," said a resigned Severus. He hadn't meant to say it, but there it was. Now she knew, and soon, probably would Harry.

Hermione shook her head in bewilderment. "Then why won't you say anything to him? He wants to speak to you so badly."

Snape smirked and shook his head slightly at the witch. "So, he does know then?"

Hermione furrowed her brows, then sighed as she silently chastised herself for falling for her professor's perceived game. She wasn't sure if she had just been tricked or if Snape was merely asking a question. "Obviously, you know he does. Why do you refuse to tell him what he wants and needs to hear?"

"I am Professor Severus Snape, former Death Eater. Harry needs me to confirm that I am his father about as much as I needed the Dark Lord's punishments."

Hermione could hear the self-loathing in her former professor's voice, and it made her angry. "Why are you doing this to him? He hated you. Now he doesn't. Don't you understand? He needs a father, Professor Snape. He needs you."

_I need him, too, Miss Granger._ "He has plenty of people to help him. I shan't be around much longer. He is better off without us talking."

"How can you say that? I know you are lying. I can see it in your eyes. You want to tell him. You do love him, don't you? Come on, Professor, you can't fool me. Please just tell him. Don't you understand? Even if you do die, at least he will know you cared enough to tell him the truth."

Severus gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and took a few breaths before speaking, much more forcefully then he intended. "I cannot tell him. Don't you think I would if I could?" Severus looked away and refused to meet his former student's eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me, now, or Merlin help me, I'll go tell Harry what you just told me."

Severus paled. "You can't."

"Then I suggest you tell me what is going on. You are hiding something else."

Severus was exhausted, upset, and completely lost. He didn't know what to do or say. "Miss Gran—Hermione, the Dark Lord has no idea that I am Harry's father, none whatsoever, and that is how it must remain. Voldemort," said a shaky Severus, "he makes each of his members swear allegiance to him when they get their mark. He makes them also swear the allegiance of their children, present and future. Harry was sworn to him, don't you understand? If the Dark Lord even suspects Harry is my son, the results could be disastrous. Harry is magically bound to him, and if that connection is realized, then Voldemort will be able to tap into Harry's powers. I do not want to think about what could happen if that eventuality came to pass."

Hermione nodded and sighed sadly as she looked towards the door. She now understood, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. There was no excuse in her mind for such a secret to be kept, especially when it wasn't a secret at all. "Then tell him the truth; tell him he can't let anyone else know. But he deserves to be told by you, and you can't tell me you disagree," said an almost crying Hermione.

Severus sighed and shook his head. "It matters little what I want to happen, Hermione. I cannot and will not risk my son's life no matter what. If by some miracle I am still alive when the Dark Lord meets his end, I promise you that Harry will know the truth. Until then, he is to know nothing. And, Miss Granger, you would do well to keep that mouth of yours shut if you know what is good for you. I may be sick, but I am not deaf or blind, or unable to exact my brand of punishment."

Hermione wanted to laugh, but quickly quelled the urge. Her professor was in no condition to do anything, and that fact did little to make the young witch feel good. She wished Snape were his former self, greasy git and all. This person sitting in the bed was far removed from Professor Severus Snape. "Yes, sir." Hermione smiled weakly, then left the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

When they weren't trying to locate Lucius, Remus and Draco spent the remaining weeks of their summer holiday getting to know each other as father and son. Remus made it clear from the start that he he didn't want to replace Lucius, but he did make Draco understand that he would be there if he needed him.

Most of Draco's questions had to do with Regulus, and Remus eventually took his son to see Regulus's resting place. Draco sat in front of the grave for thirty minutes, and cleaned it so the words were once again visible. Remus told Draco it was difficult for him to visit, and it had been ten years since he had last been there. Draco could see the pain on Remus's face, and hated seeing the man in such distress, but at the same time he was grateful to finally see where his other father was buried. Although he knew next to nothing about Regulus, Draco felt close to him.

Draco and Harry had refrained from going 'all the way' since their talk with Remus, but both enjoyed each other as much as they could, and the shower became their favorite place to be. Both young men knew the other's body and made each other scream, repeatedly. Silencing Charms became standard procedure upon either entering their room.

While their sex life was soaring, their pursuit of the Dark Lord and Lucius was going nowhere. Draco and Harry had exhausted all of their contacts in trying to locate Lucius, and they were slowly beginning to doubt they would find him. Harry tried being positive for Draco, but no matter how much he tried, it didn't seem to help.

* * *

A few days later, Remus was lying next to Severus, the two facing each other, hands intertwined, both looking terrified. Harry and Draco had left again to go search for Lucius, and Severus had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. Remus was trying to reassure him, but it wasn't working very well, especially since he was apprehensive as well. He knew something was about to happen, and it scared him more than he could show Severus.

"They'll be okay, Severus."

Severus shook his head. "He knows."

Remus furrowed his brow. "What does he know?"

"Remus, the Dark Lord knows Harry is my son."

"If Harry finds him, he'll kill that bastard."

"NOO, you don't understand. He knows he can control Harry, Remus. He knows."

"What are you saying?" said a hoarse Remus.

"Harry belongs to him, Remus. Voldemort can control him. I pledged my son to him, Remus. Is that clear enough for you?" rasped an exhausted Severus.

Remus remained remarkably calm. He knew how dangerous the situation could be, but he also knew he and Severus's sons would be okay. "Draco is with Harry. I never joined, so my son is not controlled by him. Draco will take care of Harry, Severus." Remus fervently believed this, but there was the slightest bit of doubt in his mind. Regulus had been a Death Eater, after all. Remus would never forgive himself if anything happened to either Harry or Draco.

Severus shook his head. "Draco doesn't know any of this, Remus. How can Draco protect my son when he doesn't think Harry needs protecting?"

"If you weren't so ill I'd say you had lost your mind, but as it is, I know you aren't thinking clearly. Our sons are mates, Severus, and they will move heaven and earth to protect the other. Don't you realize by now that I would do anything to save you? It is the same with Draco and Harry."

Severus allowed himself to breathe a bit easier, but only a little. Being a former Death Eater, he knew more than Remus how powerful the Dark Lord was. "I can only hope that you are correct, Remus. No matter how strong Harry is, he is no match for the ancient magic that Voldemort will use on him if given the opportunity. And yes, I do know that you would do anything to save me." Severus withdrew from Remus's grasp and turned over, staring at the wall. "I don't want you to save me."

"So, you want to die, do you? You would rather die than face your son, is that it? Fight this, Severus. I know you don't want to die. Fight for your life."

Severus slowly turned over and faced Remus again. "What do you think I've been doing? I am fighting with everything I have in me. I do not want to die, Remus. I do not want to leave my son alone. I do not want to leave you. I am not ready to die."

Remus was losing his temper; Severus wasn't making sense. "I don't understand then."

Severus was so close to breaking down. "I can't do this anymore, Remus. Please don't try to save me. I tried, but I can't do it."

Remus found his wand and retrieved Severus's medicine. Within a few minutes, the increasingly agitated Severus was asleep, and Remus walked outside, needing to get away from the oppressive atmosphere he seemed to be surrounded with, both inside and outside of the Burrow. He sensed things were about to change and felt helpless.

* * *

_**23 August 1997** _

One week before they were to return to Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in the garden talking about their next plan of action when Draco came flying out of the Burrow brandishing something shiny in his hands.

"Remus went after Lucius."

Harry's head shot up, and as he turned to look into Draco's eyes, he saw the fear in them. "Why did he go?"

"Dunno. When I woke up, there was a note on my dresser with this mirror, telling me to keep it with me." Draco handed the parchment to Harry, who took it and opened it.

> _Draco —_
> 
> _There was an attack in Hogsmeade this morning, and Voldemort was seen, along with eight Death Eaters. I just received word that Lucius was with them. I am going after him. I know you wanted to be there, and I know Harry will have wanted to, as well, but I need to go now and not waste any time. Keep this mirror with you at all times. I will contact you if anything happens. Do not leave the Burrow, any of you. Please go check on Severus, and do not let him know what is happening. If anything should happen to me, I want you and Harry to promise me you'll both take care of Severus, and Draco, I want you to know I love you very much and am so happy we have gotten to know each other._
> 
> _Remus_

Harry looked up at the other three as he handed the parchment back to Draco. "What about your parents, Ginny? Didn't you say they were going to be in Hogsmeade today?"

"Yeah, they were, but they went to Surrey instead."

"Good. Well, Ron, Fred, and George are going to be back this afternoon. We could use their help. We have to go after Remus and Lucius."

"Yeah, I know," said a trembling Draco.

Harry walked over to Draco and placed his hands on the other's shoulders and looked him in his eyes. "We'll find them both. Don't you think anything differently."

Draco could do nothing but nod.

Not taking his eyes away from Draco, Harry continued. "Ginny and Hermione, please stay with Snape. He can't know what is going on, and he can't leave."

Hermione looked at Ginny, and the two nodded. "We'll make sure he doesn't leave. What do you want us to tell Ron, Fred, and George when they get back?"

"Show them this," said Draco as he made a copy of the letter in his hands. "They'll want to come and help; just make sure Professor Snape knows nothing of any of this. He has hung on this long, and I refuse to let him get himself killed trying to be a hero."

Draco then Summoned his and Harry's brooms. Once they arrived and he and Harry mounted them, Hermione placed a Disillusionment Charm on the two, and they took to the sky, on their way to save Draco's fathers, and to kill a Dark Lord.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (14/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, non-explicit violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 6740

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : I have always been fascinated by the fact that Harry survived the Killing Curse. We now know why he survived, but when I wrote this, we didn't have definitive answers, even if we did have strong clues. For this fic, I went in an opposite direction. I wanted the reason to be something almost so simplistic that no one would ever think of it.

* * *

Harry retrieved his wand and began running as soon as he dismounted the broom. He had no idea where to go, but he figured he'd know when he got there.

"Harry, wait for me," Draco panted as he landed.

Harry stopped and allowed Draco to catch up. "You do realize we have no idea where to go, right? They could be anywhere." Harry scanned the countryside, but could detect nothing out of the ordinary—the train station was ahead on his left, looking rather abandoned—quite a difference from how it would look when term began the coming week.

A scream.

"You hear that?" Harry couldn't tell where it had come from, but then there was another, and Harry thought it was coming from north of where they were.

"Yeah, but today's Saturday, Harry; loads of people will be in Hogsmeade, and you know how the girls are—it could be one of them." But then Draco heard the scream again and knew it wasn't the sound of someone playing. "We should find where it's coming from," he added, his breathing speeding up. "At least we don't see the Dark Mark anywhere," he said as he glanced up towards the sky, which was thickening with grey clouds. It was no different than most days in Scotland, but the ominous feel of the atmosphere made Draco shiver, and he fully expected, at any moment, to see the evil-looking skull hovering amidst the thunderheads. He had seen it more than he cared to think about, and now he wondered how he could have ever been so naïve, although, naïve or not, he hadn't a choice in the matter for most of his life. "I don't have a good feeling about this, Harry. Something's about to happen."

Harry glanced up towards the sky then turned around and took in the surroundings for a second time. He wondered if something hadn't already happened.

There hadn't been anything hovering above Privet Drive after Harry's relatives' deaths.

The two began walking towards the village, their wands at the ready, prepared to strike if attacked. Very few people were out and about, which was odd. Normally, local students would be milling about and enjoying their last few days before term began.

As they made their way down the main road and passed _The Three Broomsticks_ , Harry thought he heard another scream, but this one was muffled, as if someone were purposely trying to prevent them from screaming. Harry's heart-rate sped up. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from over there." Draco pointed down the road. "I see some people gathered round that building."

Harry stepped closer to Draco and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. "We can't be seen."

"Er, Harry, Hermione said the Disillusionment Charm would protect us." Draco hoped it would. If not, they weren't going to get very far.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not saying I don't trust her, but we have no idea the extent of Voldemort's powers. What if he can see through what Hermione did? We can't risk it," Harry whispered. He knew, or hoped, that the cloak would protect them for as long as they remained out of everyone's way. He threw it over Draco and himself, and felt a bit of panic beginning to surface. He took a few shallow breaths; this was not the time to let everything get to him. There would be time to do that later. "If anything happens to me, I want you to know I don't regret anything that has happened between us." Harry was all business as he said this in an almost whisper, but his insides were squirming as he stared at Draco, not wanting to think this could be the end of the queue for them.

Draco nodded. "Same here." He kissed Harry, then tried to grin as he forced himself to step back. "When we get back, I plan on claiming you as mine again and again. I'm going to bugger you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a day."

"I'll hold you to that," said Harry, turning to look at the congregated crowd. "Ready?"

Not really, no. "As I'll ever be," he said, trying to look confident. "What if my father's with Voldemort, willingly, Harry?"

"Dunno." Harry had a bad feeling about Lucius. He wanted to believe that Draco's father wouldn't sacrifice his son for anything, but he was having a difficult time thinking that the Death Eater would go against Voldemort. He hoped to be proved wrong. "If it comes down to it, Draco, what do _you_ want—" Harry stopped when Draco shook his head and placed a finger on Harry's lips.

"Lucius Malfoy is my father, Harry. He mightn't have given me life, and he mightn't have loved me as I wished him to, but he is the person who I've depended on for seventeen years. I do love him and I don't want to see anything bad happen to him. But, if you, or someone else has to kill my father in the process of getting Remus back, then that is how it has to be. I want to believe he won't fight you or me, but he might. I feel a bit weird saying this, and maybe it is wrong of me to say it, but my main priority is Remus. I won't let him be taken without a fight. He doesn't deserve to die just because he sired me."

How extraordinary it was to hear Draco Malfoy defend Remus Lupin. So many variables had changed over the past couple months, and Harry wished he could revel in these new revelations, but he couldn't—not yet. "I won't let anything happen to Remus," was Harry's response, but he wasn't as confident as he tried to make Draco think he was. Draco had never faced Voldemort—he had no idea what brand of evil the man was capable of inflicting. Harry knew all too well what to expect, and, no matter whom everyone else thought he was—the boy-who-lived—Harry was only one person, and he wasn't nearly as powerful as Voldemort.

The two looked up as they heard shouts coming from the building. They began running towards the group of congregated people, whose voices had escalated as several of them pointed at the building. When Harry and Draco passed the restless crowd and made their way to the door, they heard a familiar voice: Arthur Weasley's—he was pleading with someone to let his wife and him go.

"Bugger," whispered Harry as he looked at Draco.

The chill in the air was suddenly devoid of breathable air. Harry froze.

Hearing voices behind them, the two turned within the cloak and watched as the crowd dispersed in all directions as a group of Death Eaters approached, each of them laughing. Some of them shot off curses towards people who were fleeing, but most of them were listening to someone in the midst of their group. Whoever it was, was hidden, and he spoke too low to be understood, but Harry did recognized a few of the faces.

Apparently, not only Lucius had been freed from Azkaban.

Draco gasped. Harry looked where Draco pointed, knowing it had to be Lucius, but he couldn't spot him. "Where is he?"

"Right there." Draco pointed to his left, and Harry saw another smaller group of Death Eaters headed straight for them, and sure enough, Lucius Malfoy was the one laughing and talking the loudest, even drowning out the larger group in front of them.

A feeling like ice ran down Harry's spine. This did not bode well at all. "He doesn't look like he's being kept against his will, Draco," Harry said, hesitantly.

"No, he doesn't, does he?" Draco's stomach was churning. He had hoped his father wouldn't be here willingly.

Within seconds, the two groups of Death Eaters entered the building where Arthur and Molly were being held. Lucius took off his mask, sat in one of the chairs, and faced the Weasleys. Harry and Draco had a clear view from their vantage point by the open door.

"I have been told you know where my son is, Weasley. Is this correct?"

Neither Weasley replied.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, you must see what is in front of you, do you not? I am not averse to a little blood play, but it pains me so to think of your wife witnessing such a thing. I know how Narcissa was, and I am guessing _Molly_ is no different. Women are rather convenient, but they are rather weak when all is said and done. All I want to know is where my son is. If you tell me, the two of you may go."

Arthur said nothing.

Harry and Draco looked at one another and each gave a short nod before turning back towards the action.

"You have no intention of letting me go, Lucius. I am quite aware of that. My wife and I are partners. We have shared many sad and happy times together. If you feel the need to do something to me, you'll have to do it in front of her."

"Tsk Tsk. Is this truly how you feel, Molly?" asked Lucius as his hands caressed the mask that rested in his lap.

"It certainly is, Lucius. Do what you want with us. We refuse to give you what you want."

Harry looked at Draco, and saw worry in his gray eyes. He took Draco's hand in his and squeezed it. Harry felt as if he were watching his parents, and it was almost more than he could stand, knowing that these two could possibly be tortured. If he felt this way, he knew Draco must be feeling the same. It was likely that before Draco came to the Burrow, no one had truly shown him the warmth and love he needed. "I won't let anything happen to them." Harry returned his gaze to Lucius and sneered at him through the Cloak.

"What I want? Oh no, Molly. You are mistaken. I don't _want_ anything. Draco is my son, and, as such, he is mine, and I demand to know where he is. You cannot keep him from me. He has broken a vow he took and he needs to be punished. Surely you agree that children need to be kept in line, do you not?"

"Kept in line, yes," Molly said, her voice stern, "beaten and belittled, no. Lucius Malfoy, you are a pathetic excuse for a father, and I am truly heartbroken that your wonderful son had to live with you for as long as he did," Molly spat out.

"How. Dare. You. Talk. To, Me. That Way! My son has only benefited from me and my wife's influence. We have given him what he needs. What can you possibly give him? An appreciation of what it means to go hungry? The humility to dress in tatty old robes that belong three generations in the past? I don't think so. That family of yours has corrupted my son; I have no doubt about that. He is so far above the likes of you that it is not even funny. It seems as if my son needs to be reminded of a few things, such as honor."

Draco was livid, and he was close to losing his temper, but he couldn't afford to blow his and Harry's cover. He squeezed Harry's hand a bit too hard and smiled sheepishly when green eyes looked at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Keep it together, Draco. It'll all work out." Harry could only hope his words were the truth.

Draco took in a few shallow breaths and nodded. "I hope so."

Someone swept past Harry and Draco, and it was mere luck that kept the two hidden. As they watched, holding their breaths, Voldemort entered the building and sneered towards Lucius and the Weasleys. "Have they told you where Draco is, Lucius?"

"No, my Lord, they have not," Lucius said as he stood. His mask fell to the ground. He knelt to retrieve it, but never let his eyes stray from the Dark Lord's, and received a frown from the man. Lucius stood again and straightened his robes. "They refuse to give me any information."

"Do they? Hm. Well, Lucius, you obviously are not doing your job well enough. You have rather lost your touch. I expect you to have your son kneeling at my feet before the moon rises, and no later, do you understand me? If you or your son have a problem with this and decide not to heed my instructions, I'll soon have a little something to entice your son to come to me. I think you'll find he won't ignore what I have."

Draco swallowed and tried to calm himself as he felt Harry squeeze his hand, but how could he? Did the Dark Lord have Remus?

"Yes, Master," said Lucius.

"Very well, do continue, and might I say that you need to wield that wand of yours. Our dear Arthur hasn't been subjected to the Cruciatus in a long while; it is time that changed, don't you agree? I am expecting great things from you, Lucius. Do not disappoint me." Without another word, Voldemort swept out of the building as quickly as he had entered.

Draco made a move to step forward, but Harry pulled him back, then motioned towards the door. Once outside, Harry turned to Draco and shook his head. "I know what you are thinking, and you can't do this, Draco. I won't let you. We don't even know where Voldemort will be."

Draco was breathing heavily, but managed to get his words out. "He has Remus, Harry, I know it. He's going to do something to him if I don't show up."

"Right you are, Mr Malfoy. Dear old Daddy Remus doesn't stand a chance, does he?"

Draco and Harry's eyes went wide as they turned their heads towards the wickedly evil-sounding voice. Voldemort was standing beside them, apparently only visible to them, because there were others nearby, and no one seemed to care that someone, who just so happened to be Voldemort, had just appeared out of thin air.

"You can't do anything to him. Take me if you want, but leave him out of this," Draco demanded in a shaky voice. He regrettably let go of Harry's hand. He attempted to open his mouth to speak, but found that he was suddenly immobilized. Panic began to set in.

"Oh I do plan on taking you, Mr Malfoy—to your father," Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at them and removed the Invisibility Cloak. It fell to the ground. "He has paid dearly for your desertion. First, he lost his wife, then he was paid a visit by my most faithful inner-circle, which has left him rather infirm and unable to perform, and he has been subjected to me daily since his _escape_ from Azkaban. So, yes, I do think your father deserves to be the one to punish you, and I do have plans for the festivities, Mr Malfoy; it will be a show for the ages, I assure you. I do wonder what daddy dearest will say and do when he discovers that his son is a lowly werewolf. I am guessing he will not react well. Oh no, he won't kill you; Unfortunately, I do not think he could do that—our dear Lucius does have a few rather regrettable failings—but he will hate you for what you have made him, nonetheless. Regardless of what he does or does not do to you for making him filthy, Mr Malfoy, your father will be mine to do with as I please, and if he gives me any problems, well, then, I say the word and you and he are dead."

Now Draco was terrified. He really had meant that he would rather be taken than Harry, but the reality of what was about to happen was overwhelming. The only thing keeping Draco standing was the fact that he was immobilized. How was Harry reacting to all of this? Draco wanted so badly to be able to look at Harry. When a throat cleared, Draco's attention was once again on the Dark Lord.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco, and cords wrapped around the boy's wrists and ankles. Looking at Harry, he then cackled his manic laugh. "Not to worry, Mr Potter, your time is near as well. I'll deal with you after this filth has been disposed of properly. I need to make sure he is comfortable, and that he makes nice with his guards. We wouldn't want him to treat them disrespectfully, would we? Neither they or I take kindly to being treated badly."

As if to prove that his rules didn't apply to him, Voldemort jerked Draco's arm and pulled the boy to his side. "Say goodbye to your lover boy, Mr Potter. Once I have you as well, and if the two of you are good little boys, I'll think about allowing you both some together time. It has been a rather long time since we have been treated to such entertainment. Perhaps the two of you will allow us to participate? Oh, and Mr Potter, I think you and I have some unfinished business to attend to. It seems your father's little secret is out, and I am here to collect what is mine. If you could, get him here, will you? I'd love to show the two of you how I treat my deserters."

Voldemort then vanished into thin air, Draco with him.

Harry couldn't move, then he could, but he didn't. He stood where he was and began trembling. _No. Oh Merlin, no._

A few minutes later, Lucius and the other Death Eaters ran out of the building and passed Harry without so much as a glance. It was as if they hadn't seen him, yet there was no way they hadn't. Once they were a safe distance away, Harry retrieved his Invisibility Cloak, ran into the building, and found the Weasleys, still tied up and seated.

"He took Draco," Harry said shakily as he waved his wand (Why Voldemort hadn't stripped him of his most valuable asset, Harry hadn't a clue) and untied the two. "He has Draco." Harry was shaking uncontrollably.

Molly took Harry in her arms and hugged him. "We'll get him back, dear."

Harry looked up at Ron's mum, his face white. "Draco. Please get Draco."

Molly looked at her husband and shook her head. "What are we going to do, Arthur?"

"You are going to take Harry back home, and I'll deal with this, Molly."

"No." Harry shook his head. "I have to stay here."

Arthur turned to face Harry and did something he rarely did with his sons. He took Harry's face in his hands and looked the young man in the eyes. "I will not let you be killed, Harry. You are just as much my son as Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill, and it would kill Molly and me if anything happened to you."

Harry shook his head. "He has Draco. I have to go get him. You don't understand. I love him, Mr Weasley. I love him," Harry said, voice cracking. And it was true. He loved Draco. What if he never had the chance to tell Draco?

"I know, son, and we'll do whatever it takes to get him back." Arthur looked over his shoulder and shook his head as he returned his attention to Harry. "Remus loves him too, Harry. There is no way Voldemort is going to win this fight."

Harry looked up and saw Remus looking sadly at him.

Per his usual, it seemed that perhaps Harry had acted without thinking, and now Draco had been taken. Remus had asked them not to leave. "I thought Voldemort had you. I'm sorry, Remus. I should have stopped him from taking Draco."

"There's nothing you could have done, Harry. We'll get him back, don't worry," said Remus.

Harry shook his head. "Lucius is bad, Remus. He's working with Voldemort."

Remus nodded. "I thought as much. I still think Lucius will end up showing that he has a heart, eventually, but, unfortunately, that doesn't bode well for Draco in the meantime. Harry, go with Molly, please. Arthur and I will get Draco."

"NO!" Harry felt himself losing control. "He threatened my father. He has the person I love. He threatened the two people I think of as my parents. He is going to kill everyone I love if I don't kill him first." Harry took off running in the opposite direction and then disappeared.

* * *

Severus woke up and sighed as he saw Ginny and Hermione sitting by his bed. "The two of you do not have to look so sad. I am not going to keel over today."

Hermione shared a glance with Ginny, then looked back at Snape. "Sorry, Professor, but it isn't you we're sad about. Ginny's just a bit upset."

"Oh yes, I assume that Mr Potter has informed you of his new love for Draco Malfoy?" Severus couldn't help the small grin.

Hermione glared at the man lying in the bed. "You could be a bit more sensitive about it."

Ginny laughed. "It's okay, Hermione. What else would you expect him to say? Once a greasy git, always a greasy git. He doesn't know what real love is, I'm guessing. Who in the hell would love him?" Ginny stuck out her tongue as she stood, then turned and left the room.

"She didn't mean that, Professor," said Hermione as she looked towards the door.

"Of course she did, Miss Granger. Ginevra speaks her mind, and I admire her for it. She would have made my son very happy, but I am thinking Mr Malfoy will make him happier. Speaking of, where are Harry and Draco? I do hope they are not at it again. I do not wish to end up being a grandfather anytime soon."

Hermione blushed. "I know it can happen, but do you really think Harry and Draco are strong enough for one of them to become pregnant?" Hermione knew it could happen, but she was curious what Professor Snape would say, and she had to try to divert his attention so he wouldn't find out where Harry and Draco had gone. Of course, she knew this tactic would never work, but she had to try.

Severus looked incredulously at Hermione. And she was the top of her year? "You, more than anyone, should know how powerful Harry is, and let me assure you that Mr Malfoy, while not as powerful, is not a force to be overlooked."

That last bit of information was rather difficult for Hermione to imagine, because she thought Draco Malfoy had always been a bit of a coward, but she guessed being powerful didn't equate bravery. "Oh, I know how powerful Harry is, Professor, I guess I just never thought about him possibly conceiving a baby. It's not a possibility I grew up knowing about, and, well, it's a bit odd to think about, really."

Severus smirked. "Yes, I suppose it is … to a Muggle-born. To be honest, these days it doesn't happen often. Males conceiving was, at one time, a more common occurrence than now." Returning his attention to Miss Granger, Severus tried smiling. "I wouldn't be averse to betting on my son and Draco to make it happen. That is something I'd give anything to see … just not now. They are too young."

Hermione didn't miss the wistful look in those black eyes, and the realization that this wizard would most likely never live to see any potential grandchildren made her sad. "Want to play a game of chess?"

Severus shook his head. "You do not have to change the subject, Miss Granger. I know I am not going to see any children that are born to Harry and Draco. I have accepted that. I do need to talk to Harry, however. Do you know where he is?"

What diversionary tactic could she use now? "I haven't seen him, but he might be in his room with Draco," Hermione answered, nervously. She was pants when it came to lying.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her obvious lies. "I have the impression you are keeping something from me, Miss Granger. What are you not telling me?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, knowing her game was over.

Severus sat up in bed and glared at the witch. "I am going to give you ten seconds to tell me where my son is, and if you do not, then I will assume he has gone off to find the Dark Lord. So if he hasn't, you best tell me so I can save myself a trip to hell and back." He counted to ten, and as he had expected, Hermione said nothing. "You must want me dead."

Hermione shook her head and glared. "That is a horrible thing to say."

"Well, it is the truth. You do not have any idea what is in store for my son, do you? If he is killed, then I will surely die, Miss Granger. The only thing that has kept me alive, through everything I have been through over the past seventeen years, is Harry." Severus swung his feet over the side of the bed and slowly stood, holding on to the edge of the bed for support. "I am going after him. Do not attempt to stop me."

You can't go, Professor," Hermione said, not knowing what to do. If anything happened to him, Harry would never forgive her.

Severus looked at Hermione and shook his head. What a daft girl she was. "I can and I will. My son has asked very little of me, and what he has asked, I have not been able to answer. I assure you it has not been easy knowing he wanted me to acknowledge him, and knowing I couldn't. He deserves a father, and even if he doesn't deserve someone as tainted and dark as me, I will be damned if I allow my son to die."

The door opened.

Ginny walked into the room and rolled her eyes as she looked at the frail figure of Severus Snape trying to steady himself. "Oh Merlin, _you're_ Harry's father? Poor him. Talk about rotten luck. But knowing Harry, he'd tell me that I should be nice to you, so here goes," Ginny said as she walked over to where Snape was struggling to remain upright. She put out her arm and allowed him to take it to balance himself. "Snape. Do you honestly think you'll be doing Harry any favors by killing yourself? That's what'll happen if you go after him. You are a selfish man, Severus Snape. I can't believe you kept the truth from him, especially when he knew it and asked you to tell him. I know him, and unfortunately, I am sure he loves you. Merlin knows why. How do you show your love for him? By keeping quiet? By being a coward? By being daft? Unfortunately, that is what I would expect from you."

A stunned Hermione looked at Ginny and glared at her. "Enough, Ginny."

"No, Hermione, I'm not going to go silently into the night like a good little witch," Ginny said as she turned towards Hermione. She stared at her for a few seconds then returned her attention to Snape. "You hurt Harry, Professor, and I think it's time you accepted that you really are undeserving of his love. My parents have been there for him, certainly not you. My parents talk to Harry, certainly not you, and my parents love Harry, certainly not you." When finished, she helped Snape sit down, then stepped back and looked at Hermione, who looked upset. Ginny didn't care.

Severus closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself. He'd listened to every word Ginny said, and he'd be lying if he said they hadn't hurt, but just about every word she'd said had been true. He slumped back on the bed, but refused to show any emotion. He was tired and should get some rest, but he needed to set Harry's former girlfriend straight before he did that. "What you say is almost completely true, Ginevra. However, you are wrong about the last part. I do love Harry, more than you can ever know. I would die for him. I would sell my soul to the Dark Lord for him. I would do whatever was asked of me. For him. If Harry asked me to leave him alone, I would. I would do anything for him … anything … anything."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but the door burst open and Ron walked in, a scowl on his face. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a second, then opened them. Taking out the parchment Draco had given her, Hermione handed it to Ron. "Look, Ron, there are things you aren't aware of, but right now, Harry is in trouble. You, Fred, and George need to go help him. He's in Hogsmeade, but be careful. Voldemort is there, as well."

Ron glanced at the parchment and looked up with a sick look on his face. "Draco Malfoy? What is this drivel about Professor Lupin and Malfoy?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh brother of mine, let me fill you in before you go. Come with me."

After Ginny and Ron left, Severus shook his head, feeling completely alone. "Will you please help me, Hermione? I realize you were probably given strict instructions to prevent me from going anywhere, but please help me. I need to go to my son. I need to be able to see him again."

Hermione knew she shouldn't, but Snape looked so very lost, and that, along with her anger at Ginny for the mean things she had said, made up her mind for her. She sighed. "I'll help you, Professor."

* * *

After many failed attempts, Harry finally tracked Voldemort, but unfortunately, the Dark Lord was surrounded by heavy wards that Harry hadn't a prayer of breaking. Draco was locked in a cell, and he was asleep—more than likely, he had been drugged. Harry put a monitoring charm on the cell so he would know if anyone approached. It was odd that he had been able to get as close to the cell as he had, but Harry had an idea that there were powerful protections guarding the cell. It wouldn't surprise Harry if Voldemort had done this on purpose—allow Harry to get near Draco, but not too close.

He was tempted to take his chances and burst in, get Draco, and flee, consequences be damned, but he knew if he waited a few hours more, he just might get his chance to finally rid everyone of Voldemort. So, as hard as it was seeing Draco in such a sad state, Harry decided to wait until the moon rose—Lucius would be appearing then, or so Harry hoped.

If anyone approached Draco, however, all bets were off.

Harry would do whatever it took to protect Draco.

Just as the moon appeared in the sky, Lucius appeared out of thin air, and Voldemort soon followed. Harry, hidden by his Invisibility Cloak, crouched down beside the cell and prepared to watch what was about to happen.

"My how the mighty have fallen, Lucius. I dare say you need to show your son who is in charge."

"Yes, my Lord," replied a somewhat nervous-sounding Lucius.

"Who should we send in first? Should we send in the Lovegood girl and have Draco rape her?"

Lucius's face turned sharply from the cell to the Dark Lord. He knew all too well how the Dark Lord wished his followers to rape. Lucius was prepared to have his son do many things, but not that … not yet. "How would that punish my son?"

"Lucius, my faithful servant, do you dare question my methods?"

"No, of course not, but my son is seventeen. He is not yet a full Death Eater."

"Ah yes, and that is the key word … yet. After he rapes Miss Lovegood, he will be a Death Eater, and there will be no turning back for him. He will be mine."

Lucius had known what the Dark Lord would say. After all, his mother had tried to prevent her son from a similar fate. She had lost that fight. "But why Miss Lovegood? I raped a fellow Slytherin, a victim befitting a Malfoy. Why are you proposing that my son rape someone such as the Lovegood girl? She is certainly not what I would call proper fuck material."

"You don't think so, Lucius? That is too bad. Because you see, we reserve our Slytherins for those of us who are pure, and your son, you see, is far from pure. He is about as far from pure as it gets."

Lucius felt himself becoming more upset. He knew he was about to get his answers—ones that he more than likely didn't wish to hear.

He had been unable to sire a child, but someone had ….

Lucius had never questioned who the father was, and now he realized that this might have been a mistake.

A sickening feeling overtook him.

He dreaded hearing that Narcissa might have been raped by a Muggle or something equally as terrifying, which had resulted in her pregnancy.

"What are you going on about, My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Do you want to know who your son's father is since it is not you?" Voldemort asked, laughter filling his voice.

"Please, Master, tell me." Lucius made certain his face was impassive. He would show no emotion. His father had taught him that emotion would only get him in trouble.

A nineteen-year-old Lucius Malfoy had faltered once, but no more.

"Your son's fathers are Remus Lupin and Regulus Black."

Lucius shook his head. "No, it can't be. My son is not a werewolf … and Narcissa has to be Draco's mother—I was there and saw her giving birth."

"Oh Lucius, my proud wayward servant. Do you not realize whom you are talking to? You should know by now that Lord Voldemort can make anything happen. I assure you, your son was sired by Regulus Black and the werewolf. I took the baby from those two—they had no right to raise a son—and had Draco placed inside your wife. I knew you could never give her what she desired, and I knew Draco would be the insurance I needed to keep you securely in my grasp. Ever since your father brought you to me, I knew you'd give me trouble. You were so very eager to please, but you had this unfortunate conscience that was going to be the ruin of you. I had to find a way to curb your more human compassion. And about Draco not being a werewolf … according to the statutes, he is, and according to the statutes, your son is living illegally. Moreover, according to the statutes, he should be put to death. What do you say, Lucius, old man? Do you want to kill your son? I know you are ashamed of him. He has disgraced the Malfoy name. You know, no one would blame you if you killed him. One less werewolf to deal with."

Lucius shook his head. He was about to get himself killed, but … "No. Draco is my son, and no one will kill him … NO ONE, is that understood?"

Voldemort laughed evilly. "Well, well, looks like we have a problem. However, I think we can arrange something. Yes. Lucius, give me your son, and he will be allowed to live. I need someone to punish my servants with, and his fucking them will definitely be punishment enough. They'll be soiled for life."

"Please, Master, you can do what you want with me, but please leave my son alone."

"Lucius, you told me your son could kill Albus Dumbledore, and we all know how that turned out. I am sorry if I find it hard to believe anything you say now."

"I promise you, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Anything?" Voldemort asked. He grinned. "Go in there and fuck your son. Let him soil you. Then your son can live and you can remain where you are now. If you refuse, your son dies. Greyback is waiting for his feast. Oh yes, and I do recall him saying something about finding the little cub Draco quite appealing. I think my resident werewolf is ready to mate."

Lucius opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by Harry, who appeared out of nowhere.

Harry had been listening patiently, waiting for the right time to make his move. "Greyback is not going to touch Draco. He is mine and I am his." Harry knew he looked menacing. He had never felt so protective of anything in his life.

He would kill for Draco.

Voldemort bowed slightly to his newest arrival. "I see you have graced us with your presence, Mr Potter."

Harry looked into the red eyes and actually laughed. "I feel sorry for you; I really do. You just don't get it, do you? You keep pushing my buttons, and keep pushing them. Well, you know what? You've pushed one too many this time. Threatening my lover and father were the last straws. I have tried killing you again and again, but haven't succeeded. But now I will. You think you're so clever, don't you? Well, you're not. Your little safety blankets are all gone now, and you have nothing to protect you." Harry took out the remaining Horcrux and banished it, laughing as he did so. Looking back at Voldemort, Harry sneered. "You were so fucking confident in your immortality that you didn't even place a proper Banishing Spell on your Horcruxes. You were so supremely confident that you placed your trust in a simple _Evanesco_. Merlin, you make me sick. I'm only upset that my father isn't here to see you meet your end. He more than anyone deserves to see your sorry arse obliterated."

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," Voldemort said quite forcefully.

The deadly spell simply rolled off of Harry as he laughed and shook his head. "Nice try, old man. You just never seem to get it right, do you? When I was a baby, I didn't know that I should be frightened of the Killing Curse, so I wasn't and it didn't kill me. Now, I am an adult wizard and _am not_ frightened of it. You see, I have learned that the fear of something is what does us in. Fear cripples us. I don't fear your silly _Avada Kedavra_. So you see, it has no power over me." Harry had much more to say to Voldemort, but it would take days and possibly weeks to get all out, so Harry decided he could talk to Voldemort while the man was burning in hell. Lifting his wand, Harry pointed it at Voldemort and said the two words he had been waiting to say with conviction for the last several months, " _Avada Kedavra_."

Voldemort fell to the ground, motionless. He was dead.

Obviously, he had feared those two words.

Harry looked over his shoulder and wasn't surprised in the least to see Severus Snape standing a few meters away, a hand resting on Hermione's shoulder. Harry nodded, and received the same in return.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (15/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 7300

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : Here is another of those chapters that just makes you want to grit your teeth at the sheer unfairness of it all. One of my objectives whenever writing anything I put on paper is to bring a person to life and to make people feel for them. I can sympathize with most anyone: bad, good, sweet, mean, etc. This doesn't mean I understand them – it only means that I can try and determine what makes them do what they do. I love to get into my characters' minds and dissect them. This chapter definitely gives readers a bit of insight into one of the characters who we love to hate, and I have to say that through writing this person in fan fic, it has made me more easily understand that possibly his life was every bit as bad as the life he now makes so unbearable for others.

* * *

_**Chapter begins minutes before Harry kills Voldemort** _

Hermione placed a Disillusionment Charm on Professor Snape and herself as she, against her better judgment, prepared to Disapparate the two to wherever Harry was. She knew she should refuse; in the condition Snape was in, this trip could be the undoing of him. But … Professor Snape was, for better or worse, Harry's father, and he wanted to see Harry. So … Hermione would do her best to help Snape find him. Whatever happened afterwards, well, she would worry about that later. For now, she needed to concentrate on the map of Hogsmeade in her hand.

"You are certain you know where he is, Miss Granger?" asked a somewhat stronger sounding Severus Snape—as weak as he looked and sounded, the thought of seeing his son seemed to be a balm that trumped whatever poison was running through his veins. He grasped the bedpost and looked over his former student's shoulder to see what she was looking at.

Not at all certain, Hermione handed Professor Snape a map and the parchment with the coordinates Harry had sent her (After his and Dumbledore's trip to the cave, Hermione had taught Harry a charm that she had modified that would give him the coordinates of any location—even if it were unplottable. She had then made him promise to send his location if he were ever in a dangerous situation with Voldemort. He hadn't at all liked that idea, but he'd relented after a few days of Hermione's unyielding pleas, and had even agreed to create an altered version of the Unbreakable Vow. He'd regretted it immediately, but what was done was done.)

Regardless, she didn't think she'd have any problems, or at least she hoped not—Harry would never let her hear the end of it if she splinched his father. "Are you sure you're up to this, Professor? You don't look very good at all," she asked, knowing the answer she'd receive.

Intentionally ignoring her question, Severus returned the parchments to Miss Granger, then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, wishing these bloody headaches would cease. "The good news is that Hogsmeade is a compact village, but it appears that we will be Apparating into rough terrain; it is a well-known spot for trouble in Hogsmeade. We must proceed with the utmost caution, No matter what happens, we must not make a sound, Miss Granger. My son's life is in the balance. Oh, and yes, I am more than _up to doing this_ , but even if I weren't, it wouldn't matter. I am going, Miss Granger, and I would suggest you cease these stall tactics."

Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath, gathered her wits about her, and took one of his arms in hers. "Ready?" Hearing a put-upon sigh, she Apparated them to the coordinates that matched the ones Harry had sent her. Once they arrived, she looked around, and didn't recognize anything; she had never been to this part of Hogsmeade. She looked at Professor Snape and noticed how labored his breathing was and shook her head. She had no business bringing him out here in his current state.

"I will be fine, Mi—Hermione," Severus said, exasperated with her constant worrying and looking at him as if he were about to keel over on the spot. He roughly removed his hand from her arm, and glared as she continued to look at him with pity. It was maddening, but Severus knew she had every right to look the way she did. He knew how terrible he looked and how miserable he felt. He was more than a little weak, but no matter any of this, he needed to find Harry if it was the last thing he did. To that end, nothing would prevent him from doing so. He grudgingly placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder when he felt a wave of pain shoot through his chest, and her sorrowful gaze elicited another glare from him.

They continued walking for several minutes, neither speaking, Hermione looking at Snape as if he were about to die at any second, then they were there.

Harry stood a few meters away, his back to them, and, in front of him, Voldemort stood in all his terrifying glory. Off to the right, Draco was inside a cell, sleeping. To the left of the cell stood Lucius Malfoy, looking not at all the smug Death Eater Severus knew so well.

Severus stood up as tall as he could, which was rather difficult when he was holding on to Miss Granger for balance, but he managed. He looked on, apprehension filling him, as he watched Harry, who was saying something to the Dark Lord. Whatever he was saying, Severus couldn't decipher, but what he did know, however, was that something was about to happen. Either the Dark Lord or Harry would meet their end this day, and Severus was petrified it would be his son, but then he chastised himself—Harry would not die this day. Voldemort—that vile creature who had done such horrific things—he would die.

Miss Granger squeezed his hand, but Severus could only nod as he continued to look at his son. Severus knew Harry could do this, but the thought of something possibly happening to him kept Severus on edge. Severus regretted many things about his past, and giving up Harry was the one that haunted him most. However, seeing his son facing his own demons made Severus remember that everything had happened for a reason, and he was so very proud of all Harry had achieved. The boy had been through much, and deserved some peace of mind.

Then it happened, as if in slow motion. Harry lifted his wand and said the two words that had ended his parents' lives (an eye for an eye was Severus's idea of true retribution!), and Severus watched the shocked look on his former master's face as the full force of the curse hit him in his chest. When he heard a gasp, Severus turned his head to see Lucius Malfoy staring at the spot where the Dark Lord had fallen.

He looked terrified. Severus smirked. Served the elder Malfoy right after everything he had done.

Once the Dark Lord fell and hit the ground, Severus knew Voldemort was no more.

Harry had done it.

Harry had finally fulfilled the prophecy that hadn't even been his to fulfill (Then again, Severus wasn't naïve; he knew prophecies were nothing more than ideas that people could make come true by their actions). Severus couldn't take his eyes off his son, who turned around, looked at him, and mouthed something that Severus couldn't make the words out. "What is he saying?" he asked Miss Granger before he began coughing. He suddenly felt faint.

Hermione smiled at Harry, then looked up at Professor Snape, who looked paler than he had in days. "He's saying he did it for you. He killed Voldemort for you, Professor."

Severus couldn't reply as he continued to cough. All he could do was stare at his son, who seemed to be having the same problem, but then Severus's attention shifted to Lucius, and a chill ran through him and he slowly turned towards Harry. "Harry," he whispered between coughs. "Harry, watch out," he then said somewhat louder, but not enough to get Harry's attention until Hermione repeated his words more forcefully.

Harry followed Hermione's and his father's gaze to Lucius. Staring at the man, Harry took a deep breath and dismissed him as a threat. He didn't fear Lucius Malfoy. It might be a mistake, but he would take his chances. He then looked again at the figure of the dead Voldemort. Kneeling, he picked up the wand and looked at it as if it held the secret to the universe. "This wand killed my parents," Harry said, without any real emotion. Looking up and turning towards his father, he held out the wand. "What do I do with it?" He continued looking around and saw Mr and Mrs Weasley standing beside Remus. He was glad to see them, but he was also glad that they hadn't arrived any sooner.

It was all so surreal; could it all really be over?

Severus, finally over his coughing fit, whispered to Hermione to help him approach Harry, and as they walked, ever so slowly, Severus managed a slight grin. "Snap it, Harry," he instructed. "Snap it in two."

Harry nodded, but then hesitated. "Does anyone need this wand to test it for anything?"

"Snap it," said Severus, a bit more force behind his voice.

Harry nodded and snapped the wand, then dropped the pieces at his feet as he stepped back into warm arms that were open and waiting for him. "Who—" Harry turned around and saw Draco looking at him with huge eyes. "How did you— You were in the cell."

Draco was tired and confused, but he managed to smile briefly, seeing how disoriented Harry looked. "I was asleep and suddenly I wasn't. I tried opening the door, and it opened, so I walked out here. What's going on?"

"Harry killed Voldemort," said Fred and George, who had Apparated a few seconds earlier and made their way over to Hermione and Snape, said as one. Ron Apparated a second later. The twins took Snape from Hermione. "We've got him. See if Harry and Draco are okay." The twins conjured a chair and helped Snape sit down.

"I need to see Harry, please," Severus said, emotion lacing his every word.

Harry looked at Severus and then nodded at Fred and George as he neared them. "I'll take him."

"What's going on? Why would you want to take _him_ anywhere, Harry?" Fred spat out, indignation clearly written on his face. He and George didn't mind helping Snape; the man was obviously in pain, but they were only doing what needed to be done. Why did Harry want to help him? Snape had never been anything other than mean to him.

Harry glanced over to where Voldemort's lifeless body was lying, then looked back at the twins. "It's a long story, one that I don't feel like going into just yet." Harry saw the looks on both the twins' faces, as well as Ron's, and sighed. "Ask Hermione; she'll tell the three of you everything." Harry looked apologetically at her. "You don't mind, do you?"

Hermione did mind. It wasn't her place to tell this story, but one look at Harry, who looked exhausted, and another look at Professor Snape, who was almost slumped over in the chair, convinced her she had no choice. She shook her head and motioned for the others to follow her. "Harry, do you need any help?"

"No, Draco and I've got him." The rest of the crowd seemed to have dispersed, and Harry had an idea that Arthur Weasley was responsible, because, in addition, Lucius Malfoy was no longer standing where he had been.

Hermione nodded and said a few words to the three wizards now standing next to her, and before Harry could say anything else, she, Fred, George, and Ron had Disapparated. Harry and Draco got on either side of Severus and were about to help him stand, when Draco turned around suddenly, his face filled with rage.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry managed to say.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not. Father, you were with him willingly, weren't you?"

Harry whipped around, a sick feeling in his stomach, to find where Lucius Malfoy now stood—in between Arthur and Remus, his hands and feet bound.

Lucius nodded. "I was. What makes you think a year in Azkaban would change me, Draco?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know what to say. "I don't know; I guess I was hoping maybe you had. I was hoping you had heard about mum and that you would become so angry that you would want to get back at the Dark Lord."

Lucius's face paled. "Why would I be upset with him? It is because of _you_ your mother was killed. If you had followed through with the promise I made, your mother would still be alive."

Draco lunged as if he were about to run towards Lucius, but Harry stopped him. "He's not worth it, Draco. Leave him to the others." Harry then looked at the Malfoy patriarch and shook his head. "I know you care for him, so don't deny it." Harry didn't want to give this filth the time of day, but he wanted Draco to know that even if his father was a sadistic bastard, he still had refused to hurt his son earlier when Voldemort had ordered the man to do just that. "I want you to tell your son what I overheard you telling Voldemort earlier. If you don't, I will." Harry was furious and was about ready to curse, or, better yet, strangle Lucius Malfoy, but he resisted the urge when he felt Draco's arms wrap around him. "Tell him." Harry felt himself beginning to shake and knew he needed to calm down. His magic was threatening to wreak havoc on the surrounding area, and Harry didn't think this was the time or the place for that to happen.

Lucius didn't wish to say any such thing to his son, but looking at Draco, the Potter boy, then Severus, Lucius knew he had lost this round. It was a rather disheartening realization, but he knew that he would still win the war in the end.

Nothing he did or said would matter.

Nevertheless, Lucius had to admit to himself that he had lost the only people he had ever cared for: Draco, Narcissa, James, and Severus. He would never forgive Draco for Narcissa's death, but he did love the boy—his being a werewolf in the eyes of the Ministry didn't matter in the least. Unconditional love, the type a parent should have for their child—yes, even a Death Eater had feelings—wasn't anything that Lucius Malfoy could withdraw simply because circumstances had changed.

Sadly, Draco would never find any of this out. Lucius would love Draco until the day he died, but he would never ever forgive his son for what he had done to his mother. For all intents and purposes, Draco was no longer a Malfoy.

Love had never been enough for Lucius. He had lost so much in his life that he found it impossible to forgive … even his son. "Your mother became my life when I had no one, Draco, but now she's gone. This afternoon, the Dark Lord wanted me to kill you because you are Remus Lupin's son. I refused. I may not have sired you, but you are my son. Your mother and I raised you. We did not provide you with what you think you needed, possibly, but you were mine, Draco. Before you, I never had anything that was completely mine. You changed my life, but so did the Dark Lord. I know you will not understand, but I would have done anything for the Dark Lord, and, until this afternoon, I still believed that. However, he wanted the only thing that meant anything to me, and I wasn't willing to give it to him. You now know who your true father is, but Remus Lupin didn't raise you. Your mother and I were the ones to give you what you needed. I want to hate you for killing your mother, and I want to hate you for killing your father," Lucius said, turning his head to stare straight at Harry." He then closed his mouth, having said what he'd wanted to. But … he couldn't resist one last jibe. He looked into his son's eyes. "I do not approve." Lucius then Disapparated, leaving two stunned wizards holding onto thin air.

No words were spoken for several seconds. Everyone seemed unable to speak. What did one say in response to that?

"Professor Lupin, will you make sure Draco is okay? I need to get Severus back to the Burrow," Harry said, breaking the silence. He wished to speak to Draco and comfort him, but now was neither the time nor the place.

Draco shook his head and looked at Remus. "No, Professor Snape needs you right now more than I do. Help Harry get him back. I'll go back with Mr Weasley. I'll be fine."

Arthur then led Draco away, and Harry watched as the two Disapparated. Harry knelt before his father, who was leaning over. "We need to get you back."

Severus looked up with hooded eyes. "Where is Molly?"

"She left a few seconds before Hermione and the others," Harry said, sadly. He wasn't so sure his father would live out the day. "Let's get you back in bed where you belong."

"Thank you, Harry," Severus whispered, the building fluid in his lungs preventing him from talking clearly.

Harry had to fight hard not to react. Severus had been getting weaker, but he had never sounded this bad. Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You're welcome. We need to get you back." Harry stood up, but before he could do anything further, Remus lifted the frail Severus into his arms and looked at Harry sadly.

"Let me take him; you need to allow your magic to replenish, Harry. Do you think you can Disapparate?"

"Yeah, I can, Professor," he said tiredly as he looked at his father, who was cradled against Remus's chest—it did something to Harry's insides. He wasn't prepared to lose another father that he'd never had the chance to know.

"Harry, I think it would be okay if you called me Remus; I am no longer your professor."

"'Yeah, okay." Harry closed his eyes, and as he was about to Disapparate, he heard the pop as his father and Remus did the same.

* * *

Not half an hour later, once Harry and Remus made sure Severus was safely in bed, they sat down beside the heavily breathing man and watched him struggle to remain alive.

Harry wasn't sure what he should do or say. Even though his eyes were closed, Harry knew Severus was awake. "Are you in pain?"

"No," but his raspy breathing gave proof that his words were not entirely the truth.

"You need Poppy; let me go call Poppy."

"No. Harry, please don't leave. I want you and Remus here with me. I need to tell you something."

Remus stood up to leave, to give Severus and Harry some privacy, but Severus shook his head. "Please don't leave, Remus. Stay."

Remus sat back down and Harry shook his head. "You don't have to say anything, Professor…" Harry refused to cry. It wasn't as if he didn't like to cry, or he thought it was wrong to cry. He just didn't want to upset his father, who would surely become emotional if he did.

"Please call me Severus, Harry. My days of being your teacher are no more."

"Yes, sir."

Severus finally opened his eyes. "I do need to tell you something, Harry. I need to tell you that your mother and I loved each other, and when we found out she was expecting you, it was the happiest day of my life. I have always loved you." Severus tried keeping his eyes open, but couldn't, and they slowly closed.

Harry took one of his father's clammy hands in his and sat on the bed. "You can't leave me, not now. Please don't leave me."

Severus forced his eyes open again and lifted his other hand to his son's face and traced it with his fingers. "You look so much like her. The glamour worked. You look nothing like me, but I can see her in you. You are her, Harry. You are mine, Harry. You are my son."

Harry suddenly had an overpowering feeling of loss envelop him. He was about to lose the only family—by blood—that he had. He lowered his head to the bed his father was lying in and began shaking as tears fell. It wasn't fair. He had already lost a mother and father. He couldn't lose another parent. Harry felt as Severus comforted him, and he tried to calm himself, but it was no use. He wanted to be strong, but he needed his father, but his father was dying. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Harry felt as someone tapped him on the shoulders, and he looked into the soft amber eyes of Remus and saw that he wasn't the only one with tears. Harry allowed himself to be led out of the room, and felt as someone else, who he knew was Draco, took him. He felt as his shoes and clothes were removed, and felt as he was tucked under the covers. Harry snuggled into the warmth when Draco cuddled up to him.

"Go to sleep, Harry."

Harry slept for a couple of hours and woke up after a nightmare, crying out and thrashing around. "No, no. He has to live. He has to live. Please let him live."

Draco sat behind Harry and cradled him to his chest, and eventually relented, carrying the crying Harry into his father's room, where Draco laid him down beside the sleeping man. "Shhh Harry, he's asleep, now you sleep."

Draco walked downstairs, exhausted, and entered the kitchen to find Remus and Mrs Weasley sitting at the table, Remus looking as fatigued as he did. "Harry is asleep in Severus's room, but I don't know for how long. What's going to happen to him when Severus dies? What's going to happen to you? I'm scared, Remus."

Remus didn't know what to say to his son to comfort him. He didn't know how to comfort himself.

Molly stood and came around the table, and enveloped her adopted son in a hug. "We're all going to get through this, Draco. I don't know how, but we will."

Draco wiped his eyes and shook his head as he looked at Remus, who was staring at the stairs. "It'll kill them both. Mrs Weasley, I prayed that when the Dark Lord died, that Severus would get better. I just knew he would. But he is worse. Why? I don't understand. Voldemort created the Horcruxes. Severus is dying because he destroyed one of them. Surely now that Voldemort is dead, the power that is being drained out of him should stop, shouldn't it?"

"I don't know, love, but it seems as though whatever was in Severus is still there."

Draco watched as Mrs. Weasley, who he now thought of as his adopted mother, left the room, and he shook his head as he sat down. He was so very tired, but couldn't sleep because he was worried. Both his father and Harry were inconsolable, and Draco didn't know what to do for either. Why was this happening?

Several hours later, Molly tapped a sleeping Draco on the shoulder and smiled as grey eyes glared at her groggily; it reminded her of the first night the young man had stayed at the Burrow. "Come with me, dear."

Draco allowed himself to be led into the sitting room where Arthur and Lucius were sitting. Draco gasped and backed away a few steps, but was coaxed back into the room by Molly.

"As much as I want to protect you from him, Draco," Molly said, wishing she weren't having to speak such words, "and as much as Arthur and I distrust him, Lucius Malfoy is your father, and as such, we have no choice but to allow him access to you when it is requested, which he has done." Looking at the sullen-faced man whom she wished she could curse into oblivion, sitting across from Arthur, Molly set her face into a frown. "You best behave, Lucius. You are his father as I said, so you do have a right to talk to him, but Merlin help me if you say anything to hurt him more than you already have."

Draco fervently shook his head as he sat down beside Molly, Hearing his father's words earlier had hurt Draco more than he thought possible; he didn't think he could take any more. He wanted to get up and leave, but he couldn't. "Why are you here? I can't believe you! How can you blame me for breaking a promise YOU made? And how can you blame me for my mother's death? How in Merlin's name did you think that I would ever be able to kill anyone, let alone Dumbledore? Merlin, Father, I just turned seventeen. I wanted to make you proud. I was so ashamed of myself. Now I am ashamed of you. Mr and Mrs Weasley have taken me in and have treated me as one of their own. I was afraid that I would never see you again. No matter how many bad things you did, I still loved you. I still wanted you to love me. I thought you did, and I know what I heard you say this afternoon, but if you truly cared for me—for your son—how could you blame me for my mother's death? How? I loved her. I would never have done anything to intentionally hurt her."

Lucius looked matter-of-factly into his son's eyes and shrugged his shoulders, looking smug, as always. "Dry up your drivel; no one wants a whiny son. I did not come here to listen to your incessant whining. I came because I needed to speak to you, and because for some godforsaken reason, I feel responsible for Severus, and to that end, I will do what needs to be done to save him."

Molly began to say something, but Draco put up his hand and shook his head. Could his father help Severus?

Arthur stood and looked warily at Lucius. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

Lucius ignored Arthur. "You disappoint me, son. Harry Potter? Why him? He is the antithesis of everything your mother and I wanted for you. If I had not already disowned you, this would be the time that I would. As far as I am concerned, you can forget I exist. But, then again, you now have a mangy mutt to call daddy, don't you? Good. Do not come calling on me for anything, ever again."

"Lucius, that was uncalled for," Arthur said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, was it, Weasley?" Lucius said as he turned towards Arthur and glared. "So sorry to air my family's dirty laundry in front of your oh-so-perfect flock. Draco is quite accustomed to these talks. I would appreciate it if you ceased trying to tell me how to be a proper parent. But now that I have said what needed to be said to my _former_ son, I need to tell you and your wife what can be done to save Severus, and I would like to do so in private." Lucius glared at Draco.

"Draco—" Arthur said in a soft, kindly voice, knowing that what Lucius had said must have devastated the boy.

"You don't have to say anything, Mr Weasley. I'll go." Draco gave his father a long calculating look, then left, amazingly calm.

He was no longer a Malfoy.

That was okay with Draco. He already thought of himself as a Weasley, and he was a Lupin as well.

Malfoy was his past. Draco was ready to move on and try to forget the past.

Walking upstairs, he quietly opened the door to Severus's room. Harry and Severus were both asleep, and Remus was sitting beside the bed, staring at Severus in a trance-like state. Draco closed the door and went to his room, where he was surprised to see Ron Weasley sitting on his bed. "What do you want, Weasley?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I want my friend back, Malfoy."

Draco didn't have to guess who Ron was talking about. Draco walked to his window and then turned around to face Ron. "Harry thinks so highly of you and Hermione. Sometimes I'm jealous of the relationship the three of you have. I've never had friends like that."

Ron laughed. "Well, you don't exactly exude warmness, Malfoy, now do you?"

"If you're going to insult me, I'd thank you to leave, Weasley."

"Do you love him, Malfoy?"

Draco closed his eyes and nodded. "I do."

"And does he love you?"

"I don't know, Weasley. You'd have to ask him."

Ron sighed and stood. "So Snape is really his dad?" Ron asked, turning to face Malfoy again, his face showing his outright reluctance to believe this.

"Yes, Professor Snape is Harry's father."

"Bugger all. Damn. And I thought my parents were strict."

Draco rolled his eyes as Ron left the room. Lying on the bed, Draco knew that Ron Weasley had just given him his approval, or as much as could be given.

* * *

Poppy finished her exam of Severus and then called Remus in, who sat on the bed beside him.

"How is he?"

"Remus, there has been no change. I think we may want to accept the fact that Lucius was feeding us incorrect information."

Remus shook his head and looked down at Severus, who was currently sleeping. "No, Severus will get better. Lucius is a bastard, but I know that he would give his own life to save Severus if it came down to it. He wasn't lying, Poppy."

The matron shook her head as she gave Remus several vials and gave him instructions, telling him to call her if there were any changes, and then left.

Remus took a flannel and wet it before dabbing Severus's face. "Bugger, Severus, who knew old Lucius would be the one to save you? Well, I guess I should be thankful there is someone else besides me who is in love with you. Thank Merlin I am the one who you love, though."

"Yes, thank Merlin for that. I can't imagine that swine touching me. But, yes, if he has saved my life, I'll be forever grateful," Severus said in a raspy voice as he opened his eyes and looked at Remus. "I never thought my life was worth living, but now that Harry knows who I am, the thought of leaving him is unthinkable."

* * *

Over the next few days, Severus began improving; his progress was not at all what he wished it to be, but Poppy made it clear to him that he had been at death's door, and that it was a miracle he was still alive. The news Lucius Malfoy gave them—that the curse coursing through Severus was a variant of a long thought eradicated virus known as the Dark Fever, which there was no known cure for, but its variant fortunately did have a cure, and Lucius provided Poppy with it—had come with no time to spare.

Within a couple more days, Severus was walking without help, and didn't have any problems catching his breath. Poppy even allowed him to leave his room to eat meals with the Weasleys, but he was never allowed out of his bed for more than an hour at a time, and it would be that way for the next several days. Poppy had seen too many of her patients relapse because they did not allow their bodies to fully heal.

Severus's recovery thrilled everyone. None more than Harry. However, it would be incorrect to say that Harry was ecstatic about what the future would bring with it. He had so many questions for Snape … _his father. T_ he idea that the once hated Potions master was Harry's father was still rather unbelievable. But it was the truth and Harry had to accept it, which meant he had to also accept the fact that his father wasn't—nor would he ever be—the type of father Harry had always secretly wished for. Snape was Snape, and Harry knew nothing would change that. But he was willing to try to forge a relationship with Severus Snape, no matter how difficult it was.

* * *

_**28 August 1997** _

Harry and Draco were in the shower, once again delighting in the joys of mutual gratification, without penetration, per their fathers' _orders_ , when Draco pulled back and looked seriously at Harry. "I think I love you."

Taken aback at the matter-of-fact _almost_ declaration, Harry wasn't quite sure how to respond. "You do?"

"It feels weird to say, Harry, especially to you. I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but it's completely mad how this came to be because ... well, you're a bloke. I never thought I was … er … you know …"

"Homosexual?" offered Harry, a slight smile on his face.

"Ye—well, no, I guess Bisexual would be more what I am. But either way, I never thought that until we … that day."

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it, not knowing what to say. He was in a bit of shock. Draco had changed in so many ways over the summer, as he was proving now, but to admit he was gay … that he liked boys rather than girls … or that he liked both boys and girls, couldn't have been an easy admission. But, truth be told, it hadn't been easy for Harry to accept, either. He had thought Ginny and he would end up married in a few years. And, even now, Harry wondered if perhaps that would still happen. Draco was what Harry wanted and needed, but Harry just couldn't see the son of Lucius Malfoy entering into a long-term relationship with Harry Potter; it went against everything the Malfoy family had ever believed. And would Harry really be okay about being in a relationship with someone he formerly all but hated? He thought he was, but he needed to be sure. "So, you're okay with us, Draco? I thought you were, but if you can't even say what you are, then maybe you aren't so sure that you 're ready for what might lie ahead."

"I am ready, Harry. No matter what else I may think or feel about what I've discovered, I know that this is right."

Harry kissed Draco for a few seconds, then pulled back. "Yes, this is right, Draco." And it was. Harry had his answer. He was sure. Come what may, he was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Certain of what he now wanted, Harry then lowered his hand, took Draco's cock in his hand, and gave it a soft squeeze. He licked his lips when Draco closed his eyes.

Draco covered Harry's hand, then opened his eyes so he could watch Harry stroking him to completion. "Harder." Draco's voice was thick with want and need. "For us starting out as fuck buddies, I think we make a bloody good couple. Oh Merlin, Harry, make me come now," Draco cried out seconds before he sprayed both his and Harry's hands.

"Fuck buddies … yeah, so glad we decided to take that further, "Harry said as he licked Draco's come from his hands. "Er, Draco, I know we told Remus and Severus we wouldn't, but I want to feel you … and me … together. I want to feel you bugger me."

And to be sure, Draco wanted to bugger Harry, but he and Harry had told Remus and Severus that they wouldn't. But they would. "Yeah, I guess we can do that. Let me go get a condom."

Harry shook his head. "Just use your wand. The book said that charm will work fine."

Within seconds, both boys were on the shower floor. Draco pinned Harry down on all fours and pointed his wand at Harry's puckered hole. He heard Harry gasp, and knew the charms had worked. Draco smiled. Harry was ready and waiting for him, and they hadn't had to waste any time with preparation, although, Draco knew he would only use the second charm occasionally. He enjoyed manually probing Harry's arse and preparing him for penetration. Looking down at Harry, Draco smiled. His childhood hadn't been a good one, but since Harry had entered his life for a second time, Draco knew his life was now definitely much better than good.

No matter what else happened, and no matter who disowned him, Harry and he would be together. Draco thought he loved Harry; loved making love to Harry; loved taking care of Harry; loved everything about Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Harry had never been more ready for anything.

Draco pushed his way inside of Harry and had to close his eyes to calm himself. He had missed this so much, but he'd been willing to abstain from this wonderful feeling because he didn't want to disappoint Remus, but Draco would not deny Harry, now or ever. Opening his eyes, Draco pulled out and pushed back in, causing Harry to scream, but the smaller body tensed suddenly.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"I didn't place a Silencing Charm, Draco, did you?"

Draco paled and grabbed for his wand, which he found beside the shower. "Shite."

"We should hope Remus and Severus didn't hear me scream," said Harry, having a bad feeling that someone must have heard.

After placing the Silencing Charm, Draco pulled out and slammed back in, the screams coming from Harry being much louder this time. "Well, they didn't hear that one, I know." Draco pulled out and sat up, bringing Harry with him. "I want you to ride me."

Harry felt as he was lowered onto Draco, then he looked up, meeting lust-filled grey eyes looking at him. Being shorter than Draco had its advantages. Harry leaned his head back and soon had a pair of lips devouring his as he and Draco both helped his body ride Draco's. Just as Harry was about to lose control, Draco lifted him off, and turned him around and laid Harry on the shower floor.

"Lift your legs."

Harry complied and his breath hitched as he felt and watched Draco enter him. "I want to feel you filling my arse, Draco."

Draco was breathing hard, and it wasn't ten seconds later that Draco let go and screamed his release, followed a couple seconds later by Harry's own screams as his body convulsed in reaction to Draco's.

Draco cleaned them, and after they took another shower, without any extracurricular activities, the two began walking downstairs, but met Ron at the top of the second floor landing.

"Hey, Ron." Harry swallowed. Ron knew. He had heard them. Harry cringed inside, waiting for whatever Ron was about to say.

"Hey, Harry. Hey Malfoy. Oh bugger. Don't tell me you let him take you up the arse, Harry? Ew," Ron said, exaggerating that last bit.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but for your information, yes, I did, and it was perfect, Ron. Draco put his hard cock into my tight arse and fucked me, then he repositioned me and I rode him hard. _Then_ he laid me down and fucked me until we both came. It was so hot, Ron." Harry smirked as Ron's face became redder and redder.

"ENOUGH. I have accepted the two of you are together, but I don't need to hear about what you two do in private," said a now scarlet-faced Ron.

"Good, Weasley, because I do not kiss and tell like Harry," Draco drawled out. "Oh and by the way, we'd appreciate it if you kept my _lover's_ confessions to yourself."

Ron smirked. "Yeah, Daddies Remus and Severus would not approve of your sexual escapades; is that it?"

"Just keep your mouth shut, Weasley."

"Please, Ron?" Harry pleaded, his voice and eyes giving Ron that look that he knew Ron would understand. "Severus is getting better, but if he found out, he'd be so disappointed," Harry said, his voice wavering.

"I won't say anything … boys. What happens in Harry and Draco's little world stays in their little world."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry looked at Draco, nodded towards Ron, and winked. Not a second later, Ron let out a small shriek when Harry and Draco placed a kiss on each of Ron's cheeks. "We really appreciate it." Both winked again and ran downstairs before Ron could respond.

When they reached Severus's room, Harry took in a breath and smiled. "Do I look like you just buggered me?"

"Yeah, you do."

Harry glared at Draco. "You're not helping."

"Oh, I thought I helped you plenty a few minutes ago."

"You, Draco, are incorrigible."

"And you, Harry, are insatiable."

"Shh, Draco. Do you want your father to hear you saying that?"

"He's not here right now."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, excuse me, let me amend that. Do you want my father to hear you saying that?"

Not if he wanted to bugger Harry again, and Draco did want to do that very much. "I'll just go. Tell Severus I'm glad he is doing so much better."

"Draco Malfoy. You are scared of my father?"

"Er, yeah. I just debauched his son, and the proof of it is all over your face. I don't want to give him an easy target."

"There is no way he can tell we made love, Draco. Okay, well I guess I can't put this off. I should go talk to him." Harry was getting nervous, but was trying not to show it.

"Harry, it's going to be okay. He's your father; he's not going to do anything to hurt you."

"I know. It's just … it's Snape. Severus Snape is my father. It really hadn't hit me until this morning, but what if he—?"

"He wants to talk to you, Harry. Despite almost losing him, you now have the opportunity to get to know him. He's going to be okay. He's not going to bite, you know. I think he wants to be a father to you. If that's the case, let him, Harry."

Harry knocked on the door. "I'll try." He did want Severus to be a father to him, but that had been easier to say and accept when his father had been near death. Harry had spent many hours talking to him about inconsequential things. Now that Severus was well on his way to recovery, however, Harry was scared of what he might discover. He was terrified that perhaps the _greasy git_ would reemerge and replace the man that Harry had come to know and love.

"Come in, Harry."


	16. Chapter 16

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (16/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 7250

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : This chapter introduces new sub-plots that will feature in the remainder of the fic. It is a rather long chapter, and there is a lot of dialogue that explains past happenings. Harry also does a lot of thinking—about Draco. I have cut liberally as I have edited this fic, but in this chapter, I was loath to cut much. It all is so very important, so only a few things have been removed.

* * *

He could do this. He was Harry Potter. He had destroyed a Dark Lord.

Harry took another deep breath.

His trembling hand on the doorknob, his wide eyes staring at the chipped pink and purple paint that bordered the perimeter of the old door, Harry felt his heart beginning to beat faster, and he felt foolish. Such trepidation was ridiculous; he berated himself for being so childish. It wasn't as if he had done something wrong in Potions and was now going for detention.

Snape wanted to talk to him because they were father and son.

"Go on, then," Draco said as he gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze."

Harry turned his head and tried to smile, but couldn't; the best he could manage was a rather curt nod. "Don't forget what we talked about in the shower. If I know me, this isn't going to go at all well." Another deep breath. "Perhaps I should come back later," Harry said, trying to take a step backwards.

"Er, no. You are going in there, and you are going to face him, Harry," replied Draco, blocking Harry's exit. "He almost died, but he didn't. You keep saying that you want to get to know him better, so get in there and talk to him."

Easier said than done, Harry thought. "It's going to go all wrong. I just know it." Harry was now in full panic mode, but he could tell by Draco's set jaw and expression that there would be no sympathy coming from him.

"Well, if you have that rotten of an attitude before you even talk to him, then, yeah, Harry, it's going to go bad," Draco said rather dryly, but when Harry frowned, Draco sighed. Harry was many things and had many gifts, but confidence wasn't one of them. Even with all of his successes and fame, he lacked self-esteem. "I haven't forgotten what we talked about, Harry, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Now stop stalling, take a deep breath, then get in there. The sooner you go in, the sooner you can leave."

"Okay, I'm going. Just don't forget," Harry said as he returned his attention to the door and began to open it.

Draco's footsteps ascended the stairs, leaving Harry alone. There was nothing else to keep him from entering, so he opened the door a bit wider and walked in, attempting to look calm, but he knew there was no sense in hiding his trepidation. Severus Snape was an accomplished Legilimens. If he wanted to find out what his son's emotional state was, it would be easy to do.

Harry looked towards the bed and saw Snape, propped up by several pillows, staring at him—his face set in a frown, which did nothing to help Harry's already frayed nerves. "Professor Lupin left me a note saying you wished to see me," Harry stammered out nervously as he looked away from the bed and glanced around the room. Since Snape had taken up residence in the room, it had been kept dark, which gave it a foreboding and somber feel, but in the past it had been filled with light: the sunbeams, when they shone through the small window, bathed the little red rocking chair in the corner opposite with sunlight.

Ginny had told him that the chair once belonged to her great-great grandmother, and that it would be her daughter's whenever she was born.

Harry grinned as he imagined a little Ginny rocking in the chair, drinking pretend tea. At one time, Harry had hoped that the chair would belong to his daughter.

That most likely wouldn't happen now, which sent a bit of a pang through his chest.

He would probably never have a daughter … or any children.

A small cough brought Harry back to the present. Unable to put it off any longer, he turned his attention back to Snape … er, his father.

Bugger.

How did Harry have all the luck?

Severus schooled his face again when Harry returned his attention to him. It was obvious Harry had been avoiding him, but, really, it was to be expected. Not so long ago, Severus hadn't treated Harry at all well. Yes, Severus's attitude and actions regarding Harry had all been a part of his cover; he had to protect his son at all costs. Even so, it gave Severus pause. How would he ever convince Harry that it had all been an act? Would Harry ever forgive him? Severus wanted to think so, but he wasn't sure he would forgive his father if the roles were reversed.

What he did know, without a doubt, was that this father thing was not going to be at all easy. Nevertheless, they had to begin somewhere, and if he didn't speak now, Harry might decide to turn around and leave, and never come back. "Yes, Harry, I did want to see you, and you know that you and Draco have been given permission to call Remus and me by our first names. Please do so."

"Yes, sir. Madam Pomfrey says you are doing better. Is that the truth, Severus?" Harry grimaced at the sound of his father's name rolling off his tongue; it was odd hearing himself using the name. It seemed wrong, but as Severus had told him to call him such, Harry knew he ought not argue the point.

"It is, Harry. I am still rather weak, as you have most certainly ascertained, but being restricted to this bed, only getting out for meals, is not conducive to one regaining their strength. Madam Pomfrey tells me that in another week she'll decrease my restrictions. Not that I think I'll be doing much of anything for a long while, mind you, but whatever I can do has to be better than being in this bed all day."

Harry forced himself to smile. Snape seemed different. No, he didn't _look_ much different, other than being thinner and paler. He still had that look that said you'd better not mess with him if you knew what was good for you; nevertheless, he was different. Perhaps this was his way of trying to be nice to Harry, or maybe he simply felt too bad to try to sound surly. Whatever the reason, Harry was relieved. But then, as if the proverbial light bulb had gone off in his head, Severus's words hit him: _In a week_. In a week Harry would be at Hogwarts, which made him a bit sad. Just when Snape was getting stronger, they'd have to part company. But such was Harry's life. "That's good," he said, trying to sound cheerful. The resulting frown on Snape's face told him he hadn't at all succeeded.

"Why don't you take a seat, Harry," Severus said as he pointed to a chair near the bed. "This might take a while." Severus watched as Harry sat down, looking forlorn and alone. Perhaps he was neither, but Severus was using his own past as a guide. He had felt these things after he had killed Regulus and Albus, so he thought it only natural his son felt similarly now that he had killed Voldemort.

One didn't kill someone, even the most evil person on the planet, and go on as if nothing had happened. Luckily, for Harry, he had a father who knew what he was going through. "How are you?" asked Severus, channeling his classroom voice.

What a loaded question. Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He was grateful. He was in love. He was confused. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry," Severus said, now using a much softer tone, "I know you came in here to discuss why I have hidden the truth from you about me being your father, and we shall discuss this, I promise, but looking at you at this very moment, I think my first obligation as a parent is to ask how you are coping. And Harry, do not lie to me. We both know I have my ways of finding out the truth."

From the moment Harry'd entered the room, he'd known what Severus was going to ask him, because he had already asked this question more than once, so Harry knew that Severus would continue to question him about how he felt about killing Voldemort until he got the answer he was looking for. Shrugging his shoulders again, Harry looked up at Severus, who was staring at him as if he had just committed the most heinous crime on earth, and it made Harry want to back away, even though Harry knew this was just how Severus was. Years of being subjected to this very stare should have made Harry immune to its effects, but it hadn't, and probably never would. "I'm okay. It's a bit odd really, knowing I killed someone, but he was Voldemort, and if I hadn't killed him, he would have continued his killing. I did what I had to do, didn't I?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, Harry, you did what you had to do, for you and for many other people." There was more Severus wished to add, but he chose to withhold these comments until there was a more appropriate time. Only, there would probably never be a more appropriate time than this. He opened his mouth, but closed it. It could wait.

Harry wanted Severus to say whatever it was he had started to say, but he thought he knew, and he appreciated his father's not voicing said thoughts. Harry knew exactly what had faced him, and he had known it was a choice. He had chosen to kill Voldemort. "I don't know if I could have done it if it wasn't for you. You are who I thought about when I did it. All the years of hurt that he caused you was what finally made me have enough hatred to kill him. I wanted him to die for what he did to you, and it may sound bad, but I don't regret it one bit." Harry meant every word, but once he'd said it, he felt a bit foolish. But it was the truth.

"And you shouldn't regret what you did, Harry. As I said that day, I will say again today: thank you."

Harry looked and felt uncomfortable as he shook his head. "I didn't do it for thanks. I did it so he would be dead, and I did it so maybe you and I could move on from this. I just wish I understood what made him do the things he did."

"No one understands, Harry."

"I guess you're right; it's just that this entire Horcrux thing is weird. If you and Remus were right, and if I was a Horcrux, then that means Voldemort had to make me one and then he had to make another one as well. It just doesn't fit in with what I know. I don't understand how _he_ made another Horcrux, Severus. I can understand how he made me one, but what about the phial of blood? When he made me into a Horcrux, isn't that when he lost his body? Where on me did he get the blood, and how? And how did it manage to remain safe all these years when my parents' house was destroyed?"

Severus, his face impassive, pondered his response carefully. Harry had asked him a question he wasn't prepared to speak about, but as he was doing his best to get Harry to open up, perhaps it was time for Severus to do the same. "What have you been told of that night, Harry?"

Biting his bottom lip, his face as expressionless as Severus's, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Voldemort came in the house and found my father and killed him, then found me and my mum. He asked her to get out of the way and told her that he didn't want to kill her; he only wanted me. She refused and he killed her. Then he tried to kill me, but the Killing curse rebounded off me, and back to him, leaving me with this scar, and leaving him almost lifeless. That's about it," Harry said, allowing a bit of wistfulness into his voice. If things had gone differently that night, so many things would have been different. "Then Hagrid came and got me and took me to Surrey," he added, not hiding the bitterness he felt towards his uncle, aunt, and cousin. Yes, he had been kept _safe,_ but at what price? He was about to mention that, but noticed Severus grimacing. "What's wrong?"

Severus closed his eyes and breathed in and out a few times before responding. "It is my back. It has given me trouble for years, but the toxin introduced to my system has exacerbated the condition. Per Madam Pomfrey's orders, I'll not be allowed to take another pain potion for two hours, but I'll survive. Pain is not a sensation I am unfamiliar with, Harry."

That was about as sad a comment as Harry had ever heard, but he knew that Severus Snape had led a difficult life, and that back pain probably paled in comparison to other punishments Severus had suffered at the hands of Voldemort. "Sirius had a bad back, and he slept on a magical air bubble at night to help. You should try that."

Severus nodded as he retrieved his wand and conjured another pillow and put it behind his back, hoping it would help ease the ache. Once he was comfortable, or as much as he could be, he cleared his throat and prepared himself to tell his son a fact that might forever destroy Severus's hopes of becoming someone Harry admired.

"First of all, Harry, no one truly knows what happened that night other than the few tangible facts we know. However, I do know more than most, it would seem." Severus stopped and closed his eyes and took in a few breaths. He was working himself up too much, but he had to get this talk with Harry in today. It mightn't happen, otherwise. "I was there. Not willingly, mind you, but I was there," he said in an almost whisper before he re-opened his eyes, not really wanting to face Harry as he said this. "I didn't remember any of what happened until Remus showed me the vial of blood, but when I saw it, it triggered a few of the blocked memories. I had the strangest sensation that I had seen the vial before. It took me days to find the memories, but eventually, they resurfaced. I had buried them deeply, but once I recalled them, they were as vivid as ever." Severus watched Harry carefully, and when his son made no move to speak, he continued.

"That night, before we left for your parents' house, Voldemort placed me under Imperius, and even as I had become accustomed to blocking the Unforgivable by that point, for whatever reason, I wasn't able to that night. I recall very little about what followed, except for my waking up at twelve Grimmauld Place with a nasty headache. Black's mother told me I had Apparated there with a vial, and that the Dark Lord would be proud of me. When I enquired as to its whereabouts, she refused to say anything."

Harry stared at Severus for at least a minute before speaking. "You were there?"

"Yes, I was there."

"You were a spy by then. Did you try at all to help my parents?"

"As I said, Harry, I was under Imperius. I do not recall seeing your parents."

"Hm. So, he gave you the blood and sent you to Grimmauld Place. Then he tried to kill me."

"My initial thoughts were that perhaps he wanted to only create a Horcrux out of you, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to think or believe. "If he hadn't tried to kill me, then how would you explain my scar? And his disappearing?"

"One can maim without killing, Harry. Scars are not only the results of attempted murder. I believe that scar on your forehead to be the remains of where he created his final two Horcruxes. If you recall your Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons in fourth year, you will remember that the results of the Killing Curse are not visible. Individuals killed by this method show no outward markings. Yet you were left with a rather nasty curse wound. As to his disappearing, whatever his intentions, the results were such that he was reduced to a shadow of himself."

Harry raised his hand to his forehead and rubbed his scar. "I guess it could've happened that way," Harry said, somewhat confused. "But we'll never know for sure, will we?"

"All we can do is speculate, which is never a good thing. Unfortunately, it is all we can do," replied Severus.

Harry cleared his throat. "Thanks for telling me that you were there."

Severus nodded, but said nothing.

Harry was a bit shaken, and wanted to leave, but he hadn't asked any of the questions he'd initially wanted to ask. "I should probably let you rest. I didn't mean to get you upset."

Severus shook his head. "You have done nothing of the kind, Harry. You came here because I asked you to, and we need to talk, not later, but now. I know you have several questions for me, so ask them."

"Will you tell me the truth?"

Severus was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. He pointed his wand and opened the door. "Enter, Draco."

Draco peered in the door but didn't enter. "Do you need anything, Pro—Severus?"

"No thank you, Draco. Harry and I are _attempting_ to have a conversation," Severus said tersely.

"Sorry; just thought I'd check in on you and see how you were. I'll leave you two to it then." Draco glanced at Harry and winked, then closed the door.

"A planned escape for you, am I right?" asked Severus, a hint of a grin.

"No, sir."

Severus doubted that, but continued as if Draco hadn't interrupted them. "I will tell you the truth," came out of his mouth in typical Severus Snape fashion.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry looked at his hands. "All right. I want to know the truth. Did you kill Dumbledore because he asked you to?" Harry took a deep breath and had to close his eyes to calm his magic, which seemed to be acting up more often these days. He needed to ask Severus about that, but it could wait.

Severus nodded. "I did what was asked of me."

"By Dumbledore, right?" Harry pleaded.

"Yes, by Dumbledore, Harry," Severus forced himself to say.

Harry managed a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. "You cast an Unforgivable. You killed the Headmaster. No matter that he asked you to, we both know how the Ministry will deal with you if they get their hands on you. What is going to happen to you? I'm guessing Mr Weasley knows the truth about why you did what you did, but you can't hide here forever from everyone else. What will happen to you?"

Severus shook his head as his hands nervously gripped the duvet covering him. "I am not at liberty to discuss that."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you going to Azkaban? Is that it?" Harry asked, a bit of panic rising.

Severus cleared his throat and shook his head. "As I said, I am not to speak of what is to happen. Please ask nothing further on this subject, I beg of you." Severus didn't hide the pleading in his voice.

"Okay," said a now terrified Harry. He knew something bad was going to happen.

"Harry, try to calm yourself. Do you trust me?" asked Severus, knowing that there was no way anyone would ever fully trust him again.

Harry wanted to say no … he just wasn't sure yet. "I want to."

"But you don't."

"I—I—"

"It's quite alright, Harry. I haven't exactly given you reason to trust me. It will all turn out for the best. You'll see."

 _The best for whom_? "Why is everyone leaving me alone? I mean, I'm not complaining, but I just killed Voldemort. Did Mr Weasley tell everyone to leave me alone?"

Severus managed a slight mirthless laugh. "If not for Minerva McGonagall, you would have been whisked away as soon as that filth met his end. Minerva has taken extra precautions to assure your continued presence here at the Burrow. She did not want you subjected to the barrage of questions that would surely have been asked. I would think you would be grateful to her. Are you not?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. I just wanted to know what was going on."

"Now you know," was Severus's serious reply, his face looking very terse, as it usually did.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Harry almost wanted to laugh at the serious expression on his father's face—it was so very … Snape-ish.

So this was his father: Severus Snape, a man of few words and even fewer faces. One word to describe him?

Scary.

Harry did grin at this last thought, and received a raised eyebrow in return. Harry merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I am quite certain you have other questions for me, do you not, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Remus said you always wanted to be a father to me. He said you never wanted to give me up. Why did you, then? Give me up, that is?" Harry tried looking at Severus, but couldn't. He was so afraid of seeing disapproval in those black eyes.

Severus looked at the ceiling, and came to a decision. He would tell his son everything, everything except the fact that Harry and the Dark Lord had a bond. For all Severus knew, his son might already be aware of that piece of information, but he wasn't going to bring it up; it just wasn't anything Harry needed to know. "You know who I was, Harry. When I initially began following Voldemort, I felt as if I had finally found a home and a family that accepted me, but after a while, it became clear to me how wrong I had been. I eventually approached Albus Dumbledore, and he was the one who asked me to spy for him. I think I knew then that there was no other alternative, but I declined, saying I would think about it. A rather unfortunate decision on my part, I must say, because I had to kill one of my best friends not too long after, and once that was done, there was no longer anything in me worth saving. I died that day, Harry. But, if I could help bring about the end of the Dark Lord, I would, so I accepted the Headmaster's invitation. But, you must understand, Harry, it was a change of titles for me, but it was not a change in my activities. I still had to bow to that filth, and I still had to hurt innocent people. I knew this would be my lot, and it scared me to think of you being raised in that environment. Therefore, I reluctantly asked your mother if she and James would raise you as their own. She refused initially, but I pleaded with her, and finally, she relented, albeit quite tearfully."

"Yeah, but another reason you gave me up was because of what happened to—" Harry stopped when Severus shook his head.

"Not now. Please, not now," were the only words Severus spoke.

Harry swallowed as he watched his father's face seemingly crumple before his eyes. There was such pain in those dark eyes and on that lined face. What horrors had Severus Snape seen? The answer was, Harry knew, _too many to count_.

As much as Harry wanted to know about Regulus, he knew he would never again ask Severus about it. Yes, Harry deserved to know much of what had happened in his father's past, but this was one thing Harry wouldn't dare broach. There had quite obviously been some close attachment between Severus and Regulus, and Harry knew it would only serve to hurt his father if he inquired about it.

"I must apologize, Harry. You must understand there are things in my past that I'll never be able to discuss. It isn't you. It is me. You cannot begin to imagine—" Now it was Severus's turn to cease speaking when Harry shook his head and put up his hand.

"You don't need to explain, Severus." There were a few awkward seconds of silence, but then Harry continued. "Were my parents happy? They were married, weren't they? How is it that you and my mum got together?"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. "Your mother kept a diary, and when I am able, I'll retrieve it and allow you to read it. I think it will answer your questions much more aptly than I ever could." Severus reopened his eyes and looked at his son. "Harry, I loved your mother. I would have died for her, and I would have died, and still would, die for you. I am not saying what happened between your mother and me began as it should have; it didn't. Whatever the reason, your mother was married, and I knew that. I do feel regret for what I did to James—no man deserves another man to take away his wife, but as far as I know, your father never suspected anything, and he never knew your true parentage."

This last comment brought the first hint of emotion to the surface for Harry and he fought valiantly to remain calm. He didn't want to show weakness in front of this man who was his father. "So, this … me," Harry said looking down at his body, "isn't really me, is it?"

There were many ways Severus could respond to what Harry asked, and none of them would be adequate. "You were placed under a glamour while inside your mother, Harry. So, yes, the person you are today is really you."

"Will it last forever?"

"It will."

Harry nodded, not at all sure how he felt about that. "Why didn't you tell me the truth when I came to Hogwarts? I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that it was because of Voldemort, but didn't you think that my knowing I had someone on my side, willing to help me, would have helped me? I always sensed that you were helping me, but I couldn't figure out why. Using the excuse of your wizard's debt to my father just didn't make much sense to me after first year. I knew there had to be another reason you were trying so hard to keep me safe."

"Harry, what happened, happened, and as much as it grieves me to think of how I treated you, that is how it was. You know me, and you know I am not a nice person. I knew making you loathe me was my only chance of protecting you. I was so very afraid that if the Dark Lord found out you were my son, he would come after you. I wasn't going to risk that."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip and turned away from Severus to look at the little red rocking chair in the corner. This was so much harder than he had imagined it would be. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I refuse to talk to your back, Harry. Turn around and look at me."

Harry turned around.

"As of two months ago, no. As of two weeks ago, yes. I didn't think it would help you to know the truth, but Remus convinced me otherwise. I didn't want to complicate your life any further than it already was. I didn't think you needed your hated Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to also be your father. I guess I was wrong."

Harry shook his head. "You think? Yeah, I didn't like you. I was so angry at you, and then when you killed Dumbledore, the look in your eyes was so full of hatred. I wanted to kill you. You hurt me so badly that night, Severus. After you and Draco left, I was so full of anger. Until Ron's mum talked to me after I was brought to the Burrow, I didn't believe that you could possibly be good. I wanted to hate you for what you had done, and then I wanted to hate Dumbledore for what he asked you to do, but now I don't know what to think or how to feel. I think I understand now what happened, but how could you kill Dumbledore? I mean, as angry as I was, I couldn't even properly perform the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix and she said it was because I didn't have enough hatred for her behind the curse. Dumbledore trusted you, and he believed in you. How could you kill him?"

If questions could be rated one to ten on a pain scale, this one that his son had just asked would be a ten. It was the one of two subjects Severus had hoped his son would refrain from asking, yet he had already asked the first, or had begun to, thus Severus should have known he'd ask this one as well.

Raking his thin hands through his hair, Severus took a shaky breath. _I loved Regulus_. "I loved Dumbledore." _I hated Regulus for putting me in such a situation_. "I hated Dumbledore for putting me in such a situation." Looking at Harry, and feeling as his eyes began to burn, Severus shook his head. "People whom love you and people whom you love aren't supposed to ask you to kill them."

Harry watched his father fighting his emotions, and he found himself overly protective of the man. No matter what Severus Snape had done to others in the past, others had done terrible things to him, and now Harry was looking at the results of both, and he could see the fatigue in his father's face caused by it all. "You're getting upset. You should rest; we can finish this talk later."

Severus looked at his son sadly for a few seconds. "Harry, I am trying, I really am."

"I know. Thanks," Harry said, a bit more emotion behind his voice then he intended.

"Thank you, Harry." Then Severus gave Harry a rather odd look, and something in his expression changed, but then the usual frown returned and the moment was broken.

Harry tried smiling. "Do you need anything?"

Shaking his head, Severus looked wistfully towards the window. "When Remus returns, please ask him to come wake me."

Harry did smile this time. "I will."

"Thank you, and Harry, Remus can tell you what you want to know—he can tell you everything."

Harry could do nothing other than nod.

* * *

Harry was packing his trunk with the supplies Ron's mum had gotten for him in Diagon Alley, and Draco was asleep on his bed, snoring lightly, which caused Harry to chuckle. Draco swore he didn't snore, and most of the time, he didn't, but it seems as though his allergies were acting up. He had come into Harry's room looking ill, and Harry had told him to have a lie down and rest. If he wasn't better by supper, Harry was going to ask Mr or Mrs Weasley to contact Madam Pomfrey.

Looking at the Slytherin who had won his heart, Harry, not for the first time, had to shake his head. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter … lovers? It hardly seemed possible. There had been such immense animosity between the two for six years, and it was a bit perplexing to recall just how they had gone from sworn enemies to passionate lovers and best friends in less than two months.

It was going to be interesting at Hogwarts this year with Voldemort gone, with Dumbledore gone, and with him and Draco not wanting to kill one another.

Term was going to begin in four days, and the Burrow, not so long ago eerily quiet, was now filled with constant chatter and excitement. Without Voldemort to worry about, and with Severus on the mend, everyone seemed almost giddy. Bill and Fleur were expected back later in the day, and almost everyone was going to be together for the first time in over two months. The only ones who wouldn't be at the Burrow were Charlie and Percy. Charlie had been gone all summer hunting down Dragons that had escaped in Transylvania, and, of course, Percy never came round anymore.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gone to Diagon Alley with Mrs Weasley, and had stayed to go visit the twins; they would all be coming to the Burrow later for supper. Harry had wanted to go with them, but he had also wanted to talk to Severus without everyone else around to interrupt him. It had also given Harry and Draco some alone time, which was always a good thing.

Mrs Weasley had also bought Draco's school things. With Lucius Malfoy on the loose, it wasn't exactly safe for Draco to be out, and even as he got on well enough with everyone at the Burrow, Draco still felt out of place and as if he were invading someone else's space.

Thinking of Draco always brought a smile to Harry's face these days, but knowing that the Weasleys had accepted him completely made Harry smile more. The young Malfoy had captured Harry's heart, and it was nice to know he didn't have to hide how he felt about Draco. To be sure, it was awkward around Ginny, but she was constantly surprising him and making coy comments about the two 'love birds,' so that made it easier.

Harry was pleased by her attitude towards Draco, but Ginny hadn't been as understanding about Severus Snape being his father. She wasn't willing to forgive the man his many years of verbal abuse to her former boyfriend, and she refused to acknowledge the man, which drove Harry spare, but he tried not getting in the middle. Ginny would have to work out her problems in her own time. Harry fervently hoped that once school began again, she would be too busy to continue her immature attitude towards Severus.

Time and distance were often the best cure.

When the Hogwarts Express had departed Hogsmeade Station the prior June, Harry had doubted he would ever see Hogwarts again. He had thought he would be off trying to hunt down Voldemort. Instead, he, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were going to be returning, a fact that made Harry smile. He missed Hogwarts, and though it would be difficult to sit at the Welcoming Feast and not see Dumbledore at the High Table, Harry knew life was not going to stop for him, or for anyone else. Harry also knew that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't want him to lament over what had happened, so Harry tried not thinking about any of it, but no matter, his sleep was almost always filled with images and sounds that Harry knew would never leave.

Hearing a knock on his door, Harry opened the door to see Remus standing there.

"Can we talk, Harry?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and then turned back to Remus. "Yeah, but not in here; Draco's asleep."

Remus frowned. "What is he doing asleep at this time of day? Is he ill?"

 _Fathers_ , Harry thought, but not in a bad way. He was happy Draco had someone to worry about him now. "His allergies are acting up, so I told him to try to kip, and maybe that would help."

Remus glanced at his son pensively. "Maybe I should call Poppy."

"I told him if he wasn't looking or feeling any better by supper, we should contact Madam Pomfrey."

Remus nodded. "I'm glad he has you. Since my son has taken over your room, how about we go outside?"

"Okay."

Once outside, and once both sat down, Remus cleared his throat and Harry anxiously awaited what he had to say.

"Do you remember telling me what you had to do the night Dumbledore died? What he asked you to do?"

Harry didn't want to remember. "Yeah, I do."

Remus stood up and then sat back down as he shook his head and looked at Harry. "Regulus was the one who found the true Horcrux, Harry, and Severus was the one who helped him."

Harry stared at Remus and tried saying something, but couldn't. The screams and Dumbledore's pleas with him to make the pain stop were memories Harry would never forget. No matter what Dumbledore had said to him prior to drinking what he had, Harry couldn't forgive himself for helping to kill Dumbledore, because he knew even though the man was already dying, his actions had sped up the process.

"But it wasn't his fault Regulus died."

Remus shook his head. "No, it wasn't, just as it wasn't your fault Dumbledore died, but as you have said, you do feel partially responsible; you think you weakened him so that he couldn't defend himself, am I right?" Remus sighed as Harry nodded, then continued. "Severus feels responsible for what happened to Regulus, Harry, and he also blames himself for Draco being taken away. But the most tragic part of it all is that Severus was the one who had to actually kill Regulus when the Dark Lord gave him no other choice, or at least no other choice that he would have accepted. It was horrific, Harry. He will never forgive himself."

Harry brought a shaking hand up to his mouth, and shook his head. It was all beginning to make more sense now. "And he was asked to kill Dumbledore, and he did."

"Yes, that he did. Harry, he wants to get to know you, but you need to know that he doesn't feel like he deserves to have you in his life. He treated you so badly and he killed the only person who was a father figure to you. He hates himself, Harry."

Harry knew that; all one had to do was look at the former Death Eater to see that. "Do you blame Severus for what he did to Regulus?"

Remus swallowed. "I did blame him, for many years I blamed him. I wanted him to hurt as I did. I wanted him to experience the pain I was going through, Harry, but that is all gone now. I love your father, Harry. I love him very much," Remus said as he studied Harry with a discerning eye. He looked different now. He looked as if … but then Remus shook his head. He was merely tired; his eyes must be playing tricks on him.

* * *

"Come in, Miss Weasley."

Ginny slowly entered the dark room and stood by the door.

"I am guessing you did not come in here to stare at me, Ginevra," Severus said tersely. "What is on your mind?"

"Are you going to die?"

Severus smirked. "Do you want me to die, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny seemed to ponder the question asked her, and finally sighed dramatically. "No, then Harry would be upset, wouldn't he? Look, Snape, I care for Harry, very much, and even though he and Draco are together, I want him to be happy. If having you in his life makes him happy, well then, I guess I'll just have to accept that. But, Snape, you better never hurt him. He is the sweetest person and has the purest heart of anyone I know. He loves you; I can see it. He wants you to be his father. Please help him. I am afraid you are the only one who can." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and frowned. "That's all I wanted to say." She then turned around and left, giving Snape no chance to respond.

Severus was about to close the door with his wand when Hermione walked in. "Are you feeling better today, Professor?"

"I require sleep, but it seems as though the fates have other plans for me this afternoon. To what do I owe this intrusion of yours, Miss Granger?"

Hermione forced herself to refrain from any snide remarks. "Will you be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year?"

Severus glared at the witch. "Tell me, Miss Granger, why is it any of your concern?"

"Professor Snape, Harry just found out you are his father, and Draco has just been disowned by his. I heard the two talking earlier, and I don't know why, but I just have a bad feeling about things this year. I would feel better if you were at Hogwarts so Harry could see you on a daily basis, and I think your presence would help Draco as well. I don't know how he will be received by his fellow Slytherins this year, and if the students find out about Harry and Draco's relationship, things could get ugly."

Severus had to hand it to the young witch: She was observant, and had voiced his concerns, almost verbatim. As loath as he was to agree with the know-it-all, he did. "Why you or anyone else would think the students, parents, and Board of Governors would want or allow me back as a professor at Hogwarts after the events that took place in June, is beyond me. It does seem probable that I will be returning to Hogwarts, but the circumstances are not up for discussion, Miss Granger, and I do not wish you to speak of what I have told you. Neither Harry nor Draco are aware of this, and I intend it to remain this way until I feel the time is right to tell them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Remus quietly entered the bedroom where Severus was sleeping. He tried not waking Severus as he got into the small bed, but of course, with Severus, that was impossible.

"Did you talk to Harry?" Severus asked sleepily.

"I did."

"And did you see it?"

Remus sighed as he motioned for Severus to put his head on his chest. "I did. We have to tell them before they leave for Hogwarts, Severus; they need to know."

Severus sighed as he snuggled into the warmth of Remus. "Damn them for ignoring us."

Remus smiled, but it wasn't an altogether happy smile. "And damn them for giving Lucius Malfoy another reason to come after them."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (17/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 6500

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : There is not a thing I can say about this chapter other than you might need a few tissues.

* * *

> _Mr Potter,_
> 
> _Due to recent events, I am requesting a meeting with you and Mr Malfoy (Please inform him of this missive). We will meet in my new study (Professor Dumbledore's office) on 31 August at seven o'clock in the evening. Please reply immediately if there is any conflict. I ask that you not mention this to anyone. Professors Snape and Lupin will be attending as well. Rooms have been prepared for the four of you. This is most urgent, Mr Potter._
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall  
>  Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry read the words again. What was going on? Why would McGonagall want to see him and Draco? The only thing Harry could think of was that maybe Lucius was making threats. But, it could be that McGonagall knew that Draco and he were … well, what exactly were they? Dating? A couple? Regardless, that couldn't be the reason. But, then what? It probably wasn't anything for Harry to worry about, but he would. What was one more worry? Draco had been asleep for the past two hours, his temperature three degrees higher now than it was the hour previous, and both Severus and Remus had given Harry odd looks earlier. Neither of these things should be overly worrisome. Draco probably had a cold and would be better in a few days, and Severus and Remus were probably just being the protective parents they had waited their entire lives to be.

But … something wasn't right.

Harry read the letter once more, then walked over to his bed and leant over so he could feel Draco's much too warm forehead. It felt warmer. Madam Pomfrey would need to be called after dinner. For now, Harry would let Draco sleep while he went to question Remus and Severus about this meeting with McGonagall. Maybe they knew what was going on. Then again, even if they did, Harry had an idea that they wouldn't tell him what he needed to hear. Why was it that people seemed to live to leave Harry in the dark when what they needed to do was be honest with him and let him know what was going on?

He looked down at Draco, and smiled. "Nothing's ever going to be easy with us, is it?" he whispered before he kissed Draco's forehead. "I'll be back." He then stood and walked to the door. After he opened it, he looked back once more, wondering what the future held for Draco and him. He hoped it was something good. After he quietly closed the door, he walked down to Severus's room and knocked. Almost immediately, the door opened. Severus was putting on his dressing gown, and Remus was looking out the window, but he turned and smiled at Harry.

It seemed forced.

"Er sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I received this letter from Professor McGonagall. She said the two of you will be attending the meeting as well. What's going on?"

Severus and Remus looked at each other.

"Come in, Harry," said Severus, "and close the door." Severus pointed to the chair Harry had sat in earlier in the day. "Is Draco still sleeping?"

Harry nodded, but there was no way he was going to let Severus and Remus divert him from asking what he came to ask. "The letter? What does it mean?"

"It's about Lucius," Remus said as he sat on the bed beside Severus. "You and Draco are not safe."

What? Harry wasn't following. Lucius Malfoy had been at the Burrow days earlier, and if he'd been such a threat (and hadn't Lucius Malfoy been a threat for the past two years?), why had he been allowed to leave? He'd broken out of Ministry custody, without any consequences it seemed, so Harry assumed there must be information he wasn't aware of. After all, it wasn't common practice to allow escaped convicted felons to roam freely across England … was it?

"What's different now? He was here the other night and no one seemed too concerned about taking him into custody then. What's changed?" It was obvious the two were hiding something from him. "Tell me what's going on."

Severus turned towards Remus. "You go ahead and check on Draco and talk to Molly, Remus. I'll talk to Harry." After Remus left the room, Severus looked at his son pensively. Harry looked angry, which Severus understood. There were many secrets floating about that the boy had no idea about, and Severus knew how it felt to be on the outside looking in—it was no fun. And Severus was one of those keeping a secret. It would come out soon enough, but, first things first. "Normally, Harry, Lucius would have been taken into custody, and that very nearly happened the other night. No one wants to see Lucius Malfoy pay for his deeds more than Remus and I, but because of extenuating circumstances we convinced Arthur to talk to the Ministry about making a deal with Lucius. Perhaps it was ill-advised what we did, because Lucius Malfoy belongs in Azkaban, but we did it for Draco. We—"

What? Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had made a deal to keep Lucius out of Azkaban? "You what? Why would you do that? He tried to kill me, Severus. He—"

All it took was a look from Severus and Harry was silent. "I know what he did, Harry. If you would listen to what I have to say, you might understand why we did what we did. Now, do you want to listen to what I have to say or do you want to continue believing that the world is out to get you at every turn?"

"Go on, then," said Harry, not at all happy that his father was treating him as a child. The old Snape was emerging. That was a good thing, Harry kept reminding himself, but when directed at him, it seemed a bit unfair.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying … After much discussion between Arthur and the Wizengamot, they agreed to not have Lucius taken into custody in exchange for his giving full custody of Draco to the Weasleys. Lucius agreed and didn't hesitate to accept the deal, but now with school beginning in a few days, Arthur, Remus, and I fear that Lucius will try to get to Draco, and we want to take every precaution to prevent that from occurring. Draco's going to have enough to be dealing with as it is; we certainly do not need his father making things worse for him."

Well, that was one thing Harry definitely agreed with. The students were going to give Draco a hard time about the events of the previous year, so he certainly didn't need anything else to worry about. "Something's wrong with him. His temperature has gone up in the past hour." Harry had more to say, but the look on Severus's face stopped him. It was the same look that Severus had given him earlier, and come to think of it, when Draco had opened the door to ask if Severus needed anything, Severus had looked at him the same way. "Do you know what's wrong with Draco? Is he ill? Am I ill?"

"I wouldn't say you or Draco are ill, no, but perhaps Remus and I do know what ails Draco, but we're not certain, Harry. Only time will tell, but regardless of what ails him, we do not think it wise for you or anyone to tell him about our fears regarding Lucius at the moment. He'll find out soon enough. For now, he needs rest, and worrying about Lucius Malfoy will do him no good whatsoever."

As Harry had expected. Secrets. Always secrets. "There's more you aren't telling me, isn't there, Severus?" Harry hated secrets. Secrets had led to his godfather's death. Secrets had led to him not knowing he had a father who was alive for the first seventeen years of his life. Nothing good came of secrets.

Severus glared at Harry—it was every bit the glare he once used in lessons when a student was about to get on his last nerve. "Can you not accept what I tell you? If you need to know anything further, you'll be told," he added, but he loathed having to do so. He so hated keeping things from his son. So many others had kept things from Harry, and Severus had kept the biggest secret of all. They didn't get much bigger than hiding the fact from someone that you are their father. Perhaps this latest secret was a huge mistake and would cost Severus the love of his son, but, Severus knew with every fiber of his being that this was not the time nor the place to tell. Harry would understand.

"I—" Harry didn't know what to say. "Don't lie to me, Severus. My entire life has been about deception, so excuse me if I don't believe you." Harry watched his father's expression, which was, as it was almost always, unreadable. "I'm not a child anymore, no matter how much you may wish otherwise." Harry had to take a few breaths to calm himself.

"I am well aware of that, Harry, but you are my son and you'll just have to accept the fact that I am responsible for your well-being now. Pardon me if I am not in any rush to send you to your death prematurely."

Harry opened his mouth again, but shut it. What was that supposed to mean? Wasn't this about Draco, and what was wrong with him? "Bu—

"Harry, you'll find out soon enough. You'll just have to trust me. You, me, Draco, and Remus will be leaving tomorrow evening; there are items I need to retrieve from my home, so we'll be staying there until we go to Hogwarts. You and Draco need to be ready to leave at six."

Did Harry have a choice? Had he ever had a choice? As much as he wanted to forge a relationship with his father, and as much as he now saw that as a real possibility, he wanted to say no, that this wasn't what he wanted to do, but he wouldn't. Because when it came down to it, this _was_ what Harry had always wanted—he'd always wanted parents who cared enough for him to watch out for his well-being. Now that he had a parent, he'd not take that for granted. No matter what. "Yeah, okay. Draco and I'll be ready."

* * *

Draco felt someone shaking him. "What do you want?" he asked, angry that he'd been rudely awakened. Earlier, Remus had come in and checked on him, but he hadn't attempted to wake Draco, which Draco greatly appreciated. Obviously, others didn't care that Draco felt and looked like shite. He opened his eyes and sighed. He should have known that a Weasley would be the culprit.

"I want you to get your lazy arse out of my bed; that's what I want. You've been sleeping all afternoon. Lover boy is worried about you, and we passed Remus's room earlier and he and Severus are also worried about you. Mum said to tell you supper is ready."

Draco rubbed his eyes as he sat up and glared at a now laughing George, who was now talking to someone else, probably Fred, in the hall. "Do you think you could be any louder?"

"Aww … what's wong? Dwaco? Does my new little bwother have a headache?"

"Sod off, Weasley." Draco's lack of conviction behind his words was obvious when he rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at George.

George threw it back and gave Draco a wink as he walked out the door, but then he leaned back in. "Do you want me to tell the boyfriend you are too tired to come eat?"

"I'll be there when I get there, okay?" Draco ground out.

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood this evening. What? Didn't get your daily dose of Harry?"

"Shut the fuck up, Weasley. I don't feel like dealing with you today."

George studied the blond sitting on his old bed, in his old bedroom, and decided he had done enough baiting. "You know I'm only playing, Malfoy. I'm really okay with you and Harry."

Draco raked his hand through his hair as he sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just don't feel that great, is all."

Fred walked in. "You coming, George? Mum is about to go off the deep end—says we need to help her. She's a right mess, she is. Oh, hey Malfoy, you look like shite," he added as he retrieved something from his pocket and threw it at Draco.

Draco caught the small book and glared at Fred. It was a book about how to have safe sex. He looked up at Fred and sneered. "I hadn't noticed. Now if the two of you will leave me be, I can straighten up before we eat."

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "We're going, but be sure and read that book; there's some great pointers—some rather satisfying ones."

Draco threw another pillow at the twins, then retrieved his wand and locked the door after they left. He could hear the two talking as they went down the stairs, and it actually made him grin. For all the grief the twins gave him, Draco had come to respect them; they seemed to be the ones that had accepted him the most—they always included him, and they had even come to him a few times to talk with him about serious issues. That was why Fred had given Draco the book, and as embarrassing as that had been, Draco knew they had the best of intentions.

* * *

"Draco just woke up," George said as he sat down, "so he might be a while."

Harry set down the bowl of beans Mrs Weasley had handed him, and looked at Fred. "He was running a temperature earlier. Did he say if he was still feeling bad?"

"Yeah. He—"

"He doesn't look so hot. I think he must be lovesick. He misses you, Harry," George added dramatically as he winked before taking a scone from the basket on the table.

"George," Molly said, giving her mischievous son a pointed look.

"Well, he is sick, Mum," said a smirking George, who knew it was a bit more serious than being lovesick.

Harry turned to Mrs Weasley. "Do you think we should ask Madam Pomfrey to come check on Draco?"

Molly nodded as she walked over to the sink. She could tell that Harry was a bit more distressed now that George and Fred had confirmed that Draco was still not feeling well. "Yes, dear. As soon as we eat, I'll fire-call her."

Everyone sat down—minus Draco, Remus, and Severus (the latter two had already told Molly to begin without them)—as the food was set on the table. Draco entered a few seconds later.

"Come sit by me," Harry said, pointing to the chair in between him and Fleur. "Madam Pomfrey's going to come over after we eat to see what's wrong with you."

After Draco was seated, everyone began eating and, for a few minutes, not much was said as everyone served themselves.

Remus and Severus walked in several minutes later, and Harry didn't miss the worried look Remus had on his face as he looked at Draco, nor did he fail to see the shared exchange between Remus and Mrs Weasley. Harry wondered again what was going on, but returned his attention to his food when Draco asked him what he seemed worried about. Harry didn't like keeping things from Draco, and he didn't like that he was being kept in the dark. He began to move the food around on his plate, but wasn't at all hungry anymore.

"Sorry we're late, Molly," Remus said as he sat down and tried to get Draco's attention. "Draco, perhaps you should go have a lie down; I can bring you something to eat."

Draco shook his head. "I've been asleep all afternoon. Mrs Weasley said she's going to call Madam Pomfrey after we eat. I feel okay right now, really, I do."

Remus looked at Severus, and then turned his attention to the Weasley matriarch. He wasn't so sure he was ready for Poppy to know what was going on with Draco and Harry—she knew what she needed to know regarding the meeting and keeping Draco safe from Lucius, but the other information … well, she'd find out in a few days time as it was. Remus attempted a smile. "Thanks, Molly."

The smile was forced. Molly had mothered seven children, had suffered heartbreak, had mended broken spirits, had watched her eldest child almost die. She knew the look of a worried parent. Remus was distressed about Draco, as was she, but she also knew that there had to be something more; she hadn't missed the looks Remus and Severus had shared, and the looks Remus gave Draco. Yes, there was more going on than a summer cold, and as much as she wanted to know what exactly was going on, she knew that it was none of her business. She returned the smile, then turned her attention to Bill. "It is so good to have you and Fleur back, Bill."

"It's good to be back, Mum." Bill then turned to look at Harry and Draco and then turned back to his mother. He and Fleur had had a wonderful holiday, but he felt as if he had missed out by being gone. "I can't believe it's finally over. I'm just sorry I wasn't here to see Harry end that sorry good for nothing ba—monster's life." He gave his mother an apologetic look when she looked as if she were about to say something. "It seems as though things might finally be calming down again. It'll be nice not to have to worry about if he is going to strike in the middle of the night."

Draco looked at Bill and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He didn't feel like talking, but he thought he should say something. He was feeling more like a Weasley every day and thought he should try to involve himself in this new family that he now seemed to be a part of. "Yeah, I would have liked to have seen what Harry did, myself. I'm just sorry that my father's still out there. It won't really be safe for everyone until he and the other Death Eaters are found."

Draco didn't want to believe that his father was that much of a threat to anyone, but he didn't trust him. Yet, the Weasley's had allowed Lucius Malfoy to leave the Burrow of his own free will, so perhaps the Ministry didn't think he was a threat any longer.

That seemed unlikely.

Bill, too shocked at the younger Malfoy's address to reply, looked at Fleur, not knowing what to say. Luckily, she helped him out. She smiled and laid her hand over Draco's. "Don't worry about your father, Draco; we will not let anything happen to you or Harry."

Draco smiled genuinely and nodded. He had never seen it before, but looking at Fleur, he could appreciate how beautiful she was, and not only outwardly. "How was your trip to France?"

"We had a wonderful time in France," she said as she turned and smiled at her husband. He leaned over and kissed her, then she returned her attention to Draco. "The weather was simply beautiful, and we had a wonderful visit with my sister, Gabrielle. I think you would like her, Draco; she reminds me of you, and that is a good thing," she added as her smile widened.

"That's good," Draco said, unsure of what that last bit had meant, but all he cared about was that he felt safe and protected here surrounded by all these people. He looked over at Remus and smiled … a genuine smile. He felt bad, but he was happy.

The remainder of the meal filled with chatter, but Draco heard none of it. His head was beginning to hurt worse, and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He glanced at Remus, who just so happened to be looking at him.

"Molly, Severus and I will call Madam Pomfrey to come look at Draco. Harry and Draco, could the two of you please come with Severus and me? Molly, please excuse the four of us."

Molly looked at Draco and nodded. "Of course. Get him taken care of." Molly glanced at Arthur and looked at him worriedly.

Harry and Draco stood and followed the other two upstairs, and once in Draco's room, Remus closed the door and placed several charms on it. He then walked over to his son. "Come, you need to lie down."

Draco allowed himself to be led to the bed, then sat down. He felt nauseous and the room was spinning. When he was under the covers, he closed his eyes and tried to be as still as he could.

He heard talking, and after a few minutes, opened his eyes. "What's wrong with me? You all look so serious. Am I dying?" Draco knew he sounded dramatic, but the looks he was receiving were scaring him. Sure, he felt bad, but not bad enough to warrant the looks he was now receiving.

Remus shook his head. "No, Draco, you are not dying. You're ... you're going to—" Remus stopped and looked at Severus. He couldn't tell his son; he just couldn't.

Severus crossed his arms and looked at Draco, piercing the younger boy with his eyes. There was no sense in delaying the inevitable. Time would not soften the news nor would it change it. "What your father is trying to say Draco is that you are with child," Severus said, his face showing little emotion as he glanced in between Draco and his son.

Harry stared at Severus, his mouth open to protest. This wasn't funny. It couldn't be true. As much as he wished it to be a joke, however, Harry knew it wasn't. Severus would not joke about such a thing. Draco … pregnant? Harry hadn't thought it possible that a male could become pregnant. Now the talk Remus and Severus had had with him and Draco about how they needed to use protection for several reasons made sense. Turning to Draco, Harry could do nothing but stare at the boy, who was looking at him as if he had just been told he was dying.

Draco began breathing heavily. "No, no, I can't be. No. Not possible. I'm—I'm a wizard."

Harry pushed past his father and Remus and sat on the bed by Draco. "I'm sorry, Draco." Then he turned towards Severus. "So what happens now?" Harry said, his voice trembling. He was beyond hysterical, and didn't want to believe this could be happening to him, but he couldn't let his panic show in front of Draco.

"First thing Draco needs to do is—"

"How? How can I be pregnant? How do you know? Maybe I just have Wizard's Flu," Draco said, sheer terror in his voice as he interrupted Severus. "I can't have a baby. I can't."

Remus sat down on the other side of Draco and stared at Harry with a resigned look on his face as he addressed his son's question. "When I talked to Harry earlier today, I thought I detected another magical signature, and then it was confirmed when I saw the energy field around his abdomen. I knew then. But Draco, you have it to, both the signature and the energy field." Severus saw it earlier when you came to see if Harry needed help with Severus, and then I saw it when I went to check on you earlier.

Draco sat up and shook his head. "Why is Harry not the one pregnant? Why me?" Draco wanted to cry. Really, he did. But years of being berated for showing emotion enabled him to quell the urge. If he still felt the urge to let go of his emotions when he and Harry were alone, then he would, but not before.

Severus walked over to the bed and looked between Draco and Harry. "If Harry was with child, both of your energy field's would be blue. They are not. They are pink. You are the one with child, Draco."

"And what does that have to do with anything," Harry half shouted. Reality was beginning to set in and Harry wasn't sure he could deal with what was happening.

"Harry, calm yourself; shouting will not get you anywhere but hoarse. Your losing your temper is not going to make this go away." Severus pierced his son's gaze and shook his head before turning to Draco. "As for your question, Draco, you are the one who is with child because the two of you are going to have a daughter. If it had been a boy, then you would have been the one carrying the child, Harry," Severus said as he turned to his son.

"I still don't understand," Draco said, tired and upset.

"It's a bit complicated, and we can talk about it tomorrow, but right now, you need sleep, Draco," Remus said looking sadly at his son. "I didn't want to tell you this until tomorrow evening, but Severus convinced me that we needed to alert you and Harry as to what was going on sooner rather than later. Madam Pomfrey will be here in the morning to make sure you are progressing normally, and I promise you that we will explain it all to you, afterwards." Remus again looked at Harry and sighed.

Draco looked at Harry, who looked every bit as terrified as he was. "I can't do this."

Harry looked at Severus and shook his head. "You knew this would happen; why didn't you tell us?"

"We will talk in the morning, Harry. I think Draco needs you right now."

Harry turned to look at Draco, who had turned his head and was looking at the wall. Glaring at his dad and Remus, Harry put a hand on Draco's back but then turned his head. "Is he going to be okay? As he said, he's a wizard; just how is he going to carry and give birth to a baby? Last time I checked, he didn't have a vagina or a uterus. Where in the hell is the baby going to come out?"

"He will have a Caesarian Section, Harry, and he will have all the necessary equipment to carry the baby. He will carry the child for five months, then the baby will be removed," said a very matter of fact Severus.

Draco turned over and looked at Harry, his eyes red. "I don't want to have a baby, Harry." Draco was frightened more than anything. He wasn't ready to be a parent. He was only seventeen.

"Can you leave us alone, please?" Harry asked Severus and Remus. He had no idea what he was going to say to Draco, but he would think of something.

"Here, give him this; it will help him sleep and will help with the nausea."

Harry took the vial from Remus and nodded.

Severus and Remus began walking to the door, but Severus stopped and turned towards his son and Draco. "Here is something to think about. Male pregnancies were once common-place with powerful wizards, but in recent years they have been rare, Draco. They signify a strong bond between the parents. It is your decision of course about what you want to do, but this child was created from love, and your father and I would very much like to see this miracle enter the world. You and Harry are not alone in this, Draco. This child will be loved and cared for. Do not ever doubt that." Turning around, Severus walked to the door, followed by a somber looking Remus. If Severus had ever said anything more important in his life, he couldn't imagine what it could have been. As disappointed as he was in Harry and Draco, he loved them and knew now that there was a baby to think about, past mistakes had already been forgiven.

The past was the past and the future was everything.

Once the door closed, Harry lay down and wrapped his arms around a dazed looking Draco. "Draco, look at me."

Draco snuggled into Harry. "I can't have a baby, Harry. I just can't."

"Here, you need to swallow this; it will help." After Draco swallowed the contents of the vial, Harry leant over, kissed the pale lips, and caressed Draco's cheek. "I want this baby, Draco. I know you're scared; hell, I am too, but I want this child; I want your child. Yeah, we're young and it's going to be hard, but we have Remus and Severus to help us, and you know Hermione and Ginny, as well as all the Weasleys will be there to help us. So many people will love this baby, Draco. Please don't say you don't want it."

Draco tried smiling, but then he looked down at his stomach and looked sadly at Harry "I'm going to get fat, aren't I?"

Harry had to quickly quell the laugh that was forming; this sounded too much like the former Draco Malfoy. "Only for a few months. Are you worried about losing your figure? Don't. Draco, if I could carry this baby, I would, but I can't. Of course, it is your body and I guess that since you are carrying the baby, you should do what is best for you, but please think about it. I want it, Draco," Harry said, his voice breaking as a single tear ran down his face. He didn't really want to have a baby. He wasn't at all ready for that, but he couldn't even think about the possibility that this little baby that Draco was now carrying would not be born.

Draco rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Don't do that, Harry. You know I can't say no when you get all blubbery on me."

"So, does that mean you want the baby?" Harry asked, smiling brightly.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to have it, Harry, not really, but I can't get rid of it, no matter how much I want to. So, yeah, I guess we're having a baby. But you're going to be the one changing the nappies." Draco pulled up the covers as he felt a sudden chill. "And you can get up at three in the morning when she's screaming her little lungs out."

"I think I can handle that," Harry said, not allowing the forlorn tone of Draco's words to upset him. He knew Draco was scared, but he also knew that once the baby was born, Draco would be a wonderful parent and probably wouldn't want to allow anyone else near his child. No matter what Draco said, he was going to love this baby. Harry knew this just as he knew he and Draco would be together forever. "It's gonna be okay." Harry knew things were not okay, and he was scared, but he would try to be strong for both him and Draco.

Draco shook his head and sighed. "So, this is what we needed protection against. If I thought I could've gotten pregnant, then hell yeah, we would have used more protection. I just never thought we could possibly get pregnant. I should have. We are rather strong wizards, and I know that even as it is rare these days, wizards can get pregnant."

Harry propped himself up on a shoulder and looked at Draco as he sighed. "I guess neither of us was thinking too clearly. I mean, look at your dad and Regulus; they had you, didn't they? So I guess you are more likely to have a child than most wizards."

"I guess you're right," Draco said, his tone becoming less sad and more accepting. "Well, I guess Quidditch is out for me this year."

Harry smiled as he moved a strand of hair from Draco's face. "I don't think I'm going to play; I don't want to leave you alone."

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at Harry. "You are not quitting Quidditch to take care of me. If you don't play, then I can't go watch you and imagine myself up there flying with you on your broomstick."

"Mmm … now that is something I'd like to try."

"Me too. I guess we'll have to wait until after our daughter is born. I wonder what she'll look like, and how she'll act?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "She is going to be the prettiest little girl ever, Draco."

Draco looked at the ceiling. "Well, she'd have to be if she came out of me."

"You are impossible, Draco Malfoy," Harry kidded, but then he sobered. "So, are you really okay with this?"

"I think so. I'm bloody scared, but Remus and Severus wouldn't let me go through this if it was going to be dangerous, and I have you. Only Merlin knows why he chose me to have this child, but I guess we'll just have to trust that we can do this. I'm still not too happy about this, but you know what? There is a real person in here, and in five months she is going to come into this world and we are going to be her parents. We are too young, and not prepared, but I have a feeling that with your father and mine, our daughter will be okay." Draco certainly hoped so.

"And you're sure about this? You really do want this baby? You're not doing this for me, are you?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and willed the tears to remain at bay a while longer. "I feel that we don't have a choice, Harry. After your father gave you up and after your parents died, people who didn't love you raised you, and because I was taken away from my father, I was raised by people who didn't love me … or maybe they did, but not the way I should have been loved. Our child won't be terminated, taken away, or given up. Our child will be loved, Harry." Only after he had finished his say, did he allow a tear to fall, but he quickly wiped it away. Other tears would follow, but for now Draco needed Harry to think he was okay with this.

* * *

Remus walked into the sitting room looking for Arthur, but instead found Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all talking. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard his name. Looking back at the group sitting on the floor, Remus saw Hermione looking at him questioningly. "Do you need something, Hermione?"

Hermione stood up and neared Remus. "Is Draco going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, Hermione."

"May I talk to you, Professor? It's important."

Remus took a shaky breath, but nodded. He had the sense that Hermione knew what was going on. She was far too perceptive not to know. "Follow me." Remus walked out into the garden and after he and Hermione had both sat down, he nodded. "What is on your mind?"

Hermione smiled, but knew she looked pensive. "I was worried about Draco, and well, I remembered this charm I had read about last year, and I decided to perform it on Draco, and it said he was pregnant. Is he?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, he is, but no one other than him and Harry, Professor Snape and I, know. Please do not say anything to anyone."

"I won't. Is he going to be okay?"

"Draco will be fine, Hermione."

Hermione nodded but looked extremely pensive. "Is Professor Snape going to Azkaban? I heard you and Mr Weasley talking about it earlier."

Remus felt himself go cold. "No, he is not going to Azkaban."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "But I heard you saying—"

Remus put up a hand and shook his head. "I said it was going to be like being in Azkaban for Severus," Remus said, dejectedly.

"Meaning what?"

Remus was visibly shaking by this time but saw no reason to keep this information from Hermione. She would find out eventually with her tenacity. "Severus will be allowed to remain at Hogwarts, Hermione, but he will not be teaching. He will be there to keep an eye on Harry. The Minister for Magic has made a deal with Severus. Severus is being allowed to remain at Hogwarts instead of Azkaban so he can ensure that Harry remains safe."

Hermione mouthed a few silent words then looked at Remus. "From the look on your face, I am guessing that isn't all."

Remus shook his head. "Officially, Severus will be imprisoned for the rest of his life. He will be stripped of any rights, and his possessions will be taken from him. But the worst part is, he will be constantly monitored by the Ministry and if they think he is not doing what he should be, he will be sent to Azkaban."

"He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"He knows, Hermione; he is the one who turned himself in. We just haven't said anything because of Harry."

Hermione stood up and shook her head as she turned away from Remus. "Merlin, and now Draco and Harry are going to have a baby and Harry's father may have to go to Azkaban? You know as well as I do how delicate wizard pregnancies are. Harry and Draco both need to remain calm and positive until the baby is born or the baby could be harmed."

Remus nodded. "I know, Hermione. That is why neither Draco nor Harry will know about Severus's circumstances until after the baby is born. Severus will be at Hogwarts, and will be monitored by the Ministry, so nothing will appear to be any different from the past, other than Severus will not be teaching. Officially, as far as Harry is concerned, Severus is going to be at Hogwarts by the request of Minerva because she thinks he is a threat to himself. His true official reason for being at Hogwarts, however, is to protect Harry and Draco from Lucius Malfoy."

"So, he is going to be a prisoner regardless of where he is," Hermione said, staring at Remus.

"Yes."

Hermione stood up and nodded as she turned to leave, but then she turned around suddenly and shook her head. "When did Professor Snape turn himself in?"

"As soon as he knew he wasn't going to die. He turned himself in on the condition that he and Harry would be allowed to remain at the Burrow away from the media and crowds until term began."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (18/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 5800

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : We are getting closer to our boys' return to Hogwarts, which promises to be filled with adventure, nappies, and a peeved Lucius Malfoy, whose story has yet to truly unfold.

* * *

_**29 August 1997** _

Draco stood at the window and watched as Fred, George, Bill, and Ron played Quidditch. They looked to be having fun. Draco envied them.

Not so many months earlier, Draco hadn't given any member of the Weasley family a single thought; they had been beneath him. Now, however, Draco's views had vastly changed. He admired and loved this family. They were loyal to one another; they practiced what they preached, and they had accepted Draco into their home. Who else would have done that? No one Draco knew.

As Ron blocked a goal by George, Draco laughed aloud. Ron mightn't be a great keeper, but he certainly played with a passion that Draco had never possessed. It was obvious Ron was having fun. Draco had never thought the game much fun. He'd played because his father wished him to do so. He'd been _assigned_ the position of seeker because his father wanted his son to be the one to win the match.

The summer prior to his sixth year had been the first time Draco had ever felt any passion for playing the game, but such was short-lived. An assignment to kill the Headmaster had served to quell not only his burgeoning passion for Quidditch, but also eventually his passion for anything. With one objective his goal, he had segregated himself from almost everyone and had gone through the whole of his sixth year in a sort of fog …

… fog that lifted only after one Harry James Potter pulled him from beneath it. Funny thing was, Draco had never thought Harry Potter strong enough to pull anyone out of anything. Yes, Draco had known of Harry's accomplishments. Making a Dark Lord disappear at the age of fifteen months was the stuff dreams were made of. Sarcasm aside, Draco had done his best before these past few months to not think of Harry … at all. To Draco he was a puppet. He was weak.

No longer did Draco think any of these things. Harry Potter was by no means weak. The conversation Poppy had had with Draco and Harry earlier in the day had proved that fact.

A wave of gratitude, mixed with grief enveloped Draco as he turned away from the window and looked at the packed trunk at the end of his bed. How was it that he deserved any of what he now had? He had—no. Draco berated himself for having these thoughts, as normal as he thought they were. He would not go down this road again. He had been down it many times these past few months, but now he had something else to worry about that was much more important than wondering if he was worthy. Madam Pomfrey had told Draco he needed to be happy and positive—that these two outlooks were most important for his pregnancy. To that end, Draco would try not to dwell on how unworthy and weak he felt and how frightened he was about his and Harry's impending parenthood.

They were going to have a baby.

Draco was going to give birth to a baby girl.

It was enough to send him into an unending spin, but Draco had a responsibility now, whether he wanted it or not, and he would make everyone proud. Perhaps even his father … the one who had raised him.

A few tears and several deep breaths later, Draco retrieved his wand and locked the trunk. They wouldn't be leaving for several hours, but Draco was already dreading his departure. Not only was he going to be leaving two of the people who had genuinely cared for him, he knew that in a sense he would also be leaving the last vestiges of his childhood behind when he left the Burrow.

In actuality, however, Draco had left his childhood behind the moment his father had promised the Dark Lord that his son would kill Albus Dumbledore.

Lifting his shirtsleeve, Draco touched his Mark and felt the urge to find whatever means necessary to get rid of it. Harry had told him it didn't bother him and that it was merely a mark—that it had no hold over Draco any longer. Still, it represented evil.

Draco hurriedly covered the Mark and shivered. No matter that he hadn't become a full Death Eater, the Mark on his arm said otherwise to the outside world, and the reality would never matter. He would never be good enough …for anyone.

"May I come in?"

More tears to wipe away, Draco did so and turned, prepared to face his newest father, one whom he knew would love him no matter what. "It's unlocked." When Remus entered, Draco tried to smile, but quickly gave up. Remus could read him like a book as it was; it was rather eerie to be honest, and Draco sometimes wondered if Severus Snape was truly the only one at the Burrow who could read minds. "My trunk is packed. I'm ready to go … whenever." At Remus's questioning look, Draco shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't anywhere near ready to leave.

Remus walked to the window and glanced down at the four laughing young men, two of them diving for the snitch. "You seemed upset this morning when Madam Pomfrey left. Want to talk about it?"

Joining Remus at the window, Draco shrugged his shoulders again and looked at Remus, who was watching the game below. "Did what she say mean that Harry has more power than me?"

Turning towards Draco, Remus nodded his head. "That is exactly what it means, Draco. Did you ever doubt that fact? You are a strong wizard—one of the strongest I've seen—but Harry will always be the dominant of the two of you."

"I just assumed it would be me."

Remus ignored the pompousness of his son. "Quite obviously you were not paying attention this morning. I noticed you and Harry talking to each other when Poppy was trying to talk to the two of you. It is quite straightforward what she had to say. The dominant person can only have males and the recessive one can only have females. Harry had just as much chance of getting pregnant as you did, and if he had, he would be having a boy."

"So, then Regulus was stronger than you?"

"More powerful, Draco. He was more powerful than me; much more so."

Draco took a breath and sighed deeply before asking his next question. "Does your being a lycanthrope have anything to do with why my other father had me, and why I am now pre—going to have a baby?" Draco couldn't say it. He had tried, but he just wasn't able to say that he was pregnant. It sounded so very feminine. It sounded so very wrong.

"Madam Pomfrey says it has nothing to do with it, so I am going to go with what she thinks. Are you upset that you're not the dominant in your relationship with Harry?"

Draco shook his head halfheartedly. "Not really. It's just not what I thought would happen."

Yes, of course. Any son of Lucius Malfoy would think that they would be the dominant in any relationship. Blood didn't count for a whole lot when it came to ideas. Remus wasn't laughing at the thought, but it was more than a bit humorous. "Draco, you are placing far too much emphasis on Harry's being the dominant. He is more powerful than you, yes, but that is as far as it goes. It isn't as if you have to submit to him." Remus would refrain from sharing that he had very much liked submitting to Regulus. That was not information a father shared with their pregnant, moody, aged seventeen son who had been raised thinking they should be the most important person in any situation, which no doubt equated dominance in Draco's eyes.

"I guess you're right. Am I really going to start showing in a couple of weeks?" Draco knew he sounded petulant, but he couldn't help it.

Remus couldn't help the small smile this comment warranted. "I think so. Madam Pomfrey says your body is going through intense changes. It seems logical you would show soon. After all, females have four extra months for their babies to grow inside of them. Your daughter is growing twice as fast as you did when inside of Narcissa. You were inside your father for almost three months before being removed. Once you were inside of Narcissa, your growth must have slowed drastically, at least that seems to be the case since you were not born at five months. I don't even pretend to understand any of this, but what I do know is that your body is changing as we speak. This is why Madam Pomfrey has you taking so many potions."

It was a bit much to take in, but most of it, Draco was accepting. He was already beginning to feel an attachment to the thing in his stomach, and he was already quite attached to this little thing's father. He thought that with Harry's help, this might work. The only thing Draco didn't feel good about were his feelings of jealousy towards Harry about being the dominant in their relationship. It was Lucius's rearing coming out in him, and he wished to Merlin he could make that part of him go away.

Remus studied his son and wondered what was going though Draco's mind. So much had happened over the past two months. This young man who now stood a mere meter from him had come close to killing someone, and since that time had found unconditional love from his new family, Harry, and his true father. It was enough to send anyone into fits, and yet, Remus was proud of his son's acceptance of it all. Certainly, there had been and still would be rough times, but Remus had faith in his son.

"I do wonder what my father will think of me when he discovers I am with child."

There was little doubt in Remus's mind what Lucius Malfoy would think. He would want to love the child as a grandparent should, but he wouldn't acknowledge it, because the baby would be Harry's child as well. "I know that no matter what happens, Lucius is always going to be your father, Draco, and he'll always love you."

Draco wanted to believe that, but the way the man had reacted to him recently, said otherwise. True, he had refused to kill or rape his son, so Draco had to give his father that, but Draco knew the fact that he was the son of a werewolf would forever be the barrier that kept the two apart. Looking at his stomach, Draco had a thought, and it terrified him. He frowned and began breathing heavily. "Remus?"

"What's wrong?"

"My baby. My father is going to try to take my baby, but I won't let them." Draco was rocking back and forth, cradling his abdomen. "I won't let them take her. She's mine. They can't kill her." And for the first time, everything seemed so very real. He was going to have a baby. He was going to be a father. He loved this baby girl and would kill anyone who attempted to take her from him or Harry.

Careful, Remus reminded himself. He had to tread lightly. Draco had voiced a fear Remus shared, but he had to calm his son's nerves, yet not keep the seriousness of the situation from him. "I don't think he would ever harm you or your child, Draco, but I do think he wouldn't bat an eyelash to harm Harry. We will all be protecting the three of you against him, so please do not worry. I refuse to let that man get to you, Harry, or your child."

Draco looked down at his hands, which covered his abdomen. Nothing else mattered but him, Harry, and the baby. Draco looked up and took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry, Remus. I've been acting arrogantly today, and I am ashamed. Harry and I are going to be together forever, and so what if he is more powerful than I am? I love him, and I'll defend him to the death if asked to. It sounds odd, me saying this, but until Harry, I didn't give a damn about anyone but myself. I guess I proved today that I am still a snotty little brat, but I am trying to do better."

Remus examined his son carefully and then nodded. He still found it hard to believe that he had a son … Regulus's son. Remus marveled at how like his first love Draco was, and he allowed himself to wonder how his son truly looked beneath the glamor that he knew was permanent. He somehow knew their son would look like Regulus, and that made him smile. "Regulus was very much like you, Draco. He was impulsive; he took charge of any situation he was in; he was a bit too arrogant for his own good, and he cared far too much about other people's opinion of himself. He and I were complete opposites, and there was a lot about each other we couldn't understand, but we loved each other, and it was a love that only death was able to conquer."

Draco could see and hear the pain in Remus's face and voice; he knew that the love his fathers' shared was still there.

* * *

Harry stood at the back door and looked out at the others playing Quidditch. Normally, he'd be a part of it, but he didn't feel much like playing now. He'd told Fred he had a stomachache, but the truth was that there were too many distractions for Harry to concentrate on Quidditch—too many changes were about to happen.

He'd learned at an early age never to depend on anything. He'd craved change back then, so much so that he had cried himself to sleep night after night as he tossed and turned in his little bed in the cupboard under the stairs at number four, Privet Drive.

As an eleven-year-old, Harry had experienced the change that he'd wished for, and it had significantly altered the course of his life. He hadn't wanted anything to change after that; he'd been more than happy where he was. Nevertheless, as it always did, change had come, and would continue to do so.

Harry was going to soon be a father to a baby girl, and he was in the process of accepting that Severus Snape was his father. As if these two things were not more than enough to be going on with, he was also going to have to accept that Albus Dumbledore wasn't going to be at Hogwarts, and this last one was proving the hardest of all for Harry to digest. It had been almost two months, but to Harry it might as well have been a second ago. How could it be that he was supposed to handle all of this? First Cedric, then Sirius, and now Dumbledore, all killed in front of him, and all killed because of Voldemort. It was almost too much. He was trying to handle it, and he was trying to be strong, really he was. His nightmares had abated somewhat, but he was still having trouble sleeping. Draco fell asleep beside him each night, and that was the only way Harry could sleep.

Opening the door, Harry walked outside.

"Guess what, Harry?" said a cheerful Hermione as she walked towards him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and frowned. "What?"

"Charlie is coming back tomorrow."

"That's nice. You'll have to say hi for me since I'll be gone."

"Oh, right," Hermione said, trying to think of something else to say. "Harry, are you okay?"

Speaking in a near whisper, Harry neared Hermione. "I know you know about the baby, but I don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm okay, really, so don't worry so much. We'll be fine." Harry then turned from her, walked over to one of the trees, climbed it, and then wrapped himself in his Invisibility Cloak and fell asleep only to be woken up by someone calling his name. Harry looked around but no one was looking at him.

"The mirror, Harry."

Harry pulled out the mirror from his back pocket and looked into it. Remus was smiling back at him. "Where are you?" Harry asked after he yawned.

"In my room. I saw you climb the tree and thought you might need to talk. Do you?"

"I'm okay, Remus, really. I know you talked to Draco earlier. How is he?"

"He's fine, Harry. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Remus."

"Is it Severus, or the baby?"

Harry just wanted to be left alone. "It's everything."

"Harry, you can always come talk to me about anything, don't ever forget that."

Harry wanted to believe that, but Remus had been stand-offish with him ever since he had found out that Draco was going to have a baby. What Harry wanted to ask Remus was why he was so upset with him, but the reason for that was quite obvious. "Thanks, Remus. Maybe we can talk later if I can't talk to Severus. He never has time for me, it seems, and when he does, he treats me like I am five."

"He is trying, Harry."

Harry wanted to scream. Why in the hell did everyone keep defending Severus? Maybe he was trying, but it wasn't enough. Harry wanted things between him and Severus to be as they were between Draco and Remus. "So I guess it's up to me now since he is quite obviously doing what he can. It seems like my efforts don't mean anything. I don't even know why I thought things could ever okay between him and me. He isn't going to change."

* * *

Molly walked out into the garden and smiled as she watched her sons playing just as they always had since they'd been little. She would miss this when it eventually stopped. She knew that one day they would all stop coming round; she knew that one day they would have wives or husbands to go home to as well as kids of their own. But, until that happened, she was going to enjoy every second she had with her children.

Looking to her right, Molly saw Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur huddled together, more than likely talking about the wedding. It did Molly's heart good to see her youngest child, who had not so long ago resented Fleur, now chatting with her and smiling while doing so. She looked happy. Ginny had been hurt by Harry, and although Molly knew it would take her daughter time to get over her broken heart, Molly knew her daughter was up to the task. Speaking of Harry, Molly looked around. Where was he? It wasn't like him to miss a game of Quidditch. Molly knew Draco was in his room, but she hadn't seen Harry since Madam Pomfrey left.

"Ron? Where is Harry?" Molly yelled across the yard.

"Don't know, Mum. Haven't seen him since breakfast," shouted Ron from the air.

Molly did another scan of the yard and shook her head.

"Mrs Weasley? He's up there in that tree; he has his Invisibility Cloak on. I tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't," Hermione said as she made her way over to Ron's mum. "He's been there for hours."

"Where is Professor Snape?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you, Hermione," Molly said as she was already heading towards the house. "I just don't understand it. He has a son who needs him, and what does he do? He acts as if he has no responsibilities. Merlin, help us all," Molly ranted as she made her way to Severus's room. Yes. It was true that in reality not much time had passed and Molly knew that what Harry was asking from Severus was a bit much, but Severus was the adult in this situation and Molly thought he could put his personal comfort aside in order to meet his son halfway.

Once outside of the room Severus occupied, Molly wasted no time, knocking politely before launching into her mother hen voice, not shouting, but definitely sounding as if she meant business even through the closed door. "Severus Snape? It is time you started acting the father you are. Harry needs you, and here you are acting all sulky as if the world owes you something. Now, if I were you, I'd get out here right now unless you want me to blast this door open, and don't think I won't. This was Charlie's room, and this door has been—"

Severus opened the door, looking just about as pale as he had when he was so close to death not too many days earlier. Looking anywhere but directly at Molly, Severus began talking. "I don't know what to do Molly and I don't know what to say. Harry thinks Remus is angry at him, and I regret to say he is correct. Remus is upset with him. Of course, he denies it, but I know he is upset because Draco is going to be more vulnerable now with the baby. I don't know what to do. What am I doing wrong?" Severus asked, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Molly studied the man and felt her heart breaking. She knew both Harry and Severus needed help, but she also knew that they could help each other if they would only allow it.

And really, where Harry was concerned, Severus was doing everything as he should, but the thing that Molly understood and Severus didn't, was that Harry was trying to deal with everything that had happened over the last couple of months, and he was not doing it at all well.

There had been quite a bit of activity since a badly injured Harry had arrived at the Burrow, but it would do no one any good to forget that Harry had come to the Burrow mere days after seeing his headmaster killed in front of him. When Harry had arrived, and after he had regained consciousness, his emotional state had been precarious, but talking had helped. As much as it had hurt to do so, Harry had begun to talk with Ron's mum, but when Draco arrived, their talks slowly came to a halt.

When Draco left the Burrow to go to Severus's home, Molly had tried again to encourage Harry to open up to her, but he had resisted. Of course, it wasn't long before Draco returned to the Burrow. Unfortunately, instead of helping, the circumstances that brought Draco, as well as Severus to the Burrow meant that Harry had more things to worry about.

This being the case, Molly knew that Harry was still suffering through depression over what he'd witnessed the night Dumbledore died. Albus Dumbledore had always been there for Harry and had helped him when no one else could. Molly couldn't begin to imagine what Harry was going through.

And … now he had found out he had a father and was going to be a father.

It was enough to send the most well-adjusted person into a freefall.

"Severus, dear, please go talk to him. I don't think this has to do with Remus, at least not much to do with him. Harry has been so concerned about you, Remus, and Draco all summer long. He has put his own feelings of grief and guilt aside so he could help the three of you. Severus, please do not be upset with me for saying this, but Harry had to watch as you killed the one person who he counted on more than any other. I can tell he wants to talk with you about it, and I even think he wants to tell you he doesn't blame you because he knows you blame yourself. But he also feels responsible because of forcing Albus to drink that horrible concoction. He was the one in the place you found yourself in all those years ago, and you know how you felt and feel about that. You need to tell him it is okay to feel sad, but you must let him know it is not his fault, just as it was not your fault that you had to make Regulus drink what he did."

Severus had been looking at the floor but lifted his head, his hair all but hiding his black eyes. "But it _is_ my fault that Regulus was ultimately killed, as it _is_ my fault that Albus was ultimately killed. It was I, Molly. I lifted my wand against my best friend, and I lifted my wand against my mentor and friend. I killed the two people who had dared to love me. How can I help my son? I am the one who made him feel this way; it is my fault."

Molly cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure, which was faltering. How was it that this wonderful, intelligent human being had come to this point? So many people had had a hand in getting Severus Snape to this point, and each of them made Molly furious … yes, even Albus Dumbledore. "Well, go tell him that, then Severus. Tell him how you feel. Let him know that you hurt just as he is hurting. I assure you he knows this, but he needs you to tell him. He needs to know that his father is not a cold and unfeeling man. He needs your love. I watched Harry this morning, and it nearly broke my heart to see him looking at Remus and Draco as the two talked. Your son is a young man, Severus, and is not far from being an adult, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need or crave his father's love, attention and approval. Please love him, Severus." Molly, finished with what she had come to say, thought about hugging the man who looked so lost, but then thought better of it. She knew he hated to show weakness, and as much as she disagreed with that, she knew it was important for Severus to feel in control, and she had an idea that if she hugged him, he might completely lose control. While that idea appealed to Molly, she didn't want to make things worse. "Think about what I said, Severus."

Molly watched as a sour-looking Severus stared at her, no emotion showing on his face, and she wanted to scream, but then, as if in reward for her hard work, she was gifted with a slight smile and a nod. It wasn't a giant leap or anything, but a small change was better than nothing. Molly walked out and shut the door behind her.

She had done all she could. Now it was up to Severus.

Once in the kitchen, Molly pointed her wand at the sink and watched as the potatoes began peeling, and with another point of the wand, two mixing bowls began stirring their contents. She then looked out the window and smiled as she watched and listened to her children; there was nothing quite so precious as children. Arthur and Molly had been truly blessed. She then turned to look at the clock, and smiled. Arthur's hand was in between work and home. Moving her gaze up a few degrees, she allowed her smile to widen. Draco's name was now alongside Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Harry, pointing towards home. It had been there since breakfast, but neither Harry nor Draco had noticed.

Molly would be sure they noticed before leaving.

* * *

Harry walked into the sitting room. "Mrs Weasley said you wanted to see me?"

Severus nodded. "We need to talk. Remus told me the two of you talked. He didn't upset you further, did he?"

"No. I know why he's upset. It's okay. You'd probably be a bit miffed at Draco if I was the one up the duff."

True. Yes, Severus could imagine that he'd be more than a bit upset, even if such a reaction would be childish. "That I would, Harry. Now, I think you and I need to talk. I've been told I need to be a proper father to you. Though I haven't the slightest idea how to begin doing so to a seventeen year old, I'll do my best. I make no promises. What is it that you need from me that you are not getting?"

Harry sat down across from his father and stared at the sullen looking man, and realization hit him. Severus and him would never be like Remus and Draco, but that was okay. All Harry wanted was a chance to be a son and to have someone to talk to, even if it would never be easy. "I guess I just want someone who I can talk to."

"We've talked, Harry, several times."

Harry closed his eyes and again wanted to scream. Opening his eyes, he smiled, halfheartedly. "Yeah, we have."

"What do you want from me, Harry? I don't know what you need from me. So little time has passed since you found out about me. We have time to get to know each other, and I am sure that our relationship will improve over time; believe it or not, just because we are wizards does not mean our solutions are any easier than those of Muggles."

"I know that, Severus. I jus—Draco and Remus seem to be getting on well together," was Harry's rather dry response.

Severus sighed. At least he now knew what was bothering Harry. "Harry, Remus is my best friend. I love him. I would do anything for him, but he is nothing like me. He and I are complete opposites. He gets along with everyone, and it is unfathomable to me how he can be so friendly and accepting. He is almost sickeningly nice."

Harry had to quell the chuckle that was begging to be released. Leave it to Severus Snape to say someone was sickeningly nice. When a slight grin did appear, it quickly disappeared when Severus cleared his throat.

"I apologize if I am not as friendly or as approachable as Remus is, but I cannot change who I am, not even for you, Harry, and believe me, I've tried. I am still trying. I do not want to lose you; you are the most important person in my life, and I genuinely care about your well-being. All of that said, I am inadequately prepared to be a father. It frightens me, Harry."

Harry had no doubt Severus spoke the truth. Almost ashen-faced, Severus Snape looked extremely uncomfortable and out of his element trying to be a father, and Harry was trying to understand. "You don't have to be scared, Severus. We are both new at this father-son thing. I guess we'll learn together. All I ask is that you don't close me out of your life."

"I'll endeavor to do better, Harry. I will be busy tonight taking care of some business, but tomorrow perhaps you and I can sit down and have a proper chat. There are some things we need to discuss and there are some things you need to talk about, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, sir, and so is Draco."

"We will be leaving at seven. Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I have treated you deplorably these past several years, but never has my love for you been in question."

* * *

Harry and Draco waved, both smiling as they Disapparated, Severus and Remus each holding onto them. As soon as term began, the now seventeen-year-olds would take their Apparition tests, but, until then, they would have to allow others to lead them.

Their summer was over, and both knew things would be vastly different in the near future. The hardest part of this departure for both was leaving Molly Weasley. She was the mother both boys had always needed, and they both had come to depend on her. Molly had given them hugs and sent them off with her usual admonitions about behaving and not being too much trouble, and although a bit childish sounding, both Harry and Draco had loved her for it.

Landing outside the perimeter of Severus's home, Harry smiled as he looked at Draco, and couldn't help but laugh at the grin that was still on Draco's face. It had been over two hours since, but when the Weasleys had eaten supper, Harry had noticed something quite extraordinary, and after getting everyone else's attention except for Draco's, Harry had nudged Draco and motioned with his head towards the wall.

Draco had turned to see his name on the clock.

* * *

It was late, and everyone else was more than likely asleep, except for Harry, that is. Severus had gone into his workroom almost immediately after arriving, Draco had gone to bed early because he wasn't feeling well, and Remus was reading in the library.

Not at all sleepy, and curious about the huge house he was now in, Harry wandered around the third floor corridor, walking in and out of the musty, empty rooms, which all seemed as if they'd been uninhabited for quite some time … all except the one room Draco had told him about. Even before he entered the room, Harry felt a peace descend upon him, and when he noticed the blanket and pillow beneath a large portrait, Harry couldn't help but smile. Draco Malfoy and sleeping on a floor were not two things that seemed to go together, but Harry knew that what seemed and what was were two very different things.

Draco seemed to be many things he wasn't.

Harry entered the room and approached the portrait. Within the oak frame, sat a sleeping, snoring man. Draco had said he was one of Severus's uncles, but Harry knew the man as Phineas Nigellus Black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (19/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 3500

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : One of my favorite scenarios in HP fic is when Harry ends up staying with Severus at his house (manor, mansion, whatever you want to call it … a BIG HOUSE). Yes, I've even co-written such a fic (Harry and Snape Do Summer), so, of course, I couldn't resist having Harry be at Snape's house in this fic. He and the others won't be there long, but it'll be long enough for Harry to learn some interesting information.

* * *

Harry stared at the portrait and wondered how it had ended up in Severus's family home. Were the Snapes or Princes (Harry wasn't sure which side of Severus's family owned this home) and Blacks related? It seemed unlikely, but the wizarding world was much smaller than its Muggle counterpart, so most families were more than likely going to be related in some way. But, still, hadn't Harry and Draco talked about Sirius's brother, Regulus, and Severus possibly being lovers when they were Death Eaters? There again, though, the wizarding world lent itself to family members—hopefully, distant relations—having relationships with one another, didn't it? It was rather a lot to take in, and Harry thought he might need to question Severus about this practice of inter-family marriages.

It was one more thing to add to his never-ending list of questions for Severus.

Taking a final look at Phineas Nigellus Black, Harry put out the light and closed the door. It was late, and he was tired. It had been an intense day, one that had begun with Madam Pomfrey talking to him and Draco about the baby. It seemed surreal that in less than five months he and Draco were going to be parents.

* * *

After he'd turned off the burner and removed the smoldering cauldron, its contents having reached its proper consistency for this first stage of the complex nutrient potions Draco needed, Severus carefully moved the cauldron of milky substance to the other worktable and covered it. It needed to cool and sit for twelve hours before Severus could begin the second stage. He then banished the empty flagons from the table, and cleaned the remainder of his work area.

Once his work area met his personal standards for cleanliness, Severus looked around the large dimly lit room. The two large worktables with the corrosive potion stains covering the surfaces reminded Severus that he'd once spent a great deal of time making lethal, poisonous potions within this room. Those memories were ones Severus wished to forget, but he would never remove the memories, lest he really did forget. As Dumbledore had once told him, there were some memories too dangerous to forget. At the time, Severus hadn't fully understood. Now, he did.

Fortunately, there were also good memories associated with this room, even if the reason for such good memories were not at all good. Severus's younger years, which had been most unpleasant, had found him escaping to this large room—it had been his respite—where he'd felt safe and comfortable, insulated from the toxic surroundings which were a product of his parents never ending fights. A young frightened Severus had sought out this safe haven. He had spent more time within the walls of this room than he had in his bedroom on the third floor.

As the memories, both good and bad, continued to assail him, Severus's eyes fell upon the bookshelf in the corner. He allowed himself to smile as he remembered those days when a young Severus would sit in here and read from dawn until dusk, forgetting that there was an outside world beyond the safety of this room, waiting to crush his spirit.

It was bittersweet being in such familiar and heartbreaking surroundings.

The room seemed to have a life of its own.

Lily and he shared their first kiss in this room.

He found out Lily was pregnant in this room.

He invented lethal potions in this room.

He had asked Lily to allow James to raise his son as his own in this room.

He watched as his son was born in this room, and …

He had made the second of three Unbreakable Vows in this room.

Shaking his head, trying to banish the flood of memories, Severus put out the light, closed the door, and made his way to the second floor, so he could check on Harry and Draco. It wouldn't accomplish anything good for him to dwell on the past, even as the past was ever-present.

The stairs creaked with each of Severus's steps, and looking at the banister, he noticed how derelict his surroundings were. His ancestral home wasn't large compared to those of many of the other wizarding families, but it was big enough that it had required ten house-elves to keep it running on a daily basis—at least Severus's mother had thought so.

Severus's mother had left the house to him, but at the time, he'd been young and foolish, and hadn't wanted the responsibility. He'd returned to the house occasionally, but he hadn't kept up the maintenance. Now, looking at the peeling paint and fading draperies, he wished he had. With a flick and swish of his wand, Severus could easily make it as grand as it once had been. However, that would take an extraordinary amount of magic, which, at his age, would not replenish itself as quickly as it once had. Severus thought his magic might serve a better purpose if used in other areas: helping Remus, Draco, his son, and unborn granddaughter, to be more exact.

When Severus reached the door to the room where his son and Draco slept, he quietly opened it and peeked inside, hoping he wouldn't find his son and Draco in the midst of buggering one another—how would he ever explain that one, or get it out of his mind? Fortunately, for everyone, the two were asleep, Draco on his back in the center of the bed. Harry was curled around him, with one of his hands on Draco's abdomen. Both appeared to be sleeping soundly.

Allowing a brief smile, Severus thanked Lily for giving him Harry. He had missed so much, but he had a son. The past would not change, but Severus could make sure his son's future was a good one.

Severus quietly closed the door, walked down the stairs, and entered the kitchen, expecting to find Remus gazing out at the stars. As he had observed during their previous stay, Remus seemed to find a certain peace when looking out of the large window.

Just as he'd thought, Remus was at the window, looking up towards the sky. Severus wondered how someone could be so completely serene. How could one who had been through so much have such a loving and calm disposition?

Remus hadn't had an easy life. The Lupins hadn't had much money, and then Remus had had the misfortune of meeting Fenrir Greyback.

Nevertheless, Remus had always tried to look at life positively, and had never wanted people to feel sorry for him. Severus found it hard to believe that Remus had suffered as much and probably more than he had, yet remained resolutely convinced that everything he had been through was worth it, quite unlike Severus, who wasn't so sure that much of what he had been through since late 1979 was worth it.

If he could go back to 1979 and 1980, Severus wouldn't give up Lily and Harry. He would fight for those he loved. He would be the father Harry had deserved him to be instead of the coward who had taken the easy way out by continuing to do things he knew were wrong.

But he couldn't go back. The past was _then_. What he needed to do was concentrate on living in the _now_.

Stepping up so that Remus could see him through the reflection in the glass window pane, Severus let loose one of his rare smiles. There was so little to smile about these days, but with Remus, Severus was happy. He would never be able to show anyone who he really was, but with Remus, he didn't have to hide as much. "May I ask what you are observing tonight?" Severus hoped his voice was somewhat cheerful, but to his own ears, he sounded as droll as ever.

"The moon. You can barely see it through the clouds, but it's there," Remus said, a touch of sadness lacing his voice.

Severus knew the moon was there … he knew more about the moon than he cared to. "It's been over a week since the full moon. How are your transformations going? Are you still having problems when you return to your body?" Severus asked, knowing that Remus didn't much like to discuss this part of his life. He always left when that time of the month came, and he wouldn't allow Severus to go with him to keep him company.

Remus reached up, took Severus's hands, and wrapped them around his shoulders. "It's not too bad. I am hoping it won't be so bad once I get back to Hogwarts. Poppy spoils me," Remus said, grinning.

"I have no doubt of that. She does have a way with those of us who seem to need extra care, doesn't she?" Severus said, not expecting an answer. "When is the full moon in September?"

"It's on the sixteenth."

Severus began massaging Remus's far too thin shoulders. "At Hogwarts I can work on improving your Wolfsbane. I always thought there was something missing. I will find out what it is."

Remus turned his head and looked at Severus, trying to smile, but he couldn't. "Did you check on the boys?"

"I did. They are both asleep. It seems wrong that we are allowing our seventeen-year-old sons to share a bed, but seeing as how they are about to become parents, I think …" Severus sighed and didn't complete his thought.

Remus nodded and looked worriedly at Severus. "Do you honestly think Draco and Harry will be safe?"

Severus looked around the kitchen and wanted to believe that his son and Draco would be safe. "If we can keep Lucius away from them, they'll be fine."

"Surely he wouldn't do anything to his granddaughter, Severus."

That was Severus's hope, but he didn't have as much faith in familial connections as Remus seemed to have. "Don't be so sure. After all, wasn't it Lucius who volunteered his son to kill Voldemort? He cares only for himself. I doubt seriously whether he could kill or harm Draco, but as I told Draco, I do think Lucius would kill or maim Harry if given the opportunity, and that goes for their daughter as well. She is Harry Potter's flesh and blood." Severus stopped when he saw Remus beginning to shake. "Don't worry, I refuse to allow anything to happen to them. They'll be fine."

Remus wasn't so sure. "I hope you're right, and that we made the right decision about allowing Lucius Malfoy to go free."

That was Severus's hope as well. "Remus, we had no choice. We had to get Draco out from under Lucius's control. It makes me seethe to know Lucius is free, but at least your son is firmly out of his control now. I am only sorry that you couldn't be the one to adopt Draco."

Remus nodded. "It does hurt, knowing I am his father, yet two other men are the ones who have had the legal right to call Draco their son. But, as you said, we had no choice. I am a lowly Lycanthrope. What rights do I have?" Remus was still shivering, and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'll try not to worry. Did you talk to Harry today?"

Severus ran his hands up and down Remus's arms, trying to warm the much too thin Remus, and he didn't miss the slight chastisement in Remus's voice with that last question. It was interesting how sure of himself Severus could be when it came to protecting those that he loved, yet how completely ill-prepared he was to be a father to his son. "He and I did have a short talk. I didn't realize how upset he was. I have tried, Remus. Am I doing anything wrong?"

"I don't think you're doing anything wrong, Severus, but it isn't as if I'm any more proficient in being a father. I don't see how you could do anything other than what you have been doing. You have to remember your son is not a normal average boy. He is Harry Potter, and he has been through quite a few ordeals in his life that would kill lesser people. I think that no matter how much you do right now, unfortunately, it probably won't be enough." Remus stopped when Severus glared at him, then he grinned and shook his head. Severus was so very predictable when it came to anything having to do with emotions. "Let me finish, Severus. Harry has never had a parent to care for him, at least that he remembers. He's had sixteen years to conjure in his mind what a father would be like. He got a glimpse of it with Sirius, and now with you, I think he's wanting you to be what he has built a father to be in his mind. I do think you have a lot to learn about being a father, as I do, but from what I've seen, you've done a fine job with how you've tried talking to Harry."

Severus ran his hands through his hair. "I'm never going to be what he needs."

"Oh, I think you're very wrong, Severus. You are exactly what he needs, and he knows that. You mark my words, he is going to grow to love you, and you'll not be rid of him, ever." Remus was smiling rather widely now. "You're stuck with each other, whether you like it or not."

Severus shook his head. "Your words, Remus, not mine."

* * *

Harry returned from the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Draco was lying on his back, his hands on his abdomen. Harry smiled at the peaceful look on Draco's face. Looking down at the still flat stomach (he thought it wasn't as flat as it had been, but it wasn't much of anything yet), Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like—he and Draco having a baby. It would be scary, that much Harry knew .

Were they ready to be fathers?

Not even close.

Harry could feel his breathing as it sped up.

He could hear his aunt and uncle chastising him. _Serves you right, freak. Normal males do not get pregnant. You should have been more careful. Well, you had your fun, now you will have to pay the price._

On one hand, Harry agreed with the assessment his aunt and uncle would probably make, but on the other, he hadn't had any idea males could become pregnant. If he had, then of course he would have been more careful. He had always thought that was one of the advantages of males not being able to get pregnant—they could have sex and not have to worry about accidents happening.

Well, there was nothing to be done for it: Harry was going to be a father whether he wanted to or not. He only wished he could be the one carrying the baby, because he was worried that Draco wouldn't be strong enough to carry the baby, emotionally or physically.

Harry climbed in beside Draco and wrapped his arms around him. It didn't take long at all for him to fall back asleep.

He woke as someone shook him, not long after. "What time is it?" Harry said, his eyes trying to adjust.

"It's not time to wake up yet, but you looked like you were having a nightmare. Were you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I think I was dreaming about you, actually. What was I saying?"

Draco's eyes widened but he shook his head. "It's nothing. You just seemed a bit upset."

Harry chastised himself for telling Draco he had been dreaming about him. "Draco, you are going to be fine." Harry kissed Draco, and the chaste kiss quickly deepened, and only stopped when Draco gently pushed Harry away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but if we continue, I'm not going to want to stop, and I don't know if it's safe for us to … you know, with the baby," Draco said, his face looking questioningly at Harry.

"Oh, right. Yeah, that mightn't be a good idea. I don't want to hurt our baby. Er, but I don't want to not be able to be with you for five months, either," Harry said, not at all liking the prospect of not having sex with Draco for the foreseeable future.

"We'll have to find out somehow," Draco said as he kissed Harry. Soon the two were once again sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Severus returned to his room clad in his dressing gown. Getting into the large bed, he spooned Remus from behind and wrapped his arms around him.

Remus smiled as he adjusted himself so that Severus could hold him. "How are you feeling? We've been so concerned about the boys that I've not thought to ask about how you were doing. What did Poppy say when she examined you this morning?"

Severus tightened his hold on Remus. "I'm progressing as I should be. Poppy says I'll probably still be a bit weak for a while, but she did give me the go ahead to resume normal activities as long as I take it easy."

"That's good. Just be sure you do take it easy—" Remus hadn't even finished his sentence before he let out a gasp as his neck was peppered with kisses. "Severus, this is not taking it easy," Remus managed to say as he leant back into the attention that Severus was giving him.

Severus stopped and immediately removed his arms from Remus. He turned over and said nothing.

Sighing quite exaggeratedly, and already missing the attention his neck had been receiving, Remus sat up and glared at Severus's back. "Is this how we are going to deal with this? You're going to close me off? You just finished telling me Madam Pomfrey told you to take it easy."

Severus turned so Remus could see him, hurt clearly showing on his face. "I was kissing you, Remus. Kissing. Not frotting against you, not sucking your penis down my throat, not ramming the same into your arse. I don't see anything wrong with kissing. I miss you and just wanted to feel close to you again." Finished with what he had to say, Severus turned away from Remus and closed his eyes.

Staring at the back of Severus's head, Remus shook his head. He'd known a relationship with Severus would never be easy. "I miss you as well, Severus. I'm just worried about you. I almost lost you, and I don't want to go through that again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Remus, I promise. I'm going to be okay." Severus then turned over so he once again faced Remus. He placed a finger beneath Remus's chin, then lifted it so he could see the glistening amber eyes. "I'm not asking to make love to you, I just want to feel you, and be close to you. I've missed you."

Remus looked as if he were waging an internal battle within himself. He had been here before. He had lost Regulus, whom he had loved more than life. Facing his death had almost been too much for Remus to cope with. If he had to go through that again … He wasn't ready to lose Severus. There was no guarantee that nothing bad would happen to him. "I'm sorry, Severus. It's just that I care for you so much."

"Then live in the present with me, Remus. I know what you are thinking, and you have every right to be worried. This could end very badly for you and me, just as things could end very badly for Draco and Harry. I am terrified about what the future holds for all of us. There are unknowns that we are soon to face. Regardless of what is to come, however, we know one thing for a fact, Remus. We know that we have each other. Please do not fret that away."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (20/40)

 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 7600

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : So now we get down to business. Copious amounts of information will begin to emerge in the following chapters. I have not changed much of anything to this point with this re-post, but I do think more changes will occur from this chapter forward. Most of what I already have written is exactly what I want, but other aspects are not quite as I would wish. So, if you read this before, things from this point forward might change.

* * *

_**30 August 1997** _

Draco removed the blue shirt, threw it on the floor, and sighed as he grabbed the red one—he could only hope _it_ fit. There was no way he could have already gained weight from the baby … was there? He looked down at his pale stomach and sucked in, then let out his breath. There wasn't much change. He was too thin—at least that's what Harry, Pansy, and most everyone else had told him. Even his mother and father had asked him if he was starving himself.

Well, that problem was about to be taken care of. Instead of being thin, he would be fat.

Fat and ugly.

He threw the red shirt on the bed and rested both hands on his abdomen. There was a little Malfoy in there—no bigger than his fist, but soon, a little less than five months, to be exact, there would be a real live human baby that Draco and Harry would be responsible for.

As scary as the thought was—and it was enough to make Draco want to turn and flee and forget about everything—he couldn't help but grin. He and Harry would give this little one everything they'd never had, and, to be sure, there were many things that Draco and Harry had never had.

Love, encouragement, and acceptance were only a few of the emotional deficits that this baby would not have. The mere thought of how much Draco and Harry would love this baby made him close his eyes, and Draco even felt a tear as it prepared to fall.

He frowned.

Hormones.

Madam Pomfrey had warned him that they would wreak havoc on him throughout the pregnancy, and she hadn't been exaggerating.

It wasn't at all normal for a male to break out in tears for no reason at all.

But for a pregnant male, it was to be expected.

Draco looked down at this stomach again, and could only hope that one day Harry would be the one experiencing the joys of impending birth.

The thought of a pregnant Harry, crying because he thought he was unattractive, made Draco grin. Knowing Harry, however, he'd probably love being with child.

Draco placed his hands on his stomach. "Can you hear me?" he asked, feeling a bit foolish. "I'm your father, Draco. Harry, your other father, should be back soon." Draco waited, as if his unborn child would respond, but after a few seconds, he pressed on his abdomen ever so gently. He wondered when the baby would begin moving. Harry had said he couldn't wait to feel it kicking. Yes, Harry would say that. It was easy for him to say. He wouldn't have a basketball in him moving around at all hours. But Draco was also curious. He rubbed his stomach and thought about his mother, who had told him how she had loved the feeling of her son kicking her. She had said as long as he kicked, she knew he was healthy and alive.

Draco removed his hands and was about to find another shirt to wear, when he caught a glimpse of the Mark on his left arm.

What a fool he'd been.

Unable to resist, Draco turned his arm so he could view the entire mark. It was hideous. How could he have ever been happy about this? About receiving a mark that was going to forever place him in the debt of another? But he had been … ecstatic, to be precise, and he'd been all too ready to prove his usefulness to his new Master.

Again, Draco chastised himself for being a fool, but he really hadn't a choice at the time he'd received the brand that he would wear for life, had he?

Most children left school and entered University. Draco left fifth year and a few months later he stood proudly as the Dark Mark had been seared into his skin.

Most children received gifts when they left University. When Draco received the Dark Mark, his mother had given him his trust fund.

So now Draco had a Dark Mark, plenty of money, and the parents he had grown up with were either literally or figuratively dead. The Dark Mark sickened him and the money might as well be blank paper. Money had never bought him happiness and it never would.

Not able to stomach looking at the vile mark any longer, Draco turned his head. How could Harry stand to be with him, knowing what he had been—what he'd almost become?

Arms snaked their way around his waist and lips kissed his neck—one of Draco's more sensitive areas. Draco shivered and smiled as Harry made his way around him so that they faced one another, and Draco's grin increased when he noticed that Harry was wearing nothing but a large towel. Draco wanted nothing more than to pull that towel off Harry, but that thought quickly left as Draco studied Harry's face and realized that he wasn't smiling. Draco opened his mouth, but Harry shook his head as he took Draco's hands in his.

"You once asked me to ignore your Dark Mark, Draco, and I have. As many questions as I have, I've not asked many because you asked me not to. But, I do need to tell you this one thing and then we never have to speak about it again. Okay?"

Draco nodded, his grey eyes wide. Harry lifted a hand and touched Draco's Dark Mark. "Severus Snape, someone you think the world of, has this very mark, but, unlike you, he didn't walk away from his destiny. He became a full-fledged Death Eater, and you know what he had to do to get there. He did vile things to others, Draco. Yet I know how highly you think of him. If you look up to him as you do, and if you can forgive him those things that he did, then you must cease feeling as if you are such a bad person. I love you, Draco, and I don't want to hear you talk badly about yourself regarding something that you had no choice over. When you did have a choice, you made the correct one. That is what matters."

Harry then let go of Draco's hands, grabbed the shirt from the bed, and mouthed for Draco to lift his arms, which he did, and Harry lowered the shirt over the thin arms. Once Draco lowered the shirt, Harry leaned in and kissed him.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and opened his mouth to respond as he watched Harry retrieve a towel from the bed and begin to dry his hair, but there really wasn't anything he could say, at least, not now. He knew this discussion wasn't over, but for the moment, it was. As he watched Harry dry his hair, and as that towel around his waist began to slide lower, revealing Harry's hips, Draco had a much better idea.

Talking was over-rated.

While he and Harry couldn't penetrate one another until they found out if it would hurt the baby, they could do other things, and now was as good a time as any. Here Harry stood in nothing but a towel, his hair messy and wet, his lips full and inviting, his eyes dilated, his breathing speeding up. He looked every bit the wanton lover Draco knew he was. He moved quicker than Harry, and soon both towels were on the floor and Harry and Draco were on the bed, Draco leaning over Harry's straining cock, ready to take it in his mouth.

But, he didn't. He instead looked up at Harry. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't get rid of the baby." Then he immediately lowered his head and took Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry said something, but Draco hadn't a clue what, and he had an idea that he'd be better off not knowing. He would no doubt hear about it after they finished their current activities.

Draco worked Harry's cock as if it were a piece of clay and he the artist, using his tongue to mold it into a fine work of art. The keening noises of Harry drove Draco mad and made him increase his suction. When those whimpers became full-blown grunts and moans, Draco grinned. Harry was close. Next, Draco employed the use of his hands to caress Harry's balls, and that elicited a sound that was not all pleasurable—there was pain in the grunt. Draco allowed Harry's cock to slip out of his mouth, and he sat up and looked at Harry. "Did I hurt you?"

Harry opened his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "My ribs. Their okay, just a bit sore, but they aren't as sore as I'll be if you don't finish what you started," Harry added when Draco looked worried and began to get off the bed.

Not sure what he should do, Draco resumed his former position and reclaimed the large cock as his. He wouldn't draw it out any longer. He'd make Harry come, but he would be sure that Harry didn't injure his ribs further. He retrieved his wand from beneath the sheets and pointed it at Harry. Having done that, he went to work, and a few minutes later, they both had their orgasms within a minute of one another. Draco managed to swallow most of Harry's ejaculate, but his own creamy ejaculate filled his pants and sprayed his shirt. It was not at all a pleasant feeling and Draco grimaced in disgust, but as uncomfortable as he was, his bits resting in his ejaculate, Draco grinned as an image of Pansy came to him. She had enjoyed sucking Draco quite a lot, but she always stopped before his cock released its ejaculate into her mouth; she had said it seemed vile to swallow it. When Draco had come all over Pansy's neck and face, she had been none too pleased. If she could only see Draco and Harry now. No doubt, she'd have plenty to say.

And she would say it … in a few days, Draco had no doubt that she would give him a piece of her mind regarding Harry. If that was the extent of what she had to say, Draco would be more than fine with that.

But Draco knew Pansy, just as he knew most of the other Slytherins.

Pansy was extremely pliable, and Draco was so very afraid that by the time he returned to school, she would be immersed in the Dark Arts. Yes, the Dark Lord was gone now, but he had had time before his death to initiate anyone willing, and Draco had a very bad feeling that most of his fellow housemates had probably been more than willing to join the Death Eater ranks. And even with the Dark Lord gone, there would be others all too willing to take his place. Draco's father, for one.

Banishing Pansy and his father from his mind, Draco returned his thoughts to the present, where they should be. He leant over and kissed Harry before he stood and removed his come-filled pants. He then banished them with his wand as he began walking towards the shower, but it seemed Harry had other ideas, because he caught up with Draco, crawled under him, and began licking his arse and his front, where there was left over come trailing down Draco's legs. Draco wasn't sure he would be able to stand much of this in his current position, but he would try.

An orgasm later, both boys stood beneath the tap and allowed the water to wash away the smell and residue of their morning activities, Harry in front of Draco, a flannel in his hand as he washed the flat abdomen reverently.

Knowing that his daughter was growing on the other side made Harry smile. He was terrified, just as he knew Draco to be, but he was sure that they would get through this.

After he finished washing Draco, he put the flannel down, knelt so that he was face to belly with Draco, and put the right side of his head on Draco's flat stomach, as if he were listening for the baby. He stayed like that for a few minutes, then turned and kissed Draco's navel. He then stood and smiled at Draco, his hands shaking. "Do you want this baby?"

"Of course, I do, Harry," Draco replied.

"Then why did you say what you did earlier about you couldn't get rid of it even if you wanted to? Why would you say that, Draco?"

"I was in the library last night and found an old tome about wizarding pregnancies. If I attempted to abort the baby, I would die, as would you, but that doesn't mean that I want to get rid of the baby. I don't, really, Harry, I don't."

When Draco and Harry, clean and satisfied, entered the kitchen, Remus was levitating bangers, bacon, eggs, and beans to the table, and Severus was nibbling on a piece of toast as he read _The Daily Prophet._

"Anything interesting in the paper?" Harry asked as he sat down and poured himself a glass of orange juice as he attempted to read the back page of the _Prophet._

Severus lowered the paper so he could see Harry. He didn't want to say anything, but word would get out soon enough. "Slughorn was found last night … dead."

Harry remembered hearing that Slughorn had gone missing earlier in the summer. "Do they know who did it?"

"Death Eaters, more than likely," Remus said as he sat across from Severus.

Draco had been serving himself scrambled eggs, but the spoon he was holding fell to the table with a loud clang. He picked it up as he sat next to Harry. "My father, more than likely," Draco said, his voice now almost a whisper. He looked at Harry and sighed. It was probable that Slughorn had been the person who had warned him earlier in the summer that someone was after him, and he and Harry had known something bad would probably come from it. "My father is most assuredly poising himself to become the next Dark Lord. The Ministry should have gotten him when they had the chance." Draco's face was now red. He was angry.

Remus looked at Draco with sadness. "We could have him in custody, yes, but you would be the price we would have had to pay, and we weren't willing to do that."

Draco shook his head as he pointed to Harry and looked at Remus. "I don't get it. Harry's well-being has been overlooked since he was a baby, all for the better, Dumbledore said. It had to be that way. Now, with me, the two of you, as well as the Ministry, seem to be falling all over yourselves to protect me. Why?" Draco looked at Severus, hurt on his face.

"Draco, we did what we did with Harry because we wanted to protect him. Perhaps we made a mistake in leaving him there for so long, but we did think it was the best place for him. But, yes, you are correct about one thing: Your circumstances are slightly different," Severus said, hoping against hope his explanation would be satisfactory. This was neither the time nor the place to reveal the truth about why everyone was being so very protective of Draco.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I was born illegally, and the Dark Lord used that to his advantage. So now, my father will try to do the same. I can be killed for no reason. My lot in life does deem me a risk, especially with me now being pregnant. My baby will be sought now as well. I still don't understand why you would allow Lucius Malfoy to go free, though. Dumbledore would never have let that happen," Draco said as he glared at his father.

Remus looked at Severus and raised a brow, asking for help.

This was for Remus to answer, but Severus would reply, and help Remus out. "Draco, Dumbledore did not have a son being threatened by the Dark Lord. If he had, he would have done things differently." And Severus knew this because Dumbledore had told a fifteen year old Severus that if he had a son he would protect him at all costs. Severus had then said he wished Dumbledore was his father. Dumbledore's response had been that he wished the same, but that wishes didn't always come true. That fact had been proved not so many years later when Albus allowed Severus to begin spying for him. Albus had known each time Severus left that he could be killed, yet he allowed him to go. It had been then that Severus knew where he stood. It wasn't Albus's fault. It was what it was.

Draco didn't know what to say, so he looked back at Remus. "Are you going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? If not, why else would you be asked to meet with Professor McGonagall?"

Remus swallowed the bite of eggs he had just put into his mouth and looked at Severus, a bit of apprehension showing on his face. He had been a bit surprised Draco or Harry hadn't asked this question sooner. "Yes, the Headmistress asked me to return, on probationary terms, of course. It seems I am going to be observed for signs of aggression. That is the only way the Ministry would approve Professor McGonagall's request," Remus finished, resignation thick in his voice.

Harry lifted his eyes from his plate and looked hesitantly at Severus. "What will you be doing at Hogwarts?" Harry had been afraid to ask, scared that this was some sort of trick to trap Severus and take him into custody. Draco and Hermione had tried disabusing him of this worry, but the fact was that Severus had killed Albus Dumbledore. Whether he'd been ordered to by the man or not, he had done it. The governors and parents would never allow him to step foot on Hogwarts ground unless there was some deal worked out. No matter what anyone said, Harry didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I will be helping Madam Pomfrey, and working on my research, as well as continuing to teach you defensive techniques. I will also assume the responsibility of caring for your child during the day while the two of you are in lessons." And I will be at the mercy of the Ministry. If they feel I am not doing as they wish, they will take me to Azkaban. Of course, Harry would never find out about this, nor would Draco.

* * *

While Draco kipped, Harry decided it was time to talk to Phineas Nigellus Black. He needed answers, and thought that just maybe he could get them. Draco had told him what Severus had told him about the portraits. Perhaps Severus knew Phineas could help both Harry and Draco. Maybe not, but Harry was going to find out.

As Harry entered the small room, he looked at the other portrait that was a few meters apart from Phineas, and wondered who she was. She had blond hair and rather severe features, much like Phineas Nigellus, but, unlike the rather big and wide nose that he bore, she had a long and slender nose—very aristocratic looking.

Harry wanted her to open her eyes and speak to him, but as far as he knew, she hadn't spoken to Draco.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked to the other portrait, but he felt as eyes followed him. He turned around, but the woman's eyes were closed. Harry knew they had been open, though. Rather disconcerted, he returned his attention to the portrait of Sirius's great-grandfather. "Mr Black? Can you hear me? My name is Harry Potter. I need to ask you some questions." Harry didn't expect an answer, thus he wasn't disappointed when he got none. But he had to keep trying. "Please, you seem to know some things that might help Draco Malfoy—the boy who you talked to previously. He and I need your help."

A throat cleared, but it wasn't Phineas Nigellus Black's. Harry turned towards the other portrait to see a woman with blue-grey eyes smiling at him. He could feel his heart speeding up. "Who are you?"

> _**"Fire, water, wind, and earth; each of these result in birth.** _
> 
> _**Flames lap and roar for the first; leaving the poor little soul cursed.** _
> 
> _**Water floods and warps during the second; not able to spare the forlorn fecund.** _
> 
> _**Wind gusts and destroys amidst the third; the sound far too great for the tiny girl to be heard.** _
> 
> _**Earth settles in for prosperous times at the fourth, before famine hits from the north.** _
> 
> _**Fire, water, wind, and earth; each of these result in birth. No less than all will battle for five generations, until the child of the sixth—the surviving twin of wind—sires the one who will end the dark."** _

* * *

Dinner was a subdued affair that evening.

Severus looked and felt haggard from his day in the Potions laboratory. He had healed quite a bit, but that didn't mean he was ready to resume life as it had been previously … well he guessed he'd never be able to do exactly that, and perhaps that was why he was feeling so listless. In twenty-four hours he would be re-entering the one place he had always felt safe, yet now it was a place he dreaded. How was he ever going to face what he had done?

Remus was tense. The thought of returning to Hogwarts was daunting. Four years previous, he had very much looked forward to the prospect of teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. True, much of that had to do with Harry, but Remus had genuinely enjoyed his time at Hogwarts. Now, however, Remus knew that the coming year would be dangerous for those he loved, and there was nothing at all to look forward to when loved-ones' lives would be in peril.

Draco felt sick. No, he was sick. He had remained in the bathroom most of the afternoon, and now he felt as if there was nothing left in him. How was he supposed to make it through the next four or five months? And what would everyone say when they found out that he was going to have a baby? Would they laugh at him?

Harry, for the first time ever, wasn't looking forward to returning to the castle. So much had happened since he'd left in June, and he was no longer the same person he'd been then. How was everyone going to react when they found out Draco Malfoy and he were going to have a baby? And now there was what he had heard the portrait of the lady say to him to add to his worries. It seemed to be a prophecy. Harry had memorized it and had told Draco about it, but neither had talked much about it. They were both anxious to tell Hermione, but the thought of telling Severus and Remus wasn't as appealing. Harry thought Severus and Remus probably already knew about it, and Draco had an uneasy feeling. Why would the lady in the portrait have spoken a prophecy to Harry if it did not concern him? And if it concerned him, then it concerned Draco ... and their baby. Harry had tried to calm Draco's fears, but as they were his fears as well, there wasn't much to do until they found out what exactly the supposed prophecy meant.

Severus was the first to leave after they'd finished eating. He mumbled something about returning to his potions.

Harry looked at Draco. This was as good a time as any.

Draco nodded and took a deep breath. "Remus?" Draco said, trying to keep his voice calm and his face from turning red. It didn't get much more embarrassing than this, did it?

"Hm?" came the reply as Remus took a bite of pudding and turned his attention to Draco.

"When you and Reg—er, when he was—" Draco couldn't finish the question when he saw Remus's expression change. He looked sad. Draco stopped. He'd known that Remus disliked talking about Regulus, but the look of grief on his face ... it was difficult to see.

"Go on," Remus said, swallowing.

"Will it hurt the baby if Harry and I—if we—do anything?"

Relief had to be evident. Remus wasn't sure what he had expected, but this question hadn't been it. To be sure, it wasn't a topic he wished to speak about, but it was preferable to other topics where Regulus was concerned.

He replaced his relieved look with what he hoped was a concerned, fatherly look. "The two of you will need to be careful; magical wizarding pregnancies are fragile and, until the baby is born, each of your lives are going to be intertwined completely. That being said, engaging in normal, sexual activities is not going to endanger the baby. She is shielded in a bed of magic. It is not the physical that you should be worried about—it is the emotional aspect that you need to be most concerned with."

* * *

_**31 August 1997** _

Draco held on to Remus, and Harry to Severus, as they Disapparated. Within seconds, all four were standing on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Opening their eyes, all four looked at the castle. Neither of them had thought they'd ever set eyes on Hogwarts again. They walked to the castle, not speaking until they entered the Entrance Hall.

"I certainly didn't think I'd be seeing Hogwarts again," Draco said, a bit of awe in his voice.

"Neither did I," Harry said as he looked up at the ceiling. "There's no place like Hogwarts." It was a bit odd being at the school with no other students around. It was eerily quiet, but not in a bad way. It was peaceful, and Harry was hoping that feeling would continue.

All four turned around when they heard the huge oak doors to the Great Hall opening.

"Sorry, I am late. I was at the Ministry. Shall we proceed to my office? Leave your belongings here; they'll be taken to your rooms," Minerva McGonagall said, smiling at the four. She looked the same as she had last year, but now, as Headmistress, her responsibilities had vastly increased.

After ascending the staircase, the five entered the large office, which looked very similar to how it had always looked. Fawkes was no longer sitting on his perch, but the strange silver contraptions still sat on the table and desk as they had since Harry's fifth year.

Harry looked around and couldn't help but think of the last time he'd stood in this office when Dumbledore had still been the Headmaster. Harry had been excited, albeit a bit nervous.

So much had changed, and nothing would ever be the same.

Looking behind the desk, as the new Headmistress sat down, Harry felt like telling McGonagall to please move—that the chair behind the desk was reserved for Albus Dumbledore and no one else.

Minerva seemed to read Harry's mind. "Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore asked me to tell you that he will always be here to talk to you if you should need his counsel. He apologizes for being unable to greet the four of you tonight, but he has taken to retiring early."

Harry nodded. He already missed the older man's comforting presence, but he felt better knowing he could visit with the man whenever he needed to.

A gasp from Draco interrupted Harry's morose thoughts, and he turned towards Draco, who was staring open-mouthed at one of the portraits, whose inhabitant was snoring rather loudly.

Draco looked at Severus and pointed towards the portrait. "I knew I had seen his portrait before. He—he's the man in the portrait at your house. Phineas Nigellus Black is your Great Great Uncle?"

Severus looked over his shoulder at the snoring man and raised a brow as he returned his attention to Draco. "In a matter of speaking, yes."

Minerva intervened. "Phineas Nigellus was Severus's Great _Grand_ Uncle, I do believe."

Harry looked at Draco, then at Severus. "You and Sirius were related. You and he were cousins." What a revelation. Especially considering the animosity between the two.

"Yes," was Severus's terse response. "Distantly."

"Not that distant, Severus," was Minerva's reply.

Severus glared. _No, not nearly distant enough_ is what he wished to say.

The tense moment was broken when the Headmistress cleared her throat. "We need to discuss your unborn child, Misters Potter and Malfoy."

Both Harry and Draco looked up at her, then at their fathers. All three faces looked sad.

She waited until she had Harry and Draco's attention, then continued. "I think it best if Mr Malfoy be moved to a private room near you," she said, looking at Remus.

Remus nodded. "Certainly, I would feel much better with him near me."

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it when he heard his father begin to speak.

"I would feel immeasurably better knowing my son and Draco were together," Severus said, but he wished with everything he had that he didn't need to make this request. It went against everything he believed in.

"Not to worry, Severus. Harry and Draco will be sharing a room. Do you honestly believe I would separate those two from one another? I intend for their child to enter this world as easily as possible, and the next few months are not going to be easy for any of you."

"Thank you," Severus said as he forced a smile.

"Why Severus Snape, had I known all it would take to get you to smile was your son, I may have forced the issue with Albus much sooner and forced you to tell Harry. As it is, it is good to see you with something other than a scowl on that face of yours. Speaking of your son, it is only a matter of time before word spreads about Harry and you. It is up to the two of you how you approach this, but I think it better if the truth be put out there from the beginning. Harry will face many difficulties this year, and I think it better he face them all straight on. It has taken all of my influence to hold off the Ministry from parading him around thus far. It looks as if it is up to you to do so now."

Severus frowned. He didn't need to be reminded that his life was about to be turned upside down in more ways than one. "He and I will discuss what should happen. I refuse to allow my son to be paraded around or hounded by those loathsome vultures, Minerva."

"Very good. I'm counting on you to see to your son's safety, Severus." Minerva and Severus held eye contact for a few seconds, and Severus nodded.

"What will we do about the baby? Will everyone know I am going to have a baby?" Draco asked, a bit meeker than he intended.

"It is up to you and Harry, Mr Malfoy," replied Minerva. "Of course, after the baby is born, there will be no hiding it, or you and Harry's relationship, from the school, but until then, it is up to you and Harry."

Draco nodded. "I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I don't think the students are going to be too happy with me as it is. I'm not sure what they'd do if they knew I was involved with Harry."

Minerva frowned. "Mr Malfoy, are you more concerned about you, Harry, and your baby, or are you more concerned about what others will think about you?"

The resentment was evident. Draco knew that the Headmistress didn't like him, and probably wished Harry and him weren't together. "That's not fair, Professor McGonagall. Of course I care more for my baby and Harry. It's just that I want my friends to still like me. I can't help it. I shouldn't even be here now. I'm sorry I tried to kill Professor Dumbledore. This is all my fault. My father always said I was weak. I guess I proved him right. But you have to believe me when I say that I love Harry and this baby more than I care about my friends' thoughts of me.

Harry walked over to Draco. "Don't do this, Draco. We've been over this. You didn't kill him. You made a choice not to." But Harry wasn't at all daft. He knew what Draco had almost done. But he hadn't gone through with it, had he?

Draco looked at Harry and let out a small laugh. "But I intended to. I almost did, I almost killed Dumbledore." Then he felt as his chin began to quiver.

Harry turned towards Remus, who was smirking. "What?" he said, incredulous that Remus found humor in such a serious matter.

"Get used to it, Harry; it's his hormones talking, not him."

A clearing throat got everyone's attention, then Professor McGonagall spoke. "Hormones or not, Mr Malfoy does speak some truth, Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy is, as I can most assuredly tell, most aggrieved about what he almost did. He has a right to be sorry about what happened. You cannot blame his emotions on the baby. I do think Mr Malfoy possesses something akin to a heart, despite what others may say." Minerva smiled at Draco, wanting to convey the sincerity of what she said. She would never completely forgive the boy his deeds; whatever had ended up happening, Draco Malfoy had exacerbated the situation, but he had done the right thing in the end, hadn't he? "Well then, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, I believe we are finished." Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers and Dobby the house-elf appeared. "Dobby, would you please take Misters Malfoy and Potter to their room?"

"Oh yes. Dobby will take Harry Potter and Mister Malfoy to their room."

"Severus and Remus, I have other things to speak to the two of you about, so if you don't mind, I need a few more moments of your time."

Both Severus and Remus nodded. Draco and Harry followed Dobby, looking worriedly at their fathers. Something told them whatever was going to be talked about had to do with them.

Once they were shown their room, and after Harry was able to get rid of Dobby, who was excited as usual to see him, Harry fell back on the bed and sighed. "Draco, we'll be fine. We can't worry about what the others will think."

Draco lay down beside Harry and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, you're right," he said quietly. "I just want things to be like they were, but they'll never be like they were, will they?"

Harry turned on his side and stroked Draco's face. "No, they won't."

Draco nodded. "I wonder what Pansy will think when she finds out I have fallen in love with you?"

Harry pinched himself. He knew it to be a fact, but to hear Draco Malfoy say that he had fallen in love with Harry Potter was really quite extraordinary, and yes, difficult to believe, but Harry didn't doubt Draco for one second. Main reason? Draco was pregnant with their daughter. If either of them had any doubts about the other, this pregnancy would not have occurred. "She'll respect your choice if she truly cares for you, Draco. If she doesn't, then, well, she wasn't truly your friend."

Draco sat up and, after staring ahead at nothingness for a few seconds, he put his face in his hands before looking at Harry again. "She is the only person who really knows me—besides you, that is. You have Granger and Weasley. You mean more to me than anything, but I need Pansy, Harry. If she can't accept our relationship, I'll accept that, but I'm scared to think of that happening."

"Then don't think about it. I'm quite sure I can give you something else to think about." Harry sat up, wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, and placed his hands over Draco's abdomen. I've missed you, and now that we have the go ahead, how about we do something about that. Let me make love to you."

Draco turned his head and met Harry in a brief kiss. Savoring the feel of Harry's supple lips, Draco dove back in and the kisses grew in intensity until Harry found himself pinned beneath Draco.

"Hey, no fair. I was supposed to be the one on top," whined an extremely aroused Harry.

Draco smirked. "Then how did you end up on bottom?" drawled the snarky and playful Draco. "Let me make love to you, Harry. I feel so different already. She's making me all emotional. I know what Remus said, but I'm still worried that we might hurt her. You know how rough we get when you top. I'd feel better being on top. I will make it good for you, though."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You always do, Draco, but I think this is just an excuse for you to take control," Harry said cheekily. "Fortunately, for you, I love it when you take control." Harry pulled Draco down before any reply could be given, and the two began kissing again.

Harry somehow found his wand, placed Silencing and Locking charms on the room, then magically undressed himself and Draco, before his mouth was plundered again. He arched his neck, giving Draco easier access, and within seconds, Harry was moaning and frotting against Draco. He felt as Draco slowly moved down and explored his body, and after what seemed an eternity of breathless moans and whimpering from him and Draco, Harry screamed out when his pulsing cock was taken into his lover's warm moist mouth.

"Fuckohmygodiamgoingtocome'." Seconds later, Harry did, and convulsed until he felt the last bit of his ejaculate being sucked into Draco's throat. Harry felt as his cock was released, and felt Draco crawling up his body.

"Harry, make me come in your mouth."

Harry nodded, and waited until Draco's hard cock was horizontal to his mouth. "Scoot back just a bit."

Draco did, and almost immediately, his cock was wrapped in the heat of Harry's mouth. "I want you to suck me dry, Harry."

Harry sucked on Draco and could feel the pre-come oozing down his throat. Reaching up with his hands, Harry grabbed a sac in each hand and squeezed lightly, eliciting a loud moan from Draco. After a few more minutes of Harry's ministrations, when Draco was shaking, Harry hummed around his mouthful, and within seconds, he had a generous flow of Draco's come coursing down his throat. After the last of it had been sucked dry, Harry opened his mouth and watched as Draco's now flaccid cock fell out.

Draco lowered himself on top of Harry, and lay his head on Harry's chest. "Harry, you're already hard again," said an amused Draco as he frotted against the cock beneath his.

"Yeah. I can't imagine why," Harry said, breathlessly, as he ground himself against Draco as much as he could. "Please let me come inside of you. I promise I'll not be rough, I just want to be inside of you."

Draco lifted his head from the comfortable chest and stared into Harry's eyes. "Okay," was Draco's apprehensive reply.

Harry carefully flipped their positions and straddled Draco. "I love her, Draco, I could never hurt her. I know I usually take you from behind, but I want to look at you; we seem to be more in control that way."

Draco nodded. "I trust you, Harry."

Harry retrieved his wand from the bedside table and summoned the bottle of lube from his trunk. When it flew into his hand, he poured out a generous amount and began stretching Draco carefully, taking his time as his fingers worked their way inside of Draco. He only stopped when he felt Draco shaking him.

"I'm ready, Harry."

Harry withdrew his hand and lifted it to move a strand of hair from Draco's face. "Okay, here goes." Harry placed his hands on either side of Draco and slowly entered, forcing himself to take it slowly as he glided into the tight arse of Draco.

When he could push no further, he stilled. "Are you okay?"

Draco moaned. "Merlin, yes. Move."

Harry complied and lifted out of his very wanton lover. "I'll be easy." And he was. Harry made love to Draco, slow and easy, and much to his surprise, it was so much more fulfilling than Harry could have imagined. He felt connected to Draco in a way he hadn't thought possible. The two were performing the perfect dance, and neither wanted it to stop, ever.

After the two shared their climax, and after Harry had withdrawn, and when the two were comfortably in each other's arms, something besides their orgasm took place. A yellow light surrounded them, and then hovered over Draco's stomach.

Draco raised his head from Harry's chest and looked at Harry, eyes shining with unshed tears. "She's okay; we're okay. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco."

"Remus never said anything about this happening though. Surely he would have said something, don't you think?" asked Draco.

Harry didn't respond immediately, but he didn't think Remus had had any idea about what would happen. Whatever this bond joined in him, Draco, and their daughter, it had probably never happened to Draco's parents and him.

More than likely, Draco had been removed from Regulus before the bond between fathers and son could be completed.

Harry looked down to see that Draco had fallen asleep, and he smiled as he lifted himself, crawled down to the foot of the bed, and placed a kiss on the stomach that held his daughter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (21/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 3150

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : Things are beginning to come out, and past wrongs are about to be revealed. Is a prophecy a reason to split a family in two? Or did the fractures in the family cause them to be associated with an old seer's tale?

* * *

_**Chapter begins after Harry and Draco leave the Headmistress's office** _

"If my sources are reliable, and I know they are, the two of you are about to be inundated with questions, and I suggest you answer them. We have thus far kept Mr Malfoy in the dark about his role in all of this, but the time has come to let him in on what is going on. We ne—" Minerva stopped speaking when Remus gave her a funny look. She looked at Severus and frowned. She couldn't believe it. Severus must not have shared the prophecy with Remus. Not at all happy, Minerva set her thin lips into a frown as she addressed Remus. "Remus, if you'll excuse Severus and me, I need to ask him a question. Please don't think me rude for this, but it is of the utmost importance," she said, each word clipped. She strongly disliked being placed in this position, but there was nothing for it. "Shall we go in here, Severus?" said Minerva, walking through the door into her smaller study. Once inside, she shut the door and faced Severus, who looked properly chastised. Minerva grinned. Served him right. "I think it time you let Remus in on what exactly is going on. He is going to need to know how to help Draco."

"But—" Severus began to protest.

Minerva shook her head and put up her hand. "I am afraid there are no buts, Severus. Mr Malfoy deserves to know that he seems to be part of a prophecy, and, unfortunately, you are the only living person, other than Lucius Malfoy, who knows what he needs to be told. Remus must be told, Severus. If you'll recall, I was only told part of the prophecy. I seem to recall Phineas Nigellus telling me that the prophecy was none of my business—that it was a family matter. Thus, I have no idea the seriousness of what the omitted part foretells. It might be that the prophecy is nothing more than words that people have tried to make come true—prophecies aren't exactly a science, are they? Regardless, I can tell you that over the years, this prophecy has caused fear, a fact which you most assuredly are aware of. I recall sitting in this very office with Albus and a seventeen-year-old Lily Potter, attempting to console her regarding this very prophecy. We cannot ignore it any longer—whether it is self-fulfilling, or not, it is a force to be reckoned with, Severus. Remus has every right to know what his son is facing, and if you have any hope of your and Remus's relationship continuing, I suggest you do not keep him in the dark any longer. Even Remus Lupin has his limits."

Without another word, she opened the door and walked through, followed by Severus, then she sat behind the large desk. "Will the two of you please have a seat? There is much to discuss." Of course, most of what she had wished to discuss was the prophecy, but she couldn't very well do that if Remus had no idea there was a prophecy to talk about. Nevertheless, there were other things to discuss. She opened the top drawer and retrieved a sheaf of parchment. Once her spectacles were again perched on her nose, she returned her attention to the two men. It was obvious Remus wasn't happy. He was looking at Severus, who seemed to be doing his best to look anywhere but Remus. What Minerva wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when these two had their talk.

She attempted to smile as she conjured a pot of tea and a tin of biscuits, but was unsuccessful. She was not at all looking forward to what the coming term would bring, but she had little choice, and with a baby on the way and with Lucius Malfoy closing in, Minerva was delighted to have Severus Snape and Remus Lupin in residence, even with all the complications their presence presented. Most especially, Severus's.

"As you both know, I have gone to great lengths to prevent a Ministry presence at Hogwarts this year, but that does not mean the Ministry will not be watching; we know they have their methods.

Both Remus and Severus nodded.

"As was mentioned earlier, the four of you will be sharing close quarters. However, the reasoning for that allowance needs to be known by the two of you. Draco and Harry will find out as well, but I didn't wish to burden them any more than necessary on their first evening back at Hogwarts. Severus, the only way I could have you and Draco here at Hogwarts was to place you in adjoining rooms. Since you, Remus, and Severus are together, the two of you have a right to share a room." Minerva paused for a moment, then continued. "Harry's living accommodations have been somewhat more difficult to justify, but I think we have a solution. He will officially be placed in my private quarters. I don't think I need to justify the why of that to anyone, including the Ministry. In actuality, he will, of course, share a room with Draco. Soon enough the Ministry will discover that Harry and Draco are together, and then that Draco is pregnant. It is inevitable. Once the pregnancy is revealed, then Harry and Draco will have a right to share a room. Until that point, however, and let's hope we can delay the truth for as long as possible, we will have to tread carefully."

"Then Draco is no more a free person than I am," said Severus, sullenly. He'd known his lot; his being a prisoner at Hogwarts was no secret, but he hadn't considered the same would be true for Draco, but it did make sense that Draco would share his fate. He had, after all, attempted to murder the former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Precisely. You or Draco could be removed from Hogwarts at any time; your presence here is at the Ministry's discretion, and we all know about their discretion, so I would give them no reason to remove you. At least they are not restricting either of you to the Dungeons as they wanted to do originally. You will be free to come and go as you please, within the castle walls. You will not be able to leave without permission, however. Knowing this, Severus, I implore you and Remus to keep those boys safe and make them see how serious this situation is. If Draco is removed from Hogwarts, it would be fatal for his unborn daughter, and I fear it would be the final death knell for Harry. I refuse to watch that young man descend into depression; he has been through enough already."

"We would do anything for our boys, Minerva," Remus said, taking a biscuit and pouring himself a cup of tea. "I only wish we could protect them from what is to come."

As did Minerva. "Draco's pregnancy, as well as his and Harry's inevitable revelation about their relationship, is not going to help their cause here at Hogwarts. The reactions of the students are going to be quite enough for the two, but that is nothing to how I fear the Ministry will react if they ever discover the truth about your being Draco's father, Remus. I do not need to tell you what could commence if that information came to light. To be honest, I'm not sure which I dread more at this moment: that truth coming out, or the information about the—" Minerva looked at Severus, then Remus. "Draco's future could be in jeopardy, gentlemen. Now I think I have said quite enough. The two of you have much to discuss."

Remus paled and felt sick. Severus had kept something from him, and Remus knew it had to be bad news. What could be worse than his aged seventeen son being pregnant? But Remus knew there were many worse things. "I can't lose my son, Minerva. Is there no way we can terminate the pregnancy? Not that I want that, but it is too risky. I am afraid for my son."

Minerva stood and walked around the desk so she stood in front of Remus, and patted his shoulder. "You know very well that we can't terminate the pregnancy, Remus. Half of what caused Harry and Draco to conceive in the first place is their magic. It has become intertwined with the baby. I am afraid there is nothing we can do, but wait. Oh, and Severus? I was serious when I said you and Harry should not delay revealing your true relationship. It will not be easy, but your son will need to help Draco, and the only way for him to do so is if he doesn't have a pall hanging over him, which would happen if the two of you try to hide that you are father and son."

"We will discuss our options, Minerva," was Severus's terse reply.

"See that you do, Severus. Now, if the two of you will excuse me," Minerva said, as she returned to her desk and sat down, "I must be on my way to London for a meeting, but before I go I do have one more bit of news, and as much as I would rather it wait until later, it cannot. Nymphadora will be replacing me this year as the Transfiguration teacher," Minerva said as she looked at Remus, a sad smile on her face.

Remus closed his eyes and shook his head, but opened them when he felt someone taking his hand.

"It's going to work out, Remus. She'll understand," Severus said in, what was for him, a soothing voice.

Remus attempted to smile. "Yes, she will. She will be happy for me, Severus, but I still feel bad. I do guess I inadvertently led her on last year."

Severus smirked. "You did no such thing. I observed her behavior at the Order meetings. It was she, not you, who wanted to further the relationship between the two of you."

"Perhaps, but I still do not wish for her to be hurt."

Severus sighed. "You are hopeless. She's a big witch. She can take care of herself."

"So, gentlemen, if you have no further questions, I do believe this meeting has concluded."

* * *

> _Hermione –_
> 
> _I need to talk to you. It is important. I know you and Ron probably have plans for tomorrow night, but please meet me in the Library after the Welcoming Feast … without Ron. I want him to be in on this, but not until I get your opinion._
> 
> _Harry_

* * *

"So you decided it wasn't in my best interest to know about the prophecy? You thought it best if I were not told? I am his father, Severus. I have every right to know that my son's future son will either be the wizarding world's savior or ruin. Damn it, Severus. So this means that they'll have another child, and if things go badly, then w—"

"It is a prophecy, Remus. A PROPHECY. What makes you think it is going to happen? All a prophecy is is someone doing what they have read. If I told you this very minute that I prophesized a death tomorrow here at Hogwarts, and if someone else overheard what I told you, then they could make that prophecy come true. Hell, even the prophecy that the Dark Lord thought was about your son, was little more than words, but they were made to happen."

Remus wasn't buying a word of what Severus said. Oh yes, he understood, but … "Then why not tell me and let me decide what to do for myself? Real or not, this prophecy has instilled fear in generations, so I don't think it should be dismissed simply because _you_ think it is nothing to be concerned with."

"We will protect Harry and Draco; we will make sure nothing bad happens to them or their children, Remus." Severus walked over to Remus and put a hand on Remus's shoulder, but Remus pulled away. "Damn it, Remus, don't you think I have thought of all of this? My son is a part of this prophecy as well. I am scared to death that the ending is going to come true. I am so very sorry I kept the truth from you, but you have no idea how terrified of this I was as a child, and then when I came to Hogwarts as an eleven year old, the fates seemed to be bringing me together with those I had so feared. Hell, Remus, I have contributed to the prophecy. I've tried so very hard to live my adult life as I wished to, yet in doing so I have inadvertently fed the prophecy. I want to believe that it is nothing more than words, but we both know better than that. I was in the wrong for not sharing this with you sooner. I knew you would have to be told. I was only trying to spare you anguish, but now I see that I was wrong to do so."

"How is it that I never heard about the prophecy at school, Severus? If you were as terrified as you were …" Remus didn't bother to complete his thought.

"It has been a family secret for generations, and no one wanted to speak of it. Some did, but most have chosen to keep this to themselves. Minerva and Albus knew about it because they were of an earlier generation, when the Black family was not as concerned with what others thought. If I'm not mistaken, a young man in the Netherlands has done his dissertation on this prophecy. I think he is a distant cousin. He published his findings two years ago. I think I'll go find the book and give it to Harry and Draco. Perhaps I should bypass those two and give it to Miss Granger. She'll be the one who ends up with it; I know my son all too well." Severus then waited for Remus's reply, wondering if he'd lost the one person who seemed to understand him.

No doubt, Severus was waiting for Remus to respond, for forgiveness for his grievous omission. It would be so very easy to do, and it was in Remus's nature to do so. Only, perhaps this was one of those times where Remus needed to stand up for his beliefs and not give in so quickly, thus, Remus forced himself to stand, and he walked to the wardrobe, where he withdrew a dressing gown, then he walked towards the bathroom.

He knew he'd forgive Severus, but for the time being, he needed to be alone, and Severus needed to think about what he had done.

"Remus," said Severus, his voice little more than a whisper. When the door shut, separating the two, Severus allowed his fist to come down on the duvet. Would he never learn?

* * *

It was late, but Harry couldn't sleep. Old habits were hard to break, and he found himself walking the corridors, almost wishing that Peeves would make an appearance—anything to break the oppressive atmosphere that seemed to have descended upon him and Draco.

What was going on? Why had that lady in the portrait recited a prophecy? Well, Harry hadn't a clue if it was a prophecy, but it certainly sounded as if it were one.

Stupid, Harry was not, and he had gone over the words more than a few times. His resulting thoughts were not at all good ones. What if this baby Draco was going to have was somehow involved? A baby was mentioned. So then that would mean that Harry was related to these other people. But that was as far as Harry'd gotten.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry turned around and wasn't sure if he was happy or not to see Madam Trelawney. How had she snuck up on him? One could usually hear her bangles and chains as she approached. "Er … hi."

"Is there anything troubling you this evening?"

Harry wasn't going to answer, so he merely stared at her.

"We in my family have been seers for generations, but none of us have been as prolific or as successful as my great-great-great … well, there are too many greats for me to recall, really, but as I was saying, she was the most prolific of us. She saw things that were never talked about."

Harry had the urge to turn around and leave. He almost did, but then he stopped as he recalled the supposed-prophecy he'd been given the night previous. There was no way this was a mere coincidence. He knew what she was speaking of. As much as everyone thought Trelawney to be a loon, she had proven herself to Harry—she had predicted the return of Voldemort. Swallowing and feeling slightly ill at ease, he opened his mouth to ask a question, but shut it. He had no idea what to ask her.

"I predicted your death quite often if I recall correctly, Mr Potter. I knew your death was not imminent, but there were and are people who need to think it is."

Again, Harry attempted to speak, but no words came forth.

"Love this child, Mr Potter. She will always be second, even if she is first. Do not allow her to think she is less than she is."

Without another word, Sibyll Trelawney turned and left as quietly as she had come.

* * *

Remus crawled into bed as quietly as he could, and curled up against a sleeping Severus. Time wouldn't erase what Severus had kept from him, but Remus knew how fleeting time was, and if he gave up one further second to fury, he might lose Severus, and Remus had already lost so very much.

He closed his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around Severus's.

The past awaited him in dreams.

The future would be in his next breath.

Neither the past nor the future were his to control, but there was a time and place that would always be his to make choices.

And what he chose to do was live in the present with Severus. He would accept it all: the good, the bad, and the in-between.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (22/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 5100

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : As if Harry and Draco didn't have enough on their plates already … Revelations and relationships old and new are about to turn the lives of them and their fathers into a rather unfortunate nosedive, but never underestimate the seeker's ability to pull up at the very last moment and grab the Golden Snitch to win the game.

* * *

_**01 September 1997** _

As Severus pulled out and prepared to thrust into Remus once more, he wondered if this weren't a pity fuck and that after they finished, Remus would tell him they could no longer be together.

This is what Severus expected to happen.

He had withheld important information about Draco from the boy's father. No matter the reason, no excuse was good enough, and Severus was well aware that he'd made a terrible mistake (and oh how he hated to admit mistakes).

If Remus had been the one to withhold information about Harry from Severus … well, Severus would have already thrown Remus out and would have blocked his signature from gaining entrance into his rooms ever again.

Some things were unforgivable in Severus's mind. Luckily, for him, Remus, now moaning and making his needy 'fuck me hard' sounds, didn't seem to think the same. Severus thanked Merlin, then complied with his much too forgiving lover and plunged into him, eliciting a grunt and a few words that were incoherent. Severus grinned. He would never tire of hearing this.

After he regained the ability to think and speak, somewhat, Remus thought it a good time to bring up a subject he had been thinking about before Severus and he had decided that they needed to do something more than merely apologize to and forgive one another. As he prepared to open his mouth, however, Severus began to pepper Remus with kisses and love bites. Perhaps Remus would wait. But then, as if Severus could tell Remus had something to say, he ceased the biting and pulled back, but his penis was still deep inside, grinding as deep as he could into Remus.

"What is on your mind?" Severus asked, hesitantly. If Remus asked him to leave …

As Remus lifted and attempted to lower his body to meet Severus and pull him into him even deeper, he opened his mouth, but then closed it. This could wait, but a stern look from Severus changed his mind. "Severus, I want to read that book, the one you mentioned earlier—the one that has information regarding the prophecy," said Remus, his breathing rather labored as he awaited Severus's thick penis that was now pulling out of him to return.

"So you shall," was Severus's reply as he began to sink into Remus once again.

Remus allowed a smile. It was likely he could ask anything of Severus for the foreseeable future and it would be done. Fortunately, for Severus, Remus didn't subscribe to such pettiness.

That's not to say he wasn't hurt, however. Yes, he had forgiven Severus—the spoken forgiveness and sex was proof enough of that—but Remus wouldn't be quite so quick to allow Severus to escape this unscathed. Remus was many things, and too forgiving was at the top of that list, but he wasn't above making Severus work for what he wanted. If need be he wou—

All coherent thought left him as that thick, beautiful penis of Severus's sank into him again, and Remus moaned his appreciation as he gave himself completely over to the joy of being full of Severus's cock. Then he heard Severus whisper in his ear that he would get the book for him in the morning. Remus attempted to nod, but instead he wrapped his legs around Severus and began his usual pre-orgasm panting.

Severus, buried inside of Remus, was getting close—perilously close, and he wanted Remus and him to have their orgasms together. That was unlikely to happen—Remus always came a few minutes later—unless Severus took desperate measures, which … yes. Severus grinned at the thought.

Although he wasn't one for dirty talk—he didn't like to get off or get other people off by words—perhaps this time, this _one_ time, it would be a satisfactory way of achieving his end goal. He pulled out and licked his lips as his cock met cool air, then he leant down and kissed Remus before plunging in again.

He wasn't going to last long at all. He had no more time to waste. "I wonder what it would be like, Remus, to fuck you when you are a werewolf, or what it would be like for you to fuck me when the moon is full. I wonder what your canine penis would do to me then. I do wonder. If I rode you and impaled myself on you, would it hurt me? Would your werewolf cock like my human one? Would it fuck me like I am fucking you now? Would you howl when you orgasmed inside of me? Would I scream?" Severus asked in his deep, rich voice. Would y—"

Remus had barely caught onto what was happening when he convulsed as he sprayed himself and Severus, and he grinned when his arse was filled to the brim with that white creamy stuff that he enjoyed so very much.

It had been far too many years since Remus had come so hard. As he trembled and rode out the orgasm, he wondered how Severus had known.

Regulus and he had perfected the art of dirty talk during sex.

When Severus pulled out and rolled over onto his side, his breathing uneven and shallow, Remus smiled. Life with Severus would never be boring.

* * *

Draco woke in a cold sweat and opened his eyes, but then he shut them tightly and tried to remain silent as pain lanced through his body. He didn't want to wake Harry, but he feared something was wrong with the baby.

"Harry," he whispered, then he winced as another pain shot through his side. "Harry," he tried to say louder. "Help." Draco had been frightened before, but this was completely different. This was a fear unlike any other.

Harry—messy hair, green sleep-filled eyes, and a confused expression on his face—bolted into an upright position. "Wha—Draco? What's wrong?"

"The baby. Th—There's something wrong with her," said a scared and nearly hysterical Draco as he cradled his abdomen and shook his head. "It hurts."

Harry made to get out of the bed, but before he could so much as move his leg, the door to their bedroom flew open and light flooded the room as Madam Pomfrey, Severus, and Remus entered.

Poppy Pomfrey said nothing as she moved to Draco's side of the bed. She needed to perform a scan on Draco to determine what was going on, but as she prepared to lower the duvet, she had a sudden thought that made her sigh, then she looked at Harry and then back at Draco. Were they naked? Poppy didn't want to embarrass the two, but she had a job to do and there was not a second to be wasted. A clearing throat made her turn towards the source, which, of course, was Severus.

"Poppy, my son and Draco are with child. If they choose to engage in sexual relations, that is their right. And as for your attempts to cater to their modesty?" Severus let out a small chuckle. "They gave that up when they decided to see how good they could make each other feel. Do what you must, Poppy, but please to be getting on with it. Remus and I will be out in the sitting room when you finish with Draco."

Remus didn't wish to leave Draco, but he allowed Severus to lead him out of the room.

Poppy waited for the door to close and wasted no time in lowering the duvet.

Severus was right. There was a job to do.

Yes, Draco was naked, but he was her patient, a pregnant male one at that, who would need constant attention. "Whom penetrated whom?" she asked as she ran her wand over Draco's abdomen, which looked a bit swollen—no doubt, the baby.

Harry swallowed as he grabbed his wand from beneath his pillow and Summoned his dressing gown to him. "I penetrated him, but Remus said it wouldn't hurt the baby. Did it?" Harry was grateful when Madam Pomfrey turned to look for something in her cloak. She was giving him a moment of privacy, and he very much appreciated it as he donned the dressing gown.

"I don't think so but we won't know until I complete my examination, which I am afraid is going to be a bit more invasive than I had first thought. Draco, I am going to have to do an examination of your anus," Madam Pomfrey said as she turned back around and motioned for Draco to turn on his left side so he would face Harry. "Would you rather Harry remain or would you prefer him to leave the room?"

As much as Draco didn't want anyone to see someone sticking something up his arse, he didn't wish for Harry to leave. "He can stay," said Draco quietly as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry resumed his recumbent position and took both of Draco's hands in his. "Don't think about it, Draco. Concentrate on me." Harry could tell that Madam Pomfrey was about to stick something up Draco's arse, and he didn't feel at all good about it. He knew it was necessary, but still …

"This is going to be uncomfortable, Draco. Count to three and take a deep breath. I'll tell you when you can release it," said Poppy, trying to sound soothing. When she received a nod from Draco she pointed her wand at the small black disc that was lain on the bedside table. It floated into the air until it hovered above Draco's bum, then it slowly lowered itself until it disappeared inside of Draco, who gasped when the disc entered him. Then he tensed, causing his bum cheeks to tighten around the object. "Try not to tense up, Draco. You need to be relaxed. Yes, like that. Now you may release your breath."

It very nearly brought tears to Poppy's eyes as she watched Harry caress Draco's face. It was so very surreal to witness such a sight. Most matrons would never in their lives be witness to a pregnant male, yet Poppy had been privy to two of them. It was quite odd, though, because Poppy was almost positive that Regulus had been much further along than Draco was whenever the baby had been removed from his body, yet he hadn't begun to show. Not that Draco was showing much—he wasn't—but he definitely had a baby inside of him that was growing.

A minute passed. Poppy pointed her wand at the entrance, chanted a few words in Latin, and waited, and prayed—prayed that this baby was going to be a fighter like his father had been.

Poppy had thought Regulus and Remus's baby dead—how could he not have been? All these years later, to know that Regulus and Remus's baby had survived such trauma as being transferred from a man to a woman … well, it was a miracle, and Poppy wanted to believe the baby inside Draco would be one as well.

"Hurts," said Draco, clinching his teeth. He closed his eyes.

Harry continued to caress Draco's face. "It'll be over soon." Harry hoped he was right. He couldn't stand to see Draco in such pain.

Small blue letters floated out of the wand and settled above Draco's right hip. Poppy gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked, knowing it was bad news.

Poppy wasn't sure how she should approach this, but honesty would be the best option. "Part of the baby's magic has been pulled away and now resides within your abdomen, Harry," Poppy said, not quite believing what she was witnessing.

"But how could that be? Draco needs all the magic for the bab—" Harry stopped.

It hit him like a hippogriff trying to get a dead ferret.

He was pregnant.

He was going to have a baby.

He was going to have a boy.

A conversation from the previous night floated through his mind. What had he heard Madam Trelawney say? He remembered every word—they had been about his son and the prophecy.

Harry had no idea what the prophecy as a whole meant, but what he did know was that the final bits of it were definitely about him, Draco, and their son.

Harry began breathing faster, but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Harry, look at me," Poppy said calmly, wondering if Harry had put two and two together. She doubted it, but he looked upset and his breathing was most definitely becoming labored. "Look into my eyes and attempt to calm yourself. Breathe in, dear. Good. Now breathe out. Draco and the baby have not been harmed; the pain of the magical transfer will subside." Then she pointed her wand at Draco's bum. As the black disc exited his anus, Poppy informed Draco and Harry that they were both expecting a child—Draco a daughter, and Harry a son.

* * *

His meeting with the Headmistress over, a harried Remus returned to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room to finish preparations for the upcoming term. He could hardly believe the events of the morning. Both Draco and Harry were pregnant? It had hit Remus hard, but Severus hadn't been as shocked; he'd said the two children had been foretold, that he should have realized. Then he'd left to procure the book Remus had asked about.

There were too many questions and worries running through Remus's mind. What would happen? Would his and Severus's sons make it through this unscathed? Remus swallowed and attempted to calm himself. He would do no one any good if he worked himself into becoming ill. And, he needed to finish preparing his classroom for term.

Normally, he would have done these preparations weeks earlier, but circumstances as they were, that hadn't been possible.

Earlier, he had removed the old posters and parchments Severus had used, and replaced them with newer ones. Now, he sat at his desk, perusing through lesson plans. This term would be different from previous ones in every sense of the word.

Normally, there were between thirty-eight and forty-five first years, and between 270-300 total.

There would be twelve first years this term. Ninety-five students in total.

The death of Voldemort had done little to quell the fear it seemed.

Because of the low numbers, the board of Governors had decided to do away with the Houses.

Remus wasn't so sure this was a good idea, but as there was little choice, he would be teaching larger classes, fewer times each week.

There was a knock. Remus pointed his wand at the door.

Dora.

He unlocked the door. "Come in," he said as he marked his place then closed the textbook he'd be teaching from. He then watched as she made her way to the front of the room. She looked happy, or at least happier than she had not so many months earlier.

"Severus told me you were in here. I hope you don't mind me stopping by," she said as she sat in one of the front desks.

"Not at all. How have you been?" Remus was somewhat uncomfortable, but he and Dora were going to be seeing each other often, so he needed to get past this uneasiness.

"I'm okay. So … you and Severus?"

When she said no more, Remus nodded. "Yes. I must admit I didn't see it coming."

"Yeah, well, neither did I. I thought th—" she then closed her mouth and shrugged her shoulders.

"If I led you on at any time, Dora, I apologize. I never meant to hurt you."

"So it isn't safe for you and me to be together, but it's safe for you and Severus, yeah?"

Remus stood from his desk, walked over to where Dora was seated, and placed his hands on her desk. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Yeah, I do. Remus, I'm happy for you and Severus. I'm a bit hurt, yeah, but I'll be fine. The real reason I wanted to stop by was to tell you that you don't have to worry about me being a problem for you. I don't want it to be tense when we're around each other."

It was too late for that. Remus attempted a smile. "Perhaps tomorrow after lessons you and I could talk over tea? There are some things you need to be made aware of."

Dora stood and grinned. "Yeah, that would be good." Then she turned to leave, but turned back towards Remus. "If you need anything, Remus, please don't hesitate to ask. I know it's going to be a rough year, and I want to do my part to ensure that my cousin makes it through unscathed."

* * *

Harry sat on the bed after he dressed, and waited for Madam Pomfrey to return. She had examined him, and it hadn't been at all comfortable, but at least she hadn't stuck anything up his arse … yet. He knew that was coming, though, and sooner, rather than later; she had told him to be prepared for that inevitability. When he heard the door open. he turned his head to see the matron carrying a sheaf of parchments. She looked concerned. Harry tensed as his father followed Madam Pomfrey into the room. His expression looked worse than hers as he stood against the wall and looked at Harry. Harry swallowed.

Poppy saw the panicked look on Harry's face, and she wished she could assuage the fear, but she couldn't. She set down the parchment on the bed, and then pulled up the chair beside the bed so she was not even a meter away.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Harry, knowing that he'd already become attached to his son.

"It is too early to tell, but I am afraid that in a month's time we will have no other choice but to place you on strict bed rest, Harry."

"Why?"

"Your body is attempting to reject the vagina and uterus that have been created, and at the moment, your body seems to be winning. Severus is preparing a myriad of potions that will help to counteract the rejection, but only time will tell if the potions will be successful. If the potions help, then that is one hurdle passed, but even then you will have to be monitored twenty-four hours a day. Until we know anything further, I cannot stress to you enough the importance of not overexerting yourself, Harry. For now, you merely need to be careful. No restrictions will be placed on you at this time, but please use discretion. If you begin feeling ill or weak, you must come to me immediately. Understood?"

* * *

When the Great Hall was finally empty, Harry turned towards Hermione. "Where'd Ron go?"

"Professor McGonagall requested he go to her office. I think she knew you needed to talk to me. You don't look so good, Harry. I thought you were going to be sick during the Welcoming Feast. You weren't paying attention, were you?" Her admonition lacked its usual ire. When a few moments passed without Harry responding, Hermione knew there was something very wrong. "Harry?" she said, worry in her voice. "What is it? What's going on?"

A self-deprecating laugh escaped Harry and he shook his head when she looked at him oddly. What was going on? If she only knew. He was pregnant, but would probably lose the baby was the first thing he wished to tell her, but it was unlikely he would ever mention to her that he could lose the baby. He hadn't even told Draco yet. Severus and Poppy were the only ones aware of that fact, and Harry wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. Unfortunately, there were other things Hermione did need to know about so she could help him, and there was no time like the present. He withdrew the parchment he had written the prophecy on, and handed it to her. "I think it's a prophecy. Dunno, though." He watched her read over it, then watched as she seemed to ponder the words. Minutes passed. "So what do you think it means?" he asked, curiosity overflowing.

"Dunno. It could be about the founders. It says in _Hogwarts: A History_ , that there are several prophecies regarding the founders, but I dunno, Harry. Seven generations doesn't go back to the time of the founders, not unless this was written long ago."

"It couldn't have been. Why would this very prophecy be recited to me if I weren't a part of it?" Harry asked, knowing Hermione had no more answers than he did.

Hermione read the words on the parchment twice more, hoping that something would click into place, but nothing did. "I wonder if you are the child who was going to vanquish the dark?"

Harry had thought of that. After all, he had vanquished Voldemort, but he'd heard the prophecy recited to him after doing so, and now he was going to have a son, something Madam Trelawney had alluded to the night previous. "I don't think so," he said, then he bucked up his courage and told Hermione about the day's events. He began with Draco waking up in pain and ended with what Trelawney had told him the night previous.

* * *

Pansy turned towards Draco, who had just entered the Slytherin common room, and she didn't look at all pleased with him. Draco had been thinking about this confrontation for days … weeks even. Whatever she had to say would more than likely not be what he wished to hear, but he would listen and decide how to proceed once she spoke her mind.

"You've changed your allegiances, Draco, haven't you? When I saw you walking into the Great Hall with your head bowed, it was the first time I ever thought you weren't in complete control, and it scared me. You always assured me everything would work out to our advantage, Draco, and I think I counted on you. You always seemed to hold yourself above everyone else, and I needed to see that. I need someone strong to lean on."

Draco wasn't quite sure what he should say. It was just as he had thought. She was going to try to guilt him into returning to her way of thinking. "I'm not that person, Pansy; not anymore. I have always felt the need to prove myself, and in the never-ending attempt to gain acceptance, I went too far. I was willing to do anything. If you are looking for me to continue my behavior from last year, then I am going to disappoint you," said a paler than usual Draco. He held his breath, waiting for his former best friend's reaction.

Pansy bit her bottom lip and seemed to ponder her words before speaking. "I think you should know that my mother and father are among the former Death Eaters who are trying to get your father to assume the new Lordship."

Again, this was no different than Draco had expected, although, he was rather shocked that she was speaking as freely as she was. If she only knew what all was about to unfold with Harry and him … "And you?"

"We always did what our parents wanted us to, Draco," Pansy said, whining as she gave Draco a pouty look."

He had no reply. Pansy spoke the truth. Neither he nor she had ever gone against their parents' wishes, as far as the Dark Arts were concerned, before this summer. How would she be able to disobey her parents?

She wouldn't be able to.

Draco wasn't sure what to think, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to trust Pansy. Unfortunately, she was going to be someone whom he would have to watch out for.

Pansy looked at Draco and frowned. "Things will never be the same between us, will they?"

"No, they won't," was Draco's terse reply. This was so much more difficult than he had imagined. He and Pansy had shared so much over the years, and now to have it all end. Well, it was just another part of Draco's childhood disappearing into thin air. All things changed, right?

"What changed, Draco? Who changed your mind? You certainly have done a roundabout. I don't understand, and don't give me that codswallop about you wanting to be your own person. Someone _has_ changed your mind."

While Draco bristled at the comment, he couldn't deny the truth it bespoke. "Professor Snape, if you must know. I didn't intend for that to happen, but it did, and I guess I'm happy about that. It will cost me friends, no doubt, but when have us Slytherins ever had many friends? We are loners, yeah?" And just why was Draco being so forthcoming with Pansy? He was giving her fuel to fan the fire. But, as he saw it, she was going to discover the truth eventually. She already knew that Snape had betrayed the Dark Lord.

Pansy nodded. "But you and me were loners together, Draco. You need me, and don't say you don't." Her eyes bored into his.

"I can't go back, Pansy. I will almost certainly eventually pay for my betrayal with my life, but I just can't face what my life once was, so, if you are going to continue thinking the way we did last year, then I'm afraid we have nothing further to discuss."

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "I trusted Professor Snape. I trusted him to lead us where we needed to go, but he abandoned us and now he has brainwashed you. But he'll no doubt get what he deserves, and I won't lie to you. I hope your father gets his hands on Snape and makes him pay for what he's done to you and to all of us. It's a travesty how much he has changed you, Draco. The two of us would have been good together. We would have been unstoppable."

Her diatribe finished, Pansy walked away, her brunette shoulder-length hair bouncing with each step she took further from Draco. It was at that point that Draco realized that the girl whom he had once thought his best friend was at least an inch taller than she had been the last time they had seen each other.

Time stood still for no one.

Pansy gone, and no one else around, Draco retrieved the tome from his cloak pocket and began walking towards his and Harry's rooms as he opened it.

It was an old tome—ancient looking, in fact. The binding was falling apart, and the lettering on the cloth cover had faded long ago.

Draco had found it in the restricted section of the library. To his knowledge, there was only one copy. It was so old and obscure that most scholars probably hadn't a clue of its existence. Draco had happened upon the book by accident, but as soon as he'd opened it, he'd known this was what he had been searching for.

There wasn't much there: only the prophecy and a paragraph that followed, with the writers guesses as to what the prophecy meant. It had been written in the eleventh century, and if not for one line at the very end of the prophecy, this could have been about anyone. It could still be about anyone, but Draco knew that someone long ago had made it about his family—more specifically his and Harry's future son.

Draco closed his eyes as he opened the book to the marked page: 327. He had already read the last line—that had not been revealed to Harry for what was now an obvious reason—so many times that he knew it by heart, and it made him almost ill to read it again, but he did.

> _"Fire, water, wind, and earth, each of these result in birth. If the son of the one who killed the second cannot end the third, he will find himself interred._

Draco was brought out of his maudlin musings when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Draco forced a small smile. He would have to tell Harry what he'd found.

"How did it go?" Harry asked pensively. He already knew the answer by the forlorn look on Draco's face.

"She's upset that I've changed my allegiances," Draco answered as he nonchalantly placed the ancient book back into his cloak pocket. Harry did glance at it, but he asked no questions. He would find out soon enough.

Harry nodded as he motioned his head towards a bench that was against the wall. Once he and Draco were seated, and after Harry draped the Invisibility Cloak around the two, each of them holding one side of it, he continued. "Draco, did you expect her to suddenly change her mind and say that what her parents had been teaching her for seventeen years was wrong? You didn't change easily. If I recall correctly, you were quite abject to giving up your life of servitude. Give her some time. I have a feeling now that you aren't there to lead her, she'll soon discover what side she should be on."

Draco shook his head. "You don't understand, Harry. She and I, we are different from you, Remus, and the Weasleys. Our parents raised us to obey their every word, and most of the time we did, without fail. We don't know how to think for ourselves, not really. It is as if we need someone to lead us."

Harry lifted Draco's chin and stared into grey watery eyes. "Then lead her, Draco. You can do that, can't you?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (23/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words** **in this chapter** : 4000

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : A father's love shows itself in many ways: They can rein in their child's wayward behavior with a look, and they will comfort their child in a moment of despair with a hug. It doesn't matter if the child is a boy of four or a young man of seventeen, a father's love is forever.

* * *

Harry knocked on Severus's door, apprehensive about entering. What was he going to hear? Madam Pomfrey had told him that the five of them—him, Draco, Remus, Severus, and Madam Pomfrey—would meet in Severus's rooms at seven, therefore Harry had an idea this meeting was about the scans that had run earlier—the ones where Madam Pomfrey had stuck a black disc up his arse.

That had been humiliating, it had hurt like hell, and this was only the beginning. Harry had five more months of this to look forward to … he hoped. As mortifying as it was to have a foreign object probing his arse, the thought of anything happening to his baby was devastating.

What a surreal day it had been. When he had awakened, he and Draco had been expecting a daughter. Now, as Harry yawned, ready to crawl into bed and fall asleep in Draco's arms, he and Draco were expecting a daughter and a son.

Had he only been at Hogwarts a day? It seemed an eternity since Draco, Remus, Severus, and he had left the comforts of the Burrow, and Harry wished he were back there now, where his worst problem had been not being able to talk to his father as he wished. Now, that worry seemed foolish. Even as Harry and Severus had yet to have the long talk Harry had so wanted to have, it didn't matter so much anymore. Harry knew he and Severus would work everything out and he knew that his father would be there for him now. Really, that was all Harry needed.

When the door opened, he entered and was disquieted to see Madam Pomfrey, Severus, Remus, and Draco looking at him somberly; it was as if he were walking into his very own funeral. Then he looked to his right and frowned when he saw that Tonks was present. Not that he had anything against her—Harry thought Tonks cool and hip—but why was she here? He was about to ask her that very question when he heard Madam Pomfrey say something to Severus. He turned his head to look at them, and knew he was about to hear bad news

Where was the queue for the good news?

"Harry, dear, come have a seat," Poppy Pomfrey said, her matronly smile in evidence. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you and Draco can get to bed, and the two of you need your rest; it has been a stressful day for the two of you and your babies."

Laughter would have been inappropriate, but after the day Harry had just experienced, he thought that laughing might be the only thing to do that would keep him from going mental. Quelling the urge, because he didn't think the others would understand, he did as asked and sat beside Draco, trying to figure out what was going on.

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged his shoulders, then looked at Severus, who now looked much the same as he had the day Harry had set eyes on the man for the first time. In other words, it wasn't the expression Harry had hoped to see. Harry needed reassurance. Wasn't a parent supposed to give their child assurance when faced with difficult situations? Yes, they were, but Harry wasn't naïve; he knew that being a parent was much more than blood. No matter how much Severus might have loved his son over the years and lamented their lost relationship, he hadn't been there for Harry, and they hadn't bonded, so of course Severus wouldn't know what Harry needed or wanted at this very moment.

Not wishing to think on lost time, Harry then looked back at Madam Pomfrey, wishing she would get on with it. She gave him a wan smile.

"Harry, I received the results of the scans I did after the potions Severus made for you were administered. As I feared, your body has not responded to them at all favorably. It may be that they will begin working tomorrow or the following day, but all of my research and all of the past studies indicate that this potion should begin working immediately. However, as male births do not occur often enough for us to know if the potion will work immediately in each case, we cannot be sure that the potions will not begin working at a later time. Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of time on our side, and even as I said this wouldn't happen for a month or more, I am going to go ahead and put you on bed rest until the baby is born."

All Harry could do was attempt to nod, but he felt tired, as if he could sleep for days, and he had no strength. He wanted to go lie down. He couldn't even be bothered to be upset by the news. He was accustomed to bad news; it was a way of life for him it seemed.

"I am sorry, Harry," added Madam Pomfrey, her expression showing that she meant what she said.

Again, Harry nodded. There was nothing else to do.

Over the next hour, a tired and depressed Harry sat and listened as he was told that there was to be no walking for him, no meals in the Great Hall, no lessons with others, and the restrictions seemed to go on and on. Remus and Severus would make sure he did his lessons, and Draco would be in charge of his food.

As discouraging as all of this was, it wasn't anything to what Harry was told next—the reason Tonks had been invited to sit in on their meeting.

If the bed rest didn't work within the next two weeks, Harry and Draco's son would die unless they could find someone else to carry him to term.

Tonks would be the person to carry Harry's baby if he couldn't.

No one had asked Harry what he thought, but he would have likely suggested Tonks as well. Who else was there? Hermione? Luna? Ginny? They were all still students, as Harry was, and he didn't think it fair that any of them be asked to carry a child. Not that it was fair to ask Tonks, but Harry thought it was probably the best idea anyone had.

It had been Remus's idea. He and Severus had asked Tonks if she'd be willing to do this if Harry was unable to carry the baby for five months. She'd agreed immediately, but only if it was okay with Harry.

He assured her it was okay with him.

And really … did Harry have a choice if he wanted his son to live? No, he had no choice, and he knew Tonks was the perfect surrogate. Still, the prospect of allowing someone else to host his baby was not at all a good feeling. He had never even entertained the idea that he could have a child—males didn't do such things in the Muggle world—but now that he had a living being inside of him, he didn't want to give him up, not even for a few months.

An hour later, Tonks and Madam Pomfrey left, leaving Harry, Draco, Remus, and Severus alone.

"We'll get through this, Harry," said Draco.

All Harry could do was shrug his shoulders, but then he looked at Severus, who was looking at him wish such sorrow that it overwhelmed him. He couldn't face this. He wanted to run and not stop, but he and Draco had decided that they needed to tell Remus and Severus about the prophecy, and as tired as he was, this needed to be done tonight. "Severus, that lady in the portrait next to Phineus Nigellus Black that is in the room on the third floor of your home gave me what I think is a prophecy the other night, and Draco found a book in the library that has it in there. It seems to be about Draco and me and our son."

Draco withdrew the book and handed it to Severus, who opened it, knowing what he was about to read. Truth be told, he had forgotten about this book being in the library—it was merely the prophecy, with little explanation about it since the book was written long before the seven generations that the prophecy spoke about were born.

He Summoned his spectacles from the table beside the sofa, then began reading the words that he knew by heart:

_**Fire, water, wind, and earth; each of these result in birth.** _

_**Flames lap and roar for the first; leaving the poor little soul cursed.** _

_**Water floods and warps during the second; not able to spare the forlorn fecund.** _

_**Wind gusts and destroys amidst the third; the sound far too great for the tiny girl to be heard.** _

_**Earth settles in for prosperous times at the fourth, before famine hits from the north.** _

_**Fire, water, wind, and earth; each of these result in birth. No less than all will battle for five generations, until the child of the sixth—the surviving twin of wind—sires the one who will end the dark."** _

_**"Fire, water, wind, and earth, each of these result in birth. If the son of the one who killed the second cannot end the third, he will find himself interred.** _

After reading the prophecy twice, Severus handed the book to Remus, then looked at Harry and Draco, who were looking at him expectantly. "For almost two centuries this prophecy has sustained a feud between the Blacks. In 18—"

"But it is a prophecy. Ho—" Harry interrupted, but then stopped when his father gave him one of those familiar glares—a look that Harry had loathed as a student, but now when he received such it made him feel horrid; he didn't want to disappoint Severus.

"Allow me to finish, Harry, then you may ask questions," said Severus, bitingly.

Harry nodded and looked at Draco, and both boys grinned. It was probably a good thing that not everything had changed.

Severus wasn't amused; these boys exasperated him to no end at times, but knowing that he'd not have it any other way, he shook his head and let the briefest of grins flitter across his face as he looked in between Harry and Draco. "In 1873, my great-great grandmother, Isla Black, fell in love with a man called Alphard Evans, Harry's great-great-great grandfather. The two were to be married, but for some unknown reason the engagement was called off. Not too long after, Alphard began seeing Isla's sister, Elladora, who was Draco's great-great-great grandmother. The story goes that the morning of their wedding, Elladora caught Alphard and her brother, Phineus, making love. Needless to say, the wedding did not take place, and that was the beginning of the feud between the Black family." Severus studied the faces of Harry and Draco and could tell that what he had told them was rather daunting. Well, it had been rather daunting when, as a child, his mother had told him the story.

Harry looked at Draco, who looked every bit as shocked as he did, maybe even more so.

"But that doesn't explain how the prophecy got connected to the Black family feud," said Draco.

For the next hour Severus explained, as best he could, the history of his family. Beginning with the unfortunate death of Sirius Black at the age of eight, whose death was rumored to be connected to Fiendfyre. Then he told of the near-drowning of Phineus Nigellus that had very nearly claimed the lives of him and his mother, who had rescued him. She had paid dearly for her good deed and had never regained full strength. Next, Severus told of the birth of Elladora and her twin, and the unfortunate events of that day that took away one of them.

As he was about to explain a bit more about the prophecy, he looked at the wizarding clock on the wall and decided the rest could wait—he had told them everything important, and all he had left was to explain what had gone on in recent years. He'd do that tomorrow or at some later date. "That is enough for tonight; the two of you have had a long day."

Harry was grateful for the dismissal. As much as he wanted to know everything, he had so much going on in his brain, and he wanted time to think about it all. He stood to leave, but then looked back at Severus. "This is all well and good, but how in Merlin's name could someone take all of this and connect it to the prophecy?"

Severus allowed a satisfied smirk. His son continued to impress him. It was just too bad Harry hadn't applied himself more during his first six years at Hogwarts. "People are quite efficient when it comes to connecting the dots, Harry. It doesn't matter if a story or prophecy means anything when originated. All that counts is whether or not the events told are acted upon."

* * *

Alone in a large dark room sat a solitary man, staring into nothingness. Everything—other than his money—was gone, and for this proud aristocrat, there was only one person to blame, but, unfortunately, said person had been long dead. It was regrettable—even Lucius Malfoy knew this—that he would make Evans pay for what he had done by ending the life of his great-great-great grandson, one Harry James Potter, who just so happened to be standing in the way of Lucius getting to where he wanted to be.

* * *

Draco took off Harry's Invisibility Cloak and sat down against the damp battlement: the same one Dumbledore had been leaning against before he'd been killed. Draco could still see his former Headmaster falling backwards, and he didn't need to close his eyes to do so. Looking around at the ramparts, and remembering the events of almost three months earlier, the Slytherin shivered and wrapped his wool cloak tighter around him.

He shouldn't be up here, but it was something he felt he needed to do. Harry was asleep, and Draco wasn't tired, so he'd decided this was as good a time as any to face what he'd almost done, and what had been done because of his inability to do what he'd promised.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. Truly, I am," said Draco, meaning every word as he stood and looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, which were covered in a thick layer of fog. It was eerie being here, alone, his past actions his only company.

When he heard the door leading from the tower to the turret open, he stiffened, but relaxed when he saw Tonks emerge from the dense mist that the September air had brought in from the lake.

"I thought it might be you out here," said Tonks as she came over and stood beside her cousin. "Don't you think it would be quite disrespectful for you to get yourself kidnapped or killed just because you are upset? I think Headmistress McGonagall made it perfectly clear that no one is to leave the interior of the castle for any reason." After pointing her wand at a few different places, setting up temporary enchantments to keep Draco safe, Tonks returned her gaze to the young Malfoy, and noticed his chin was quivering. He looked every bit as stoic as he always had, but there was a vulnerability there that Tonks hadn't seen before.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I doubt anyone would miss me."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, squirt. Just because your father seems to be doing his best to make our lives a living hell doesn't mean you have to quit living. I think people can tell that you're not anything like Lucius."

Draco said nothing, but continued staring ahead.

Tonks studied Draco. Something was different about him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." A weak reply if ever he had given one.

"No, you're not, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on in that brain of yours, Draco. Is it about me possibly carrying your and Harry's son?"

Draco turned his head and watched Tonks as she looked out over the grounds. Her hair was a dark purple. She certainly didn't look anything like him, but she was family … perhaps the only family that gave a damn about him. "No, nothing to do with that. Harry isn't doing well and doesn't like the idea, but he knows it might be our only alternative."

Tonks smiled in relief. The last thing she wanted to do was cause trouble. "So then what's on your mind, and don't tell me it's nothing. I know we haven't ever got on well; we never knew each other growing up, but now that I'm here, I want to get to know my cousin."

Draco studied the daughter of his aunt and uncle who the Malfoys had looked down upon for as long as Draco could remember. She seemed genuinely concerned, and Draco knew he could do with someone other than Harry or Remus to talk to. Once upon a time, Pansy would have been that other person, but that was no longer the case. If Tonks wanted to listen … "I almost killed Dumbledore and when I didn't, it caused my Head of House to do it in my stead. And now I'm about to have a baby with Harry, as is Harry, but Harry might lose our son. My father has all but disowned me and he hates Harry, so much so that he will probably not stop until either he kills Harry or someone kills him. And you saw how everyone stared at me this evening at the Welcoming Feast. They all hate me, and I don't blame them." Draco finished and shook his head as he looked towards the sky. "Sorry you asked?"

Tonks shook her head, even though she knew Draco couldn't see her. The only thing she was sorry for was that she hadn't asked sooner, such as in her cousin's fifth and sixth years. "No." When she saw that Draco wasn't going to look at her she figured he wanted to be left alone. She should drag him inside with her, but she wouldn't. He needed to be alone.

She pushed away from the wall and began to leave, but stopped and watched as Draco glanced down towards the area where Dumbledore's body had fallen. "Everything happened that night as it was supposed to, Draco. You have to know that."

What? Draco couldn't believe she would say such a thing. He jerked his head around and glared. "And who in the hell are you to say that? You don't know anything. ANYTHING. It was I who was asked by the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore. I don't give a rats arse what was meant to be or whom wanted whom to kill them. Don't you get it? It was ME. I was the one who pointed my wand at Dumbledore. It was ME. I almost killed him." Draco, unable to withhold his emotions, felt as the tears overflowed. He remained standing, but then knelt on the ground and put his face in his hands, but then he looked up at Tonks again, tears running freely down his face. "I didn't know that Dumbedore was dying. I didn't know that he wanted Professor Snape to be the one to kill him. What I did know was that when I stepped out onto the turret, I had every intention of killing him. I wanted to, Tonks. I wanted to." Then he could speak no more as sobs wracked his frame. He bent over and put his face in his hands as he bowed his head to the ground.

With tears of her own, Tonks approached Draco and knelt beside him. She didn't know what to say; there really was nothing to say. Instead, she put her hand on Draco's back and rubbed it as she made soothing noises, but she knew that would be little help. "But you didn't, Draco."

Thirty minutes later, Tonks made her way to the gargoyle, gave the password, then was led up the revolving staircase. She wasn't at all sure of what she would say, but she had to say something.

"How may I help you, Nymphadora?" were Minerva McGonagall's first words when Tonks entered the large office.

Tonks sighed and frowned as the Headmistress stood up from behind her desk, holding a sheaf of parchment. Why must Minerva and Severus use Nymphadora? Everyone else seemed fine with Tonks, and Remus and her parents called her Dora.

Minerva couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she saw the slight frown beginning to turn into a larger one. She knew precisely what her guest was sulking about. "Nymphadora is such a lovely name, dear, why do you insist people call you Tonks?"

A bit taken aback that Minerva had guessed what the problem was, Tonks thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't know, Minerva. I guess I just always associated my name with bad memories. It's as if Tonks or Dora isn't connected to the Blacks in any way." Tonks shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't like to be called Nymphadora. End of story.

Minerva nodded. Wasn't it sad that one didn't wish to be associated with one's own family? Yes, but with the Blacks that was more the rule rather than the exception. It was a sad, unfortunate consequence of a prophecy. "That is quite understandable, Dora. I'll talk to Severus and perhaps convince him to call you Tonks or Dora as well, but I wouldn't expect it to happen," said a smiling Minerva.

The younger witch laughed aloud. She knew that day would never arrive. "I won't hold my breath, but thanks, Minerva."

"Now, do tell me what brings you up to my office at this late hour?"

Tonks told the Headmistress about Draco and spoke of her concerns regarding him and keeping his feelings inside, her voice more panicked the more she thought about everything.

After Nymphadora left, Minerva sighed deeply before retrieving the mirror from her desk drawer. Severus had given it to her for use regarding Harry and Draco, saying she could contact either Remus or him any time she needed to.

Ten minutes later, Remus stepped out onto the walkway and approached Draco, who was shivering as he leaned against the wall. "You'll catch cold if you remain out here, Draco. I think it's time to go in."

Draco nodded then wiped more tears away as he stood. Why couldn't he stop crying? It was most unbecoming of a Malfoy to cry this much. But when his father took him into his arms, Draco allowed a fresh batch to fall and he didn't care if it was ill-befitting of a Malfoy.

All that mattered was that his father thought it befitting of a Lupin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (24/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 3600

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : How will Draco cope with going to lessons while Harry has to remain behind, confined to bed?

* * *

A tired and nauseous Draco adjusted his tie as he walked down the corridor from his and Harry's rooms. Thankfully, no students were anywhere near—sharing a room with Harry in the dungeons, near Severus and Remus, had its advantages—but Draco knew that sooner, or later, he would be asked why he wasn't sleeping in the Slytherin dorms, and he didn't look forward to explaining. At least he had a valid reason that the students should believe. He had attempted to murder the Headmaster. If that didn't garner a person sleeping arrangements apart from other students, what would?

A yawn. Draco blinked his eyes a few times, trying to keep himself awake. It was going to be a long day.

It hadn't been a good night. It seemed that baby girl Malfoy-Potter had wanted her daddy to spend the night in the bathroom by the toilet. Severus, after checking with Madam Pomfrey, to be sure it was advisable to do so, had given him a potion that would replenish the nutrients he'd lost, but then Draco had sicked-up not half an hour later, and the potion had come up. Madam Pomfrey had then brought him a weaker version of what Severus had given him, and thus far, that one seemed to be staying down, but Draco knew that at any moment he could be sick all over the floor.

The thought was almost enough to trigger the dreaded reaction, but Draco made himself take in a few deep breaths, which seemed to help, but he still felt sluggish, and he was more tired than he had been in a very long time.

He'd finally managed a couple hours' sleep, but that was hardly going to be enough for the coming day. Remus had made Draco promise that he'd kip during his breaks, and Draco found himself wishing that break was already here so he could return to his and Harry's bed, where Harry was more than likely sleeping.

The thought made Draco look behind him, and it brought out a hint of a smile. He hadn't wanted to leave the bed or Harry, but he'd had no choice.

First day of seventh year, and Draco Malfoy, attempted murderer, had to show his face.

If this weren't so important and serious, Draco would think it comical what he was being asked to do.

When he'd left the castle with Severus, not even three months earlier, Draco would never have guessed that he'd be returning to Hogwarts. It was more than he deserved, and he knew it, but he was thankful that he'd been given this opportunity. It was probably only because of the Weasleys, but, whatever the reason, Draco was thankful, and he'd not give anyone reason to be disappointed in him. In a month's time, though, or perhaps sooner, there would be several people upset with him when they found out about him and Harry and their babies.

The thought was overwhelming, but it was a worry that Draco needed to save for another day. Today he needed to focus on getting through lessons with as little confrontation as possible. No matter that the students had been warned to leave him alone, he had the feeling that he'd have more than his fair share of insults thrown at him. He didn't look forward to such, but if it happened, he'd deal with it _with as little fuss as possible_ (Harry's advice).

Turning the corner and about to ascend the stairs, where he would surely meet up with throngs of students, Draco held his head up and put on a smile as he passed other students … and Peeves, who began chanting about little student assassins, but Draco tuned him out after the first few words, and began thinking about Harry.

Wondering what Harry was doing was a much better way for Draco to pass the time as he made his way up to the third floor than thinking about a poltergeist spouting off about things he had no idea about.

As Draco had been about to leave a few minutes earlier, Severus arrived, telling Draco he wasn't going to allow Harry to be alone, which made Draco feel better. He hadn't wanted to leave Harry, but he had no choice, so the arrival of Severus had put his mind at ease.

Not five seconds after Draco turned the corner that led to the Charms classroom, he encountered the first of what he expected to be many hostile groups of students. It was boy Draco vaguely remembered from Quidditch tryouts in fifth year, and a girl who he didn't recognize. The boy retrieved his wand and held it up, as if he were about to send a curse to Draco, but he quickly lowered it. Draco turned around to look and see what or who had changed the boy's mind, and saw the Headmistress walking towards him. She didn't look at all happy, but when she noticed that he was looking at her, she gave him a small smile before motioning for him to enter the classroom.

Draco did as asked, but stopped just as he crossed the threshold, wanting to know if McGonagall was going to say anything to the students. She had been very clear the previous night regarding students not bothering him, but would she really go through with her threats? Minerva McGonagall had never been a fan of Lucius Malfoy, and that dislike had trickled down to his son.

"Mr Kim and Miss McCorkle. I believe the two of you have lessons to get to, and if I am not mistaken, they are on the other side of the castle. The two of you will meet me in my office during break. Now off with you."

Once the two students left and Draco watched McGonagall pass by, he went and found a desk near the back of the room, and he hoped against hope that Flitwick was about to enter, because he didn't want anyone to have time to approach him. Unfortunately, Pansy did just that, but Draco was happy to see that her bag was already on another desk, near the front of the room. Thank Merlin for that. He looked at the clock, wondering what was taking Flitwick so long; usually he was in the room before the students entered.

It was two minutes until eight. At least the talk wouldn't be a long one, which was good for now, but the delay was a temporary one; Pansy would approach Draco again, when there would be nothing to keep the two from talking.

He began to turn his head back towards Pansy when he saw Hermione seated not far from where Pansy's book bag was. Draco didn't quite know what to think of the girl whom he had once liked very little. She was looking at him strangely, but then she gave him a small smile, one that no one else was likely to see for what it was, but Draco knew, understood, and appreciated it. He wasn't sure he would ever feel comfortable around either Hermione or Ron, but he would try.

It was important to Harry, thus it was important to Draco.

"Where were you last night, Draco?" Pansy asked, her voice shrill.

Draco sighed as he looked away from Hermione and turned back to look at Pansy. "The Order is making Professor Snape and me stay in separate rooms away from everyone else; something about them thinking we're a risk to the students." Draco hoped she didn't ask further questions, but it was inevitable that she would. Her expression made that perfectly clear.

"They wouldn't allow Professor Snape to be here if they thought him a risk, and the same with you. What's really going on, and don't say there's nothing. I know you've been lying to me," she said, her usual pouty lips sticking out.

Such a sulky look from Pansy had once appealed to Draco, but not now. "I'm not lying, Pansy. I think the Ministry wants to keep an eye on us to be sure we don't do anything untoward to anyone."

Flitwick arrived, giving Draco an excuse to put an end to his and Pansy's conversation. He wasn't sure how long he could keep her or anyone else in the dark. It was only a matter of time before his and Harry's relationship was out in the open, and he knew that the other secrets—the one about him and Harry and their fathers, and the one about him and Harry having babies—would also come out sooner rather than later.

It was daunting, and the nausea that had abated somewhat began to return. Draco closed his eyes and willed it to subside.

His daughter mustn't be very happy at the moment.

Draco understood. Neither was he.

The frown Flitwick gave Draco as he passed him on his way to his desk didn't escape Draco's notice. All the teachers had been told about his being with child because they needed to know what was going on in the event that anything that might imperil the life of the unborn child happened. Draco understood why the teachers had been told, but how was he going to explain it to others when he wasn't allowed to do certain things that the other students were doing?

Then, as Draco began to silently panic, he had a revelation. Harry had told him he would. This keeping the babies secret wasn't going to work. Draco had thought he and Harry could keep the truth away from everyone for a month or two, but now Draco knew that wouldn't be possible. He would have to talk to Harry and tell him that they should go ahead and let everyone know what was going on.

Speaking of Harry, Draco knew that his absence wouldn't go unnoticed, and that was another reason why the truth needed to come out. Draco was about to have a nervous breakdown as it was. His having a baby, his having two fathers, his having Harry Potter as a lover, his having a father who wanted his lover dead … well, it was more than Draco could handle. As Flitwick began to speak, Draco tried to clear his mind of all that was currently driving him spare.

"Welcome to another year of Charms. I do hope you all had a lovely holiday and that you are ready to learn. In less than a year, you will be out on your own, taking what we have taught you and putting it to practical use. Let us hope that we have taught you well."

Draco looked around and saw a few students, Slytherins, of course, covering their mouths—no doubt, hiding laughter. Normally, Draco would have probably been one of those acting up and not paying attention. Charms had never been a class he liked. But now, things were different. He was no longer that boy of a term ago. He looked towards the front right and saw Pansy staring at him, her face set in a frown.

She was going to be trouble.

Draco returned his attention to Flitwick and hoped his world wouldn't come crashing down around him on the first day of lessons.

* * *

Severus opened the door and walked in as quietly as he could, so as not to wake Harry, who looked to finally be sleeping peacefully, something he hadn't been able to do most of the night. Draco had been sick on and off for the past eight hours, and it had kept Harry awake.

Pulling up a chair beside the bed, Severus retrieved his spectacles, placed them on his nose, and began to read a book about wizard pregnancies. It was about as old as Dumbledore had been, but it was all Severus had been able to find, and any help would be appreciated. Since Severus knew he'd be doing a great deal of the rearing, himself, while the boys and Remus spent their days in lessons, he wanted to know exactly what faced him. He knew absolutely nothing about parenting. All he need do is look at Harry to see how magnificently he had failed in that respect. Not that Harry had grown up badly—far from it—but he had grown up in the worst of environments, and that would forever scar him.

Had Severus raised him, Harry would have been showered with love and praise; he would have been taught all that he should have been, and … he very well could have died at the hands of Voldemort.

Yes, that last bit was why Harry had not been raised by his biological father. It hurt Severus that he had lost so much time with Harry, but in the end, he knew that he had made the right choice.

> _Feeding The Wizard-Born: The First Year_
> 
> _Children born of a wizarding-union will grow up to be powerful, but when they enter the world, they are weaker than babies born of a witch and wizard. There is no definitive reason why this is, but in most every case we are aware of, these children have been sickly, and several have died before they reached the age of two. Because of this, it is suggested that these infants be fed no more than twenty-five fluid-ounces in a twenty-four hour period until they reach the age of five months, then the amount can be increased, but slowly and carefully._
> 
> _The milk from the birth father is the only milk the wizard-born-infant should drink and digest. If the father is unable to provide milk, the non-birth father's milk will suffice, but this is only to be used as a last resort as the non-birth father's breasts will not be fully formed, thus it will be more difficult for the baby to suckle the milk from the non-birth father's nipple._
> 
> _When the child reaches its first year, then they should be weaned off their father's breast, and a healthy diet should begin. Under no circumstances are these infants to be given any form of table food before the age of one. Their digestive systems are unable to process the food._

Severus glanced over at Harry and wondered if his son was going to be strong enough to carry the baby. Draco was having a difficult time with his pregnancy, yet Poppy seemed to think he was progressing as well as could be expected. It was likely that his sickness that he was having was caused by the magic that Harry's baby was taking away, but Poppy had assured them that Draco should stabilize within a few days' time. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be getting weaker. Not that he was in danger of death or anything as dire as that, but his ability to carry the baby seemed to be diminishing by the hour according to the monitor Poppy had placed inside Harry.

A moan brought Severus out of his musings, and he closed the book and set it down on the bedside table. Harry looked pale. "How are you feeling?" Severus asked, knowing the answer.

Harry grimaced. "Tired. Did Draco leave?" he asked, his eyes barely open.

"Yes, he left about an hour ago. Before you go back to sleep, I need to give you the potion Poppy left for you."

Harry sat up, took the vial of potion, and drank it. It didn't taste good, but he'd had worse. At least no one had to stick anything up his arse. He handed the empty vial back to Severus. "I'm not going to be able to carry the baby, am I?" Harry said, knowing full well the answer.

"It doesn't seem that your body will allow you to do so, Harry, but we haven't given up yet. It has only been a day that we've known about your baby. Poppy says he has been growing inside of you for about the same amount of time that Draco's baby has been growing inside of him. That your baby has lasted this long is a good sign, but we will not put you or the baby at risk, and you must understand that I have the right to make the final decision in this matter as I am your father."

Harry nodded and felt his eyelids beginning to flutter. He didn't want to sleep. Yes, he was exhausted, but he wanted to talk to Severus. But, he couldn't keep his eyes open. "So sleepy."

Severus watched as his son closed his eyes. It was difficult to sit and watch Harry go through this. There wasn't anything he could do to make it better, and wasn't that a parent's job? To make it better for their child when they were ill? "Sleep, Harry. We will talk later."

* * *

Hermione knocked on Professor Lupin's office door, and hoped he was there because she needed to talk to him and find out what was going on with Harry. He hadn't been in Charms.

The door opened.

"Hermione, I thought you might be stopping by. Please come in." Remus shut the door and pointed to a chair as he sat behind his desk. Harry had told him what to tell Hermione, and he was going to do as asked. It wasn't anything he wanted to do, but he would, and he would also use the young witch's talents as a mad researcher. Harry's baby was going to need all the help he could get to enter the world. Remus swallowed. "This is about Harry, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Yes, I knew that his absence in Charms wouldn't go unnoticed. I have been told by Harry what to tell you. I wish it weren't necessary to do so, but I fear it is, Hermione. It is unlikely that Harry will be able to carry his son to term. He is on restrictive bed rest until the baby is either born or transferred to someone else." Hermione looked horrified, then scared.

"I'll carry the baby for him," Hermione said immediately after Professor Lupin finished speaking.

Remus gave her a sad smile as he shook his head. "Tonks will be the one who carries the baby if Harry is unable to. We did consider you or Miss Weasley, but the two of you are so very young; Tonks is a better candidate, but, if anything happens and she can't, I might have to take you up on your offer." Remus was almost positive nothing would happen.

"Harry won't die, will he?" asked a visibly upset Hermione.

"Not if we are vigilant, and, with Severus here, that won't be a problem, Hermione."

"But he could die. If he carries the baby and can't handle it," said Hermione.

Remus nodded, but said nothing. What could he say?

* * *

Draco removed his robes and tie, then climbed into the bed beside Harry, who was asleep. He didn't have long—only half an hour before his next lesson—but that would have to suffice. Draco closed his eyes and was sure it would only take a few seconds for him to fall asleep.

Severus closed the door after he watched Draco climb into the bed, and sat on the sofa to wait for Remus, who'd said he wanted to talk to him at break. Not a minute later, the door opened and in he walked, looking tired. Severus poured a cup of tea and handed it to him, who gratefully accepted it and took a sip.

"Hermione knows about the baby and the likelihood that Tonks will have to carry it," Remus said as he sat beside Severus. "I didn't want to tell her, but per Harry's orders, I did. Perhaps she can help us do research."

That comment made Severus laugh, but he was sure to keep it low. "That I have no doubt about. I also think she can be a calming influence on Harry. We all know how worked up he can get."

"Yes, that he does. Unfortunately, that is not my only news. The real reason I Flooed you is because we have trouble, and her name is Rita Skeeter."

That was not good. Not good at all. Severus knew that Harry would react badly to such news. "What does she know?" And did Severus really want to know?

"Nothing at the moment, but she has been making comments to several members of the Order and Ministry that Harry is wearing a glamour and that he isn't James Potter's son."

"Damn," said Severus, angry that someone knew. "I think it time we beat Miss Skeeter at her own game. I do not wish to do this, but if she wants to play, then she will find out that I can play as well. Luna's father was only too happy to help Harry when he needed to give an interview, and I am sure he will be just as willing to help me in this situation."


	25. Chapter 25

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (25/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 6500

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : Now we get into the heart of the second half of the fic. Things are about to pick up and move forward, and we finally get some insight into what is going on with Draco's other father.

* * *

Severus attached the parchment to his owl and watched as she flew off towards Ottery St Catchpole, hopeful that his plan to circumvent the intrusive Rita Skeeter would be successful.

The owl no longer in sight, Severus left the Owlery for the Headmistress's office to discuss concerns he and Remus had regarding the new Potions teacher, who, regrettably, seemed cut from the same cloth as Gilderoy Lockhart, with the exception that this wizard also had a record of being intolerant and unreasonable. This in and of itself did not overly concern Severus, and in the past this would not have bothered him in the least, but now with his son and Draco being in such precarious situations, Severus worried about how Draco would be treated by the wizard. It was that _irrational parent_ coming out in him.  He knew Minerva wouldn't be able to help with this problem until something happened that needed to be addressed, but she would be able to return a very important item to Severus that Albus had had in his possession before he died.

When Severus reached the gargoyle, he opened his mouth to utter the password that would take him to Minerva's study, but at that very moment a memory from a few months earlier flashed through his mind and he decided there was somewhere else he needed to visit before he spoke to Minerva.

Several minutes later, as he passed the empty and dark Astronomy classroom, his heart began to race. This had been where the heart of the battle had taken place. No, not many knew what had happened here, but Severus would never forget. Yes, Severus had been on the Astronomy Tower; he'd kept the Unbreakable Vows, but while he had been paying his penance, several of Harry's friends had fought off Death Eaters who were attempting to gain entrance to the tower. Severus would never forget the looks in those innocent students' eyes as he had run past them on his way to meet Dumbledore. They had thought he was going to help their Headmaster.

Albus would say that's exactly what Severus had done, but Severus would vehemently disagree.

Traces of dark magic were everywhere Severus turned, and the spot on the floor where Bill Weasley's attack had taken place looked as it had that night. No matter how much time elapsed, or how hard people tried to scrub the blood-red stain out of existence, the curse scar would never fade.

Severus shivered.

He very nearly turned around and left, but he forced himself to continue forward. He could do this. Draco had faced his demons the night previous, and Remus had suggested that perhaps Severus should do the same. Severus hadn't thought it a good idea at all, and he had told Remus he would never set foot anywhere near the tower, but now that he was about to reach the stairs that would take him to the Astronomy Tower, Severus knew that Remus had been correct to suggest this. Even as it was proving to stir up every negative emotion Severus had ever had about himself, he forced himself to continue.

He would never forgive himself.

Everything about that night was fresh in Severus's mind, as if it had been a mere second previous that it all occurred, but it _felt_ as if it had been years since Dumbledore had fallen backwards off the tower.

The absence of the one person who had thought Severus worthy of a second chance was a void unlike any other.

As he ascended the stairs that would lead to the top—to the ramparts where it had all gone so terribly wrong (Yes, what he'd done had been planned, but …)—Severus thought back to earlier times, when the tower had represented a respite of sorts, very much the same as his workroom at his home.

As a student, the Astronomy Tower had been Severus's favorite hiding place. Whenever the stress of lessons and the taunts of the students became too much, this had been the place Severus sought cover; it had become his escape.

Just as his workroom at home, this place now represented sadness and darkness.

Steeling himself, Severus forced himself to open the door.

* * *

Why were they shaking him? Whatever the reason, Draco wasn't at all pleased.

"Draco? It's time to go to Potions."

"Don't want to go," said Draco, his voice hoarse. Opening his eyes, Draco cleared his throat and forced himself to sit up, which wasn't at all easy to do when not fully awake. A yawn later, he turned his head and looked at Harry, who was propped up in the bed, reading. A closer look revealed it was a book about Wizard-Born Babies. "Severus give you that?"

A nod, but Harry didn't look up from what he was reading. "Did you know that wizard birth father's feed their babies with their breasts?" Harry asked, looking somewhat uncertain.

"They do?" Draco replied, his voice an octave higher. Eeww. The only thing he wanted sucking on his breasts—man breasts—was Harry. He looked down at his chest. Were they going to get big, like a witch's did? Would he need to wear a bra?

Bloody hell.

"Yeah, but our breasts won't get as big as a female's breasts, and that actually makes feeding more dangerous—the baby has a more difficult time latching on, but they can't have any other form of food or drink until they are a year old." Harry then closed the book. "How was Charms?"

Draco let out a nervous laugh. He wasn't sure which was worse: thinking about feeding his daughter on his breast, or talking about his fears regarding Pansy. That being the case, he would do neither. "Not sure. I couldn't concentrate." Draco yawned again and forced himself out of bed. "Did Severus say he was coming back?" he asked as he put on his tie, then robes. He then retrieved his wand and pointed it at his askew hair. He wished he could point it at his face and conceal the gray circles beneath his eyes, but Madam Pomfrey had said there was to be no magic done to his person. His hair, he could use a wand on, but that was the extent.

Harry grinned as he watched Draco try to get his hair _just perfect_. "He said he had something important to take care of, but that he'd be back before you left. I'll be fine, Draco," Harry added, his voice a bit whiny. "I know that my health and that of the baby's is not that great at the moment, but I have the mirror if I need to contact Severus. I wish everyone would stop treating me as if I were a flower that is about to be blown away."

Draco started to laugh, but he stopped himself; he couldn't argue with what Harry said—Draco knew how much it bothered him when he was treated the same—but with Harry, it was a bit different. Being the _Chosen One,_ as they called him, and having gone through what all he had, of course people were going to be overly concerned about him. "You are you, Harry. People are never going to stop treating you like that. But buck up. It could be worse, yeah?"

Harry glared, but had to admit that what Draco said was probably the truth. Like it or not, Harry was who he was, with everything that came with that … and, yes, it could be much worse. Harry opened his mouth to say something flippant, but instead chose to watch Draco examine his robes for a tenth time. He then let out a small laugh and shook his head when Draco looked at him. "You look fine, Draco. No you don't look pregnant, and yes you do look good enough to eat. Now if you don't get out of here, I'll not be responsible for my actions."

His hair and robes finally looking somewhat presentable, Draco walked to Harry's side of the bed and sat on the edge. He reached out with his right hand and felt Harry's forehead. "You'll not be doing anything to me until that temperature of yours goes back to normal." His fingers then traced Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, I've been running a temperature all morning, but Severus says it isn't as high as it was when he arrived." Harry then set the book on the bedside table. "You should get to Potions. Severus said that the professor who took Slughorn's place is even more of a taskmaster than he was."

Draco stood to leave, and leant down so he could kiss Harry on the lips. It was the briefest of kisses, but it was so very sweet. When Draco pulled away, Harry's eyes were closed, and he had a smile on his face. "See you at noon, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and watched Draco as he left the room. That he and Draco Malfoy were at the point they were now was still almost impossible to believe.

* * *

"Millicent, did you think Draco was acting strange this morning?" asked Pansy as they waited for the new Potions professor to open the door.

"Yeah, but no more so than last night at the Welcoming Feast," was Millicent's rather unenthusiastic response. "I'm surprised he's back; if I were him I'd be afraid to show my face here again."

Of all the mean things. Pansy huffed. "He has every right to be here. It's not as if he actually did anything. I wish he had. He's different now."

"Yeah, but I guess we would be different if we had tried to kill the Headmaster but someone else had to do it for us. He's probably sulking and licking his wounds. But did you see the way he was looking at Harry Potter last night?" Millicent asked, her voice now somewhat lower, as if she were sharing a secret.

"He was wha—" but whatever else Pansy was about to say would have to wait because the professor had arrived at the same time Draco Malfoy did. Pansy thought that Draco looked worse than he had in Charms, but when she got a closer look at the new Professor, she was delighted to see that he looked anything but tired. He was young, attractive, and Pansy thought she was going to like Potions very much this term. She glanced at Draco again, and had the feeling that he was avoiding her. It was curious, but she couldn't do anything about it now. She would find out the answers she sought later.

For now, she had a teacher to watch.

Once everyone was in the room and had found a seat—Draco in the back row, Millicent in the middle, seated a few seats away from Ron, and Pansy on the front row, next to Hermione—the professor began.

"My name is Professor Cirral Flemming," said the tall, blond wizard, whose teeth shone almost as brightly as Lockhart's had, "and I shall be your new Potions master. I hear that your former Potions master, Professor Slughorn, was killed this summer. A great loss, that. He was one of the top Potion makers of our time, as was the one who taught Potions previous to him," he added, a grin fluttering across his face. "I am here to teach you; I will not be your friend, nor do I play favorites, ever. I do not take kindly to disrespect, and if you test me, I shan't give you a second chance. You will find my tactics harsh, but when you poison someone with a fatal potion, they do not often receive a second chance at life. When you spill something caustic onto someone's person, he or she will more than likely not have another chance to have a flawless skin surface. When you are not paying attention and cause an explosion, you, your mates, and anyone in the immediate vicinity might very well cease to exist. One second you are an age seventeen witch or wizard, the next, dead. Do I make myself clear?"

No one spoke a word, but everyone nodded.

"You do have mouths; I'd appreciate their use," added the smirking man as he returned to his desk and sat behind it, glaring at his students.

Draco glared back; he didn't like this man at all, and he was reminded of a similar scene in first year during their first Potions lesson when Severus and Harry had had their confrontation. But, where Severus had been mean and sulky as an act, this man … well, Draco had an idea that this person was pure evil. Draco had been raised amongst the foulest of society, and this man would fit right in.

"Yes, sir," reverberated across the room, all except for Draco. Many of the students were looking at the man as if he had grown an extra ear in the past second, but there were two witches who were looking at him the same as Hermione Granger had looked at Gilderoy Lockhart in second year.

"Much better," the man said with a sly grin. "And whilst we are speaking of manners, allow me to reiterate that no one will receive special treatment in my classroom. NO ONE. No matter the circumstance, no matter the one requesting. If someone wants to be treated differently in my classroom, I will show them the door." After he said this, there was no doubt who he was speaking about when he looked at Draco Malfoy and glared.

Draco, taken aback at the sharp tone of the man's voice, and the way he was looking at him, felt himself pale. Now he better understood what he had overheard Severus and Remus discussing earlier. Draco had a feeling that he'd not be back here for the next lesson.

* * *

A wry grin on his face, a smug Lucius Malfoy entered the drawing room and sat at the head of the table. When the day had begun, he had hoped that his informant(s) would be able to provide him with news of his son, and he hadn't been disappointed. The information provided him couldn't have come at a better time. If all went according to plan, Draco would be back where he belonged in less than two months. Lucius wanted it to be today, of course, but his only access to Draco was, regrettably, only going to be possible if he first got Harry, and the one whom he was depending on to get Harry wasn't the brightest star in the universe, therefore Lucius would settle for six weeks to have both boys in his possession. With Draco and Harry in his possession, Lucius would then have access to what he was after.

Only then would he be able to ascend to the position he had vied for for the past ten years.

The one threat to Lucius's getting what he most wanted was his grandson, but, if Lucius had his grandson in his possession … well, that would change things, wouldn't it? If Lucius raised the boy as his own, there was no way the boy could turn on him.

And just how had Lucius come to the realization that he was soon to become a grandparent? It had been rather obvious when Lucius had seen his son at the Burrow, but even before that, when Potter had somehow managed to kill the Dark Lord, Lucius had known. The magic flowing between the two had been palpable, almost as much as the magic that had occurred at a certain Death Eater gathering where two of their members had been punished. Now, knowing what he knew, Lucius had no doubt about Draco's impending birth. That meant that Harry Potter would follow. Perhaps this year, or next, but no matter how long it took, the Prophecy ensured that Harry Potter would give birth to a son.

A son whom Lucius needed.

A throat cleared. Lucius sighed as he turned around and looked above the mantel. Why hadn't he rid himself of the bothersome old fool encased forever in oils?

"I am disappointed in you, Lucius," said the elderly man in the portrait. "You should have kn—"

Whatever else the man said, Lucius didn't hear, or he didn't wish to. The man had always been displeased with his grandson, so these words were hollow at best … or that is what Lucius wished. Instead, it was as if his grandfather knew what he was thinking.

"Dear, you are better than this," said a soft, lilting voice. "Please think about what you are doing. You do not want to do this, Lucius. Remember what your mother and I told you about prophecies."

Lucius closed his eyes and lowered his head. His grandfather, he could ignore with little effort. The woman seated beside him, however … she was altogether a different story. She had seen through the façade that was Lucius Malfoy and she had done her best to teach him right from wrong. She had failed, of course, but she had never stopped trying. Even knowing that her grandson had been predisposed to the side of the dark, and even knowing that his blood was not hers, she had loved him.

If anyone could stop Lucius. It would be Saturnalia Malfoy.

A few minutes later, the door to the room opened and his guests arrived. Lucius's forlorn frown quickly morphed into a wicked grin and he turned away from the portrait.

This was his destiny. This was all his. Yes, he deserved this. Yes, things were falling into place nicely.

"You wanted to see me and my son, Malfoy?"

Lucius's eyes darted between his two guests: the overly tall, large father, and the shorter, but no less beefy son. Would this boy be able to carry out his mission? Despite the aged seventeen's dimwittedness, Lucius had every confidence that the boy would do just fine. Magic was, after all, a wonderful thing. "Yes," he said, his voice silk and controlled fire as he grinned.

"We have heard that you are positioning yourself to take over where the Dark Lord left off, Malfoy. Vincent and I will do whatever we are asked," said the father, looking more smug than he had a right to.

Lucius couldn't help the small chuckle that he let out. Crabbe Sr had to know that what he was about to hear wouldn't be good—no matter his calm voice and the smile on his face, his hands were shaking, and his son kept looking at him as if for guidance. "Do have a seat. This shan't take long."

The two took their seats and awaited their orders.

Lucius opened his mouth and began spinning the web that would get him his prey … and his son. "Vincent, I want you to return to Hogwarts. You are going to kidnap Harry Potter and bring him to me. You have a month from Friday next to do so, which would be 12 October. That gives you over a month to study Mr Potter's movements and find a way to get him alone. Regrettably, Potter and my son have become rather attached as of late, and I intend to put a stop to this travesty. No matter my feelings regarding Mr Potter, you will not harm him. If he resists, you Stupify him. Neither will you harm my son in this pursuit. Hear me, boy? If you touch my son in the process of kidnapping Mr Potter, your life will not be long, do you understand me? My son, the fool that he is, will come after Mr Potter; that, I have no doubt about. That is the way I wish it to be. If you fail me, son, you will rue the day you crossed me." Lucius finished, smirking at the look of fear on the boy's face.

"Honestly, Lucius," said Crabbe Sr, sounding forlorn and exasperated, "do you think anyone is going to allow my son close enough to Harry Potter to do anything to him? As I told you last night, this plan of yours is going to fail. First of all, you are counting on my son … who is to be commended for all of his enthusiasm," added the man only because his son was looking at him with a hurt expression on his face, "but he is nowhere near stealth enough to pull off this plan of yours."

"Crabbe, Crabbe, Crabbe …" Lucius repeated, as if he were dealing with a recalcitrant child, "how many times do I need to tell you that Imperius does not know stupidity. Imperius does not care how imbecilic a person is. I can give your boy orders that will make even him appear learned. And, do you honestly think I would depend on your son if there weren't other offers of help? I have two well-placed informants whom are going to _assist_ your son. This will be Vincent's mission, but it will be made easier by these other two."

"I am not imbec—" began to sputter an indignant Vincent Crabbe as he cracked his knuckles and began to rise from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Imperio!" yelled Lucius as he pointed his wand at the boy. Not only was the boy slow, he was entirely too unpredictable. It was a good thing the boy was going to have help.

"Wait a minute; you can't do that to my son without my permission," spat out Crabbe Sr.

"Can't I? I think I just did, _Crabbe_ , and if you know what's good for you, you'll do what I say and allow this to happen. If not, I can make life difficult for you and your son." Lucius then turned towards the boy and gave him his orders in more detail.

* * *

Bored and morose at having to remain in bed for the past three hours while Draco attended lessons, Harry now found himself excited about what Severus had just brought him. He stared at the small book in front of him.

Part of him felt as if he shouldn't read what was written within—it was his mother's diary—but he hadn't ever known her, and he very much wanted to, even if this was the closest he would ever get to doing so.

Nervous, he pointed his wand at the book and said the password Severus had given him. The first thing he saw upon opening the book almost made him tear up: a small white lily lay in the center, and the following words were written:

> _I have kept this diary since I was eight. Here within are my most secret thoughts. It is for my eyes only. Only my son will be able to read what I have written, after my passing. Harry, if you read this, then I regret that I have died and left you. Please know that I loved you. You are the best of me, and you are the best of Severus. We were so very happy to find out that our love created you. No matter if you are the only one who ever knows who your biological father is, and no matter if he never tells you, know that if he could, Severus Snape would be your father and he would give you everything you need. At the moment, that is not a possibility, however, so my husband, James, has taken on that responsibility. He thinks you are his, and no one will ever tell him otherwise. Your daddy James loves you so very much, Harry. A better dad, you'll never see. You are his pride and joy, and I hope that you will always think of him as your father. Severus did give you life, and he is the man I love with all of my heart, but what James has done for you and me, words cannot adequately express. It is my fervent hope that the two of you will always be close. When it comes to family, blood is not now nor will it ever be important. Never let anyone tell you otherwise._
> 
> _Love, Lily Evans Potter_
> 
> _03 March 1981_

Harry turned the page, tears comingling with a grin. What he wouldn't give to have had the opportunity to be close to his dad.

He thumbed through the first several pages. He was curious about what his mother had been like as a child, but he was more interested in her later years. He did stop on one page when the word _magic_ caught his attention. It was the entry his mother had written the day Severus had told her she would one day go to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards who could do magic.

> _"…He is a peculiar boy. He hasn't much money; his family are extremely poor. Nevertheless, I shall make him my friend."_

Another grin.

Harry then thumbed through until he reached 1978, his mum's seventh year. Most of the entries were of little interest: They were mostly about her and her friends, and a few were about lessons, but when he read the name Regulus at the top of one of the pages, he flipped back to the previous page to see what his mum had written about the infamous Regulus Black, who just so happened to be one of Draco's parents.

> _"Last night, Sadie and I were walking back from Hogsmeade and we had the unfortunate luck to run into Lucius Malfoy. He has to be the biggest arse there ever was. I told Sadie to ignore his taunts, but she wouldn't, and he sent a curse at us. It missed, but he was angry. He gives me the creeps, and I don't know how Severus and Regulus can stand to be around him. I've told both of them that they should stay away from Lucius and Mulciber, but we all know that Regulus doesn't have the common sense that most people have—I don't know what is up with him, but he has changed this year and it worries me. Then there is Severus, who seems intent on killing himself—not really, but the way he acts, it is as if he doesn't care; he doesn't even care that it would devastate me if anything bad were to happen to him. I wish I knew why he thinks Lucius and the other Death-Eaters are going to welcome him with open-arms. James says it is because Severus has a thing for Lucius. I don't think so. If anything, Lucius has a thing for James, but because James and I are to be married, Lucius acts as if he hates James. I know he hates me. As for Severus, I think he is in love with Regulus, and since Regulus has been acting oddly this term, so has Severus. I worry about the both of them …._

Harry turned the page to continue reading the entry, but a knock on the door interrupted his doing so. "Who is it?"

"Remus. Is it alright if I come in? Poppy asked me to check your temperature."

"Yeah," Harry said, somewhat distracted by what he had just read. He watched Remus walk over to the bed, and he frowned when a hand was placed on his forehead. It was maddening how everyone was treating him … as if he were ill. Yes, he was, but …

"Your temperature has gone down, but not enough for Poppy's comfort. If it were only you, it wouldn't be that much of a worry, but with the baby, she doesn't want to take any chances. Poppy seems to think you need to soak in the bath for half an hour. Severus has told me where to get the potions you need. He is meeting with Professor Flitwick at the moment, but he'll be back before you need to get out of the bath. I'll get the potions, then I'll leave you to it."

Ten minutes later Harry was in the bath, his eyes closed as he tried to relax. Remus had told him to try and clear his mind, and not to worry. Yes, well, that wasn't going to happen. Harry was frightened. What if he lost the baby?

He opened his eyes and looked at his flat belly. There was a baby boy in there, and Harry willed him to be okay. As completely scared as he was about having a baby, he was more afraid of what would happen if he lost it. "Please be okay. I'm sorry my body doesn't seem to want you. I want you." And Harry did. As ill-prepared as he was to have a child—he very much felt as if he were still a child himself—Harry knew that this baby would be someone who would love him unconditionally.

As images of Harry and Draco eating dinner with their aged eleven son and daughter, who were about to go off to Hogwarts for the first time, flitted through his mind, Harry began to wash himself, and he grinned when the wash cloth met a particularly sensitive area on his neck. Draco and he had showered the previous evening, and as usual, it hasn't been an innocent undertaking. There had been no penetration, or no sucking of cocks, and, really, they hadn't done much of anything, at least compared to what they had got up to before they had found out they were both expecting babies. Neither had been feeling that great, but they had been well enough to enjoy each other, and Harry knew that they had been a bit more aggressive with each other than they should have.

It seemed so clear when Draco wasn't around that the two of them needed to be careful, but when they were in the throes of enjoying each other, their common sense seemed to leave them. But, that would have to change. Harry couldn't afford to lose this baby, and Draco had been ill almost all night.

A knock on the door. Harry closed his eyes to get rid of the thoughts he was having. Then he reopened them and smiled. Severus's signature permeated the room. "I'm okay, Severus. Is it time to get out yet?"

"No, you have another quarter-hour. I am leaving and will be away for a few hours, but I'll return by five. If you need me for anything, use the mirror. Remus will be here to tell you when to get out of the bath, and I'm almost certain Poppy will want to examine you, so don't dress; put on your dressing gown."

A groan. Just what Harry wanted. Another examination.

"I heard that. You do want to have this baby, Harry, don't you?" asked Severus, in his no-nonsense manner.

"Of course I do, Severus. I just don't like the idea of Madam Pomfrey seeing my bits and poking things up my bum. Why can't there be any wizards around here who could do that?"

"I could do it, but somehow I think you'd prefer Poppy."

Harry's could feel his face heat up. There was no way his father was looking up his arse. That was just … NO. "Er, yeah, Madam Pomfrey'll do fine," Harry said, a bit queasy.

Half an hour later Harry lay on his and Draco's bed as Madam Pomfrey scanned his body. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to stick anything up his arse, but just the fact that he was lying there, his bits exposed as she ran her wand over his body was quite enough to be going on with. "Can you tell if the baby is growing at all, Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, hoping that he was.

"It appears that he is indeed growing, Harry. I wouldn't say you are out of harm's way as of yet, however. No matter what happens, you will be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy, but it does appear that perhaps the little one has been accepted by your body for the moment. We will monitor the progress hourly and see how things progress. For now, I think you need sleep. Neither you nor Draco got much of that last night."

It was early; Harry hadn't even had supper yet, but Poppy was right. Harry was exhausted. Within ten minutes he put out the fire and was falling into what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

He woke up when the door to the bedroom opened. "Who is it?" Harry asked, thinking someone better have a good reason for waking him … again. Draco had already woken him once.

"Severus. I didn't want to wake you; I only wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over to Harry's side of the bed and put his hand on his son's forehead.

"Tired. Poppy said this is how it's going to be until the baby is born," said Harry, trying to sound a bit more positive than he felt.

"Yes, well, I would have to agree with her. Your body is going through tremendous change … which is a good thing. If your body were continuing to reject the baby, I doubt you would feel this lethargic, Harry."

Harry attempted a smile. This sluggishness was a good thing. Then why did he feel so bad? "Draco is upset. Something bad must have happened this morning. He won't talk about it, but I think it has to do with the new Potions master."

Severus pointed his wand at the torches on the wall and lit them so he could see Harry's face. "Draco will not be attending Potions with Professor Flemming; I will be teaching him," was Severus's matter-of-fact response.

"What happened?" Harry asked, but he had a feeling Severus wasn't going to tell him.

"I'll let him decide if he wants to tell you, but don't push him; he's afraid of saying anything that will cause you to lose the opportunity to carry your son. Did you read any of the diary?"

Severus was really good at changing the subject, but as it was a subject Harry wished to speak about, he didn't mind so much this time. "Did you love my mum when you were a student?"

Of all the questions. Severus looked uncomfortable, but he nodded. "I've loved your mother since I met her at the age of nine. I'll always love her."

Harry couldn't have received a better answer than that. His father still loved the woman whom he had fathered a child with, yet she had been dead for nearly twenty years. That was a love that Harry wanted to have; hopefully, he'd have it with Draco. "But you didn't love her as you loved Regulus, did you? He's the reason you decided to join Voldemort, yeah?" It was a huge risk, and Harry hoped he hadn't crossed a line, but he wanted to know.

That was unfair. Severus frowned. He had told Harry that Regulus was off-limits. He turned and walked towards the door, intending to leave, but then he stopped. "It was the other way around. It was I who was followed. I led Regulus to the Dark Lord. Regulus was close to many of the Death-Eaters, but I thought he was too young and naive for the Dark Lord's followers to take seriously. He was always spouting off about things he had no business talking about. Unfortunately, he failed to realize when the Death Eaters decided to court him, and I was too far gone to notice such was happening. I continued on as if the only person who mattered was me. When he found out that I was going to become one of them, he saw it as his mission to protect me. He used his new _friendships_ to get into the fold. The thing is, it was me who ended up attempting to protect him for almost a year. Funny that. I did my best to protect him, but I killed him." Severus shook his head. He hated thinking about his past with Regulus … and really, there had been no past.

Only a list full of regrets.

"Remus never knew how you felt, did he?" Severus hadn't answered Harry's question about whether or not he had loved Regulus, but Harry didn't need an answer.

Severus shook his head. There had never been a question about whether or not he would let his true feelings be known. He'd cared too much for Remus, who loved Regulus. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was hurt Regulus and Remus.

Severus might have loved Regulus first, but Remus had loved him best.

Harry had a sudden urge to get up and hug Severus, but that was not anything he would do. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry," he said, now wishing he wouldn't have brought this subject up, yet feeling as if he had somehow torn down a wall that had been standing for far too long.

Severus turned so he faced Harry, and let out a genuine smile. "I have never been nor will I ever be sorry for what did not happen between Regulus and myself. Your mother loved me, and I loved her. She was everything I could have ever asked for. And we had you. You are worth everything I've ever gone through, Harry."


	26. Chapter 26

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (26/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to rid the world of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 5450

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : Time is about to speed up from here on out, because how much can one write about people looking at Draco oddly, students wondering where Harry is, everyone talking behind Draco's back, and the boys getting sick? Well, I could write quite a lot about those things, but I won't. Our boys are about to be immersed into something neither of them could ever imagine. I think you will all agree that writing about this will be much better than what I have described above.

* * *

_**07 September 1997** _

"I'm here," yelled Harry as he shut the door to Severus and Remus's sitting room and walked towards the fire to warm his freezing hands. No matter what time of year, it was always cold inside Hogwarts, especially in the dungeons, and now, him pregnant, it seemed the gloomy Scottish weather affected Harry far more than it ever had before.

"We'll be out in a few minutes," replied Remus, poking his head out of the bedroom door. "Severus had Dobby light the fire; he wants you to sit in the chair beside the grate."

As that had been Harry's intent, he chose not to remark on how _fatherly_ that had sounded. He did shake his head, however. Would he ever become accustomed to Severus Snape worrying about his well-being?

"Just so you know, Harry, he's always looked out for you, but now that he doesn't have to keep the fact that he's your father a secret, he's going to be overly protective. He's concerned you will catch a chill if you're out of bed too long." A goofy grin later, Remus's head disappeared, and the door closed, but he opened it again a second later. "Oh, Draco told me to tell you he'll be a few minutes late. Said he was taking care of some business."

Harry wanted to know what kind of business Draco was taking care of, but Remus shut the door before he could ask.

Both hands on his ever-growing belly, Harry made his way to the chair by the fire, curious. Draco had been acting secretive the past few days, and Harry wanted to know why. Earlier in the week, Harry had overheard Draco talking to Dobby, saying something about colors. When Harry had asked Draco about it, he'd said something about a project in Charms.

Possibly, but Harry didn't think so. Draco was up to something, and Harry would find out what that something was, but not now. For now, Harry would concentrate on the warmth of the fire as it slowly removed the damp draft that seemed to have settled over him ever since he'd found out he was pregnant.

Looking down at his stomach again, Harry wondered why he was so big. A week earlier, he hadn't been showing much at all, and now he was huge, even bigger than Draco. It was fortunate that he wasn't allowed to attend classes, because Harry knew he'd never be able to take all the stares and questions. It was hard enough on Draco, who thus far had been able to hide his ever-increasing waist with his robes. That would only last so long, however. There would come a time when everyone would know that both he and Harry were going to give birth, and while Harry had initially thought it a good idea to just admit what was happening, he had changed his mind. It was nobody else's business that Harry and Draco were going to have babies. Well, maybe it was, but not yet, and Harry wanted to wait as long as possible before they had to tell what was really going on. That was likely about to happen since Severus had given the interview to Luna's father, and Harry would face it when it came, but for now he didn't want to even think about what others were going to think. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that his baby seemed to be progressing normally. Harry had been so sure he was going to lose his son, or have him transferred to Tonks. While both of these worries still remained, and would until the baby was born, Harry felt somewhat relieved, but he also felt tired and fat.

He grinned. How times had changed.

Hadn't he tried his best to convince Draco that being _fat_ was nothing to be upset about, and hadn't Harry said he'd be happy to be the one carrying Draco's baby? Yes, but that had been when Harry hadn't been pregnant. Now he was, and now he understood how Draco had felt.

Fat was fat. Baby or not.

* * *

Severus stood at the door, his hand grasping the iron ring as he prepared to enter the sitting room. He wished there were a reason to put this off. He knew that Remus intended to share information with Harry and Draco regarding the Order and the reason they began trusting the _murderer of Albus Dumbledore_ , and Severus had no idea what he would hear. He hadn't asked, and he wasn't at all sure he wanted to know.

Had he not lost the vial that night when Draco and he were leaving, he would assume that Remus had somehow gotten his hands on the contents and had viewed them. Severus knew that the memories within would be a reason for the Order to trust him, but the vial hadn't been with Severus when he and Draco arrived at his home, so they were likely gone forever.

Some would say the loss was a pity.

Not Severus.

That memory, as vague and mysterious as it was to him all these many years later, held visions and sounds he knew he never wanted to see or hear again. For almost sixteen years, he had carried the vial containing said memory with him as a reminder that there was a part of him that was good. Through all the bad times, all the crimes he had committed, all the countless atrocities that he'd taken part in, the memory had remained on his person, and it had been this little vial that had prevented Severus, on two different occasions from ending his life. Even as he had no real idea of what the vial contained, he knew it was good—possibly the best of him—and that was all he needed to know.

"Severus, if you aren't ready, we can do this tomorrow or another day," said Remus as he placed his hand over Severus's, which was whiter than usual because of his death-grip on the door ring.

Resolute that this would happen, even as he was screaming inside for it not to, Severus shook his head and set his face into a firm scowl as he looked back at Remus. "I would rather not do this at all, but as we have already discussed this and we both agree that the boys deserve to know the truth, we might as well get it over with," replied Severus, solemnly. "My father lied to my mother and me for most of my life and he forced us to live in Spinner's End, in his parents' house, half of the year. The other half we lived in my mother's family's home. I was not allowed to ask questions as to why this was how we lived. I was merely a mischievous little boy, and my feelings mattered little. I once asked him why he wouldn't accept my mother's money when we were staying at Spinner's End. For my curiosity, my father whipped me until I bled. I hated him for that. Had he explained to me that he was proud, I might have understood. As it was, he didn't, and I didn't. I will not allow my son to wonder what my motives are. As you have said, he and Draco need to know the truth."

Remus took a deep breath as his left hand caressed the item he'd retrieved from the wardrobe and put in his pocket. "Lead the way, then."

* * *

"Where are Severus and Remus?" asked Draco as he entered the room and sat opposite Harry and the fire. "I thought they didn't want to have yo—us out late."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but when the door opened and out walked Severus and Remus, he looked at Draco, then turned his attention to his father and Remus. The latter two looked pensive as they sat on the sofa, beside the chair Draco sat in, opposite Harry.

Not wishing to waste a second, Remus began. "Would the two of you be interested in knowing why Severus is being allowed to be here at Hogwarts? We've talked about it somewhat, but until now, neither of us thought it necessary to inform you of everything."

Draco glanced at Harry, then Remus, before speaking. "There has to be more, but I thought the reason the Order trusted Severus probably had to do with the Horcruxes."

"That is part of it, yes," Remus replied, "but there is much more. You must remember that when I talked to the Order in June, nothing about the Horcruxes was public to anyone other than Severus and me, thus the information I was able to give at that time was limited. The Order now, of course, knows everything, as does the Ministry."

"Wh—" Harry began, but stopped when Severus gave him one of those looks. Interrupting while someone else was talking was not something Severus approved of, unless he, himself, was doing the interrupting. But Harry needed to know why the Ministry knew everything? Didn't the Order know that the Ministry couldn't be trusted? "But the Ministry can—"

"Harry," Remus said, his tone somewhat softer now, "when Severus turned himself in to the Ministry, he told them about the Horcruxes. The Ministry didn't want to believe Severus, but the fact that you killed Voldemort had been proof enough to at least lessen the severity of Severus's crime, _considerably_. If you only knew what their original sentence for Severus was, you would realize how fortunate he is to now be in the position he is in. You must remember that, fair or not, we have a Ministry of Magic for a reason. Severus understood this and did what he had to do. I think we will all agree that had he not done what he had, his life would be far less secure at the moment."

Harry nodded, but he didn't agree. He would never trust the Ministry again—he hadn't since fifth year.

"But, as I said," Remus continued, "that night, when I met with the Order, no one knew anything about the Horcruxes, and everyone thought Severus was on the side of Voldemort. It was up to me to make them understand that he was on our side." Remus then paused and looked at Severus, whose face was pasty white. "Before I tell the three of you what I am about to, I do owe you, Severus, an apology. There was an important piece of information I chose not to share, because it was not my place to do so, Regrettably, it seems that at least one of the Order members figured out that I was keeping information from them. She confronted me about it." Remus then withdrew a small vial from his robe pocket and lifted it to the light. "I confirmed her suspicions, Severus," he added solemnly as he examined the vial's contents carefully. His eyes met Severus's.

Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to cry in frustration or relief when he saw what Remus held in his hand. The vial. "You—you have it? I thought I must have lost it when Draco and I were running away from Hogwarts. You showed the Order that memory?" Severus stared at the vial, not believing what he was seeing, and what that meant.

"I did. I found it beyond the gates to Hogwarts. As you said, you must have dropped it. I only found it because after the students left, I was going over the grounds trying to discern magical signatures from the curses that had been thrown around. My foot met something and when I bent down to see what it was, there was nothing there, or so it appeared. I felt around with my hand and this is what I found. It was charmed to be invisible, but that was remedied easily enough. I immediately recognized the inside contents as a memory, and the following day, I viewed them."

Severus closed his eyes. This was not his worst nightmare—there were things far worse than knowing about a memory from his past—but … so many years had passed since this memory had been made, and for it to be forced on Severus now after all these years …

Remus put a hand on Severus's trembling shoulder before looking at Harry as he spoke. "Severus, if you don't wish to hear me speak of the memory, take your leave, but I think your son and Draco deserve to know why you are being trusted. You are the one who made me see that Harry and Draco have been going on our words thus far. While they should be satisfied with what we tell them, I don't want either of them to ever question you, Severus. You don't deserve that."

As difficult as it would be to endure this, Severus knew he must. "I shall endeavor to remain here and listen." He swallowed. His insides wanted to scream; he wanted to flee. Instead, he stared at Remus and willed this to be over with as soon as possible.

Remus gave a slight nod, then turned towards Harry and Draco. He was hesitant to go through with this, but he really had no other choice. "Very well. This memory," he began, but then he had to stop and swallow, and only after a touch on the shoulder from Severus, did he continue, "is from a visit Severus had with you, Harry, as an infant. You were only a couple months old from the looks of you, although I have no idea of your actual age. What I do know is that this memory shows without a doubt that Severus's intentions were completely honorable. He picked you up out of your cot and walked around with you for a good long while, humming as he rocked you to sleep. Then he sat and watched as you slept, which wasn't long, mind you; it was as if you knew your father was there to see you and you didn't want to miss a moment of your time with him."

Remus glanced at Severus and noticed that he was looking resolutely towards the grate, his pale and lined face, expressionless, but Remus thought he saw Severus's chin quiver ever so slightly. The sight upset Remus, but he continued, intent on getting through this. He returned his attention to Harry. "He picked you up and after walking around with you, he fed you, changed your nappy, and talked to you." Remus then smiled, thinking about how happy Severus had looked in the memory. "Then he left."

Harry wasn't sure what to do or say. "You don't remember that memory, Severus?" he asked as he turned towards his father.

Severus continued staring into the fire, merely shaking his head in response.

Draco decided he had been quiet long enough. "So the Order believed what the memory showed?"

Remus nodded. "They did. Severus had the perfect opportunity to take Harry, and every Order member knew that he would have taken Harry immediately if he had been a true Death Eater. No one was there to stop him."

Harry nodded, but wasn't sure he understood everything, because for all the Order knew, his mother could have been on the other side of the door, and Severus could have known he was being watched. This memory in and of itself did not prove anything. Not really, and Harry had a feeling there had to be more. There just had to be. Nevertheless, according to Remus, the memory seemed to have been enough for the Order, and Harry was more than happy about that. "But the memory doesn't explain why Dumbledore trusted Severus."

Remus grinned. Harry could have been top of his year, or, at least, second, had he applied himself. "Contrary to what you think, Harry, that memory was enough for the Order, but there is more. Severus went straight to Albus after leaving you, and before the Headmaster could say a word, Severus knelt on the floor before him and promised to do anything to protect his son, no matter what that meant, and asked that he be bound to his promise. Albus asked if Severus knew what he was asking to be done, and after Severus said yes, Albus performed the brief chant necessary for the Individual Unbreakable Vow to be invoked."

Remus stopped and took a breath as he looked at Draco, Harry, and Severus. This was more than a little information, and it was getting late. Harry had already been out of bed too long, so Remus knew he needed to finish this soon. "So, this, along with Severus's past dealings with the Order … well, I believe the Order used their common sense. It was quite clear to everyone that Severus had taken a vow to protect Harry, and as would happen if a regular Unbreakable Vow were broken, Severus would have died had he not protected Harry. Most of the Order members agreed that if Albus hadn't been killed that night, Harry would have eventually been killed, perhaps that very night. Then, if that information weren't enough, the written testimonies of several professors as well as Order members who recalled conversations they'd overheard between Albus and Severus earlier in the year regarding Severus pleading with the Headmaster to change his mind and that Severus didn't wish to do as Dumbledore asked, came to light. I think by this point in the meeting, most everyone believed that Dumbledore had asked Severus to kill him, partly because of the vow Severus had taken. In the end, it just seemed the logical thing to do, to believe in Severus. The Order is not the Ministry, Harry and Draco. The Order has always been able to listen to reason and discern the truth from propaganda," Remus finished, a slight grin on his face. "Now, of course, the Order knows about Dumbledore being a Horcrux and they know about the others, so there is no doubt whatsoever that Severus did not kill Albus for nefarious reasons. Had Severus been a Death Eater—he would have never killed someone who was a Horcrux."

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to ask more questions, but shut it when he saw Draco shaking his head, reminiscent of Severus's reaction a few minutes earlier. Harry sighed. He had valid questions. "Can I see it? The memory?" Harry asked a few seconds later. He had intended to ask something else, but he did want to see the memory. There were so many thoughts whirling around in his head, and many questions were at the forefront of his mind, ones which he needed to ask Severus, but all of that could wait. For now, he needed to see the memory of his father holding him.

"Only if it is agreeable with him," Remus said as he looked at Severus. All that Remus received was a nod from the distant man whose eyes remained glued to the fire. "Would you like to view it as well, Severus?"

"No, I would not," came out of Severus's mouth acerbically.

Remus felt terrible for being the one who had reintroduced this memory to Severus, and perhaps he shouldn't have, but in the end, it was for the best. Severus needed to face everything about his past, even the good things. Even former Death Eaters who didn't think much of themselves deserved to remember the good things they had done in their life. Remus pulled out his wand and soon a Pensieve was sitting on the small table in front of the sofa. Remus un-stoppered the vial and poured the memory into the Pensieve. "Whenever you're ready, Harry."

Kneeling on the floor, Harry leant over and soon found himself immersed in the shimmering vapor-like substance, standing beside a much younger Severus, who was lifting baby Harry up out of his cot.

Harry barely glanced at his infant-self. Instead, his eyes never left the face of his father. Seeing the younger version of Severus smile, hum, coo, and giggle, and to see the man be a father to him … that was what Harry needed to see. He knew the subtle nuances of this memory were gone from Severus forever, and that was sad, but Harry did understand why Severus didn't want to see it. But, at least his father would now remember what the memory was, and even as it was selfish that Harry wanted his father to remember, it was something that Harry needed.

Seeing himself being so loved by his father was making Harry happy, yet sad, because Harry knew this was more than likely the one and only time Severus had held him as a baby. Harry knew how upset Severus was about not being there for his son, and Harry knew his father needed no reminders of what he had chosen to (not) do all those years ago.

Harry continued viewing the memory until Severus walked out the door, then he pulled himself back (He hadn't wanted to witness his father taking a vow to protect him; it had bound him, and Harry wasn't sure what to think about that.) and found himself standing before Severus and Remus. Draco had knelt beside him and had a hand on his stomach as he looked at Severus. Harry looked at him and smiled before looking at Severus, who seemed determined not to look at his son. Harry closed his eyes briefly, allowing his emotions to settle. Seeing his father holding him so lovingly had reawakened Harry's longing for a close father-son relationship, and he was almost tempted to embrace Severus, but he knew this would probably not be a wise thing to do. Severus looked frazzled enough as it was, and Harry didn't want to further upset his father. Enough had been said to do that already, and Harry thought Severus probably needed his space.

Harry then looked at Remus. "Thank you for telling us this, but why now?"

Severus answered, his voice noticeably weaker than usual as he continued looking at the fire as if in a trance, twisting something in his hands. "The two of you needed to know that the staff at Hogwarts will be on our side."

* * *

_**08 September 1997** _

Hermione took a bite of her toast as she studied the goings-on at the High Table. Remus and Professor Flemming were having words, and Hermione knew they weren't pleasant ones. It had to be about Draco. He had only attended one Potions lesson, and their professor had made it very clear his thoughts about giving preferential treatment.

Having to be careful about being seen with Draco, Hermione hadn't had much contact with him since lessons had begun, but it was clear that he wasn't happy, and Hermione wished she could help him. He needed someone to talk to during the day, and she would be the perfect person to do so with. As it was, Pansy seemed to be becoming a rather permanent fixture around Draco these days, and Hermione didn't like it.

"He stopped me in the corridor this morning and told me to tuck in my shirt. He's a bloody git if you ask me," said Ron, as he stuffed his mouth with egg.

Hermione merely gave a small 'Mm' in reply as she continued to watch Professor Flemming as he left the table, noticeably angry. She then turned back towards Ron and sighed rather dramatically. "I don't trust him; he reminds me of Umbridge."

Ron swallowed. "I overheard Pansy and Crabbe talking last night. Pansy wasn't too happy about Professor Flemming—said something about him telling her he wasn't interested. Crabbe sniggered, and Pansy didn't say anything else. You think she tried something with him?" he added as he took a bite of toast. "She was making those sickening puppy dog eyes at him all last week."

That wouldn't be at all surprising. Hermione turned to look at the Slytherin table, and noticed that Pansy was looking at her, and she looked upset. Not an angry upset, but upset, nonetheless. "Dunno, but she'd have to be mental to try anything with a professor. You better hurry; we'll be late for Ancient Runes," Hermione finished as she turned back towards Ron.

Ron hurriedly finished his pumpkin juice. "Yeah, but they'd be perfect for each other."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes as she stood.

* * *

Draco groaned when Pansy walked over to him and sat down, her little pouty face looking at him as if she was about to ask a huge favor. Draco was on alert. _Great. Wonderful_. "What is it?" he asked, not hiding his frustration. He didn't feel at all well, and talking to Pansy was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I know you seem to have had this so-called revelation over summer hols, and that you now think yourself above me and everyone else, but get over yourself. You are one of us whether you like it or not."

Draco took a bite of egg and tried to ignore Pansy.

"Who are you bonded with?"

Draco spat out the pumpkin juice he had just sipped. "What?"

Pansy glared. "Don't give me that look. It's me, Pansy. You can tell me anything."

Draco didn't know what to say. What could he say? He finished swallowing his food then looked at her and tried to hide his nervousness. "I am aged seventeen; besides, who would bond with me, Pansy? I showed how un-Slytherin I really am, so why would anyone want to dare bond with me?"

"Pathetic. Well, have it your way, Draco. Even though you've gotten a bit thick about the waist and aren't as attractive or alluring as you were last year, someone has bonded with you, and don't deny it. You are bonded, Draco Malfoy, and I'll prove it." With that, she grabbed a piece of bacon off Draco's plate, stood up, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Draco was lost for words.

He was thick about the waist?

And Pansy had known that he was bonded.

Bloody hell.

And how had she known? But when he looked at his left arm, covered though it was, he knew. It was the magic from his Dark Mark. Somehow, his signature must have changed; that was the only thing that it could be.

This was bad.

Yes, everyone was going to know sooner or later, but …

Severus had told him to be prepared, but Draco didn't think he'd ever be prepared.

* * *

_**15 September 1997** _

A week later, preparation or not, Draco found himself staring at the parchment before him, wishing he were anywhere other than where he was. And the worst part was that he could feel the eyes of Pansy boring into his head. Panic began to take over, but then Draco forced himself to calm down. The baby couldn't become stressed. Madam Pomfrey had warned him that he needed to rest more and take better care of himself, and that if he didn't he would find himself on bed-rest, the same as Harry. And, if he continued to work himself up, he could very well find his baby being transferred to Tonks. It was enough to make Draco go spare, and he was almost there, but he wanted to have the baby himself, so he would calm down. If that were possible.

Draco read the article before him and everything else faded away. He was sure the other students were staring at him, and he knew that Pansy would soon bombard him with questions, but, in this very moment, all Draco could think about was Harry. How would he react? Looking down at the words on the parchment for a third time, Draco shook his head. Severus had done this for the best of reasons, but the reality of it still hurt.

Draco's secret was out.

 ** _"Harry Is Not A Potter_** , **"** _by Xenophillius Lovegood_ , were the words that were written in bold letters at the top of the parchment.

> _Today we will veer from the normal to bring you a most interesting and enlightening interview with a man whom we have all been curious about for years: Mr Severus Snape. He asked that he be allowed to post a letter in lieu of an actual interview, thus you will read what he had to say in the following paragraph. Next week we will return to our normal format. For now, sit back and read what a former Death Eater has to say. I think you will be pleasantly surprised._

> _Many of you wish I were in Azkaban at the moment. I deserve to be there. As I am not, however, and as there is information that needs to come to light, I have decided to ask Xenophillius to publish this. He has graciously consented to do so._
> 
> _First, there have been rumors to the effect of Harry Potter not being James Potter's son. This is true. I am Harry Potter's biological father. I refuse to go into detail, but I did need to set the record straight. No, Harry does not look like me, and yes, he is wearing a glamour, one that is permanent. And yes, I have been given permission by him to tell the readers of The Quibbler the truth regarding this and a few other matters._
> 
> _Secondly, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have entered into a relationship with each other. Again, I shall not go into the details as it is a private matter, but I will say that Draco Malfoy will be giving birth soon. This is no one's business, but as Harry and Draco have been rather rudely and unfairly propelled into the spotlight over the past several years, they both deserve privacy, and to that end, I will make sure they have it. Rather than being constantly bombarded with incessant questions, they have agreed that the impending birth of their daughter needs to be made public. They realize that this is the only way that they might be given any respect…._

Draco looked up when he heard someone sit next to him. As expected, it was Pansy, and she was holding a copy of _The Quibbler_. "So now you know," he said as he looked over at her, wondering what she was about to say.

"You are beginning to show. How far along are you?"

"A month and a half." Draco turned his head and looked towards the doors, wishing someone would come and get him and rescue him from this talk with Pansy. It was a bit odd really as he looked around the large room. Several sets of eyes were looking at him, but the room was almost silent. It was most disconcerting.

"You know about the prophecy, yeah?" asked Pansy, a slight smile on her face.

So this was it. Draco had wondered if she would bring up the prophecy. "Yeah, Pansy. I know about the prophecy," was Draco's terse response. "How long have you known about it?"

"Six years," was her matter-of-fact response. "Your father is going to want Harry. He knows what is coming."

Draco swallowed as he turned back towards his former best friend. Why was she telling him this? Was she getting off on telling him that his father wanted to kill his son that hadn't yet been born? "Tell me then, Pansy. What is coming?" Draco asked, hearing his voice cracking. Then he was mortified when he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

Damned hormones.

"You know what is coming, Draco," Pansy said, then she stood, but before she left she leant down and kissed him on the cheek where the tear had stalled. "I'll always love you, Draco." Then she left.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (27/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 4850

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** :And now we come to the beginning of the end. There is still quite a bit of the fic to go, but things are happening that will carry the fic to the end.

* * *

_**22 September 1997** _

Harry thought he should probably kip. Madam Pomfrey had made it clear to him that if his body needed sleep, it would alert him to such, and that when it did so, he should _not_ ignore his body—the need for sleep was a warning. He was not out of danger. All wizarding pregnancies were inherently fraught with complications, and his had already had more than usual, thus he needed to take extra care to listen to his body. Potions and care from others would go a long way to ensure that his baby was born healthy, but he was the one who was going to have this baby. It was he who would ultimately have to decide how much he wanted this baby.

All of this fresh in his mind, he knew he would sleep, but not now. Determined to remain awake until Draco returned from Muggle Studies, Harry retrieved his mother's diary and decided to read a few more entries from 1979. The last one he'd read, the day previous, had been written on 14 September and had revealed that his mum and dad (James) were going to be married on 9 October. His mum had seemed excited, but Harry wondered if she really had been, because it was becoming increasingly obvious to him that his mum had been in love with Severus Snape.

As he flipped through the pages to where he'd left off, he looked towards the door. He had few visitors during the day, but it seemed as if opening the diary was an invitation for others to visit, and Harry was not in the mood to talk to anyone other than Draco, including his father.

Fortunately, Severus was in the sitting room figuring some complex calculations for a new form of the Wolfsbane he was attempting to create for Remus. He'd said it would take a couple of hours to do them.

Confident his father wouldn't interrupt him for the next hour or so, Harry returned his attention to the diary.

> _This day will go down as one of the worst I've experienced. Severus confirmed one of my worst fears: that he got himself Marked. He wouldn't tell me when, but that hardly matters. He has been acting differently for months, and we rarely speak to one another these days, but I was hoping there was another reason when, having had enough of the silent treatment from him, I confronted him this morning and asked if he had joined the others whom he had seemed so envious of for the past year. As much as I told myself I didn't want to know, I did. I am, of course, furious with him; he knows how I feel about his activities with those berks, but he says I just don't understand. Well, no, I don't, nor will I ever. I wish I did, really. I love Severus and don't wish to see him hurt. He says he is not a full Death Eater yet. What does that matter? And what does that mean? I asked him what that meant, but he wouldn't tell me. He said it was merely a formality and that I shouldn't worry about him as I am now with James. That hurt. Yes, James and I are to be married, but that does not change how I feel about Severus. He knows this. I believe he made this horrid decision because he knows the two of us can never be together. He says my being with James has nothing to do with any of this, but I do not believe him. I asked if we could talk tonight but he said he had other plans that he couldn't cancel. This made me sad. There was a time when Severus put me first. Of course, people grow up and change, but I miss my friend and confidante._
> 
> _I talked to Regulus and Remus this afternoon; they said there is a meeting this evening at Lucius Malfoy's father's house. I wonder if this is where Severus will be. I'd like to think not, but I know him too well, and I know that where Regulus goes, so goes Severus. Regulus looked happy, but I could tell he seemed pensive. I inquired as to what the meeting was about, but all Regulus said was that tonight would be important for him, that it would seal his future. Remus looked apprehensive. I don't think he wants to go, but he feels as if he has to. I told him he didn't have to go. Regulus glared at me, took Remus by the arm, and left. It was so very odd. I've never thought of Regulus as a take-charge person, but he was very much that person this afternoon. I am sad to say that Regulus and Remus have probably been Marked as well. It makes me want to cry. What does Regulus, Severus, and Remus think this is? Do they think this is some little gathering of like-minded people who are going to better the world?_

The sound of the door creaking and the familiar signature of Draco becoming ever stronger with each passing second alerted Harry that his solitude was about to come to an end, but as it was Draco, Harry didn't mind in the least. He closed his mother's diary and looked towards the door, hoping he didn't look as tired as he felt.

"You don't look so good," said Draco as he opened the door, walked across the room, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

After setting the diary on the bedside table, Harry sighed and shook his head, but he didn't wish to talk about how he felt, not now, anyway. He had planned to talk to Draco of other things, but seeing Draco and the wan look of him, Harry's plans changed. It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one not taking proper care of himself these days. "Speaking of not looking good, neither do you." And it was the truth. Draco looked paler than he had earlier. Remus and Severus had been whispering about him not too many hours before, but when Harry had asked why they were being so secretive, Remus had made some excuse about not wishing to wake Harry. It had been a weak attempt to quell Harry's curiosity, and it hadn't worked. Harry thought he'd heard them saying something about Poppy and tests, but that was as much as he had been able to decipher.

"I'm not feeling that great, but it could be worse. At least I'm not leant over the toilet puking my guts up. That seems to have thankfully passed," Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Did you get any sleep? You seemed to be dreaming more than usual last night, and I don't think they were good dreams."

"Yeah. I got some sleep, but I'm still knackered. Why is it that you don't need much sleep? I've only been up a few hours and already I'm exhausted."

Draco crawled to his side of the bed and rested his head against the pillows that were propped up against the headboard. Harry turned over to look at him, and Draco ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair. Draco hated it that Harry felt tired, but a sleepy Harry was so very adorable. That thought brought a grin to Draco's face. "Dunno, but if it's any consolation, you don't seem to be having the problems with your hormones that I'm having. I had to run out of the Great Hall during breakfast when I heard someone say I looked like a bloated Goblin."

"Er, a bloated Goblin? That's harsh," said Harry, not daring to laugh at the distraught look on Draco's face. It was so very odd seeing the normally stoic Draco Malfoy so vulnerable.

"Yeah, but that kind of thing would normally never get to me. But this morning it was as if they had personally insulted my daughter."

"Who was it? Crabbe? I hear he's trying to stir up trouble."

"No, it was Millicent. Pansy didn't look too happy at what she said, but when I looked at her, she glared at me. She's still brassed off that you and I are together now (Draco hadn't any plans to tell Harry what Pansy had told him about the prophecy), and I think she must have had words with Professor Flemming. On the first day of lessons, she was all smiles and winks with him, but now she can hardly stand him and I've heard that he has given her detention more than once."

This did cause Harry to laugh. Word around the castle had it that Pansy's advances towards their Potions master had been rebuffed, and he knew Draco was aware of this as well. As much as Harry wished to say something smart about Pansy and her ambitions, he refrained out of respect for Draco. "Well, about her not being chuffed with you and me being together, my lot aren't exactly thrilled that I am about to be a father to your child, either. Seamus seems to think you Confunded me, and Neville … well, he thinks I've gone round the twist."

Draco grinned. "Perhaps you have. So Severus let you go to the Gryffindor Common Room last night? You were asleep when I came in after my meeting with McGonagall," Draco said as he stood and removed his robes and tie.

"Yeah, but the only reason he let me go is because Tonks went with me. You should have seen the robe she conjured for me so no one would be able to tell I was expecting. It was great fun seeing everyone but we were only there for half an hour, though, because Tonks didn't want me to get too worked up, and she didn't want any of the other students seeing me out and questioning why I am not being allowed to attend lessons and meals." Harry then yawned and frowned. Could he not get through one conversation without doing so?

"Yeah, I've been asked why you aren't around; some of the Ravenclaws think you are ill, but McGonagall made it clear to everyone that threats remain and that you must be protected. I can't say that most of the students believe her. I mean, I'm being allowed to attend classes and you and I are together now, expecting a baby. If you are in danger, I am in danger as well, yeah? They could get to you through me. But that's the story, and I guess no one doubts it. If they do they haven't told me." Draco had planned to say more on the subject, but the alarmed look on Harry's face changed his mind. Perhaps he had said too much. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Harry."

That is what Harry wanted to do, but he needed to talk to Draco. He couldn't get rid of the idea that there was something terribly wrong with the baby. He opened his mouth, but shut it. What should he say?

Draco made an effort to sit up and coaxed Harry to do the same, which wasn't an easy feat for either of them, but they finally managed, with a bit of help from the other, of course."You need a massage; maybe that will ease your mind and allow you to sleep."

As Harry moved to sit in front of Draco, which was taking far more energy than it should, he wondered if his mind would ever truly be at ease again. He always had something to worry about now, it seemed, and Madam Pomfrey had made a comment the other day about how children of your own would never allow you to be worry-free again. But, really, had there ever been a time when Harry's life had been free from worry? Harry had thought about this for the past couple of days and hadn't been able to think of a time he had not been worried about one thing or the other. So … this was just another of those worries, and Harry would have to cope, just as he always had previously. He sighed and closed his eyes as Draco's talented hands began massaging his neck and shoulders. It didn't take long for him to drift off.

When Harry next awoke, Draco was gone, and Severus was seated in his usual chair, reading more of the book about wizard-births. "Anything interesting today?" he asked, not so sure he wanted to know the answer to that question. Severus always found some rather off-putting information to share, and he seemed to know that it was the absolute last thing Harry would want to hear.

It was birth control a bit too late for his and Draco's son and daughter, but for future children? It would work wonders.

Severus glanced at Harry, who looked uncomfortable. "No words of wisdom today; I'll give you a respite. However, I will tell you that Draco did take your advice. He read the first chapter last night. I'm not certain, but I think that is the greenest I've ever seen him."

Not amused, Harry glared, but then replaced the look with a worried one as he glanced down at his big belly. "I know I've probably asked this before, but is it normal for me to be this big? It seems that within the past two weeks I've ballooned. My feet are swollen, and I don't even want to talk about—"

Severus set down the book and stood. "You are more than two months pregnant, Harry, which is very nearly half the time your baby will grow inside you. He has much growing to do yet, so I would suggest you prepare yourself for the inevitability that you will certainly get bigger. You must remember that you had been with child for several weeks before we even knew about the baby. You went all that time without the proper potions for the baby's growth. During that time, the baby grew very little; it is a miracle he survived those weeks without the extra nutrients that are vital for wizard babies. Once you began the potions, the baby began to grow, and now he is catching up. It is only natural that you would get big quickly."

That sounded reasonable, if not encouraging. The thought of getting bigger was not at all what Harry needed to think about, though. "Poppy said my son should be born normally. Will he be, Severus?" Harry asked, knowing his father could no more assure him than Draco could.

Severus removed his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose as he studied his son, who was indeed quite large now. He had gained two stone, which, for someone who had lived most of his life under-nourished, was quite a bit of weight. "I think the baby will be born without complication, Harry. You have followed Poppy's orders. But, as you know, there is no guarantee."

"Yeah, but he has to be okay, Severus." Harry placed his hands over his abdomen and pressed down ever so gently, then he looked down. "You have to be okay."

About all Severus could do was nod in agreement. He thought he should say something wise, but he was saved from doing so by a knock. He walked to the door and opened it, and was pleased to see someone who just might be able to cheer Harry up a bit. Severus turned and looked at his son, who didn't look at all as if he were up to having visitors, but this one, Severus thought Harry needed, whether he was ready or not. He opened the door and motioned with his head towards the bed. "He's not having the best of days, Mr Weasley, so perhaps you'll keep it cheerful? I'll be in the sitting room."

"Yeah. Hermione will be here in a few minutes. We won't stay long," Ron said, a bit tentatively, as Severus continued to stare at him as if he had just done something dreadfully wrong. No matter how many years passed, Ron knew he would never be comfortable with the idea of Severus Snape being Harry's father.

After Snape left, Ron went and sat on the other side of the bed, across from Harry. "Draco said we should come see you. I hope that's okay," said Ron, unable to stop staring at Harry's stomach, which was now huge.

Harry frowned; he hated that people stared at him, but he guessed that if Ron were the one pregnant, he'd be doing the same thing. It wasn't exactly a normal thing—males having babies. "Yeah, I told Draco I was getting bored of just him, Remus, and Severus sitting with me. I know they are protecting me, but this is getting ridiculous. I feel like a huge whale and I'm confined to bed; it's a minor miracle I was able to come see you, Hermione, and the others last night. I can't wait to get this baby out of me. By the time that happens, though, I'll probably have gained five stone," said Harry, sulkily. He then tried to sit up, which wasn't so easy without Draco or Severus to help him, but he did it.

Ron watched Harry try to sit up, not offering to help. He thought he probably should, but he didn't want Harry to yell at him as Draco had done earlier in the Great Hall when Ron had offered to help him stand after eating. Pregnant men were not safe to be around, Ron mused. "When we talked last night, you seemed happy." Ron didn't understand how Harry could have been happy about the baby just a day previous, yet now he was the exact opposite.

A laugh from Harry. "I am happy, Ron. It's my hormones. They are bloody annoying, let me tell you. One minute I can be laughing and happier than I've ever been, then the next I'll break out in torrents of tears. But, I do have one bit of consolation. My hormones are nothing compared to Draco's. He cries at the slightest things, and, no matter what I say, it isn't the right thing. Yesterday he told me that he didn't love me anymore."

Ron was horrified. How dare he! No, Draco Malfoy was not someone Ron much liked, but he and Harry were about to become parents to two babies. How dare Draco say such a thing to Harry.

"It's okay, Ron. He didn't mean it, really. As I said, his hormones are really bad. He's terrified that something's going to happen to him and the baby, and when we try to assure him that we are safe, he becomes irrational and says that we aren't—that there are others who are in the castle who want to get to our babies. The thing is, he's right. I know that Pansy is in the perfect position to do something if she wanted to, as well as Millicent and Crabbe, but Severus and Remus are doing all they can to prevent that from happening. Unfortunately, it isn't enough to satisfy Draco. I'm afraid he is going to work himself up so much that he puts the baby in danger."

Ron had to work hard not to react as he wished to. He was aware of what Pansy had said, but he had been sworn to secrecy. Harry could not be told. "Yeah, but I think Draco's smarter than that, Harry. I've hardly talked to him at all, but it's easy to see that he wants this baby. You should have seen him in Muggle Studies this morning. Someone made a rude comment about him and how big he is getting. Professor Burbage reprimanded them. Just the act of her defending him—you should have seen it—the way he looked down at his stomach—he then looked back at her and smiled. It was the oddest thing, Harry. I think everyone was in shock. Even Pansy looked a bit awed. Of course, Crabbe, the buffoon that he is, was laughing. I wanted to go slap him across the face, I tell you."

That last bit made Harry laugh. "Yeah, well, I'm guessing Crabbe is feeling a bit lost without Goyle. It's curious that Goyle's father wouldn't allow him to return, yet Crabbe's did. Without Draco to tell him what to do, I bet he's a right mess."

After a few more barbs were exchanged at Crabbe and Goyle's expense, Harry asked Ron how lessons were going, and they spoke about Ginny, but only briefly. It seemed that she wasn't doing as well as either Ron or Harry had hoped she would. Ron did say that she and Dean had been caught kissing more than a few times, and that the one time Ron had caught them, they had obviously hastily dressed because Ginny's shirt was on backwards.

When Hermione arrived, she brought Harry his lessons for the day, and Harry groaned at the volume. He'd be lucky to get through half of them. Even with Severus, Remus, and the other teachers helping him, he was far behind. He simply had no concentration these days. Not that he'd ever had it in abundant supply before, but his pregnancy seemed to have exacerbated that lack in a rather profound way.

A quarter-hour later, Hermione and Ron left, promising to return the following day.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, but Draco felt ill, and Remus had suggested a bath might make him feel better, so that is where Draco found himself. He had to go to Transfiguration in an hour, but for now, he was attempting to relax and allow the water to soothe his frayed nerves, which was proving to be more difficult than he'd hoped. It seemed that when he was alone, that was the time Draco became the most nervous about everything. With Harry, Severus, Remus, and even Pansy, Draco felt somewhat in control and could maintain a placid demeanor, because they always managed to get his mind off of his own problems, but when he was alone, there was no one to do that and Draco wasn't at all good at Occlumency. Severus had attempted to teach him once, and that experience had been an epic failure.

No matter his fears of the future, Draco knew he needed to calm down. Poppy had threatened him the day previous with putting him on bed rest, and then she had gone further and said that if he didn't cease his constant worrying that it could harm the baby. Was that true? Draco didn't want to believe it. Poppy had run some tests, though and the results were expected within the week. Draco had to believe that he and his baby daughter would be fine.

Attempting to get his mind in a good place, Draco stared at his bulging abdomen as the soaped flannel passed over his navel. He had noticed that he was getting bigger with each passing day, but it wasn't until this morning that he'd noticed just how different he looked. His stomach, once concave, was now the opposite. Where once he had seen his ribs protruding, now he saw a mass of skin that seemed to be on a quest to see how large it could become.

He looked grotesque. He wasn't quite as big as Harry, but he was quickly catching up.

So much for getting his mind into a better place.

But … no matter how ugly Draco thought he looked, there lived inside him a little girl whom he would one day hold in his arms. The thought terrified him, but it was the one thing that would get him through all of this. No matter how horrible he looked or felt, he would remember that in less a few months he would be able to see the miracle that Harry and he had created.

Or so he hoped.

In the back of his mind, Draco had this overwhelming fear that Pansy had been correct, and that something bad was going to happen.

Draco, of course, had gone directly to Remus and Severus and told them what Pansy told him. They hadn't been surprised, but neither had they seemed too concerned, telling Draco that no one could get to either him or Harry while they were in the castle. Draco hadn't been so sure of that, but he wanted to believe what they said, so he ignored that niggling feeling in the back of his mind.

He should have realized that Severus and Remus would take no chances. They'd put Pansy under around-the-clock surveillance, and they'd decided to never leave Harry alone. Draco, since he was attending lessons, was not as easy to keep up with, but his father and Severus had the Marauder's Map, had a mirror, and had given Draco a mirror. They had wanted to place a trace charm on him as well, but his pregnancy prevented such from happening.

Still, with all of the precautions, Draco worried, but short of him and Harry being segregated in a room away from everyone else, what else could be done?

Not a damned thing.

Panic ran through Draco and this time there was no calming his frayed nerves.

* * *

Remus ran down the corridor to the hospital wing. Poppy had requested to speak to him about Draco, but she hadn't given him a reason. Was the baby okay? Had the tests they'd run earlier come back with bad news? Remus thought he knew the answer to that. Poppy knew Remus had been on edge waiting for the results. She would have told him not to worry if it weren't bad news.

He opened the door and ran into the matron's office. "Is anything wrong with the baby?"

Poppy removed her spectacles and sighed as she looked at Remus. "I had hoped my fears wouldn't come to pass, Remus, but they have. The baby is becoming overly stressed. The cause could be several things, but I think you, Severus, and I know what has caused Draco to become stressed. This information that Pansy told Draco has got him in a right state and it is going to end up killing the baby and possibly Draco if we don't take drastic measures."

This was what Remus had expected to happen a week prior; he was astounded that his son had lasted this long. When Draco had told him and Severus what Pansy told him, he had been noticeably frightened, and Remus had warned Draco then and there that he needed to try to calm down, but how does one do so when they know their unborn child's life is being threatened? Remus knew it was an impossibility. Even as it was not Remus's son's daughter who Lucius Malfoy wanted, it was Draco's child, and that was more than enough to send him into panic mode. "Is there nothing we can do to calm Draco? It would crush him if he couldn't have the baby, Poppy."

"We could put him on bed rest as we have done with Harry, and that perhaps would help, but it has been one week, Remus. He has over three months to go and he is under immense stress. I won't lie to you. Your son's chances of carrying this baby to term are not at all good. I'd give him a ten percent chance of doing so. This baby's only chance of survival is if we transfer the baby to another host, which, would be Nymphadora Tonks, am I correct?"

Remus felt as every hair on his body stood on end. How was he going to break the news to Draco? "Yes. How soon will the transfer take place?" He had known this was a real possibility, but he had hoped his son's outcome would be much like Harry's. Unfortunately, it was not to be. It was up to Remus to remain calm. It would do no one any good if he upset his son further by showing how much this was upsetting him.

"Next Wednesday is the earliest it could take place. Nymphadora will have to go through several treatments to prepare her for the baby. I would ask that you not tell Draco what is to happen until the day of the procedure. I don't think I need to explain why."

No, she did not need to explain. But how was Remus to keep this from Draco? And was it fair to do such? All he could manage was a nod. Draco would be heartbroken, as would Harry, but, what mattered more than anything was that this baby be born healthy. If Tonks could allow that to happen, then that is what they would do. "What do we do until then?"

"We keep him as calm as possible, and he will be given added potions. He will perhaps sleep more than he has been; these strengthening potions will not be easy on his system, but they will help the baby."


	28. Chapter 28

**Title** : The Prince, Dragon, and Chosen One (28/40)  
 **Author** : Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
 **Summary** : This is a Severus is Harry's father fic, but not a Severitus, and it is now AU since I wrote the first 100,000+ words before DH was published. After the events on the Astronomy Tower, Harry is more alone than ever, but he finds that his strongest allies are the very same two people whom he thought couldn't be trusted. Events from the Marauder days resurface, opening old wounds, rekindling old flames, and exposing old secrets that will lead to Harry's finding out why Snape has been acting as he has towards him. Armed with this new information, will Harry finally be able to get rid of the monster known as Voldemort? HBP Spoilers.  
 **Rating** : M+  
 **Characters** : Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Regulus/Remus implied, Severus/Lily implied, and James/Lily implied.  
 **Genres** : Romance, Angst  
 **Warnings** : Sexual Content, MPREG in later chapters, Adult Language, Violence, and as stated in the summary, this fic is AU.

 **Fic was originally started on** : August 25, 2005

 **Words in this chapter** : 4800

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

 **A/N** : This chapter deserves a tissue warning. I really don't want to say what is going to happen, because really, nothing worth a true warning will happen, but yes, this chapter is on the sad side and deals with what could be considered triggers for some of you who have gone through similar (well, none of us are wizards who have given birth …) experiences while pregnant. But as I have always said regarding this fic, it will all turn out fine in the end for Harry and Draco and their families.

* * *

_**01 October 1997** _

The baby kicked.

Draco made a small sound and looked around, hoping he had not drawn attention to himself. He tried his best to blend in these days, which was all but impossible, but he tried, nonetheless. Only the blond girl behind him seemed to be looking his way. She smiled and looked down towards Draco's stomach. He frowned, then turned towards the front, determined not to let on that his daughter was currently playing football with his ribs.

What had, a week earlier, caused Draco and Harry to become completely entranced and asking their daughter for more, now had Draco closing his eyes and wishing she would stop, yet in the same breath dreading the same.

In the back of the Transfiguration classroom, halfway through the lesson, Draco sat in his desk, completely miserable. He barely heard the words Tonks spoke at the front of the room, because he was sure that at any moment he would sick up … again. Luckily, Tonks was a regular visitor to his and Harry's rooms these days, so Draco would ask his cousin what she had talked about in lessons next time she came to see them. For now, he concentrated on keeping his last meal from coming up. He had already had one of those unfortunate accidents earlier and had lost his potions and breakfast, and, in fact, had been told that it would be best if he remained in bed for the remainder of the day. He'd not liked that idea and had somehow talked Madam Pomfrey, Remus, and Severus into allowing him to attend lessons, but now he thought a day in bed had been a rather good suggestion. Why hadn't he heeded their advice?

Because … he was Draco Malfoy. When had he ever listened to sensible advice?

Perhaps humility wasn't a trait Malfoy men had ever put much stock in, but Draco was ready to eat humble pie. Anything to stop the increasing discomfort, and the stares. Why was everyone staring at him? Why weren't they taking notes or paying attention to Tonks?

Perhaps because gawking at a fellow year-mate who had gained two-stone of baby was much more entertaining.

It would have been for Draco had it been anyone other than himself.

But it wasn't anyone else. It was Draco, and he was once again having difficulty coming to terms with the reality of the situation—this was an almost daily occurrence –yes, in the privacy of his and Harry's rooms, the inevitability of what was to happen seemed almost tolerable. Harry had a way of making it all seem more bearable. But, out here, in the light of day, away from Harry, Draco was on his own, and the terror once again enveloped him in waves. How could he ever have this baby? What if anything happened to her? What if something happened to Harry? What if their son's life was in danger? Pansy hadn't veiled the threat, had she? She might not have said what was about to happen, but Draco knew there was something terrible on the horizon. He wasn't daft.

"Please read chapter six; there will be a quiz tomorrow," Draco heard Tonks say as she sat behind her desk and looked at him. She gave him an odd sort of look and his feeling of foreboding increased. But then she looked away and Draco attempted to calm his nerves. It wouldn't work, but what else could Draco do? Getting up and running out of the room was an option, and Draco very much wanted to do that very thing, but he would not put himself through that. He was on display enough as it was.

A few minutes later, as he was doing his best to read chapter six, Draco was startled by a not-so familiar voice whispering his name from behind, and it caused him to jump and gasp. He looked around and hoped that no one had noticed. Luckily, it seemed as if everyone else was doing as Tonks had asked them to do. "What do you want, he whispered back to the girl who had smiled at him earlier, the girl who he now knew was Luna Lovegood. She was a bit on the odd side, but Harry seemed to think highly of her, so Draco would do his best to be friendly to her.

Luna leaned forward and whispered so only Draco could hear. "If you and Harry can come to Gryffindor Tower Friday night, we're going to have a party. Nothing big, and we will make sure Harry doesn't leave the sofa, but we wanted to do something to get your and Harry's minds off of everything for a few hours."

Draco nodded, a bit awed by the invitation. As much as he still questioned the Gryffindors' acceptance of him and Harry being together, he now realized that at least these few Gryffindors must know of Harry's condition, yet none of them had said a word about it to anyone. It seemed that Harry's friends were protecting him, which made Draco feel much more at ease, as well as a bit sad that he hadn't the same caliber of friends. "If Severus will allow Harry to go, we'll be there," he said before he turned back around.

Tonks was watching him, and Draco knew she was also watching the others around him, wondering how they were treating her cousin. To be honest, they were treating him fair, almost indifferently. Most of the students seemed to dismiss him these days, which Draco quite liked. Half of the students were still scared of him because he had tried to kill Dumbledore, and the other half were too intimidated to do anything to him. By now, of course, it was common knowledge that Harry Potter was Severus Snape's son, so everyone knew that if they bothered Draco, they'd have to deal with Snape, the person who _had_ killed Dumbledore. So, instead of having the students heckle him behind his back as they had done for the first month of school, he was left in almost complete silence. No one spoke to him, and it was as if he was contagious. People avoided him in the corridors. It usually didn't bother Draco, but he did now understand what it felt like to be an outcast, and he didn't much like it. When he was no longer pregnant, Draco was going to do a better job of helping the younger Slytherins.

"Mr Malfoy, please stay after I dismiss everyone," Tonks said. Draco, brought out of his musings, nodded, then looked down at his book as he heard the murmurs beginning. What he wanted to do was look around and tell all of these berks to shut the fuck up. How dare they talk about him behind his back.

When he was the only student left, Draco walked to the front of the room and sat down in one of the front row desks. What did Tonks have to say to him? All Draco wanted to do was go to sleep. He was beyond exhausted, and he had been feeling poorly for the past three days. Perhaps he was now at the point where Harry had been for the past week.

When Tonks pointed her wand at the door and placed a Locking Charm on it, Draco knew he was about to hear bad news …. er more bad news, and now that he thought about it, Tonks looked nervous and upset. Why would sh—

The baby.

Tonks.

Tonks and the baby.

Tonks had been visiting Harry and Draco each day over the past week. Why had she done that?

Now Draco's breathing was out of control. Was it Harry?

Or, was it him? He had had tests run earlier, and he did feel rotten. He opened his mouth, but had no idea what to say.

* * *

"I don't know how I'm supposed to get Harry Potter, Professor Flemming. He is never left alone. A student I could deal with easy enough, but Professors Snape and Lupin are always with him, and sometimes that witch, the Transfiguration teacher, is with him. It is as if they know someone is after him. Why are they with him anyway? I thought Snape hated Potter, and Lupin is a werewolf. How can he be allowed in Hogwarts? " asked Crabbe, shaking his head.

"Not very observant are we, son?" replied Cirral Flemming, thinking that he would have to do this if it was to be done properly. He had hoped to stay out of this messy situation, but the dimwit that stood before him was making doing such an impossibility.

"What? What is going on, Professor?"

"Nothing, boy. Bellatrix, who is not at all happy with us at the moment, has informed me that her niece, the Transfiguration teacher that you mentioned, will be our Golden Snitch in the hand, Crabbe. Bella informed me of the one weakness that the witch has. All we need do is find a time when she is with Harry Potter and I will assure you a clear path to Potter. Your job is to find out their schedule. I don't care how you do it, just do it. We are running out of time, and I am not going to take the fall for your incompetence."

"I am not incomemempetent."

"Yes, well, get out of here and do what you were told. We have eleven days to get this done."

"What about Parkinson? Isn't she supposed to be helping me?"

Cirral laughed. "Yes, she is. Unfortunately, she is going to end up being more of a hindrance than a help. I fear she has gone soft and will tip off Malfoy about what is going on, so she will not be helping, and if she does interfere, she can be taken care of easily enough."

* * *

> _I have crossed a line this evening. Regulus and Remus had a disagreement and came over to the house this afternoon. Remus was incensed. I didn't understand why, but he kept saying something about Regulus and Severus, and how Regulus mustn't care. He wasn't making much sense, but it was obvious he was overly upset. Then he left, leaving Regulus with me. Regulus began to cry. I asked him what was wrong, but he refused to say anything. When he finally calmed down and left, I went to Severus. The only thing I could think of was that Regulus and Severus had been caught together. I confronted Severus, and he denied it … too vigorously for it not to have happened. It didn't make any sense to me that he would deny it. Why would he? It matters little to me. Yes, I love Severus, but I am married to James. What Severus and Regulus do is not my business. Yes, I hate that Remus will be hurt, but really, Severus and Regulus have been playing this game for months and, to be honest, I am getting exasperated and wish they would just do something about it. I told him as much and he said I wasn't the only one. He laughed as a tear fell, but then he roughly wiped the tear away and changed the subject and told me that he and Regulus had to go to a cave and that he had to help Regulus do something. He was so very upset, but he didn't shed any further tears until he told me he was sorry he had ever become a Death Eater, and that he was afraid the Dark Lord was going to make him do something terrible ... more terrible than what he had probably already done. Then he started crying and said he thought he had done something dreadful, but when I asked what, he said he wasn't sure, that he had no memories of doing anything, but he was having flashes of scenes. He wouldn't tell me what the scenes were of though. I have never seen Severus this upset. I held him as he cried, then I kissed him. I knew it was wrong. I knew what it would lead to, yet I couldn't stop. I love Severus. I am married to James because his and my parents arranged for us to be married years ago, and I do love him, but not as I love Severus. Severus and I made love. He held me and I cried in his arms. When it was over, he told me to go home to my husband. He said he would never turn me away but that we could never do this again. I did as he asked, but now that we've done what I've wanted to do for years, I fear that I'll not ever be satisfied with James now. What have I done?_

Harry closed the book, every nerve in his body on edge. He was shaking, and he felt like crying. So this is how he had come to be. Part of him felt badly for his dad, but he felt equally sad for Severus. He had two fathers, and neither of them would ever get to know the real Harry as they should have been able to.

The one person he didn't feel at all badly about was his mother. She had done a bad thing when she cheated on her husband, but Harry couldn't blame her.

"Harry?" Severus said, his voice not very loud, as he opened the door.

"I'm not asleep; too uncomfortable to sleep," he replied, leaning over with difficulty as he set down the diary and put out the light of his wand. He then sat back against the headboard and winced. "Where's Draco?"

"He's meeting with McGonagall," Severus replied, not willing to tell his son the truth quite yet. Bad news had cost Draco the opportunity to carry his baby to term. Severus wasn't willing to have Harry go down the same path. That might yet happen, but it wouldn't be this night, and it wouldn't be because Severus told Harry where Draco really was at this very moment.

Severus walked over to the bed and told Harry to lay down and turn onto his side and to clear his mind, then he sat down on the bed, wondering what Harry had just read in the diary, because it was obvious he had been reading it, and whatever he had read had upset him. Severus could guess, but he didn't want to, or more accurately, he couldn't afford to if he wanted to be a stoic parent to his hurting child in this situation. "When your mother was pregnant, she had horrible back pains and she couldn't sleep. She would Floo Call me crying. I was helpless, but one day I decided to try something my mother had done for me as a young child, and it worked. Don't worry; it's not magic," he added when Harry looked at his sleeve where he kept his wand. He began to hum. For ten minutes, he hummed a lullaby his mother had sung to him as a child. It had always calmed him, as it had seemed to help Lily. His visits to Lily's bed had become a nightly vigil—completely chaste—yet more intimate than he could ever imagine.

All those years ago, as Severus had helped to ease Lily's pains, he'd known that once his son arrived he'd not be a part of his life, but for those few moments each night for four weeks, Severus had been a part of his son's life, and those memories would live with him forever. He had been with the two people he loved the most.

When he heard Harry's even breathing, Severus smiled, relieved, but he knew that soon Harry would find out what had happened to Draco. No matter how much he wished to prevent that from happening, there was no way he could. Enough had been kept from Harry.

* * *

Remus sat beside his son's hospital bed. Draco had been asleep for four hours, ever since he'd been put under to remove the baby, and Remus dreaded the moment he woke. Even as Draco had known what was going to happen, the reality of it would only hit him when he knew he no longer had the baby inside of him. Now Remus thought he understood the complete bereft look that Regulus had worn after their son had been removed from his body. He had never feared death; he had told Remus that many times, but after his son had been removed, Regulus had all but fallen apart. Remus hadn't been allowed to comfort him, and then … well, he didn't want to think about what had happened next.

"Remus?" whispered Draco as he opened his right eye. He attempted to say more, but his throat was too dry, and he was too upset to speak another word. He felt empty. There were no more kicks, and never would be. He closed his eye when he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"I'm here, Draco." Remus stood and placed his hand on his son's head with his right hand as he wiped away the tear with his left. Draco didn't seem to be running a temperature—the first time that had been the case in over a week. It was a relief, but it was also a sadness. "Do you need anything?"

Draco opened his eyes and turned his head the other way so he could look at the bed beside him where he knew Tonks would be sleeping. "Is she okay?"

Remus thought Draco was probably talking about his daughter, but he couldn't be sure. "Your daughter is doing fine, Draco. She is safely inside Tonks and will be born between March and May of next year. She is healthy."

Draco nodded, then turned his head back towards Remus. "I wanted to have her. I wanted to have her so very badly. I know I complained about how badly I felt, but I really did love having her in me. I wanted to have her."

"I know you did, Draco, and Poppy did everything in her power to prevent this from happening, but there was no way I was allowing you to endanger your life."

"Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen, Remus? I heard Poppy say that it had been a stressful week and that Tonks hadn't reacted well to the potions you gave her in preparation for the transfer."

"To protect you and the baby. I know you, Draco. You might try to let on that you are this tough bloke, but where your daughter is concerned, I know how worried you have been about her. If you had known that in a week's time you were going to have to allow someone else to carry your baby for you, I think it would have been the end for the baby. I don't see how we could have kept you calm. I know that we kept this from you and that it was perhaps wrong to do so, but you must know that we did it because we love you, Draco."

 _We love you._ Draco didn't miss that, and it made him grin. As sad as he was, he had been given a gift by not knowing this. As hard as it must have been for others to keep this from him, it would have been impossible for him to keep such news from Harry.

* * *

Severus woke when he felt Remus climb into the bed, and it was easy to see that the strain of the day's events had been more than Remus could stand. Not saying anything, Severus turned over and pulled Remus to his chest. Being a father entailed so much more than Severus could have ever imagined, and to see how profoundly Draco's predicament had affected Remus made Severus realize that he and Remus had been given gifts when they found out they had sons, and that those gifts should never be taken for granted.

When Remus composed himself and looked at Severus, he grinned through his tears. "The baby is healthy. My son and Harry are going to have a healthy baby daughter by May of next year."

As he wiped away Remus's tears, Severus matched Remus's grin. "I had no doubt that would be the case. How is Draco?"

"He'll be fine. It hit him hard, much harder than I thought it would, but he assured me that he'd be fine. I think Poppy is going to have someone come in and talk to him. A friend of her daughter's is about to have a baby through a surrogate, and Poppy thinks that she might be able to help Draco. It mightn't help, but it's worth a try."

It couldn't hurt, Severus thought. "Yes, I think that is a good idea," he said as he sat up and motioned for Remus to do the same. "It will take Draco time to get over this, but we'll all be there for him—most of all, Harry, which, I have to say that I'm more than a little concerned about. We agreed not to tell him what was going to happen, but now I am wondering if we haven't made a huge mistake." Severus then motioned for Remus to lay face down on the bed. "Mistake or not, what's done is done. Now, if you'll allow me, I am going to make love to you and get your mind off of your worries for a few minutes."

Remus moved to remove his pants, but Severus shook his head, so Remus got comfortable and closed his eyes, waiting for Severus to make him feel something other than fear and sadness.

Severus got onto his knees and straddled Remus's legs, then he grabbed the sides of Remus's pants and slowly began pulling them down the long, lean legs. It wasn't the easiest thing—crawling down someone's legs on ones knees, but Severus managed and soon had Remus's pants on the floor. Crawling back up the legs, Severus stretched out and covered Remus with his body. Remus was trembling. To alleviate this, Severus crawled off, found his wand, and pointed it at the fireplace. Once the fire was at a nice roar, Severus resumed his previous position and began stroking the back of Remus's neck. Then he began kissing that lovely expanse of skin.

A few minutes passed, then Severus sat up and grabbed the lube so he could begin preparing Remus, whom Severus knew was not far away from sleep. This would be quick—not at all what Severus preferred, but, at the moment, this is what Remus needed, and whatever was good for Remus would always be good for Severus.

"I want you to fuck me hard, Severus."

Severus grinned. A change of plans that Severus would gladly agree to. "That can be arranged," he said as he quickly prepared the recumbent Remus. Preparation with them never took long; both were accustomed to pain and didn't mind when sex was rough, as it would surely be this time. They loved sex any and every way, but when they truly needed to feel, as Remus did this night, they did it rough, and it never took more than a few thrusts, but both of them would surely feel the results the following day. Severus threw the lube towards the bedside table but heard it fall to the ground instead, then he positioned himself above Remus's arse. "Ready?"

"Mm," was his only response.

Severus teased the small entrance with the head of his penis for a few seconds, then he rammed it inside with one push. For his reward, he received a grunt, then a sigh. Severus grinned, but then he had a thought. He much preferred sex with Remus lying flat on the bed, but tonight, so he could have a bit more leverage, he decided to prop Remus up with some pillows. Once Remus's arse was sticking up in the air, Severus slammed into him again.

Five thrusts and Remus sprayed the pillows. Two more had Severus emptying himself into Remus. His wild thrusts continued and he could feel the ejaculate as it trickled onto his chest and down the insides of his legs when he exited Remus before slamming back in.

Ten minutes later Severus removed himself from a snoring Remus. After cleaning them both, Severus pulled up the duvet and spooned Remus. It was almost a given that this wouldn't be their final fuck of the night. Remus would more than likely wake Severus up in a few hours and they would do it slow and make it last for as long as possible. They might even do it once more after that. Remus was a needy and greedy lover, and when he was not feeling particularly well, he became ravenous and never seemed to get enough.

Severus was more than willing to fulfill those needs.

* * *

Cirral Flemming pulled out and thrust into Pansy again and again until he collapsed on top of her. She had already orgasmed, but per his usual, Cirral was having problems. The previous night he had finally had to concede defeat, and it seemed as tonight would be no different. But he had to try one last time. He pulled out, then slammed into the beautiful arse beneath him willing himself to have an orgasm, but it didn't happen.

"Ouch, you're hurting me, Professor," said Pansy as she lay on her stomach, her arse in the air. It seemed that her teacher liked to do it doggie-style. Pansy was not amused, but if this was the only way she could have Cirral Flemming, then she'd grin and bear it.

"Oh, shush. I warned you that I liked it rough and you said you did as well, so it's too late now to back out. Don't even try," replied her Potions master, his voice dangerously low.

Pansy rolled her eyes. Who said she wanted to back out? If she had her way, she and Cirral would do this every night for the rest of their lives. "Perhaps if you let me ride you, I could bring you to orgasm. Blaise and I did it like that and he loved it."

"Perhaps tomorrow night. You need to go now; it is three hours past curfew as it is, but don't forget what we talked about. I need Draco Malfoy to believe that you hate me, and I need him to think that you want to become friends with him again and are willing to do whatever it takes to do so." He then lifted himself out of Pansy and rolled over onto his back. "You have done an admirable job thus far, but If you get caught, this thing between you and I never happened. I will say you are lying if you say it did."

Pansy sighed, but as he had said the same each night for the past week, she was accustomed to it. She had yet to be caught, and doubted she would. Being friends with Draco had taught her many shortcuts around the castle, which served her well now. She sat up and stared at her lover, who was spread-eagle on the bed, his cock still half-hard. She had the desire to suck it into her mouth. She knew if he allowed her to do so she could suck him to orgasm, but he wouldn't; he said he loathed oral sex. Thus, she climbed out of bed, found her clothes, and dressed. Then she walked over to the other side of the bed, where Cirral lay with his eyes shut. She leant down and kissed him, and, as always, when she lifted her head, he pulled her in for another kiss. This one lasted a bit longer than the previous, and when Pansy lifted her head, she saw that his cock was parallel to his stomach. She knew that once she left he'd attempt to pull himself off, but she also knew he wouldn't be able to. It was rather sad.

"You should go. Remember that you have detention tomorrow evening at seven. Don't be late."

Pansy departed the rooms of her professor and walked down the corridor as quietly as she could.

So very focused on getting to the Slytherin Common Rooms, she didn't notice the three sets of feet that belonged to students who were stood beneath an Invisibility Cloak, not even two meters from Professor Flemming's rooms.


End file.
